Challenge Accepted!
by Herochick007
Summary: This is will be series of one shots for various challenges from the forums, including ones from The Golden Snitch forum and Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum. These will include different pairings, AUs, and anything else that the forums ask. Any warnings will be posted in the author's note.
1. White (LunaDraco)

A\N: I do not own anything

Forum: The Golden Snitch

Challenge-Through-the-Universe

1: Absolute Zero — (color) white

He watched her walk. Her skin seemed to glow in the morning light. Her feet were bare. He couldn't believe how lucky he was today. Her dress flaired around her as she walked, almost danced to him.

"Ready?" she whispered.

"Ready," he answered.

"Do you Draco Malfoy take this witch to be your wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Luna Lovegood, take this wizard to be your husband?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."


	2. Freezing

A\N: I do not own anything

Forum: The Golden Snitch

Challenge-Through-the-Universe

Aurora Borealis —(feeling) freezing

It was cold, too cold, she felt her breath catch in her chest. It had been so beautiful when she'd left The snow storm had caught her by surprise. Her fingertips were nearly numb. She shoved her hands in her pockets, pieces of paper falling out. She grabbed, but her fingers weren't working quite right.

"Found you." A warm hand grabbed her arm, pulling her back inside the castle. She looked at her rescuer.

"Thank you, Ginny," she whispered hugging her friend tightly.


	3. Test (Ron)

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Challenge-Through-the-Universe on the Golden Snitch**

 **Prompt: Perigee — (feeling) just out of reach**

 **Beauxbatons house Barbegazi.**

 **Word count: 90**

The fog threatened to engulf his brain.

He stared blankly, trying to grasp a thought, any thought, before the test ended. A name floated, half to the surface, just out of his reach, of his murky thoughts.

Urg the Unclean. It at least sounded like a goblin name. He scribbled it onto this parchment before looking blankly at the next question.


	4. Sleigh Ride (HermioneDraco)

**Golden Snitch**

 **Beauxbatons**

 **Barbegazi**

 **Advent calendar**

 **1: (dialogue) "I know I'm late, but this is for you…" / "A sleigh ride?"**

Draco frowned. It was Christmas eve and he was starting to run out of ideas. Everyone else on his list was so easy to shop for. His mother wanted a new pair of silk robes, preferably in some pastel color, anything except black.

Everyone in the family had had enough of the color black. Draco knew she wanted to portray her lighter side, maybe win back some of her friends from before the war...if there was anyone left.

His father, normally troublesome to shop for, was exceptionally easier this year. Instead of wanting powerful dark objects, Lucius was a reformed man. His only request was the Draco find a lovely young witch and settle down. Draco had noticed his father had not said 'a proper young witch', as he usually did.

This mean Draco was free to marry a muggle-born. Since he was planning to propose to Hermione this year, or next, this worked out in his favor. No, his problem was his future fiancee herself. Yes, he could get her another book, she had so many. But that felt too impersonal. He wanted to do something spectacular for her.

Draco sighed looking at the windows of the shops lining Diagon Alley. All were decked out in wonderous Christmas cheer, including lights, wreaths, and candy.

"Maybe I should just get her some candy?" he muttered. Then something caught his eye. It was a small stall in the corner. He walked over to it.

"Good evening, sir, can I interest you in a snowflake pendant? One of a kind, I guarentee it!" The wizard stated. Draco nodded. One of a kind, just like his Hermione. The wizard placed the pendant in a velvet bag smiling at Draco.

"If you want something even more unique, contact Loreena, she's got a one of a kind Christmas experience, no, not like that. It's magical, and family friendly." Draco nodded noting how to contact Loreena. It might be something worth looking into.

Hermione blinked her eyes open. It was Christmas morning and Draco hadn't come home yet. She glared at the clock as if daring to him to give her a lame excuse as to where he was.

"Hermione! Are you awake, come outside!" Draco's voice called from the floo. Rolling her eyes she grabbed her coat and opened their front door.

"I know I'm late, but this is for you," Draco stated gesturing to a golden sled. Hermione couldn't see the animal attached to it.

"A sleigh ride?" She raised one eyebrow.

"Yes, just you and me," Draco answered tapping the sleigh. That's when the creature who would be pulling the couple walked over.

"A unicorn, no, a pair of unicorns? We are taking a sleigh ride, Christmas morning, being pulled by a pair of unicorns?"

"Yes." Hermione squealed loudly and kissed Draco hard enough to almost knock him over.

 **No unicorns were harmed in the making of this fic.**


	5. All For a Cup of Cocoa (Weasley family)

**A\N: I do not own the Weasley family.**

 **The Golden Snitch advent challenge**

 **2: (object) hot cocoa/ hot chocolate**

 **Beauxbatons, Barbegazi**

Ginny shivered slipping into the Burrow. Her nose was red enough to match her hair.

"Ginny! There you are! Mum's been looking everywhere for you!" George exclaimed. He turned to call their mother.

"Shhh," Ginny hissed. "Don't let her know I'm back inside."

"Where have you been little sister?" Fred asked appearing behind her. "Outside, in the cold and snow. You need some cocoa."

"Good idea, Gred, let's all have cocoa and find out what our baby sister has been up to." George agreed opening a cabinet. He pulled out some cocoa powder, looked at it.

"Is this right?"

"I think so, shh, don't be so loud. I think mum uses milk."

"Right! Milk!" Ginny opened the fridge, looked up. The milk was on the very top shelf. At eight, she was too young to reach it. Glancing around she grabbed a kitchen chair and pulled it over to the fridge. She climbed on it, and by standing on her very tip toes, wrapped her fingers around the glass bottle of milk.

"Got it," she called spinning on the chair. Her boots, still wet from the snow, slipped causing her to fall backwards.

"Ginny!" Fred screamed running over and catching his sister before she hit the floor. "I gotcha." Ginny smiled holding up the milk. Even as she'd fallen, her small fingers held it with a death grip.

"Nice grip," George whistled. He took the milk from her, poured it in three mugs, added some cocoa powder and took a sip.

"Well?"

"Needs sugar." Once half the sugar bowl had been emptied into the mugs, George took another sip.

"Hmm, something's missing."

"Heat? I think it's called hot cocoa, not chocolate milk," Fred stated. "Think I can do a warming charm?"

"No."

"Can so! Watch." Fred pulled out his wand and waved it saying some words. Ginny watched eagerly. This was the twins first year at Hogwarts and she couldn't wait until it was her turn. Steam started rising from the cups.

"Yay!" Ginny screamed jumping up and down. Fred smile and spun losing control of his wand. Flames burst out across the table.

"Fred Weasley! What are you doing!" Ginny scrambled under the burning table as their mother ran into room. She put out the fire and glared at the twins.

"I was just making hot chocolate," Fred stated.

"You are supposed to be looking for Ginny!"

"She's under the table, asleep," George replied kicking the leg of the table. Ginny crawled out pretending to yawn.

"See, she's fine. We were just playing hide and seek." The mother nodded turning to leave the room.

"Why are there three mugs on the table?" she suddenly asked. "And why is the chair in front of the fridge." Ginny, Fred, and George all looked around the kitchen trying not to look guilty.

"Charlie! It was his idea to make hot cocoa. He ran off when the table caught fire."

"I will be having a word with your brother, now drink your cocoa, no reason to waste it, Ginny, you can have Charlie's. After you've finished. Clean up this mess!"

"Yes mum."


	6. Treasure (Theo, Daphne, Blaise)

**A/N: I do not own anything.**

 **The Golden Snitch Ollivander's Wand shop challenge.**

 **Aspen: Write about a character seeking a treasure**

Blaise studied the map. He was sure he had the right place, this time.

"Are you certain this is right?" Daphne whispered swatting a large flying insect."

"Of course I'm certain, Miss Greengrass."

"That's what you said last time," Theo muttered bringing up the rear of the trio. Blaise had ordered him to carry all the gear.

"Have some faith in me guys," Blaise whined. He was starting to get tired of his team doubting his ability to find the treasure.

"See, on the map right there?" He pointed to a crudely drawn shape that might have been a tree.

"Is that supposed to be a volcano?"

"No! It's that tree right over there."

"Looks like a weirdly colored waterfall to me."

"This way to treasure!" Blaise announced ignoring the commentary. Daphne sighed, glanced at Theo and took off after Blaise.

"Wait for me," Theo yelled picking up a canteen he had dropped.

"Once we go past the tree."

"Waterfall," Daphne muttered under her breath.

"We turn right, three paces, and then," Blaise studied the map again. "To the left, towards a large rock."

"Or a hole in the ground."

"Hush Daphne. I'm trying to concentrate."

"I though I saw smoke coming from your ears." Theo laughed.

"I could have had anyone helping me, remind me why I chose you two?" Blaise grumbled. The trio paused at a large rock.

"See, large rock. Now south," Blaise looked around before facing the proper direction. "Ten paces," he started counting. Daphne and Theo followed him.

"And this should be it. Shovel?" Theo pulled a shovel from the gear.

"Dig!" Theo glared at Blaise before complying. When Theo's shove hit something with a loud metallic 'thunk', Blaise grabbed the shovel from him. He pulled a large silvery box from the hole.

"Behold our treasure!" He announced holding the box high above his head.

"Open it!" Blaise nodded setting the box down. It wasn't locked, so he carefully opened the lid. Daphne and Theo leaned over trying to see inside.

"Chocolate frog cards?"

"Yes, my entire collection. Here we'll divide them up."

"We played this whole game for chocolate frog cards?"

"They're treasure to me. I've got some really rare ones, look at this one." Blaise held up a card for the other two to see.

"I thought we were going to find a chest of galleons, or diamonds," Theo whined. Daphne rolled her eyes.

"We're rich Theo. Who cares about finding more galleons?" she asked boredly. "Besides, it was Blaise's turn to set the game, and this is what he chose. Do you have Salazar Slytherin?" she asked leaning over to look at the cards.

"Three of them," Blaise bragged.

"Children, time to come back," Mrs. Zabini called. Daphne sighed.

"Just when we were starting to have fun," she muttered.

"Daphne Greengrass, you'd better not be playing in the dirt!" Daphne glanced down at her dress, which was covered in mud and grass stains.

"Oops," she whispered giggling.

"Theo, are you ready to go?"

"We probably should go back before they come looking for us. I don't want to be grounded again."

"Me either!" Daphne agreed as the trio headed back to Zabini manor.

"I think we should play this again. Aren't we all going to Daphne's next week?"

"Yes, my mother is hosting your mothers. Astoria will be there too."

"Oh well. Have the map and treasure ready for us."

"Okay!" Daphne agreed as the three nine year olds walked back through the back door of Zabini manor. A house elf was standing there waiting for them.

"Your parents are waiting for you in the sitting room, follow me."

"See you next week." All three promised each other.

 **A\N2: Yes, this is a kid fic. I didn't want to spoil the story by telling you ahead of time. Don't forget to review.**


	7. Perfect (Drapple)

A\N: I do not own Draco Malfoy. Pigments is a shop I made up, feel free to borrow it as you feel.

The Golden Snitch, Ollivander's Wand Challenge

Apple: Write about Drapple. You heard me

Draco studied the canvas. It was a soft cream color with a small swirl pattern made into the fabric. He held it against his skin and nodded.

"Yes, this will work perfectly. Bag it up!" A small witched nodded wrapping the canvas carefully. Draco paid for the canvas, arranged to have it sent to manor, and proceeded to the next shop.

Pigments advertised the largest selection of paints and rare inks.

"Good morning, Mister Malfoy, how may I assist you today?"

"Show me all your reds." The shop keep sighed.

"There are over a hundred of them."

"I would hope so, you advertise the largest selection. Ten at a time will be fine." The shop keep nodded and started bringing out paint after paint. After selecting nearly thirty reds, Draco did the same with the yellows, greens and pinks.

"Will this be all, sir?"

"Also, my usual order."

"Yes, sir." Draco smiled as he paid.

"Have them sent to manor with a set of your finest brushes."

"Of course sir."

"Two more stops," Draco stated leaving the paint shop. He bought a frame, the size of the canvas at the next shop. It was gold with branches and apples decorating the sides. The witch in charge just shook her head. She had been at Hogwarts the same time as Draco and had heard a few rumors about his eccentricities.

"Perfect!" he announced having it also sent to the manor. He had been looking forward to the last stop all day.

"Business before pleasure," his father used to tell him. Today, he heeded those words precisely. He stepped down an alley, quickening his pace. He checked his watch, a gold pocket watch with an apple engraved on the lid. She would be leaving soon, he needed to hurry before he missed. If he missed her, then this whole day would have been for naught.

A quick glance at the emptying street made his heart pound, most the other stalls had closed for the evening and there were only a handful so shop carts. About ten feet away he saw a witch with black hair wearing a red skirt. She was still here. He smiled, this was going to be a good day after all. He wanted to run to her, but he managed to retain his composure.

"Mister Malfoy. It is good to see you, even at this late hour."

"I am beyond glad I caught you. Do you still have it?"

"Yes, of course," the witch answered pulling a large wooden crate from under her sales cart. "Would you like to see?" Draco nodded and watched as she cracked the crate open giving him a peek inside.

"Perfect." He handed her a large sack of coins.

"Have a good evening, Mister Malfoy." Draco apparated, holding the crate, back to the manor, where his previous purchases were waiting for him. He snapped his fingers and summoned a house elf. The elf looked at Draco, the large crate and the painting supplies.

"Again, Master Draco."

"Yes, just let me pose." Draco changed into an emerald colored velvet robe. It came to his knees, he tied the sash loosely revealing a large portion of his chest. He laid across the window seat, black curtains hanging behind him.

"Release the beauty," he ordered. The house elf rolled his eyes as he opened the crate. A hundred apples, in various hues of reds, greens, and yellows, tumbled across the window sill, surrounding Draco. He picked up a red one, gently took a bite. He nodded, holding the apple in his hand.

"Now, paint my love and I!" he ordered the house elf. The elf sighed and thanked the stars Draco wasn't naked this time.


	8. Playing Owl (Fawkes)

**A\N: I do not own anything, Rowling does.**

 **The Golden Snitch – Ollivander's Wand Challenge**

 **Phoenix feather: Write a story from Fawkes' POV**

The old man is at it again. I hear him mumbling something. I am still trying to learn English. I know, I know, I'm a mythical bird who should know everything, but I just had a burning day... His name is Albus. My name is Fawkes and I am a phoenix.

We are a very proud species of bird. The fact his man is my wizard means he is, or at least was, worthy. I watch my wizard, he is writing things down, making a list. I can read parts of it. It is a list of names, with little marks beside each one. I wish I could understand.

"Aww, Fawkes, come here please." I hop down onto the desk. I have a lovely perch hanging from the ceiling. I land on Albus' shoulder squawking loudly. How dare he call me like a common owl.

"Yes, I know you hate taking letters, and I know you are not an owl, but in this case, I need you, and only you, to do this for me. It is imperitive that this letter reach Sirius Black. You know where you can find him, correct?" I bob my head, a gesture I learned from the humans.

"Good. Take this to him, do not wait for an answer, come straight back here." I bob my head again wondering where Albus thinks I would go besides this study. It's not like there's a female phoenix around here for me.

The closet I've come to finding a mate, yes I know we're supposed to be a species of one, someone got that wrong, is a lovely white bird called a peahen. She belongs to a horrible wizard named Lucius. I take off through the large window, the reds and oranges of the sunset help hide me as I fly.

The windows of Grimmauld Place were closed. I hated it when the windows were closed. I knocked with my beak. I did not see Sirius through the windows. The window opened. I flew inside the dark building.

"Fawkes? What are you doing here?" I turned my head, the werewolf was speaking to me. He saw the paper wrapped around my leg. He reached for it, but I flew back. The message wasn't for him.

"I'm going to guess it's not for you Moony," Sirius joked walking into the room. I flew to him and landed on his shoulder. He took the message. I debated leaving burn marks on his leather jacket, but decided against it. Albus would probably have had to buy him a new one. He had replaced many things I chose to burn.

"Do you need a reply?" He asked but I was already back in the air heading to the window. Remus followed me opening the window. He had closed it for some reason. I can never understand what wizards seem to have against fresh air.

"Thank you, Fawkes," Sirius called after me. I wondered what exactly had been in message Albus had made me take him. Once back outside, the sun had finished setting. I could see a few stars starting to show in the sky. I spread my wings letting the cool night air swirl around me. I was on fire, but it really was more for show. I could control how hot I burned. I know Albus had told me come straight home, but I really hated being made to take messages, no matter how important they might be.

I veered right, away from the flight plan that would guide me home. The little white peahen was on my mind again. I wondered if peahens slept at night. I decided I would find out when I got the Malfoy Manor. Hopefully this time Lucius wouldn't chase me away with his stupid snake head staff while yelling nonsense words. Yes, it was a good night to go for a visit, Albus and his ideas could wait a few more hours.


	9. The Letter (Malfoys)

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter

The Golden Snitch

challenge-through-the-universe

Ablation — (setting) Malfoy Manor

Draco sat in the window, looking out. The seat held dark green cushion which was cleaned every day. He could see the tree tops, the lake, and several albino peacocks. In the distance, he could see a faint speck. He scrambled from his seat knocking the cushion to the floor.

"It's here! It's here!" he shouted throwing open the window.

"What's here?" his father asked looking up from his paper.

"My letter!" Draco exclaimed as an owl flew in the open window. The owl flew to Draco and presenting him with a heavy looking envelope containing the Hogwarts crest.

"Better be in Slytherin," his father stated.


	10. Twins (Padma and Parvati)

**A/N: I still don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Challenge-Through-the-Universe**

 **Accretion — (feeling) anger**

 **The Golden Snitch**

"You stole my bracelet!"

"No, I didn't," Parvati yelled back.

"You always take my things, Paddie. Why? I hate being your twin." Padma's eyes widened.

"You don't mean that, Parvati!"

"Yes I do. You take my stuff, you're mom's favorite, everyone at school loves you. I'm just Padma's little sister," Parvati sobbed. Padma wrapped her arms around her sister.

"I'm sorry, Parvati, I never realized you were so angry with me, that you resented me so much. Maybe mom should have sent us to different schools." Parvati looked up.

"Separate us? No way! I'm sorry for snapping."

"Are we okay again?"

"Yes, just stop taking...wait a minute, is that my necklace?"


	11. Mirror

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters.**

 **Challenge-through-the-universe**

 **Albedo — (object) Mirror of the Erised**

 **The golden snitch**

He had never planned the mirror to cause harm. No, he had made it as a gift. Had the words carefully inscribed into the frame. His friend hadn't actually appreciated the gift as much as the creator had hoped.

"What's the point if I can never obtain what I see?" he had asked.

"Knowledge." The creator had stated. "Now you know your desires, go for them, or of you can't, then you know what is holding you back." He hadn't liked, or possibly hadn't understood, the answer.

"Take it. I do not want it in my home." The creator was sad, but did as requested.

He was found two weeks later, wasted away in front of the mirror, a crumbled photo of a witch in his hand.


	12. Alternate Universe? (James)

**A/N: Don't own Harry Potter**

 **The Golden Snitch**

 **Challenge through the universe**

 **Obliquity — (words) alternate universe**

"No, this can't be real. This has to be some kind of alternate universe!" James screamed. His mother raised an eyebrow.

"An alternate universe. Where did you learn that term?"

"Aunt Hermione. She's researching them or something."

"And you think this is an alternate universe because you're in trouble again?"

"No, because Albus ratted me out. He'd never snitch on me." Ginny rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Albus didn't tell me, James, but thank you for letting me know your brother is involved.

"If he didn't...then how?"

"A good reporter never reveals her sources."

"But you're only a Quiddich reporter, that doesn't count."

"Don't change the subject again. You're still grounded, and so is Albus."


	13. The Lead (Daphne, Malfoys)

**A/N: I hope you like this one, it was fun to write. I still do not own anything.**

 **The Golden Snitch**

 **Challenge through the universe**

 **Synchronous Rotation — (AU) Ballerina!aU**

Daphne stepped onto the stage. This was only a rehearsal but her heart was pounding in her chest.

"Miss Greengrass, focus!" the choreographer yelled banging his snake-headed cane against the floor with the music.

"Either you get it right, or my son Draco will take the lead." Daphne glared at the ferret-faced young man. She thought he personified spoiled rich kid. It wasn't fair, Daphne had worked her entire life for this role. She couldn't dare lose it Pretty Boy Malfoy, darling of the Hogwarts Dance Company. She pushed herself back onto her toes determined to beat Draco Malfoy once and for all.


	14. Green (RemusTonks)

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **The Golden Snitch Advent calendar challenge!**

 **(colour) forest green**

Green. That was the first word that popped into his head. He shook the thought out, but it still remained. Forest green, such a specific shade he should know it the minute he saw it. That's all he remembered of his dream from the night before.

It had been his first soul mate dream. All he knew about the witch he would spend forever with was a color. Forest green. Was that her eye color? The color of the dress she would be wearing when they met?

It was unusual to have a soul mate dream this late in his life. He was nearing thirty. James had found his soulmate at eleven. Sirius, well, Sirius didn't put any stock in soul mates and remained his happy single self. Remus couldn't help but wonder about why now, was it because she was nearer now?

He took a deep breath standing in front of Sirius' old home. It was to become the new order headquarters. He knew Sirius hated being back here.

"Moony! Come on in, we're still working on making the place habitable, you know how my mother was. Thank Merlin she's not longer here."

"That horrible portrait still there?"

"Yup! I moved the curtain yesterday and threw marshmallows at her face for an hour!" Remus rolled his eyes. Forest green, the thought popped back into his head. He hadn't had another dream since then. Maybe his soul mate had moved elsewhere, or she just didn't want a werewolf like him.

"I'm glad to see you're amusing yourself, Padfoot. I heard Harry's going to be coming here for the summer?"

"Yes! Molly's also bringing her brood, they're going to help clean the place. Everyone knows I'm no good with domestic spells." Remus wondered if his witch could do domestic spells, or if she would be more like Sirius. There had been plenty of rumors about the two of them, and he had to admit, if Sirius had been a witch...

"Good, hey Sirius, remember how in school people used to talk about soul mate dreams?"

"Sure, we used to tease James about it. Good times," Sirius nodded smiling remembering.

"Well, I had one."

"You?"

"Yes, all I remember is forest green. Does that mean anything to you?" Sirius paused, tilted his head.

"Yes, it does."

"What?"

"Trolls, trolls are green? Right? Sure they are, it means your soul mate is a troll!" Sirius burst out laughing. Remus felt sorry he'd even bothered to ask.

"'Ello? Anyone 'ere?" a female voice called from outside. Sirius blinked.

"This place is warded, heavily," he muttered.

"Then who?"

"Wait here." Remus watched Sirius peek out the peephole.

"Who sent you?"

"Dumbledore, I was told to speak with Mr. Sirius Black? I'm Andromeda's daughter." Sirius laughed shaking his head.

"Family," he grumbled opening the door. Remus watched as young witch walked into the house. She wore a pair of jeans, a baggy t-shirt and a hat. Remus was pretty sure she'd been trying to pass as a muggle.

"Nymphadora."

"Tonks, call me Tonks."

"Welcome, Tonks. What brings you to my humble abode?"

"I want to join the order. I'm of age."

"And Dumbledore told you how to find this place, and to mention my name?"

"Yes, look, can I take this hat off?"

"Go ahead." Tonks smiled pulling the ball cap from her head revealing her short cut hair. It was green. Remus blinked in disbelief. This girl? This younger than him girl?

"Like it?" she asked him smiling. He just stared at her.

"Green," he whispered.

"Oh, right," she laughed blinking her eyes. Her hair turned pink.

"Is this better?" Remus nodded slightly. It had been green, not any green, but forest green.

"I'm Remus by the way."

"As I said a minute ago, you can call me Tonks."


	15. Lost (George, Anglina)

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **The Golden Snitch**

 **Beauxbatons/Barbegazi**

 **Through the universe challenge.**

 **62: Utterly Lost**

Lost. The word hurt because it didn't seem final enough. Lost objects could still be found. Merlin, even vanished objects could come back. George sat on the ground staring at the flowers. Lilies, daisies, roses, all so calm, benign.

"George?" Was the voice talking to him? No one talked to him anymore, they all talked about him now.

"George?" A small hand on his shoulder. He looked. She wore black, hair hair in long braids, golden chains glittering around her neck.

"I can leave if you'd like," she offered.

"No, stay," he croaked.

"May I sit?" He nodded. She placed a small pot next to the other flowers. Instantly the roses and daisies were ripped to shreds.

"Fanged geranium?"

"Seemed right. He would have found it funny."

"I agree. He would have loved watching it. We tried to smuggle one out of the greenhouse once. We got caught. We were going to give it to mum for Christmas."

"I miss him too, George."

"Angelina, um, would you like to go get some coffee, and um, you know, talk? You're the only one who...you know."

"I'd like that, George." The pair rose as the geranium attacked the lilies.


	16. Together Forever (Fred, GeorgeAngelina)

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **The Golden Snitch Through the universe challenge.**

 **Virgo Cluster — (words) together forever**

"Together forever," Fred promised.

"And we'll do everything together, school, classes, Quiddich."

"And girls, we should date twins."

"Agreed." Even though they were only ten, the Weasley twins knew what they wanted. They sat together that first train ride, and every ride since. Both were welcomed into Gryffindor.

"Let me see your potions essay?"

"Trade you for history." There were no twins in their year.

"We may have to diviate from the plan."

"Angelina and Alicia?"

"Perfect. You ask one and I'll ask the other." Trading dates at the yule ball and suddenly the plans changed again.

"We have the money, are we ready to open shop?'

"Together forever," George whispered looking at the grave. They had found nearly side by side.

"Alone forever," he amended walking to Angelina. She stood waiting for him. She always did.

"Together forever?" he asked pulling a ring from his pocket.

"Yes."


	17. Red

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter

The Golden Snitch through the universe challenge

Big Bang — (colors) red, orange, yellow

Red, the color of her hair, so soft around her face.

Dreaming of running my fingers through it

Orange, the color of the Cannons, a rubbish team.

She hates them too, she smiles when I root against them.

Red, the color of the blush spreading

across my face when someone mentions

her name.

Orange, the color of the fire last night.

We roasted marshmallows and smelled of smoke.

I can still smell it when she's gone.

Yellow, the color of the sunrise I watched alone.

Yellow, the color of my cowardly heart, too afraid

to tell her how I feel.


	18. The Perfect Gift (Severus)

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter.

The golden Snitch

Challenge: Severus Snape-Alway

(pairing) Lucius/Narcissa

House Beauxbatons, Barbegazi

He glared at the store clerk. He knew it wasn't really her fault, but he needed someone to take his annoyance out on and since Lucius was unavailable. Lucius. He respected that man far too much for this. He watched as another piece of pottery was brought before him.

"No, something better, darker maybe?" he suggested trying to keep his tone neutral. Maybe he should have tried looking in Knockturn Alley? He might still look there.

"Really? This is what counts as a wedding gift these days?" he asked glaring. This whole thing was pointless really. He was sure Lucius didn't want or need anything, especially since between him and his new bride, Narcissa, they could probably just buy most, if not all of wizarding Britian.

"What about a painting?" the clerk squeaked. She was obviously intimidated by his presence.

"Perhaps, do you have anything worth my time?" She nodded slowly pulling a large piece from the back of the shop. She presented it to Severus.

It was a painting of a basilisk against a dark background. If one were to look closely they could see fallen bodies lining the ground. The painting creeped Severus out. It was dark, it was slightly gory, and it was very, very, Slytherin. He doubted very much Narcissa would care for the painting. Her and Lucius surely had different tastes, but he couldn't help but feel Lucius would hang the painting above the fireplace in his study. He took another look at it, the eyes on the giant snake nearly glowing.

"It's one of a kind, the artist never painted another picture after this one. Any collector would love to have it."

"I can see that. I'll take it. Can you have it wrapped, addressed to Mr. Lucius Malfoy and have it sent to Malfoy Manor?" he asked sliding his money from his bag.

"Of course, sir," the clerk stated taking the payment. "We also have a liberal return policy if your friend does not like it," she added.

"I am sure he will love it. Thank you."


	19. Running hurtcomfort

**A/N: I don't own anything you recognize.**

 **This is for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum**

 **Are you crazy enough to do it Challenge**

 **227\. (genre) Hurt & Comfort**

"If I said I was sorry, would you believe me?"

"Why should I? I've heard those words fall form your mouth more times than I can count. You've never meant them."

"I really am sorry this time 'Mione!"

"Sorry for what exactly, Ron. Sorry you cheated on me again, or are you only sorry you got caught!" she waited a minute for Ron to answer.

"That's what I thought," she whispered turning. Her fingers curled around the metal doorknob. She almost paused, almost looked back, instead she pushed the door open and in a haze of tears walked out.

It wasn't even until she had been walking nearly an hour that she realized something. He hadn't actually even apologized.

"If I said.."those words echoed through her pounding head.

"If," only if. He wasn't sorry.

The wind stung her face, the tears cold against her cheeks. She had no idea where to go. Harry would just take Ron's side. Luna was out of town. She just kept walking, hoping her feet had some idea where they were taking her. She ended up in Muggle London. She shivered, wishing she had remembered her coat. Exhaustion caught up to her and she sank to her knees in the snow. She looked up at the gray sky. It was supposed to rain today.

"Miss? Are you alright?" Hermione jerked, tried to jump to her feet, her foot hit a small patch of ice and she fell.

"Shit!" The voice stated grabbing her arm and pulling her up. "Are you hurt? Did you hit your head?"

Hermione shook her head.

"I don't think so."

"Hermione!?"

"Draco?'

"What are you doing here?" they both asked at the same time.

"Business," Draco answered.

"Running," Hermione admitted.

"From your husband?" She nodded. Of course Draco had to have seen the paper.

"Yes."

"Look, Granger, I know I was an arse when we were in school, but I've got a place nearby. You can, at least, get warm, dry off. I think I have some hot cocoa."

"Is that supposed to be an apology?"

"If I said it was, would you accept it?'

"Yes, okay, sure, lead the way."


	20. Beast (TonksRemus)

**A/N: I don't own anything you recognize.**

 **This is for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum**

 **Are you crazy enough to do it Challenge**

 **119\. (character) Remus Lupin**

"I'm a beast, how could you ever love a creature like me?"

"Because I don't see a beast when I look at you, Remus. I see a man. A man who doubts his humanity, a man broken by the sins of his father. Yes, you're a werewolf, but that doesn't define you. You don't have to let it!"

"You deserve better, Tonks. Someone younger, whole."

"Whole men don't stay that way. This is war and I don't want some young tosser who I'll have to protect in a fight. I want you, Remus, get that through your thick furry skull," Tonks yelled storming from the room, the door slamming loudly behind her.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Remus muttered looking at the door.

"I'd go after her, Moony," Sirius yelled from the other room. Remus glared in his general direction before actually taking his friend's advice.

Tonks was sitting at the kitchen table, a cup of something hot in her hands. Remus could see the steam rising from the yellow and black cup.

"Remus," she acknowledged when he walked in.

"You...you made some good points, Tonks. I still think you deserve better, but..." he bent down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck returning the kiss.\

"Does this mean you'll have me?"

"Yes, for as long as you'll have me and my furry little problem.."

"Deal," Tonks stated sealing their new relationship with a kiss.

"So, is it true werewolves are beasts in the bedroom?" she asked with a smirk.


	21. Untamed

**A/N: I don't own anything you recognize.**

 **This is for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum**

 **Are you crazy enough to do it Challenge**

 **2\. (Book title) Untamed**

The jungle seemed more overgrown than last time Bill had been here. He chopped at the underbrush sending leaves flying everywhere.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" someone asked.

"Yes, I'm sure, Higgins. We just passed the rock shaped like a heart." The group continued walking, Bill leading the way. He tried not to let his mind wander to the last time he'd been on this same expedition. They had heard rumors of an ancient temple, one protected by various curses and booby-traps. Bill had been younger then, more cocky at his abilities as a curse breaker. A young Gringotts worker had lost her legs because of him. He wasn't going to let the same thing happen this time.

He raised his hand stopping everyone. They were about the enter the clearing surrounding the temple.

"There's the temple. Last time, the clearing held several traps. I do not know if they were reset since I was last here or not. I'm hoping not, but we need to move carefully. Keep your eyes open," he warned as the group stepped into the clearing. An arrow shot past Bill's ear, causing his earring to move slightly.

"Looks like the traps were reset after all," Bill grumbled. Thankfully no one got hurt as the group continued to move closer to the temple. The temple itself was pyramid in shape, made of deep emerald colored stones. Bill wouldn't be surprised if they were actually emeralds. Last time he hadn't made it close enough to find out.

"How far did you get last time?"

"Almost to the first step. That's when Li Su was injured. I've been studying since then," Bill said gravely. Once they reached the edge of the clearing, Bill pulled out his wand waving it slowly revealing several lines in the air.

"I thought so, okay, here goes nothing," Bill announced chanting a language none of the others could understand. Within a few rounds of the chant the lines faded and disappeared entirely.

"Is it safe now, Mr. Weasley?"

"No. That was just one curse, I am sure there will be many more." Bill kept his wand out, casting as he walked. Every few steps he'd pause, chant something the same language.

"Do you understand anything he's saying?" Higgins asked one of the others.

"Not a word of it, but it he knows what it means, and we're not dead, maimed, or otherwise harmed, then he could be speaking gobbilygook for all I care," she answered.

They had reached the center of the temple, an alter stood in the middle. Sitting on the alter was a large emerald, this one cut in the shape of a lotus blossom.

"There it is, the Hand of Hope," Bill whispered looking around the room. There were holes in the walls, he wondered if they shot arrows, let in water to drown everyone, had poison darts, or some other insane booby-trap.

"Stay here," he ordered his team. "If I die, do not come to get me, get out of here, understand." They nodded holding their breathes as Bill made his way to the center of the room, chanting loudly. Light flooded the room as he took a step near the alter. Higgins watched as Bill Weasley lifted the Hand of Hope holding it tightly. He made his way down as darts flew through the air. Higgins cast shield charms over him and the rest of the expedition. Bill did his own.

They escaped from the temple, as it started crumbling around them, emeralds flying through the air. Higgins grabbed one, Bill ended up with several small pieces in his hair, his pockets.

"We did it," he whispered once they made it back to the meeting point, where their portkey was waiting.


	22. The Professor

**A/N: I don't own anything you recognize.**

 **This is for the Harry Moody Fanfiction Challenges forum**

 **Are you crazy enough to do it Challenge**

 **17\. (Book title) The Professor**

 **A/N II: Gemma Farley is not an OC she is listed as a Slytherin.**

"She was arrested three weeks ago, for burning a muggle family's home to the ground. Do you know where she is now?"

"Why would I?"

"She was your former student, in your house, Severus."

"I don't keep track of my former students, Mr. Moody. Now, I know you know where the door is, let yourself out."

"I'll be in touch, Professor."

"Unfortunately I believe you," Severus stated watching Mr. Moody leave. He turned to his inner rooms.

"You may come out now, Ms. Farley. I believe Mr. Moody has left for now." A young woman strolled out of Severus' sitting room glaring at him.

"What did he want?"

"He claims you burned down a house."

"Oh, that, that wasn't me, Professor."

"I know. Ms. Farley, I know. I was there." Gemma's eyes widened.

"I...you're a..." She turned towards the door.

"You came here for my help."

"I didn't know you were a Death Eater," she hissed the words. Severus didn't even blink. Gemma Farley's family was more in the gray area when it came to the war. He knew Lord Voldemort had tried recruiting her father, who held a nice position in the ministry. These attempts had not yet been successful.

"Did you really believe I wasn't? Did you really believe I wasn't on His side?" The young woman nodded.

"I had heard...hoped, maybe you might be able to help me escape."

"Escape what exactly, Miss Farley? The war, no, I can not help you escape the war, any more than I can escape it myself. The school, you've already graduated. It was your choice to come back here. Escape from Him? He has his sights on you. For what reason?"

"Not me," Gemma whispered. "A muggle-born, my half sister...my mother decided to slum it and keep the result." Gemma's face curled to a snarl.

"Why would I help you?"

"You were my head of house for years, you're not nearly as dark as you want people to believe. Please, Professor Snape. I don't care for the brat, but I had to ask. I'll be taking my leave now."

"Miss Farley, the Green Dragon restaurant, seven tonight, bring your sister and ask for Peregrine. She'll make sure the little muggle-born gets to a safe house. This ends our conversation. If you are not there at that time, then the deal is off. Understand." She nodded scurrying from Severus' chambers.

He watched her go, hoping she would show, that he had managed to save her sister. At least it would be one muggle-born whose blood wasn't on his hands.


	23. Healing

**A/N: I don't own anything you recognize.**

 **This is for the Harry Moody Fanfiction Challenges forum**

 **Are you crazy enough to do it Challenge**

 **174\. (dialogue) "There is one thing you forgot?" / "Oh, yeah what's that?" / "You forgot the fact that you love me and can't live without me."**

"I think that covers it," Hermione stated. "This is our last sesson, Mr. Malfoy. Thank you for coming in."

"I know I was just a patient, but there's one thing you forgot, Healer."

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"You forgot the face that you love and can't live without me."

"Mr. Malfoy, do I have to add delusional to the growing list of your mental problems?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow. She'd perfected the move while studying under Professor Snape before becoming a mind healer. Draco Malfoy was one of her patients, well he was, he had just finished his last session.

"I'm not delusional, Granger. I saw the way you looked at me in school, I know you've been fighting the urge to doodle little hearts in your notes when you talk to me."

"I do no such thing," she stated a flush spreading across her face accenting her freckles. There were thirteen of them, Draco had counted each and every one of them on her face.

"So you do doodle little hearts on my notes?" he asked with a smirk. She tried to answer, but couldn't. She hated the fact he was right. She had tried so hard to keep it professional. He was her patient for Merlin's sake! But these last few months, she could tell he was changed. He had started forming his own ideas, his own opinions, not just regurgitating his father's hate speech.

"I'll make you a deal, Granger, go on a date with me. Friday night, you can even pick the place, somewhere you know you won't be seen with me, if it bothers you that much. If it's horrible, and you really do think there's nothing there, then we'll never speak of this again."

"Deal," she whispered. Draco nodded.

"I'll see you Friday, meet here? I know you don't want me knowing where you live."

"Yes, I will see you then, Mr. Malfoy," she stated rising and seeing Draco out of her office.


	24. Waiting (Drinny)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter, or Ginny, or Draco.**

 **This is for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum**

 **Are you crazy enough to do it Challenge**

 **379\. (restriction) No dialogue but has to be at least 150 words**

She waited. She was always waiting it seemed.

Waiting to grow up, waiting for her brothers to fall asleep so she could practice.

Waiting for her letter.

Waiting to hear her punishment for the whole mess with the diary. Waiting, hoping the next year would be better.

Waiting for Harry to notice her, wondering if he ever would.

Waiting to see if Harry would survive the tournament. Waiting, hiding in fear now that He was back. Waiting for the coming war.

Waiting, she was getting tired of waiting by her sixth year.

She was not waiting for him, not waiting to slaughtered like a sheep. She was done waiting for things to happen. If she wanted something, she knew it was time to do it herself.

She kissed Draco.

She stood up to Headmaster Snape.

She refused to stay away from the fight. No, she would not wait someplace safe! She was not waiting anymore.

She did not wait for Harry.

She kissed Draco again. This time he returned the favor.

Now she stood at the end of a long flower covered path. Draco waiting for her at the end.


	25. Not My Night (Ron)

**A/N: I don't own anything you recognize.**

 **This is for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum**

 **Are you crazy enough to do it Challenge**

 **578\. (word) Disgust**

"You did what?!"

"I kissed Draco," Ginny stated.

"Gross! Why would you even go near him! He's a Slytherin," Ron said wrinkling his nose.

"I like him, and he doesn't treat me like I'm a little kid who needs protecting."

"I thought you liked Harry."

"Harry kisses like a dead fish, gross! Draco knows how to treat a girl, and how to kiss without eating half my face," Ginny replied climbing through the portrait hole.

"Can you believe her?" Ron asked turning to Hermione.

"She does have a point, Harry does kiss like some kind of squid trying to eat your face," she shrugged.

"What? You kissed him too?"

"He kissed me. I didn't return the favor," Hermione commented wondering if she would actually get some homework done if she went to the library. Ron made a gagging sound.

"Why won't anyone kiss me?"

"Because you're mouth is usually full of food?" Lavender suggested walking past.

"Or you're talking...while there's still food in your mouth. It is disgusting and leaves you with bad breath." Parvati added.

"What is this, gang up on Ron day?"

"No, that's next week," Fred stated.

"No, we moved it to next month," George added. "Besides, it's not like any of the girls are lying, little Ronnikins."

"Ronnikins?" Lavender squealed.

"I'm going to bed," Ron yelled storming from the room. The girls all looked at each other.

"Think he got it?"

"No, he's pretty dense."

"Shame he can't just take our advice, he wouldn't be bad looking if he didn't behave so..."

"Yeah," Parvati agreed with a sigh.


	26. Australia

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters.**

 ** **Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges**** **  
If you dare challenge.**

 **182: Sharp-Eyed**

 **Are you crazy enough to do it Challenge**

 **153\. (country) Australia**

"See, look over there, Hugo, can you see it?" Mrs. Granger asked her grandson. The five year old leaned over the edge of the railing. He blinked a few times.

"Do you need the binoculars?" Hermione asked holding up the muggle seeing device.

"Mum! I can see just fine without them," Hugo whined squinting harder.

"I want to use them," Rose stated taking them. She held them up to her eyes and smiled.

"Do you see it, Rosy?"

"Yes, Grandma!" Rose exclaimed. Hermione smiled wishing Ron could have come with them. He'd claimed he had to work.

"What animal is that?" Hugo asked pointing to a shape in the distance.

"Let me see the binoculars," Hermione said taking them from Rose for a minute.

"I'll give you some clues. It jumps to move, it carries its baby in a pouch, and it's native only to Australia."

"Kangaroo?" Hugo asked.

"Yes, good job, Hugo." Hermione handed the binoculars back to Rose before stepping back to stand with her mom.

"This safari was a good idea, mum. I think the kids are really enjoying Australia, although Rose claims a giant spider tried to eat her."

"Maybe we can do this again next month? I know your dad would have liked to have joined us too."

"I'll check the calendar and let you know," Hermione replied with a smile as Hugo tried again to see the animals without using the binoculars.


	27. Babysitting (next gen)

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters.**

 ** **Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges**** **  
If you dare challenge.**

 **104\. I Command You To...**

 **Are you crazy enough to do it Challenge**

 **11\. (Book title) Lord of the Desert**

"I am Lord of the Desert!" Fred announced to the girl standing over him. She stared at him blankly before shaking her head and gesturing to the square box of sand Fred was sitting in.

"This? This is a sandbox."

"So? I'm still Lord of it!"

"So, Lord, what is your first order?" she asked.

"I order you, my stupid baby sitter, who I don't need because I'm almost nine, to make me an ice cream sundae!" Fred ordered with a smile.

"I am not stupid, and I'm your cousin," Victoire stated. "But fine, if you want to eat ice cream and ruin your dinner, come along. I think your dad hid some inside the veggie drawer."

"Ick! It'll taste like veggies," Fred stated following Victoire inside.

"No, it won't, why do you think that?"

"Because Dad said..."

"Your dad's pranking you, Fred. Just because it's in the veggie drawer doesn't mean it tastes like veggies." The pair reached the house, Fred opening the drawer and pulling out a bag of beets. He opened it slowly and smiled revealing an ice cream bar.

"No sundae today, but I found this!" He said happily dancing around the kitchen. Victoire shrugged and allowed her younger cousin to eat the treat figuring Uncle George and Aunt Angelina would be home soon.

"Can I eat candy too?" Fred asked his mouth full of ice cream. Victoire smiled.

"Go ahead, I want you nice and hyper when your parents get home, this will teach your dad to prank me!" she cackled happily as she helped Fred find all the candy hidden in the kitchen.


	28. Glaciers

A/N:

 ** **Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges****  
If you dare challenge.

Glaciers

The way of the wizarding world moved like a glacier, slow, cumbersome, needing help to change, to thaw from the old ways.

Hermione wanted to change that. Sitting behind her desk, she glanced down at another piece of legislation she was attempting to rewrite. This one dealt with what was joking called the 'marriage law'. Thankfully the ministry hadn't managed to get the votes to reinstate the law, this time. She was worried next time, and there would be a next time, it would get through.

Her goal was to write the whole mess. As it stood right now, any pure blood wizard, or witch, could force a marriage with a muggle-born or half blood. She wanted to rewrite things, so it wasn't so forced, so the muggle-born would have a say in things. She'd heard of some horrible matches made from the last time they'd managed to pass this law, only to have it repealed a year later.

She signed her name to the paperwork, adding to the stack of papers she'd have to owl later. Slowly, one at a time, she hoped they would manage to squeak through and move the wizarding world into modern times.


	29. Page Seven

****A/N: I don't own Harry Potter.****

 ** **Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges**** **  
If you dare challenge.**

 **On the Same Page #315**

 **Are you crazy enough to do it Challenge**

 **236\. (genre) Comedy**

"What did you get for number three?" Hermione asked leaning over the table. The trio was comparing quizzes. Hermione was the only one who'd gotten the right answer, Urzig the Untidy. Ron and Harry both smirking about something.

"Flobberworm," Ron answered with a nod. Harry bit back a laugh.

"How...That makes no sense Ron."

"It says right here on page seven, flobberworms eat lettuce," Ron read from the page of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Hermione blinked in disbelief.

"Yes, but the quiz was on the history of the fifth goblin war."

"He said to read page seven, that it would cover the information on the quiz. He didn't say which book," Ron stated. "Besides, I can't remember all the goblin names and dates like you can. It's more fun this way. Just wait until McGongall's test this afternoon!"

"Maybe if you'd pay attention. Harry, what did you get?"

"The grim."

"Unfogging the Future page seven?"

"Exactly!"

"Do you two really think anyone's going to let you get away with this? Where did you even..never mind, I don't think I really want to know. If anyone needs, I'll be in the library studying the transfiguration book for the test we have in THAT subject this afternoon." With that Hermione flounced out of the room leaving Ron and Harry laughing.


	30. Will you Play with Me? (Draco)

**A/N: I don't own anything you recognize.**

 **This is for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum**

 **Are you crazy enough to do it Challenge**

 **511\. (song title) Lonely Boy—The Black Keys**

Draco sank to the floor in front of the mirror with a sigh. His parents were out for the night, at some ministry function. His dad was an important man, at least that's what he always told Draco.

"I wish he'd tell me I was important instead," he whispered hoping to see them before the house elves put him to bed. Even at five, he knew he would most likely not see either of them tonight. His mother would be there for breakfast, but his father would be at work again.

"Would young Master care for a sweet before bed?" a house elf asked. Draco tried to remember this ones name, but failed.

"No, yes, want to play gobstones?"

"I'm sorry young Master, but I do not know how and your mother instructed for you to be put to bed promptly at seven."

"Will you read me a story then?"

"Mipsy does not know how to read, young Master." Draco sighed. Suddenly he had an idea.

"I could teach you to read! I know a lot of words."

"Mipsy would have to ask permission from Master Malfoy." Draco frowned. His father would never approve.

"Now, off to bed, young Master." Draco climbed into his bed as the house elf pulled the covers over him.

"Good night," he whispered.

"Good night, young Master," Mipsy said. Draco watched her leave wishing she could have at least stayed until he'd fallen asleep. Maybe his mother would play with him tomorrow?


	31. The Burrow (Drinny)

**A/N: I don't own anything you recognize.**

 **This is for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum**

 **Are you crazy enough to do it Challenge**

 **162\. (dialogue) "Bloody hell get a room!/We're in a room"**

 **If you dare challenge.**

 **359\. At My Parents House**

Ginny smirked pulling Draco through the front gate. He stared at the Burrow with a look of disbelief in his eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes really. This is where I live, I know it's nothing compared to your manor, but it's what I've got. You said you'd be nice."

"It seems really...homey." Ginny blinked.

"Is that a good thing?" she asked softly holding his hand. Neither quite ready to proceed inside.

"Yes," Draco stated kissing her. "I guess I should officially meet your family?" She nodded slowly.

"They promised to be on their best behavior, so don't accept anything the twins offer you, ignore Ron, he doesn't know proper behavior from being a git."

"Any other warnings?"

"I don't think so?" Ginny said uncertainly.

"Let's go." Draco took a few steps, Ginny stayed rooted in place. He looked at her. She was trembling slightly.

"We don't have to do this, Ginny."

"No, I know, but we..."

"What happened to that Gryffindor courage?" She glared at him and slid her hand into his.

"Let's go." Together they walked into the house. The kitchen was empty and Ginny sighed in relief.

"They must be out...I didn't tell them when we were coming over." Ginny smiled wrapping her arms around Draco.

"How long do you think they'll be gone?"

"Dunno? But I always dreamed about kissing someone in the kitchen," she added kissing Draco on the lips. He smiled holding her close and tracing her lips with his tongue. Her lips parted slightly. He led her to a chair and pulled her into his lap, their lips never leaving each other.

They were so distracted in each other, neither heard the door open. Ron walked into the kitchen seeing the pair.

"Bloody hell, get a room!" he yelled. Ginny looked up at her brother, stared him dead in the eyes.

"We're in a room," she stated before giving Draco one last kiss before the pair separated. Ron sputtered at them before storming out.

"Welcome to the Burrow, Draco," Ginny laughed.


	32. The Show (Model AU, Luna)

**A/N: I don't own anything you recognize.**

 **This is for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum**

 **Are you crazy enough to do it Challenge**

 **(AU!) Professional Super Model**

 **If you dare challenge.**

 **853\. Alien**

Luna blinked as someone placed something cold on her cheeks. She was used to the make up, used to the feeling of becoming someone else.

She was pulled to her feet by hands she could barely see through the pink gauzy material covering her eyes.

She felt so different this time, she should never have agreed to do this show, but everyone wanted Miss Luna Lovegood. She was led by the hands, she couldn't remember who her handler was this show, all she knew was that this one was for a good cause. The Granger Foundation for Orphans, if she remembered correctly.

"You stand here, Miss Lovegood, when they call..."

"I know the walk," she stated with a sigh. "Is it a standard length?" she asked.

"Yes, it is. There will be a light at the end, just keep an eye on it, it's the camera. Miss Granger wanted everything recorded for future publicity." Luna nodded taking her spot and waiting.

"Next, Miss Luna Lovegood modeling an ensemble by designer Draco Malfoy!" Luna smiled slightly. She should have known she'd be wearing a Malfoy, he was one of the top designers and also Hermione's husband.

She strutted down the runway peering through the fabric, she could see Ron and Harry sitting in the audience. They were always at her shows. She watched the light at the end, smiling perfectly as she always did.

She did her rotation, heading back to the curtain. Hands pulled her in when she reached it. She lifted the fabric from her face taking a look around. Her make up was smudged, but everyone back stage still couldn't take their eyes off her.


	33. Monomania

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **This is for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum**

 **Are you crazy enough to do it Challenge**

 **523\. (song title) Bad Blood—Bastille  
If you dare challenge.**

 **954\. Honey I'm Home**

"I'm home," Ginny called walking into the house her and Harry shared. After the war, Harry had rebuilt his parents old house in Godric's Hollow. The house seemed empty, which was normal, since Harry worked some crazy hours.

Ginny made herself a cup of coffee and sat down at the kitchen table. Draco Malfoy had made the front page of the paper again. This time for a good reason. He had started a charity for the orphans of war. Harry claimed it was all front for some Death Eater activity. Harry couldn't put the past behind him where Draco was concerned.

"Ginny? Honey, I'm home!" Harry's voice called from the doorway. Ginny smiled rising to greet her husband. He kissed her and glanced at the paper.

"I wish they'd lock him away already."

"He hasn't done anything Harry. You know that."

"No, I just can't prove he's done something. Once I get enough evidence he'll be behind bars, I promise you that, Ginny." Ginny nodded wondering how Harry would feel if he knew she'd donated to Draco's charity. How he would feel if he knew this obsession with Draco was making her more and more annoyed.

"Maybe he really has turned over a new leaf?" she dared to suggest. Harry glared at her.

"People like that don't change, Ginny. They just don't. I'll find it, and when I do, you'll all see." Ginny watched Harry retreat into his office. She knew he had a file on Draco, it was full of insane theories, each one more circumstantial than the last. She wondered what Draco would make of it.

 **ONE MONTH LATER**

"Honey, I'm home," Harry called walking in the front door. The lights were off, which was unusual. Had he beat Ginny home this time? He walked over the kitchen table. The paper sat there, as usual. Draco's face graced the front page. Harry picked it up and glanced at the head line.

"Now he's working for the ministry? Just another way to get closer to the ministry and take over. Ginny?" He blinked as his wife walked into the photo on the paper. A piece of paper fluttered to the floor. Harry picked it up recognizing Ginny's loopy writing.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _if you're reading this, I did it. I left you. This obsession with Draco is insane, it's making you insane. He is not a Death Eater, he is a good man, one who is willing to at least try to change. His charity is very successful and no, it's not some evil front for something. Don't try to convince me to return. I refuse to be second place to your obsession. Good luck, Harry, and please, get some help before you something you won't be able to return from._

 _Ginny._

Harry stared at the note, the image of Ginny in the paper.

"I knew, it, I knew Draco was up to something!" he yelled throwing them both in the fire place.

He stormed to Malfoy Manor. Draco opened the door.

"I was wondering when you'd show up, Harry. Look, I don't know where Ginny is at the moment, but she did tell me she doesn't wish to speak with you. If you don't leave quietly, I will be forced to have you removed."

"You stole her, you put a spell on her. Admit it! Admit you're in league with the Death Eaters, that you're planning to overthrow the ministry." Harry threw a hex at Draco who dodged fairly easily. Draco snapped his fingers. Two wizards emerged from the shadows, put Harry in a body bind and turned to Draco.

"I'm sorry to do this, Harry. I really am, but Ginny's right. You are unstable. I hope St. Mungo's will be able to help you see the truth and you can let go of this insane idea." The wizards apparated Harry away leaving Draco standing on his front lawn shaking his head.


	34. Drinny

****A/N: I still do not own Harry Potter.****

 ** **Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges****

 ** **Are you crazy enough to do it Challenge****

 ** **371\. (restriction) Can't use the word said**** **  
If you dare challenge.**

 **844\. You're Not Gonna Believe What I Sa** w

"Get away from her you slimy snake!" Draco and Ginny turned breaking the kiss they'd been sharing. Ron was standing in the doorway of the empty classroom. Ginny blinked a few times wondering just how long he'd been standing there.

"I think you need to leave," Ginny stated leveling her gaze at her brother.

"He's...he's... he's a Malfoy."

"Yes, and your point?"

"He's evil."

"And you're a bloody idiot, Weasel. Your sister obviously wants you to leave. So why don't you sod off already?"

"I'm going to tell mum."

"You do that, Ron, and while you're at it, let her know you've taken up spying on me."

"I'm trying to protect you, Ginny."

"In case you haven't noticed, I don't need our protection, nor do I really want it." Ron opened his mouth, but Ginny threw a hex at him sending him scurrying from the room.

"Not quite how I wanted my family to find out about us, sorry."

"For what? Ginny, it was going to come out eventually. Why don't you write home before Ron has a chance, do some pre-emptive damage control?"

"I will, see you tomorrow?"

"Of course, I'll see you then," Draco answered giving Ginny a quick kiss on the cheek before she headed off to the owlery.


	35. Asking Her (CedricCho)

**A/N: I don't own anything you recognize.**

 **This is for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum**

 **Are you crazy enough to do it Challenge**

105\. (character) Cedric Diggory

"You should hear how she talks about you," Marietta stated cornering Cedric in the Great Hall.

"Do I want to?" he asked cautiously. Most people only liked him right now because he was the school champion. At least, that's what he believed.

"In this case, yes. She likes you, you dolt, and not just because your name came out of the goblet. She liked you before."

"As in like like?"

"Yes, you should ask her to the Yule Ball."

"I couldn't."

"You can! Seriously, Cedric, she'll say 'yes'. I promise." Cedric sighed. She was out of his league.

"I..."

"She already bought a dress."

"Really?"

"Yes. She was practicing in the charms classroom a few minutes ago. Go, before someone else beats you to it." Cedric nodded rising and taking a few steps. He ran into Cho in the hallway.

"Cho?"

"Yes?"

"Um, I wanted, I mean, I was wondering if you were going to the Yule Ball?"

"I was thinking about it, you?"

"I'm a champion, so it's required. Anyway, if you don't already have a date..."

"I don't," Cho replied.

"Would you like to go with me?" Cho smiled.

"I'd love to Cedric."

"Perfect!" Cedric said rushing off before the tiny burst of courage faded.


	36. The Game

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter,**

 **This is for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum**

 **Are you crazy enough to do it Challenge**

 **404\. (restriction) Write about a quidditch match but you can't use the words snitch, bludger, quaffle, or quidditch**

"And the game begins! Katie is looking good on her broom today, ohh, an a pass goes through the hoop. Slytherin scores!." Harry tried to ignore Lee, tried to ignore the score, instead his eyes searched the pitch for the small golden flash. Lee's voice interrupted his search.

"Fred Weasley smacks that thing back where it came from, a direct hit. Slytherin had better watch out, Gryffindor is now in the lead, can Harry end this game quickly?" Harry wanted to throw something at Lee, but took a deep breath trying to focus on the game at hand. Something sparkled to his left. He spun, he could feel Draco watching him, waiting for him to move. Harry dove, his fingers nearly touching the ground. Behind him, Draco swooped, nearly hitting the ground. Harry smiled soaring back up between the Weasley twins. They nodded to him.

"And Gryffindor is once again in possession, will they make this shot? Ouch! Blocked by Slytherin, boo!"

"Keep it friendly!" Harry heard McGongall yell. He smiled knowing she was watching, making sure Slytherin wouldn't pull any stunts. A gold sparkle caught the sun, Harry glanced around quickly. Malfoy was on the other side of the pitch. With as much speed as he could muster, he pushed past everyone. The crowd gasped as Harry's fingers touched the cold metal ball, its wings beating frantically against his hand. He held it up for all to see.

"And Gryffindor wins the game!" Lee announced as the players all landed. George ruffled Harry's hair.

"Good catch."

"Thank you, now we just need to beat Ravenclaw!"


	37. 20 Reasons (SiriusSeverus) Slash

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **This is for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum**

 **Are you crazy enough to do it Challenge**

 **305\. (pairing) Severus/Sirius**

From the diary of Sirius Orion Black, the awesome!

20 Reasons I hate Snivillus!

1\. He's a Slythin, they are all evil, prejudiced bloody gits.

2\. He's a git. That is self explanatory. He's weird and not nice.

3\. His hair is gross. Imagine what it would look like if he bothered to wash it! I mean, just because James replaced his shampoo that one time...

4\. James hates him...isn't that a good enough reason? He's my best mate!

5\. He's sneaky! I mean, he moves nearly silently. How does he do that? If I didn't hate him I'd ask him to teach me how he does it!

6\. He's a suck up. I mean, just because he knows more about potions than Sluggy, doesn't mean he

7\. His eyes! They're too dark! If you look in to them, you get lost.

8\. His hair. I know it's greasy, but that one time James tricked him into using conditioner, it looked so soft. It can't be that soft, it's not possible. It also curled just slightly...

9\. He has more muscles than me! How is that possible?

10\. He has a really twisted sense of humor. If I didn't hate him, he'd be funny. He's not allowed to be funny, he's the enemy!

11\. James hates him...still. If James didn't hate him then.. I mean, Lily likes him. No! James is my best mate. I must stand by him and not...no. I hate Severus Bloody Snape. No matter how attractive he is!\

12\. He takes midnight swims in the lake. He must be crazy. Yes, I hate him because he's insane! I should go and make sure he doesn't drown...

13\. He's a better kisser than me!

14\. Strong hands.

15\. I give up! I'm running out of reason to hate him!

16\. Screw James! Now he hates me too. He found out about the kiss. At least Severus doesn't call me names because I like boys.

17\. Lily likes me still. She thinks we'll make a cute couple. James is just as biased as the stupid Slytherins!

18\. Remus agrees with me. He's now my second best friend. Severus is my first! I'm done denying how I feel!

19\. James is a git!

20\. I think I'm in love...with Severus...


	38. Fishing (Charlie)

**A/N: I don't own anything you recognize.**

 **This is for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum**

 **Are you crazy enough to do it Challenge**

 **673\. (object) Fishing pole**

 **If you dare challenge.**

 **766\. Infinite**

"Now you cast it out like this," Charlie said holding the fishing pole. He'd been charged with teaching the newest member of the group how to fish for Dragnets. Dragnets were a type of small dragon that could often be caught with bait. The pole was similar to the ones muggles used, only instead of ending in a hook it just had the bait tied to the string. Once a Dragnet got the right spot, the fisher threw a magic net over it.

"Does this usually work?" the trainee asked looking at Charlie.

"Yes, although it feels like it takes forever sometimes. Just an infinite loop of throwing it, reeling it in, and repeating, but there's something relaxing about it," Charlie stated handing the pole to the trainee.

"You want me to try?"

"Yes, go ahead, cast it out. Nice cast. Now, wait a minute, you see that shadow?" The trainee nodded excitedly.

"Yes, that's your Dragnet. Now, reel it in, nice and slow, there you go, look he's coming down." Charlie got his net ready. Slowly the little green Dragnet landed grabbing the bait. Charlie threw the net holding him to the ground.

"We got him!"

"Yes, you caught your first of hopefully hundreds. Now, we just have to tag him, let's go." The trainee followed Charlie still excited about his first catch.


	39. Survival (Harry)

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum**

 **The start and stop challenge.**

 **37 is** _ _ **"survival".**__

"Everyone listen up, this is Auror Survival Training, AST for short. Does anyone feel they are in the wrong place? If so, leave now before you get hurt." Harry and Ron glanced at each other and grinned. They both know becoming Aurors wouldn't be easy.

"Good, now when I call your name, you will run the obstacle course. Does anyone have any questions?" Harry looked at the course before him, it reminded him of the giant maze he'd faced as the last Tri-wizard challenge. He could tell there were magical creatures and spells in the maze.

"First up, Abson, Pierce!" Harry watched a wizard older than him come forward.

"Reporting sir!"

"Go!" Harry watched Abson. Shapes popped out of the shadows of the course, some friendly, some not. It was part of the job to make a split second decision if a witch or wizard was an enemy, a friend, or an innocent bystander. Abson did decently.

"Pass. Cogsworth, Klaus!"

"Reporting, sir!" Ron and Harry knew they would be called near the end, just because of where their surnames fell in the alphabet. Cogsworth did horribly, tripping over his own feet at least once. Harry couldn't help but be reminded of Tonks.

"He might still make it," he whispered to Ron who nodded.

"Fail! Forester, Jane!"

"Reporting, sir!" Harry couldn't help but notice Forester was a quite attractive witch. Ron noticed the same thing.

"You have Hermione," Harry hissed. Ron blushed brightly and looked at the floor.

"Pass! Leima, Norira!"

"Reporting, sir!" Harry tried to watch Leima's tryout, but his mind wondered to Ginny. Would she be proud if he made it? Would she be happy that he'd gotten his dream job? Was this really his dream job?

"Fail! Potter, Harry!" Harry jerked out of his thoughts.

"Reporting sir!" The obstacle course seemed almost easy to Harry. He knew he'd made one mistake. There had been a girl, he should have been able to tell she was being controlled. The end of the course was a boggart. Harry didn't even blink at it before defeating it.

"Pass! Ryans, Miranda!" Harry stepped into the group of aurors who had passed. They were talking about how difficult they'd found the course, and how they couldn't wait to learn to do it all for real. Harry realized something. He'd done it all already. The whole war...it had been the same, life and death decisions on a split second. Saving people he cared about, saving people he didn't even know. It was the same thing, death would still follow him, even here. He watched Ron run the course and barely pass.

"Good job, mate," he cheered. Ron smiled. He couldn't wait to brag to Hermione he'd passed.

"I can't wait for our first real day!"

"I can," Harry commented. "Ron, I know you wanted to do this together, but I realized something. I don't want this."  
"This job? It's all you ever wanted since fifth year!"

"That was before the war. Ron, I survived the war, survived it all, to what? Do it all again, and again. Professor McGongall owled me last week."

"About?"

"Teaching defense. I'm going to see if the position is still open. At least I'll hopefully be able to prepare the next generation to survive, Merlin forbid there's ever another war. Suvival, Ron, we survived because of me, I owe it to them, I owe it to everyone."


	40. Everyone's sick

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **This is for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum**

 **Are you crazy enough to do it Challenge**

 **242\. (Hogwarts house) Gryffindor**

 **If you dare challenge.**

 **953\. The Girl With No Name**

"Serious, how is that everybody has the same cold!"

"I dunno? It's not like we aren't in same classrooms every day, sleeping in the same bedrooms every night, eating with each other for every meal," Hermione listed. Harry and Ron glared at her. Ron sniffled. Hermione handed him a tissue.

"I dink the whole school has it," Harry mumbled.

"Attention students!" Everyone looked up at Professor Dumbledore. Hermione blinking her running eyes a little trying to see clearly. Harry sniffled again, and Ron sneezed loudly.

"In light of the epidemic of sick students, classes are canceled today. Everyone who is sick, please see Madame Pomfry for a Pepper-up potion, and then please get some rest. Classes will hopefully resume bright and early Monday morning." The golden trio looked at each other.

"Sleep sounds good," Harry commented. Ron nodded following him, Hermione had already laid her head on the table and fallen asleep.

"She's drooling," Ron said looking at Hermione.

"So? You drool in your sleep too, and snore."

"'Mione, wake up so you can go to bed," Harry poked her. She swatted his hand away mumbling something about otters.

"I think we should just leave her here, one of the professors will make sure she gets upstairs."

"Good idea. Want to go wait in line for a Pepper-up potion?"

"Nah, Fred and George have something better hidden in their stuff, let's just ask them." Harry nodded following Ron. Hermione snorted in her sleep.

She slept on the table until one of the seventh years took pity on her.

"Granger, time to wake," she said softly shaking the girl. Hermione raised her head, looked at the older girl groggily.

"Where am I?"

"Still in the great hall, c'mon, I'll help you back to the dorms." Hermione nodded allowing the older girl to help. The room spun every time she moved, but the seventh year didn't let her fall.

"Here we are, through the portrait." Hermione stepped carefully. Ron and Harry were sound asleep in the common room, Ron snoring loudly.

"There we go, Granger." Hermione curled up in her bed falling back asleep within a minute.


	41. Christmas Candy

**A/N: I don't own anything you recognize.**

 **This is for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum**

 **Are you crazy enough to do it Challenge**

 **218\. (food) Candy**

"What's this?" Hermione asked pulling something from her stocking.

"A sugar quill. Haven't you ever seen one?"

"No. It's candy?"

"Yes, you suck on it, and it dissolves in your mouth, try it."

"What about these?"

"Chocolate frog. Don't worry, they're not real frogs. These's a spell on it make it hop." Hermoine wrinkled her nose.

"These are safe?"

"Yes, they also come with a collectible card." Hermione nodded dumping out the rest of her stocking. There were several more candies she'd never seen before. She wondered what happened it a wizard got a cavity.

"What about cavities?" Hermione asked. Ron blinked.

"What are those?"

"Holes in teeth, usually from too much sugar."

"Oh, just use a tooth cleaning spell afterwards, that's all. Is that what your parents do? Fix teeth?"

"Yes, they fix muggles teeth."

"Muggles must not clean them very well," Ron commented. Hermione blinked. He did seem to have a point, magic seemed the clean teeth so much better. Although the thought of aiming her wand at her mouth didn't seem very safe.

"Here, try these, jelly slugs, their some of my favorites." Hermione put on in her mouth. Immediately it filled with sour slime.

"These are good," she commented grabbing another one. Ron laughed. He couldn't wait to show Hermione Honeydukes, he expected her head would explode.


	42. Heaven (DracoHermione)

**A/N: I don't own anything you recognize.**

 **This is for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum**

 **Are you crazy enough to do it Challenge**

 **478\. (song title) If Heaven Wasn't So Far Away – Justin Moore**

He looked across the great hall. She was there, sitting Potter and the Weasel. Even though the table was just across the room, it felt as though it were a million miles away, a distance he could never hope to cross.

She laughed at something. He dreamed he could hear her from his seat. He continued to watch her, her smile, her every movement. It was like hell being so far from her, hell only being able to watch her from afar.

He didn't dare go near her, not if he valued his life. Potter at least had some skill. He blinked. She'd risen, her long legs walking towards the exit. _She's just going to the loo_ , he told himself. He didn't listen to that little inner voice. Instead, he rose also, following her out. She was standing just outside the doorway.

"Spill it, Draco, what do you want?"

"I don't know what you mean, Granger." Had she seen him watching? Did she feel the same way, a sense of longing he couldn't describe.

"You've been staring at me all breakfast, and all dinner last night. Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

"Maybe I was staring at Potter," he challenged. He hated Potter, really. She laughed.

"Don't go fooling yourself, Malfoy. I'm pretty sure you're not staring at Harry, not with that look in your eyes."

"What look?" he asked. Heaven, she smelled like heaven. He wondered if he could figure out a to replicate her perfume.

"The one where you dream of kissing me, of doing more," she stated leaning closer to him. Merlin that fragrance was intoxicating. He wondered what he smelled like, he couldn't remember he'd put on cologne this morning or not.

"With you?" Yes, he wanted to kiss her, right here, right now. She smiled, it wasn't a bad smile, he thought her teeth looked amazing, they had looked perfect before she'd fixed them, but still. Before he knew it, her lips were touching his. He blinked returning the kiss.

"Well? Was it everything you'd been dreaming of?" she asked as they parted. He looked into her eyes, surely this was some joke the Weasel had put her up to. Instead all he saw was his own eyes reflected in hers.

"Yes," he allowed himself to admit. Maybe Heaven wasn't so far away after all, he decided as Granger kissed him again.


	43. Roller Coaster (RonHermione)

**A/N: I don't own anything you recognize.**

 **This is for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum**

 **Are you crazy enough to do it Challenge**

 **266\. (location) Disney World**

 ** **Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges**** **  
If you dare challenge.**

 **266\. Obnoxious Behaviour**

"Hermione, why do we have to do this? We could have gone anywhere in the world, anywhere in the Wizarding World," Ron whined.

"Because, I've always wanted to go to Disney World. It's on my list of places to visit. So, here we are."

"What about what I want to do?" Ron asked shifting from foot to foot. They were waiting in line for one of the roller coasters. Ron had been complaining the whole day and Hermione was starting to get fed up.

"We went to three Cannons games in a row...they lost all of them. So, we did do what you wanted."

"But there's still five games left in the series and I'm missing one by standing in this stupid line. Why do muggles torture themselves with this nonsense. I mean..." he tried to backtrack as Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"Um, want to get something to eat after this...assuming we ever actually get to the dumb ride, assuming it doesn't crash and we both die."

"You flew a flying car, ride a broom all the time, and you're afraid of a roller coaster?" Hermione laughed in disbelief.

"It just...doesn't seem safe. And it goes upside down!"

"You're held in by a metal bar across your lap. It's safe Ron. Trust me."

"That's how I ended up here in the first place," Ron grumbled as the pair finally reached the end of the line and were seated in the coaster.

"See, I told you," Hermione stated as the bar went down across their laps holding them in. Ron nodded looking slightly worried. Hermoine was always right it seemed. The coaster took off and Ron couldn't help but marvel at how much it felt like being a broom, only without having to worry about holding on. The coaster slid to a stop ending the ride.

"Well?"

"Can we do it again?"


	44. The Hallows

**A/N: I don't own anything you recognize.**

 **This is for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum**

 **Are you crazy enough to do it Challenge**

 **677\. (object) Desk**

 ** **Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges**** **  
If you dare challenge.**

 **677\. Deathly Hallows**

 **Warning: Mentions character deaths.**

Albus Dumbledore studied the cloak on the desk in front of him. He had never seen one quite like it. He wondered how exactly James Potter had come to own it.

"It's a family heirloom," he'd explained. That hadn't really answered Dumbledore's question, but since young Mr. Potter had no other information about the cloak, he'd have to settle for that.

"Now, are you what I hope you are?" he asked the cloak, pulling a piece of fabric to him. He wondered what would happen if he cut a snippet out, would it affect the integrity of the cloak, or would it simply not function in that spot. Would the piece function making something smaller invisible?

"I'd better not," he stated sighing, without taking the cloak apart how could he dream of solving its mysteries? He glanced at his wand, his elder wand. He'd already determined it was the Death Stick, one of the Hallows. This cloak, he was nearly certain was another. He wondered just how long he could keep it before Mr. Potter came looking for it. He felt almost sorry for the Potters, being condemned like that. Would the cloak keep them safe? He should think about returning it...but, then he couldn't be certain it was Death's Cloak. If only there was some way to tell for sure.

"They're dead!" Severus' voice screamed. Dumbledore looked up, sliding the cloak under his desk.

"The Potters?"

"Yes, he murdered them, Lily and James."

"And Harry?"

"Lives." Dumbledore nodded before apparating to Godric's Hollow and putting things in motion. It looked like would get to keep the cloak, at least for now.


	45. Easter Cracker (Peeves!)

**A/N: I don't own anything you recognize.**

 **This is for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum**

 **Are you crazy enough to do it Challenge**

 **129\. (character) Peeves**

 ** **Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges**** **  
If you dare challenge.**

 **129\. Cracker**

Fred smiled tossing the funcracker he'd gotten in the air.

"Got it, ha ha, what is it?" Peeves asked studying the item in his hand. Fred looked up.

"A prototype cracker, like ones people get at Christmas. George and I are trying to improve them for year round use. That's one we designed for Easter."

"Can I have it?" Peeves asked. Normally he would have just taken it and disappeared laughing, but Fred and George had earned a slight be of respect from the poltergeist.

"Sure, just as long you promise to use it wisely," Fred said. Peeves nodded trying to keep his face serious. Pranking a teacher would make for a great day. Now, who to use this on, who had he not tormented lately? His non corporal brain remembered the perfect target.

He hovered into the dungeons. Professor Snape had yelled at him for something he hadn't done. He'd taken the blame, but still held a grudge. He waited until Professor Snape was talking to his class before going through the wall behind the professor. The students saw him, but he raised a finger to his lips. A few nodded while a few watched to see what would happen. Peeves noticed the Longbottom boy sitting in the classroom. He pulled out the cracker and pulled it open with a loud

"CRACK!" Professor Snape jumped, knocked over his cauldron and spilled its contents on the floor.

"PEEVES!" Professor Snape yelled. Peeves was too busy watching things come out of the cracker including several live rabbits, a hat with a vulture on top. Peeves placed the hat on Professor Snape's head. He heard the Longbottom boy burst out laughing.

"Look, Neville, it's your boggart!" one of the students exclaimed. Peeves had no idea what they were talking about but filed the information away for later.

Candy had also rained down on the classroom. Many students had grabbed the sweets and eaten them. Those that did ended up looking as though they'd been dipped in Easter egg dye, which caused no small amount of amusement.

While Professor Snape was still trying to remove the hat, it had a sticking charm on it apparently, Peeves quickly made his escape. He couldn't wait to tell the twins about how well the cracker had worked.


	46. The Nursery (HarryGinny)

**A/N: I don't own anything you recognize.**

 **This is for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum**

 **Are you crazy Senough to do it Challenge**

 **278\. (magical creature/race) Phoenix**

 ** **Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges**** **  
If you dare challenge.**

 **278\. Topcoat**

Harry stood on the rickety ladder, paint brush in his hand.

"It would be easier to use magic," Ginny commented from the doorway. She was leaning against the door frame, one hand over her swelled belly.

"I know, but I want to do this right, it feels right doing things the muggle way. The fact it's harder makes you feel like you accomplished something." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"If you say so. Have fun trying to paint the nursery. I'll be in the living room trying to learn to knit for the fiftyith time," Ginny said waving to her husband. Harry watched her leave and sighed.

The job was a lot bigger than he had first imagined. He'd already managed to lay the primer and was now starting the mural he wanted the baby to see. He'd sketched the outline of a phoenix on one wall. After buying nearly fifty shades of red, he was ready. He'd already gotten one wall done in blue with some merfolk and a grindylow. Ginny said it would give the baby nightmares. He'd changed it to a giant squid.

He refused to compromise on the phoenix though. He stroked the paint on the wall going feather by feather. Adding a touch of gold here, and a speck of orange there. Finally, he'd finished...the tail.

"This is going to take longer than I thought," he muttered, but he couldn't just magic it, that would be admitting defeat, and Ginny would never let him hear the end of it. So he persisted, more reds and oranges, more feathers and bits of golden flecks. The phoenix shone on the wall, a marvel of paint and hard work.

"Nice," Ginny commented walking past eating a sandwich.

"Just nice?"

"Yeah, ohh, the little one likes it at least." Harry smiled glad his child liked his work at least.

"Now, I've just got to put a topcoat on it and it'll be sealed and finished," he declared reaching for the stray can. Ginny rolled her eyes and walked off to see if there any cookies left. She hoped Harry would take as much care of the baby was he was the walls of the nursery.


	47. Intensity (Bellatrix Lucius)

**A/N: I don't own anything you recognize.**

 **This is for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum**

 **Are you crazy enough to do it Challenge**

 **750\. (lyric prompt) "You can't tell me that we'll still be friends. And maybe someday we can try again. If you really need a brand new start. Why don't you go ahead and break my heart?" – Go Ahead and Break My Heart -Blake Shelton**

 ** **Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges**  
If you dare challenge.**

 **790\. Loki**

"There's no such things as being friends, not with us, it's either all or nothing. It's like you're Loki and freeing the wolf and destroying the world. Or you're some beneviolent god and recreating everything in perfect beauty. You're death and destruction. You're light and creation, I can't live with out you, but can I live with you, knowing..."

"Knowing what? I'll never commit to you, to anyone, I don't like being tied down. I don't like the idea I belong to you, I don't belong to anyone. I am free. I need to be free," she whispered tears in her eyes.

"You're free, you've always been free, I never wanted to hold you down, Bella, but if you feel that's what I'm doing, then go, start a new life, be whoever it is you want to be. You've already broken my heart, so just go. Go to him if that's what you so desire."

"I do, I honestly do, how could I not? He's poweful, he'll be in charge soon enough, I could never stand against him, even if I dared to dream of it. Lucius, please come with me, we don't have to leave this, don't have to go alone."

"Bellatrix, I'm engaged to your sister, we both knew this could never work. You're too...intense for me. Just leave, before I change my mind." Bellatrix gave one last look at Lucius Malfoy before letting the door slam behind her, leaving a broken man crying in his hands.


	48. The Loose Niffler

**A/N: I don't own anything you recognize.**

 **This is for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum**

 **Are you crazy enough to do it Challenge**

 **588\. (word) Problematic**

 ** **Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges**** **  
If you dare challenge.**

 **588\. Empty Cage**

"It's empty, I don't know how this 'appened," Hagrid said looking at the empty cage.

"How dangerous is it?" Dumbledore asked with a sigh. This wasn't the first time something dangerous had gotten lose in the castle.

"They're not dangerous, just a little problematic,but not dangerous." Dumbledore nodded and headed to the castle trying to decide how much a panic it would cause if the students knew.

Luna blinked her eyes open. A pair of black eyes met hers. She blinked again, so did the eyes. Slowly she reached up and felt fur. She ran her hands over the creature carefully.

"Hello, how did you get in here?" she asked gently sitting up so the niffler slid into her lap. It looked up at her and reached for her hair.

"My hair's not shiny," she laughed picking up the niffler in one arm and getting out of bed. "I'd still like to know where you came from," she added as she started getting dressed. The niffler sat on the floor below her, grabbing at the edge of her robes and the buckles on her shoes.

It followed her to breakfast, she felt bad because it couldn't quite keep up, so she carried it in her arms.

"Are you a male or female," she asked the niffler. It blinked as if not understanding the question. Luna held it up and examined it. "Girl," she stated. The niffler tried to grab Luna's earring. She sat the niffler in her lap at breakfast, feeing it little bits of her food.

"Attention students!" Luna looked up at Professor Dumbledore. She had a feeling this was about her new friend.

"Hagrid has informed me one of the creatures from his lessons has escaped. If anyone finds a niffler, please return it to either myself or Hagrid. Do not keep it as a pet for nifflers are not allowed on the list of acceptable pets here at Hogwarts." Luna looked down at the niffler curled up in her lap.

"I guess I have to take you back, huh?" she asked wondering if she should just give the niffler back now. She looked up at Dumbledore eating his breakfast and decided to wait until breakfast at least.

After breakfast, Luna carried the niffler out of the castle. She was missing potions, but she was sure Hagrid would write her a pass. This was more important than learning how to make a giggling potion. Hagrid was working outside his hut pulling weeds. Fang barked loudly as she approached.

"Professor Hagrid?" He looked down at her.

"Ahh, Miss Lovegood, 'ow can I 'elp ya?"

"I have your niffler, sir," she said holding it up. Hagrid gently took the animal from her.

"Thank you. Want to help me put her back in her hutch?" Luna nodded following Hagrid. She couldn't wait until she was a third year and could take care for magical creatures.


	49. Blood: Warning Death, dark themes

**A/N: I don't own anything you recognize.**

 **This is for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum**

 **Are you crazy enough to do it Challenge**

 **749\. (lyric prompt) "Why don't you go ahead and break my heart? Why are you waiting, is it way too hard?" – Go Ahead and Break My Heart – Blake Shelton**

 ** **Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges**  
If you dare challenge.**

 **782\. Bloodlust**

"Is it too hard to admit," Severus asked holding his wand at the man's throat. "Admit it, you never loved me, never loved her. You loved her money, go ahead admit it." The man didn't speak, his eyes meeting Severus'

"You think you're so high and mighty boy, with your magic stick. Who would love you? She didn't, I sure as hell didn't. There you happy now? I never loved you. You were a mistake. I never wanted children, never wanted to raise a little freak. Go ahead, kill me, that's what you want to do isn't it? Kill? That's what all of you want to do, murder people?"

"I could have been a good man," Severus stated. "I could have done miraclous things, if given the chance. You pushed me to this, father," he spat the word, "You robbed me of those chances by making me feel like I didn't matter, by making me feel like less of a man. Now I'm a man, father, a man who takes what he wants, same as you did with my mum. Admit it! You never loved her!" Severus' voice was nearly a howl now, more animal than human. His father looked him right in the eyes.

"I loved her alright, I loved her money, her body, what she could do when she and I were alone." Severus blinked back tears. He had known the truth all these years, had known what kind of man his father was, why did it hurt so much that the words had now been spoken?

"Sectumsempra," Severus thought watching his father fall to the ground slowly bleeding to death.


	50. Sand (BillHermione)

**A/N: I don't own anything you recognize.**

 **This is for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum**

 **Are you crazy enough to do it Challenge**

 **207\. (feeling) Lost**

 ** **Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges**** **  
If you dare challenge.**

 **207\. Death Valley**

"Are you sure this is way?"

"Yes," Bill answered looking at the map again. Death Valley, California was not his idea of a good expedition. It wasn't exotic, it wasn't interesting, it was hot! He knew it would be freezing at night, he'd read all the guidebooks Hermione had given him when he'd found out where he was going.

Being a curse breaker had its benefits. Travel was the main one, go to exotic places, break curses, find treasure for the goblins. What the brochures never mentioned was the fact there was almost always sand. Sand in places where it did not belong, sand in places where you would be finding it for months later.

Hermione had filled a sandbox with all the sand he'd managed to bring home by accident. He wished she was here. Maybe she could take his mind off the heat. He looked at the map again. Nothing seemed to match.

"Let me see that," one of his team said taking it from his hands. The man turned it this way and that.

"Weasley, tell me the red X we've been following towards all day isn't strawberry jelly." Bill felt his face flush. He'd left his map on the table last night...had one of the kids...

"We're lost, aren't we?" someone asked. Bill bit his lip. If they messed up this expedtion because of him, because of his kids.

"No, maybe, let's see, if we turn it this way...I think that rock over there might be this one on the map. Yes, I think so, this way." Bill let out a sigh of relief. They walked across more sand, Bill wondering if Hermione would make another sand box. Maybe his next expedition could be somewhere without sand?

"Now what?" He heard a voice ask. They'd stopped again.

"Now, we're lost. This is the rock, but I have no idea how to find the cavern?" Bill stepped forward studying the large rock face of what appeared to be a small cliff. There was no obvious opening, no runes carved into the stone. If there had been at some point, they had been eroded away.

"I don't see anything either, maybe it needs magic," Bill waved his wand over the cliff face. Nothing happened. He had never been so lost as to how to crack a treasure vault.

"It's getting dark, let's head back to the hotel. Do some more research." Bill felt his heart sink. This would be the first expedition that might actually fail. 


	51. A Lonely Night (Crookshanks)

**A/N: I don't own anything you recognize.**

 **This is for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum**

 **Are you crazy enough to do it Challenge**

 **70\. (animal) cat**

 **If you dare challenge.**

 **2\. Vague Misery**

Crookshanks stalked across the floor. It was nearly dinner time and his witch hadn't returned yet. Normally she stopped before dinner, petted him, complained about the Weasel, and dropped off a huge stack of books. He would claw at the books for a minute, sharping his claws. She always laughed at him and then would give him a hug. Today she wasn't back yet. Maybe he should go look for her?

He was unhappy, it was much later than dinner time. She hadn't come back yet. He whined loudly at the door. Sure he could have pushed it open, but he wanted everyone to know he was miserable and lonely. Surely she hadn't left him. He curled in a ball on her bed to wait.

He blinked his yellow eyes, he had heard footsteps, was it her? Had she come back to him? No. It was the other girl, the one who always wanted to put bows in his fur. He hissed loudly.

"Here, kitty, kitty..." she called softly. He eyed her before standing up and jumping off the bed. Maybe she would know where his witch was? He walked over to her, rubbed against her ankles, purring, maybe she wouldn't put bows on him?

"Hey, it's alright, kitty." She hadn't even bothered to learn his name.

"Mrow?"

"Are you looking for Hermione? Here, she's downstairs, she fell asleep in the common room. Want me to take you down there?" she asked. He knew where the common room was, why was his witch sleeping there, her bed was in here. Humans made no sense. He allowed the girl to carry him down the stairs. True to her word, his witch was sleeping a chair, a ball of yarn at her feet.

"There you go, kitty." She set him down next to the chair and he jumped up into this witch's lap. She mumbled something, but started petting him. He snuggled against her purring. Maybe the girl with the bows wasn't so bad after all?


	52. The Mess (Percy)

**A/N: I don't own anything you recognize.**

 **This is for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum**

 **Are you crazy enough to do it Challenge**

 **(book title) Left to tell**

 ** **Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges**** **  
If you dare challenge.**

 **54\. Come Back Here**

"Come back here right now," Mrs. Weasley yelled at the boy darting away from the kitchen. The entire room was covered in some white substance. Her good mixing bowl lay broken under the table and some muggle device was sitting on the table. She wasn't sure which one of the twins was responsible for this mess, but she'd find out soon enough.

She reached out and managed to grab the shirt of the young man she'd seen leaving the kitchen. When she spun him around she found herself facing not one of the twins, but their older brother.

"Percy?" She blinked in surprise. Had she really seen him in the kitchen? Fred or George must have run past him. "What are you doing here? I thought...do you know where your brothers are?"

"Which ones? Bill's outside with the gnomes, Charlie's upstairs I think, Ron's playing exploding snap with Ginny..."

"The twins, Percy. The ones who covered my entire kitchen in...whatever this foamy stuff is."

"Meringue," Percy replied. Mrs. Weasley narrowed her eyes slightly at Percy.

"That's what it looks like anyways, I don't know where the twins are, mum, I promise." She nodded allowing him to go. Percy smiled slipping out of the kitchen. He needed to go warn the twins they were in trouble again. He wondered if either one would even be left to tell the truth after their mum was done with them. He sighed knowing he'd have to go back in a few minutes to check on the pie, hopefully by then Mrs. Weasley would have left. All he'd wanted to make a nice pie for her birthday, how was he supposed to know you had to put the beaters in the mixture before turning the mixer on?


	53. Pup (RonHermione)

**A/N: I don't own anything you recognize.**

 ** **Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges**  
If you dare challenge.**

 **76\. Paperback**

 **This is for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum**

 **Are you crazy enough to do it Challenge**

 **76\. (animal) Beagle**

"Ron, the puppy chewed up another one of my books." Hermione picked up the shredded book holding it between her thumb and forefinger. It was still damp with drool. It had been Ron's idea to get a puppy. He had picked a brown and white beagle. Hermione had not cared much for the dog since the beginning. It chased Crookshanks and Ron refused to discipline it.

"It'll be great practice for when we have kids," he stated. He poked his head into the living room.

"Maybe you shouldn't have left it on the floor," was his only response. She glared at him.

"It wasn't on the floor, it was on the coffee table, where the damn puppy shouldn't be able to reach it."

"Must have fallen off, or maybe he knocked it off, you'll have to be more careful, Hermione. You know puppies get into everything."

"You're the one who wanted a puppy, Ron. Now, can you please train the dog to stop tearing up my books. I've noticed he doesn't chew on your broom."

"He wouldn't dare."  
"Fine, I'll train him then, since you won't." She tossed the ruined book in the rubbish basket, making a mental note to buy a new one, maybe a hardback this time?


	54. Field Trip (Muggle AU)

**A/N: I don't own anything you recognize.**

 ** **Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges**  
If you dare challenge.**

 **88\. Smithsonian Institute**

 **This is for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum**

 **Are you crazy enough to do it Challenge**

 **88\. (AU!) Muggle School**

Hermione stood with her class. She was really excited about this field trip. Today they were visiting the Smithsonian Institute. She'd been waiting all year for this trip, ever since she'd heard about it from her friend, who was in the class above her.

"This is going to be so boring," Ron whined. She glared at him. She really wished Ron Weasley wasn't in her class, he never found anything interesting, unless it involved football or soccer. Ron's best friend Harry was Ron's buddy for this field trip. Hermione had been partnered with Susan Bones.

"Ron's an idiot, don'tcha think?" Susan asked as Ron threw a paper airplane at Harry. Hermione nodded.

"Glad he's not my buddy. I can't wait to see the exhibit on the ancient Mossa Tribe. I read somewhere they had some really interesting beliefs," Hermione said pulling a brochure from her pocket. Susan nodded. The school bus lurched to a stop and the doors opened with a loud 'whooosh'. Hermione and Susan climbed out while Harry and Ron tried to find the paper airplane they'd been playing with.

"Everyone line up," Ms. McGonagall ordered. "Buddies, please stand next to each other! Draco, Pansy, you don't need to hold hands." Ron snickered.

"Draco and Pansy sitting in a tree..." he started singing. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So glad we don't have to stay with the class," Susan whispered.

"I read they have an exhibit about the history of make-up," Hermione heard Lavender tell her buddy, Hannah. Once everyone was accounted for, they followed Ms. McGonagall into the building.

"Good morning, Hogwarts High?" the guide asked.

"Yes."

"Perfect, you're right on time. We'll start with a short lecture about the rules and then you'll be allowed to explore." Hermione nodded and felt Susan doing the same. Both girls were near the top of the freshman class and interested in learning. The rules were fairly simple, don't touch, no running, the typical rules for a museum.

"Want to see the Mossa exhibit first?" Susan asked. Hermione nodded as they started exploring. They'd seen about four exhibits and were making their way to see another one. They stopped on one of the second floor balconies and were looking down when they heard Ms. McGongall yelling at Ron.

"Guess they'll be canceling the trip next year?" Susan asked.

"Probably, leave it to Ron Weasley to ruin everything," Hermione muttered as the class was summoned and forced to leave early.


	55. Milk (HarryGinny) (MollyArthur)

**A/N: I don't own anything you recognize.**

 **This is for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum**

 **Are you crazy enough to do it Challenge**

 **187\. (drink) chocolate milk**

 **If You Dare Challenges**

 **187\. Bankruptcy**

Molly Weasley frowned. There was nothing left, not after Arthur had been suspended from work. Everyone had been following the war while outside agencies investigated. They had yet to clear him from being part of the corruption. She sighed. What were they going to do? There wasn't going to be any money for Ginny's last year at school.

"Is something wrong, mum?" Ginny asked walking into the kitchen. Molly shook her head, she didn't want the children to worry. At least Ron had decided to spend a year working for George. She wouldn't have to worry about him. Ginny poured herself a cup of milk and added more cocoa powder and sugar than needed.

"Don't use so much, Ginny. We have to make things last."

"Dad?"

"They haven't reinstated anyone in his department yet. It'll be fine, just a few more days hopefully." Ginny nodded drinking her milk.

"I'm sure it'll work out," she agreed but secretly wondered if her father's secrets would come out, the amount of muggle items he had in the shed, his love of anything muggle, his tinkering with muggle items. What if they found all this out?

"Ginny, can you clean out the garage?"

"Um, sure, where do you want me to put things?" Mrs. Weasley frowned trying to think of somewhere safe to hide Arthur's muggle devices. Ginny took another drink of her milk.

"Can you see if George will take them?"

"Harry has more room," Ginny stated. "He has all of Grimmauld place, and him having muggle stuff wouldn't seem weird...he was raised by muggles."

"Yes, see if he can take it, see if he'll help clean it up. I'll make dinner. At least it's just us now..." Ginny saw the worry and pain in her mother's eyes. _I'll get a job as soon as I can_ , she decided. She just wanted to help her family.

Her and Harry cleaned out the garage that evening, transporting everything back to Grimmauld place and Hermione's flat.

"I think that's everything," Harry said looking around the empty shed. Ginny nodded tears in her eyes. Her whole life was being uprooted, changed, and she had no idea if it would ever go back to how it was.

"Don't worry, Ginny, we'll get through this," Harry stated hugging her tightly. Ginny hoped he was right.

The next week a large owl landed in the middle of the breakfast table. Ginny had been drinking her usual cup of extra sugary chocolate milk.

"Arthur! It's from the ministry," Mrs. Weasley yelled waving the letter in the air. Ginny watched as her father took it and read it, a huge smile crossing his face.

"I'm back in, Molls! They've reinstated me and most my department. It's over, everything's going to be fine."

"Told you so, I heard from one of my contacts Mr. Weasley was reinstated as head of missuse of magical items. I came over as soon as I heard, I didn't know when the owl would arrive though," Harry said walking through the back door. "Your shed will be back together tonight," he added. Ginny laughed throwing herself into Harry's arms. He twirled her a few time before setting her back down.


	56. Aftermath (HannahNeville)

**A/N: I don't own anything you recognize.**

 **This is for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum**

 **Are you crazy enough to do it Challenge**

 **436\. (sentence) All that was left was death and decay infecting everything beautiful in the world.**

 **If you dare challenge.**

 **436\. Heart and Soul**

It was dark when she woke, silent. She peered through the darkness, looking for anything, any sign of life. Seeing nothing she rose, shook the dirt from her hair and started walking. She had done everything she could, given her heart and soul to this war.

She tripped over something, something soft. She bent down, her fingers touched cold flesh. A body, she prayed it wasn't someone she knew. She felt warmth running down her face, she wiped it away, touching the liquid to her tongue. It tasted of rust. Blood, she wondered if it was hers. Her eyes were still adjusting, but all she saw was dim shapes, more lumps on the ground. All around all she was death and destruction.

"Hello?" she called. The air tasted of dust. She would have thought it had all settled by now, how long had she been out?

"Hello, anyone else here?" she screamed. She heard a faint coughing. She ran in that direction, was someone else alive? She had hoped she wasn't alone. She nearly tripped over another body. Her eyes had adjusted enough now, she recognized this one.

"Fred," she whispered, her voice catching in her throat.

"Hello?" She didn't recognize the voice calling out, but she moved towards it anyway. A hand grabbed hers.

"I've got you, you're safe now." She squinted in the darkness her head pounding a little.

"Who?"

"Neville. Remember? It's okay, you've got blood on your face." She touched her face, the blood was still there, sticky as it had started to dry.

"This way," Neville said pulling her with him. "Everyone's gathering in the charms classroom for first aid. We can't help the dead," he whispered. She felt her head nod. Neville led her and she saw light, for a few seconds it was blinding, but her eyes adjusted quicker this time.

"Neville, can you give me a hand over here?" someone called. She followed him in a daze.

"Hannah." She paused starting to sway a little. She felt Neville sit her down. Someone started cleaning her face. She felt magic wash over her, a sharp pain in her wrist.

"I thought she was dead," she heard Susan say.

"I found her wandering around the great hall, she's got a head injury, and what looks like a broken wrist," Neville answered. Hannah looked up at him.

"You saved me," she whispered.

"I was just passing back through when I heard someone moving around. I didn't know who it was." Hannah stood up slowly, her head was still pounding, but less so now.

"Thank you," she whispered leaning forward and kissing him on the lips. Neville stood there stunned for a second before returning the kiss wondering why he'd never really noticed Hannah before.


	57. Spiritual Advice

**A/N: I don't own anything you recognize.**

 **This is for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum**

 **Are you crazy enough to do it Challenge**

 **720\. (random prompt) I can't be who you want me to be**

 **If you Dare Challenge**

 **720\. Ghostly Figure**

Harry blinked his eyes open. A bright light was filling the darkness of his room. In the center stood a ghostly figure of a woman. She wore a white robe and had red hair framing her face like a halo.

"Who are you?"

"You already know, Harry."

"Mum? But why."

"Because, you're losing your will to fight, Harry. You need to be strong."

"I can't be who they want me to be, I'm not a some savior! I'm barely a functional wizard. I can't do anything amazing, mum." The figure nodded slowly smiling.

"You don't need to be Harry. All you need is to be brave, my son, can you be brave?"

"I'm scared," Harry admitted.

"Being brave isn't about not be afraid, Harry. It's using that fear and overcoming it. Acting anyway. Do you know what you need to do, Harry?"

"Yes, I need to destroy the rest of the horcruxes and defeat him, once and for all." She smiled wider.

"That was the mission given to you by Dumbledore, wasn't it. That's only part of it, Harry. You need to stop trying to go it alone, I know Ron and Hermione are helping you. I know you think you have to do it alone. There's only despair that way, reach out to someone Harry. There's got to be someone you can trust, an adult who can help you through this fight." Harry paused blinking. He mentally ran through all the members of the order. Moody was dead, he wouldn't dare ask the Weasleys to risk their lives for him like this, Remus? Maybe? He watched as the figure studied him, waiting for him to figure out the solution. A name rose to the back of his mind, like bile in his throat. A man he didn't like, hated really, but a man who Dumbledore had trusted...a man who had turned to the darkness, or had he?

"Ask your question, Harry."

"Do you know everything? Being...dead, do you know everything?" he asked. She frowned but nodded her head.

"We see everything that happens here, if we're paying attention at least." Harry took a deep breath.

"Is Snape on our side?" He let the words hang in the air, watching the expression on the spirit's face. Her green eyes looked at him sadly knowing the answer was the one he really didn't want.

"Yes. Severus has always been on our side, he could help you so much on this quest, if only both of you could put your feelings aside. I wish I had forgiven him all those years ago, but some times, it's too late. He will help you Harry. Ending this war will benefit him too."

"How can I contact him without anyone finding out?" She smiled, Harry was at least willing to consider.

"Phineas Black. He has a portrait at Grimmauld place and the headmaster's office." She glanced around the room.

"Good bye Harry, be strong my little lion," she whispered disappearing in a flash of blinding light. Harry blinked his eyes wondering if it had all been a dream, he decided he would at least see if such a portrait even existed in the morning.


	58. Be Me (Fred and George)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters.**

 **This is for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum**

 **If you dare challenge. Number 350: A New Angle**

Fred shivered pulling his blanket over his head.

"How can I be sick now?" he asked the seemingly empty room.

"Bad luck," George's voice answered.

"Really bad luck," Red rasped. "Got a date with Angelina tonight."

"Want me to cancel if for you?" Fred coughed.

"Might as well, or..." George caught a spark in his twin's eye. "You could go, haven't had any classes yet, no one knows I'm sick."

"Be you for a whole day! Date the most beautiful girl on the team? What could possibly go wrong?" George laughed. Fred sniffled and threw a pillow at him.

"So you'll do it?"

"I'll do it, yeah, I'll do it."


	59. Blind Date (HarryDaphne)

**A/N: I don't own anything you recognize.**

 **This is for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum**

 **Are you crazy enough to do it Challenge**

 **454\. (song title) I Wanna Be Loved – Dinah Washington**

 **If You Dare Challenge**

 **952\. Open-Minded**

Harry watched the door. It was nearly three, he wondered if she would even show up. Not for the first time, he wondered why he had agreed to this blind date. After the disaster with Ginny, he wasn't even sure he wanted to date..

"You'll like her, I promise!" Hermione had sworn.

"She's only interested in me because I'm a hero." Hermione had smiled.

"No, she has no idea who you are. I told her your name is James. Told her you'd been through a bad break-up, that you liked Quiddich."

"Fine, I'll go."

The door opened again and Harry's jaw nearly dropped. The witch was gorgeous, long auburn-blond hair, pale skin, she was dressed in a set of mint green robes. Harry hoped this was her, but he was sure he'd never be that lucky. She saw him, saw the rose sitting on the table in front of him. She flashed Harry a small smile, before sliding into the seat across from him.

"Hello, you must be 'James'?"

"It's Harry, actually, Hermione..."

"I figured when I saw you. She's a good friend. I'm Daphne, nice to meet you." Harry made a mental note to thank Hermione as he and Daphne started talking.

"You don't care that I'm Harry Potter?"

"Should I? It's a name, yes, I know what you did, but it isn't who you are, not really. The papers don't say anything about how you feel about things, how cute you are when you're nervous." She smiled. "I'd like to get to know the real Harry, not the boy who lived. He seems kind of one sided."

"Deal, want to grab dinner some time?" They had finished their coffees a while ago.

"Sure, Wednesday?" Harry nodded.

"I'll see you then," she flashed him one last smile before leaving. Harry watched her leave before heading towards the bookstore. He needed to thank Hermione big time and wouldn't she just love another book?


	60. Relevant (Cho)

**A/N: I don't own anything you recognize.**

 **This is for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum**

 **Are you crazy enough to do it Challenge**

 **106\. (character) Cho Chang**

 **If You Dare Challenge**

 **106\. Mark Twain**

Cho stared at the book in front of her, it contained a story and quotes by a muggle author named Mark Twain. She was supposed to write an essay about how Twain's words were relevant in today's society.

"Oh, he's really famous," Luna Lovegood commented walking past. Cho nodded.

"Yes, he's from the States, so some of the language is a bit different," she commented.

"Is that for muggle studies?" the younger girl asked.

"Yes, I'm having trouble getting started on my essay though."

"How come?"

"I don't know, Luna. I just don't feel inspired I guess."

"Why don't you pick a theme and go from there? Does the book have a theme? Most do."

"I don't know, there seems to be a lot about how people in general are kind of stupid and seem to believe anything they see or hear."

"Isn't that what's happening around us now? People want to believe everything the ministry says, want to believe the Prophet, that you know who's still gone, that we're not about to start a war." Cho paused holding her quill, ink dripping on her parchment.

"You're right," she admitted an idea starting to form in her mind. "Thank you, Luna. I think I've got a grip on this essay now!"


	61. The Greater Good (Evilish Dumbledore)

**A/N: I don't own anything you recognize.**

 **This is for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum**

 **Are you crazy enough to do it Challenge**

(AU!) Evil!Dumbledore

If You Dare Challenge

97\. Nobody Knows It Like I Do

Harry woke up, a spider on his face. Spiders were a way of life in the cupboard under the stairs. He'd been here since he's parents murder.

"Harry? Harry?" He blinked. The voice didn't sound like his uncle or his aunt. He pushed the door open slightly and quickly slammed it shut. There were people in the house, people he didn't know. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were adamant that when people were over he was to pretend he didn't exist.

"I thought I heard something over there." Footsteps came towards the stairs. Harry scrunched in the corner, trying his best to pretend he didn't exist.

"I don't understand, Minerva said Dumbledore left him here, oh, what if something's happened to him? How could he do this to a baby?" The voice belonged to a woman, Harry decided. Who were they talking about? Who was Dumbledore?

"I don't know, he's got to be here somewhere. Don't worry, we'll find him, I promise."

"They don't have any pictures of him, nothing, what if they got rid of him?"

"He's here, don't worry. No matter how horrible they are, they wouldn't have killed him. I'm sure she draws the line there." Now Harry was starting to get curious. They were looking for him? Why? Did they want to lock him up for being a freak? Would where ever they took him be better than here?

Slowly he started opening the door again, he'd lost track of where the people were. He saw a pair of shoes and the hem of a dress? The door creaked giving away his location. He scooted back as the door was pulled open all the way letting the light flood in.

"Oh...I found him, Oh my god, Harry!" Harry looked up from the corner where he was hiding. A man was standing in the small doorway.

"Is...is he alright?" the woman asked.

"He's alive, I think he's scared of us. It's okay, Harry. We're here to help you, want to come out?" Harry shook his head.

"Okay, I'm going to come in, can I come in, Harry?" Harry blinked. Someone wanted to spend time with him? Wanted to crawl in with the spiders? Harry nodded after a second. The man smiled sitting down across from Harry.

"It's really...um...cozy in here. Is this where you sleep?" Harry nodded. The man started to frown, but changed his mind.

"Can you speak, Harry?"

"Yes," Harry whispered. Harry could hear the woman walking about outside, pacing. There wasn't enough room for everyone in the small space.

"Is he alright?"

"He's fine, just scared, I think."

 **A/N: I don't own anything you recognize.**

 **This is for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum**

 **Are you crazy enough to do it Challenge**

 **(AU!) Evil!Dumbledore**

 **If You Dare Challenge**

 **97\. Nobody Knows It Like I Do**

"If people are over, I am to pretend I don't exist," Harry whispered. The man's eyes widened.

"What?!"

"I'm a freak." The man blinked in shock. That was how Harry thought of himself? What had they done to him.

"Harry, do you have any toys? Clothes?" Harry shook his head.

"Okay, is there anything you want to take with you?"

"I'm leaving?"

"Yes. You're leaving. Don't worry about your aunt and uncle."

"They won't miss me. Where am I going." The man led Harry out into the main house. The woman was standing there waiting for them.

"Harry," she whispered staring at him. She wrapped her arms around him tightly. He resisted at first, but gave into the hug.

"After all these years, we finally found you, Harry."

"Who are you? Where am I going?" Harry was started to get more confused than scared. These people, this man and woman, wanted him.

"We're your parents, Harry. An evil man stole you from us when you were a baby. He took you and we've been searching for you."

"My parents are dead."

"He lied to your aunt, saying we'd been killed. He wanted you isolated from our world, he wanted you abused, alone."

"Why?" Harry whispered. He was starting to really look at the people in front of him. The man had hair like his, and the woman, she had the same green eyes.

"Because he's insane," the man stated. Harry blinked.

"Harry, there was a war, a really bad man wanted to kill you. He was defeated, for now, but Dumbledore, the man who kidnapped you, thinks you're going to be the one to defeat him forever. He believed that if you were raised by us, I don't know what he believed honestly, but he took you away that night. Your father and I were both knocked out...when we woke, you were gone."

"And now you're here to take me home? I don't have to live here?"

"Correct, Harry. You'll have your own room." Harry blinked. He'd never had his own room before.

"Ready to go?" Harry nodded. The man put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "We're going to apparate, there will be a loud crack and you'll feel a little disoriented, alright?" Harry nodded as the three of them disappeared from Privet Drive.

Dumbledore frowned. The Potters had found their son, and taken him back to...he wasn't sure where. The house in Godric's Hollow was empty. Harry was back in the wizarding world, not broken, not gullible, he wouldn't be starved for any and all affection. Dumbledore sighed leaning back in his chair. He'd have to figure out a new way to convince the boy to sacrifice himself for the greater good.


	62. Silent (Triohumor)

**A/N: I don't own anything.**

She glared at him.

"This is too funny, you lost your voice."

"I don't think she finds it funny, Ron."

"An entire day of us not having to listen ot her correct us! Ow!" Hermione had thrown a shoe at his head. His shoe to be exact.

"Non verbal spells," Harry commented. "You forgot she's already mastered them." Hermione smirk still looking slightly innocent.

"Bloody 'ell, that's not fair! She can't speak and she's still doing better than me!"

"Maybe if you studied!" The words wrote themselves across Ron's homework.

"She's even scarier silent," Ron fumed before storming off to his dormitory. Hermione laughed silently as Harry followed him.


	63. Miles (Western HarryGinny)

**A/N: I don't own anything you recognize.**

 **This is for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum**

 **Are you crazy enough to do it Challenge**

 **229\. (genre) Western**

 **The If You Dare Challenge**

 **882\. The Distance To Your Home**

 **1300 miles**

Ginny felt her heart pounding. Harry would be back, she hoped. He'd been sent on a mission somewhere, she didn't know where. No one would tell her anything. Higgins, Harry's boss, had only offered his sympathy. They all knew he wasn't coming back, knew the man he'd been sent to capture was too dangerous.

Ginny had seen the wanted posters plastered everywhere. The Demon, they called him, he'd shot an entire bar full of people, and then disappeared without a trace. Harry was the best, he could find anyone, who wouldn't want to hire him for this? Who wouldn't want to send the best, never mind the fact it was a suicide mission, never mind the fact he had a family waiting back home.

 **1000 miles**

Harry had been tracking the Demon for nearly a week now, lead after lead failing to pan out. He was tired, he was hungry, he was pissed and starting think about an early retirement. If he got this guy the money alone would be enough...he wondered if Ginny was waiting for him.

What if she believed he was dead, he wondered if the letters had ever reached her. He doubt it. Mail was unreliable at best lately. He set up camp and waited. He would start the search fresh in the morning.

 **962 miles**

Ginny ran her fingers over the stone, Harry's name carved into the granite. She bit back tears. A month, he'd been gone a month and everyone had given up, she wanted to give up, she wanted to grieve, she couldn't. She couldn't accept he was dead. They'd found his camp, his supplies, his horse, everything except his body.

They said he'd been ambushed, murdered by the Demon he was tracking. Ginny refused to believe it. Harry was the best, he wouldn't allow himself to be caught by surprise. She knew he had to be out there somewhere.

 **852 miles**

Harry pulled himself from the river, arms exhausted, hair plastered to his face. All his supplies were gone, but he knew he'd be alright. He had to, Ginny was waiting for him at home. He pictured her face, her hair, her smile and found the strength to climb onto the muddy riverbed.

He'd lost the Demon's trail, but he knew he would find it again, the man wasn't nearly as careful as Harry had thought. He'd be home soon, holding Ginny.

 **700 miles**

Ginny shuddered. She'd been feeling eyes on her all day, as she'd done the washing, as she gone to the store. She couldn't seem to shake the feeling. She couldn't think of who would want to watch her, a possible widow with a baby on the way. Harry hadn't even known when he'd left. Tears filled her eyes. He might never see his son.

She locked the door tightly, closed the curtains, trying to keep the feeling at bay. If only Harry were here. She couldn't allow herself to think like that, couldn't allow herself to dream about Harry returning and sweeping her up in his arms. She cried herself to sleep.

 **420 miles**

Harry had found the trail and he was worried now. It led back towards his town, his home where Ginny was. He'd picked up the pace, still so far from home. He'd stolen a horse, one no one would miss for a good while. The horse, a black skeletal thing, had been abused and Harry felt no remorse in freeing him.

The horse's hooves barely made a sound as they hit the ground, Harry hoping he would make it in time, hoping he was wrong about where the Demon was headed. Hoping Ginny would be alright, that someone would protect her if he was too late.

 **150 miles**

Ginny heard the sound of hoof beats and double checked the door. Lately she'd been feeling more and more worried. She knew it was all in her head, why would anyone come after her? The eyes she'd been feeling most likely belonged to Mister Malfoy, who seemed to have an intent to court her now that Harry was gone.

She checked the door again and made her way upstairs, wondering if she'd see Harry in her dreams tonight. She was starting to wonder if maybe she should consider Mister Malfoy's offer. Her baby would need a father.

 **2 miles**

Harry forced the horse into a run, he could feel the Demon close by. He had no idea why the man was targeting his wife, but he would stop him. He was so close to home now. He could almost see the house from here. Was Ginny already asleep, he couldn't see any lights.

Harry spun, his heel digging into the dirt. His hand on his wand, the Demon would lose tonight, Harry would defend what was his.

 **0 miles**

Ginny heard the scream, the thud. She rose from the bed, her hair flying behind her. Fear propelled her down the stairs. She thought she had heard Harry's voice, his usual spell, disarm the opponant. She threw the door open throwing caution into the wind. A body lay at her feet, a man she recognized only from the posters. The Demon.

Harry stood at the foot of the steps, his wand still drawn. Ginny flew into his arms, kissing his lips. He could barely twirl her, but he tried. She looked at the Demon. It was over. It was finally all over. Harry was home and she could tell Mister Malfoy exactly where to shove his intents.


	64. Cocoa (TonksRemus)

**A/N: I don't own anything you recognize.**

 **This is for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum**

 **Are you crazy enough to do it Challenge**

 **373\. (restriction) No time jumps**

 **If you dare challenge**

 **880\. Bliss**

The first sip was heaven, the second bliss. Tonks looked up at Remus. Her fingers curled around the yellow and black mug.

"What's your secret? No one else can make cocoa taste like this."

"Secret family recipe," he answered with a grin.

"No fair! I'm almost family," she pouted giving him a look. They were getting married in three days, unless one of them backed out. She was pretty sure the twins had a bet going. She wasn't backing out, she'd waited this long.

"True...but there's still three days where you could come to your senses and run screaming in the other direction," Remus said half joking. He wouldn't be surprised if Tonks got cold feet, even though she'd made it very clear all she wanted was him. It wouldn't be easy for her to married to a werewolf.

"We both know that's not going to happen. Please?" She blinked a few times making her eyes abnormally large and cute.

"You can't tell anyone."

"I promise! I may be a klutz, but I can keep a secret." Remus glanced around making absolutely sure the pair was alone. He leaned closer to Tonks and whispered in her ear,

"The secret is...I'll tell you in three days."

"No fair!" she howled annoyed.

"Like I said, family secret," Remus laughed before leaving the kitchen, his future wife chasing after him.


	65. Enchanted

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum**

 **The Battleship Challenge (III)**

 **"Enchanted? Ha! Who said anything about the castle being enchanted?" — Beauty and the Beast**

Harry stood staring at the castle across the lake, lights flickered from its windows.

"It's huge," he whispered. Ron nodded and Hermione was currently staring off into space trying to remember something she'd read.

"So, that's Hogwarts? We're going to be going to school in an enchanted castle?"

"Ha, who said anything about the castle being enchanted?" Hermione asked looking at him.

"Well, everything else is, so I just kind of figured... Wait, it's not?"

"It is, and it isn't. Most people believe Hogwarts has some sort of sentience and might be a living thing, much like fey hills," she stated.

"I only understood like none of that," Ron muttered. "Know it all." Hermione glared at him as they climbed onto the boats and crossed the lake. She deliberately walked away from the boys when they landed, standing instead next to a girl with dark hair.

"First years, this way please." Harry and Ron listened to the sorting hat's song while Hermione had started whispering to the other girl.

"I hope I'm not in the same house as those two," she stated.

"Why?"

"They're mean. All I did was answer a question and Ron called me names," she explained.

"Maybe you'll be in Ravenclaw, they value knowledge," the girl said with a smile. "I'm Padma by the way."

"Hermione." The sorting began and Hermione rubbed her hands against her robes nervously. She watched as several other students were sorted before her name was called.

"Hermione Granger!" She walked to the front of the great hall and sat on the stool. She held her breath as the hat was placed on her head.

"Hmm, interesting, there are two places where you would be a good fit, intelligent, loyal. Hmm, I do see some bravery. What do you think dear?" Hermione couldn't believe the hat was asking her opinion.

"Ravenclaw," she thought loudly hoping the hat would listen. She doubted Ron would be in Ravenclaw, the way he'd been talking about Gryffindor on the train. Maybe Harry wouldn't be so bad without him?

"Very well then." The hat paused for a second before yelling "RAVENCLAW!" Hermione smiled as the hat was removed and she walked over to her new home. She glanced over and gave Padma a thumbs up. The girl nodded. Hermione watched as the rest of the students were called and sorted into various houses, finally Padma's name was called.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat announced after a second. Hermione rose and hugged Padma when she reached the table. They sat and watched Padma's sister, Parvati being placed in Gryffindor with Harry and Ron.

"See, they're not in this house," Padma stated. "Now, what's your favorite book?"

"I like a lot of classics," Hermione answered. Padma nodded.

"Me too, have you done much reading for school?"

"I've read Hogwarts: A History several times," Hermione admitted hoping Padma wouldn't make fun of her too.

"I've only read it once, but I'm from a magical family, so I know more of the basic information. What about you?"

"I'm muggle-born. Is that a bad thing?"

"No, it just means you're going to need someone to teach you all the strange and awesome magical laws and secrets. I love a project!" Padma stated. Hermione blushed slightly. She didn't want Padma to only want to hang out with her because she felt like she needed help.

"I mean," the girl corrected. "I can teach you, if you'll help me learn about muggles."

"Deal!" The pair shook hands and started eating both happy to have found a friend on their first day.


	66. Boom (Roseverse)

****A/N: This takes place in the same universe as my story Rose. You don't need to read it first though. I don't own anything.****

 ** **The Golden Snitch****

 ** **Beauxbatons, Barbegazi****

 ** **Shrove Tuesday: Challenge****

 **teaspoon baking/ bicarb soda:** _ **Write about a Potions' explosion incident**_

 _ **word count: 600**_

 _"You have to add the pickled toads last," I stated leaning over the cauldron, green smoke rising in the air._

 _"That's not what the book says," Adara stated holding the book in my face. I ignored it, I shouldn't have. The pickled toads had to go in last. The potion didn't make sense otherwise._

 _"The book is wrong," I replied stirring in dust from the ground beets. The potion turned a softer shade of green. Adara stared at it and then at hers which was now a dark blue._

 _"I'm going to follow the book," Adara insisted adding the pickled toads before I could stop her. Suddenly her cauldron started to bubble._

 _"Get down," I screamed pushing Adara to the ground and hoping everyone else would listen. The potion exploded with a loud 'bang' and flew everywhere. Adara was safe under the table. I, however, wasn't fast enough. Everywhere it touched, it hurt. The light in the room seemed to dim and I heard someone screaming my name._

 _RRRRRRRR_

 _"Miss Snape? Can you hear me?" I blinked my eyes open. There was nothing, only whiteness._

 _"Where are am I?"_

 _"The hospital wing, Miss Snape. There was a potion accident."_

 _"I remember, Adara was being a dunderhead and not listening," I muttered._

 _"Does anything hurt?" I still couldn't see anything except white. I moved my hand to my face, no one stopped me. Gauze covered my eyes, some of the potion must have gotten in them._

 _"My face hurts a little, am I going to be alright? I don't hear my father screaming at anyone."_

 _"You are correct, Miss Snape. You're father is not here, we contacted your parents, but they haven't arrived yet. There's a chance your vision might have been damaged."_

 _"I can see the gauze, can you remove it?"_

 _"Not yet."_

 _"Rose, are you alright, what happened?" Mom's voice practically yelled._

 _"What is being done to who did this?"_

 _"Mr. and Mrs. Snape, the student responsible is being dealt with, but this looks as though it was an accident."_

 _"And Rose?"_

 _"I'm fine," I yelled getting everyone's attention. I felt someone sit down next to my bed. I smelled Mom's perfume._

 _"What happened, Rose? Was this an accident?"_

 _"Yes, Adara added the pickled toads at the wrong time, and it blew up. My face hurts a little, but I feel alright."_

 _"What were you brewing?" Father asked._

 _"A hair changing potion."_

 _"What went wrong? I doubt you messed that one up."_

 _"Adara...dunderhead...you should check the book she has, looked wrong," I stated, my head started spinning a little._

 _"Is she going to be alright?"_

 _"Yes, I gave her something to help her sleep, it's just now taking affect. Her eyes will heal in time, hopefully." I drifted to sleep hearing Madame Pomfrey talking to my parents._

 _RRRRRRR_

 _"Rose? Are you awake, dear?" I blinked my eyes open, this time the gauze was gone. Mom was sitting next to my bed again._

 _"Morning?" I asked._

 _"Yes, your father checked Adara's potions book, apparently someone altered it. The entire potions lab is covered in green glitter, which I'm going to guess was the point."_

 _"Uncle Fred or George?" I asked rolling my eyes. Everything seemed to have healed._

 _"Yes. I believe the prank was aimed at your father. Adara had your Uncle Ron's copy of the book." I laughed._

 _"She must have lost hers, or someone switched them."_

 _"More than likely switched. Your father went to go talk to your uncles."_

 _"Could imagine Father's lab covered in green glitter?"_

 _"Yes, yes I can...I'm surprised it wasn't red."_


	67. Hotel California (JamesLily)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters.**

 **This is for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Insane Prompt challenge**

 **524\. Hotel California – The Eagles**

 **word count: 508**

Lily sighed leaning against plush chair. Her mother had just owled her some new records completely ignoring the face Lily's record player didn't work at Hogwarts. She should have just kept them at home until Lily came home for the holiday.

"What's this?" James asked picking one of them up.

"They're records, you play them on a record player. It used batteries or electricity, two things you don't understand," she grumbled.

"Wow, muggle music is weird! Is this from the States?" Lily looked at the one he was holding.

"Yes, they're a band called The Eagles. This is their newest release, Hotel California. Mum said it was really weird, but I can't listen to it here."

"I have an idea!" James announced darting off, taking Lily's record with him.

"James! Come back here with that, don't break it!" she yelled following him. She lost track of him somewhere around the second set of moving stairs and was about the head back to the common room and give up when she heard Sirius talking loudly to Remus.

"James thinks this will work, all he needs is for us to get Lily there."

"She won't go anywhere with us, Sirius, remember last time? Personally I agree with her, I wouldn't go anywhere you wanted me to either."

"Last time was a fluke, how was I supposed to know what Peeves was planning?" Sirius asked in mock annoyance.

"Because you probably told him to do it?" Lily suggested stepping out from the shadows. Remus laughed .

"I think she's right."

"What is this, gang up on Sirius day?"

"No, that's next week, Tuesday I think," Lily retorted. "Now, where does James want you two to take me?"

"If I tell you, it won't be a surprise, his words, not mine," Remus explained quickly. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Fine, let's go, but if I see a single water balloon..." Sirius laughed leaving Remus to escort Lily.

"He means well," Remus said trying to defend Sirius.

"He's a git."

"Sometimes, here we are."

"The Come and Go Room?"

"Just go inside, I promise, nothing bad or pranky will happen this time."

"I'm trusting you, Remus."

"I know, I know, if I'm lying you'll have my head on a stake and parade it around for all to see." Lily smiled that Sirius had passed on that particular threat. She slowly opened the door and stood there in shock. In the center of the room was something that kind of looked like a record player, and on it, her new record. James waved his wand and it started playing.

"I wanted you to be able to hear the new song, since you seemed really sad it wouldn't work here. I just asked the room for a way to play muggle records and voila!"

"Thank you, James, it's sweet." James stated walking towards the door. Lily looked at him, "Stay, we can listen to it together." He smiled and flopped into one of overly large chairs the room had provided as Hotel California played on repeat.


	68. His First Tattoo (Marauders)

**A/N: I don't own anything you recognize.**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Insane Prompt Challenge**

 **662 Quote: Show me a man with a tattoo and I'll show you a man with an interesting past. Jack London**

 **This is for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum**

 **Are you crazy enough to do it Challenge**

 **662\. (object) Lighter**

 **If You Dare Challenge**

 **662\. Snow Fight**

 **Word count:427**

Sirius flicked the lighter on and off several times watching the flame die. This had all been Remus' idea, and he was...well, he'd never admit he was nervous. Usually Remus' ideas were a lot more tame and a lot less...insane.

"Calm down, Padfoot, it's not like we're not all getting one," James stated with a laugh. Around them the snow fell. Sirius half debated making a snowball and throwing at James.

"I still...it's permanent Prongs."

"So, you're going to leave the marauders at some point? I thought that was permanent, Sirius? If you don't want to...well, I guess we don't have to go through with it."

"No, it's not that, magical tattoos aren't painful, are they?"

"Not a bit," Remus stated joining the pair in standing outside the tattoo shop in the snow.

"Good, I don't like pain," Sirius muttered. James rolled his eyes.

"I got the design right here, is this alright with everyone?" Remus asked holding out a sheet of paper. They looked at it and nodded.

"Where's Peter? I thought he was coming too?"

"I bet he chickened out. Boring."

"Maybe we should go look for him?" Sirius suggested.

"You just want to chicken out too, seriously, Sirius."

"Maybe I do...I don't know why I thought this was a good idea."

"You were drunk," Remus answered as they heard a pair of feet running towards them. "Looks like Wormtail didn't chicken out after all."

"Sorry, I got held up, there was this snow ball fight and these witches..." Peter tried to explain.

"And I missd it?!"

"They might still be there," Peter offered.

"Are we all done chickening out?" James asked. He'd already gotten one tattoo, a small golden snitch on his ankle.

"Yes," Peter and Remus answered dragging Sirius with them into the shop. The tattoo artist looked at them.

"Hello, James, these your friends?"

"Yes, we're here to get matching tats, Remus show him the sketch, please?" Remus handed the artist the paper. He nodded.

"I can do this, same place on everyone?"

"Yes, left foot," James answered. Sirius rolled his eyes. It had been James' idea to get them on their foot. Remus had suggested the left.

"I'll go first," Remus said. "Show you two that it's nothing to be scared of," he added looking pointedly at Sirius. Within an hour, all four of the marauders had matching tattoos on their left foot.

"That was fun!" Sirius exclaimed looking at it, he'd taken to wearing sandals, even though it was the dead of winter. "Maybe I'll get another one," he added.


	69. Saving Harri (Female Harry)Warning Abuse

**A/N: I don't own anything you recognize.**

 **Challenges will be listed at the end of the story.**

Harri pulled the sleeves of her jumper further down over her arms. The train station was crowded and Uncle Vernon had already left. Tears filled her eyes and she wondered if this was some kind of elaborate joke. She adjusted her glasses, feeling the tape holding them together. She felt lucky to even have a pair of glasses.

"Now, what's the platform number again?" Harri turned towards the voices. They sounded friendly at least, maybe they'd be able to help her find her way?

"Nine and three quarters," a small voice piped up. Harri hurried to catch up, but tripped over her oversized sneakers. She landed with a loud 'thud' against the cold concrete. Her trolley rolled a foot or so and fell over, Hedwig screeching loudly. The family Harri had been following didn't notice and continued on.

"Oh, dear, here, let me help you." Harri felt a hand pulling her up. The sleeve fell down from around Harri's arm revealing several large hand shaped bruises. Harri's face flushed as she looked at the ground.

"Who did this to you?" a voice asked. Harri turned, a boy about her own age stood there. She shook her head. He would kill her if she told.

"You're going to miss the train," a woman said to the boy. Harri followed them, grabbing her trolley.

"I'm Neville, what's your name?"

"Harri."

"Nice to meet you, this is Trevor, my toad."

"I have an owl, her name is Hedwig." Harri whispered as they boarded the train. Neville didn't say anything as he noticed Harri trying to hide her bruised arms. He didn't say anything when she nearly tripped on the stairs. He could tell her shoes were too large, all her clothes were too large. He reached out the catch as she started to trip again and she froze, her body tensed.

"Are you alright?" She nodded slowly loosing back up. Neville and Harri found an empty compartment.

"Harri, what happened to your arms?"

"Nothing, it's nothing," Harri answered quickly.

"Does it hurt?" Harri nodded slowly allowing Neville to slide back her sleeves revealing not just bruises, but small cigarette burns.

"This isn't right, Harri, you need to tell someone." She shook her head violently.

"He'll kill me." Neville frowned. This girl was in trouble, he couldn't just let her keep getting hurt.

"I'll protect you," Neville promised nodding his head firmly. "No one will ever hurt you again," he promised as Harri shivered. Neville handed her a piece of pastry.

"Eat, it'll make you feel better. We'll tell someone when we get to school and no one will ever hurt you again." Harri nodded giving Neville a small smile.

"Thank you," she whispered as they watched the scenery out the train's windows.

 **This is for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum**

 **Are you crazy enough to do it Challenge**

 **479\. (song title) I Met A Girl – William Michael Morgan**

 **the hurt/comfort challenge**

 **(topic)abuse**

 **If you Dare Challenge**

 **839\. We Have To Save Him/Her**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Insane Prompt challenge**

 **351: Rescuing someone**

 **Word count: 440**


	70. Moon (Remus, Severus) NoSlash

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters. All challengers are listed at the bottom of the story.**

Severus watched as Lupin slid into a seat at the head table. He wondered how long this would last. Of course, Dumbledore had assured him this was the best idea. Severus disagreed. Having a werewolf teach defense, when he was obviously the perfect person, only made him dislike the man more.

"Severus," Lupin started. Severus held up a hand.

"Save it. I'll brew your potion, on Dumbledore's orders. You are to report every month before the full moon. Other than that, I am not interested in anything you have to say, and if it's an apology, I am beyond not interested. Do I make myself clear?" Lupin nodded and turned his attention back his dinner.

Severus didn't give Lupin another thought as he made his way to his chambers. There were enough other things to keep his mind occupied. This included the escape of Black.

"Dumbledore's a moron," he muttered sitting down and picking up a book. "First Black and now Lupin, what's next?" he wondered. It was bad enough they'd tormented him in school, now, now they were back. It didn't comfort him any that Black couldn't enter the castle, Severus knew he'd find a way.

"Him and those idiots knew every inch of the castle, does Dumbledore not realize that?" he asked the empty room. One of the portraits blinked at him, but didn't speak. Severus had tried many times to have all the portraits from his chamber removed, but Dumbledore wouldn't hear of it. He never seemed to understand Severus' need for solitude.

Unable to focus on his book, Severus slipped into his private lab, the one no one knew about, not even Dumbledore. Severus often wondered how he'd come to have such a space, but the usual answer was Hogwarts wanted it.

He pulled down a dusty tome and flipped it open. While the wolfsbane potion was a recent discovery, Severus had found something similar in an obscure volume. He wanted a chance to compare the two before the full moon.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Remus Lupin was sitting outside, looking at up the sky. The moon was half full, and he reveled at how much light it reflected even now. It bothered him how Severus had spoken to him, but he knew part of him deserved it. He'd been a horrible person in school. He'd allowed his friends to do horrible things. A sound caught his attention.

"I know you're there, Padfoot." He heard more branches crunch and instead of seeing a shaggy black dog, Severus was standing there.

"I am not your dunderhead friend. I was however looking for you, Lupin."

"Why?" Remus' eyes narrowed slightly, his mind still on the lashing Snape had given him at the opening feast.

"I found something. It might be something important and I need a guinea pig," Severus stated giving the werewolf a rare smile. It scared Remus more than his usual scowl.

"What?"

"If I am correct, a cure. We'll test it this full moon, be in my office three hours before moonrise," he ordered sweeping off in a billow of black leaving Remus standing there opened mouthed and in shock.

 **HSWW Insane Prompt Challenge**

 **3\. Word: Aloof - not friendly or forthcoming; cool and distant. / conspicuously uninvolved.**

 **Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum**

 **Are you crazy enough to do it Challenge**

 **3\. (Book title) The Unsung Hero**

 **If You Dare Challenge**

 **3\. Moonstruck**

 **The Golden Snitch Shrove Tuesday Challenge**

 **Beauxbatons, Barbegazi**

 **pinch salt:** _ **Write about Severus Snape**_

 **word count: 552**


	71. The Spy

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Assignment #5**

 **Task #1 – Van Gogh's Starry Night: Write a fic set at night**

 **word count: 363**

He watched him sleep, tucked soundly into his cradle. He was wrapped in a red and gold quilt. He wondered who had made it for him. The night made it easy for him to hide, he blended into the shadows well. It was a talent he'd developed during the war that he'd continued to cultivate. He heard a sound coming from the open window and quickly ducked away.

"She's still asleep. See, nothing to worry about. You must have heard the wind." His heart froze at her voice. Even now he wanted to...he wasn't sure what. She had chosen someone else. The baby sneezed startling the pair inside. He watched from the shadows as they fussed over him. He wondered what it would have been like if she'd chosen him, would he be in there, holding a sniffling little boy with her eyes? They left the nursery taking the baby with them. He sighed and retreated back. It would do no good to dwell on her now. He strolled from the house, making sure he was far enough away no one would hear him apparate. He didn't dare think of what she would do if she'd found out he'd been spying. A sound caught his ear and he paused, sliding back into the darkness a bit. They had a visitor, he glared as a short man knocked on their door. He recognized that silohette! He blinked in shock. No, it couldn't be, could it? Even though they all wore robes and maskes, he recognized him now, a death eater in her house! He had to do something. He drew his wand and before either of them had a chance to open the door, he'd stunned the visitor. He leaned back against a tree trunk, watching to see what they did. She screamed in shock, but her voice reached a fever pitch when she saw the mark on the guest's arm.

"One rat exposed," he whispered knowing Dumbledore would be pounding on his door soon enough demanding answers. Severus took one last look at the Potter's home and apparated back to his deciding to claim he knew nothing about the events of this night.


	72. The Contract (Marauders, Rock starAU)

**A/N: I don't own anything you recognize.**

 **This is for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum**

 **Are you crazy enough to do it Challenge**

 **714\. (object) Record Player**

 **If You Dare Challenge**

 **714\. Angel's Wings**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Insane Prompt Challenge**

 **11\. Word: Ironclad - impossible to contradict, weaken, or change / Covered or protected with iron**

"He's a rat! A bloody fuckin' rat," Sirius shouted slamming down a piece of paper.

"Who?" Lily asked from her seat at the breakfast bar, a paintbrush in her hand.

"Peter!"

"Wormy? How so?" James asked looking confused.

"He betrayed us! Angel's wings!"

"What about it? It's going to be the Marauder's new hit single!"

"No, it's not," Sirius stated. "Peter signed with another group, the Death Eaters, and he stole our song!"

"No way! We had a contract with Gryffindor Records!" Lily stood up and walked over to James and Sirius.

"I thought we did, James, call Minerva, call Remus, call...I don't know, everyone!" Sirius yelled.

MMMMMMMMMMMM

"It's iron clad, James. Angel's Wings is yours and Lily's song. These documents confirm it." James nodded and Sirius smiled. Lily blinked wondering why James had put her name on the song. All she'd done was come up with the name. Of course, he'd written the song while she was sitting next to him, her head on his shoulder. He'd always called her his angel. Was the song really about her?

"So, what do we do now?" Remus asked.

"Simple, you can sue, take it to court, or you could talk to Peter, see if he'll see something that resembles reason."

"I'll do it," Lily offered. "If nothing else, I'll enlist Sev and make sure he sees reason, he idolizes him."

"Good, you do that, Lils, until then, Remus, want to record the wolf howls for Full Moon?"

"I guess," Remus said following Sirius towards the recording room. James smiled at Lily.

"I know you'll do it, Lily. I trust you," he whispered kissing her forehead lightly.

"See you in a few," she stated slipping out of the studio, smiling at the gold records covering the wall.

MMMMMMMMMMMM

"I mean it, Peter. We have the contract for Angel's Wings. Now, want to tell explain to me why Sirius says you're stealing our song?"

"Because I tried to."

"Peter. Explain, please?"

"You guys are like all super talented and I was no one, and then the Death Eaters said I could be famous, could be bigger if I joined them. All I had to do was give them your newest song, prevent you from selling the record, but I couldn't. I tried, I really did, but I just couldn't betray the Marauders, please, you've got to believe me, Lily!" Lily stared at the young man in front of her and nodded.

"The rest of the groups not going to be so easy," she said after a minute.

"I've got to try."

"Yes, let's go, they should still be at the recording studio!" Lily and Peter took off running and arrived at the studio just as Sirius and James were walking out. Peter fell to his knees on the ground in front of him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he sobbed. "I made a mistake, I got the papers back, I never even let them see the vocals. Please, I'm sorry!" he groveled. Sirius blinked and looked at Lily who was standing behind Peter. She nodded slightly.

"You'll have to do a lot to make it up to us," he said.

"Like bringing us drinks," James said.

"And lunches, and...um cleaning my motorcycle."

"And changing the record every time we want something new to play."

"And recording the wolf howls," Remus stated walking out, his voice slightly hoarse.

"I'll do it, I'll do everything," Peter stated. James and Sirius looked at each other and nodded.

"Deal. Now, Peter, I think I want a coke from Leroy's on Fifth Street. " Peter nodded and darted off leaving James laughing.

"Don't be too hard on him. He feels horrible about what he almost did," Lily told him.

"Just a few days, I promise."

"Alright, I love you James,"

"Love you too, my Lily Angel."


	73. Bubbles (Marauders and Lily)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters.**

 **This is for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Assignment #5, Muggle Arts: Masterpieces**

 **Task #3 Monet's Water Lilies: Write about a Lily.**

 **Word count: 471**

"What happened here?!" James looked up at his head of house.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you," Sirius stated. Professor McGonagall didn't doubt it. The entire common room was covered in large thick white waist-deep bubbles. She could barely even see the furniture. The bubbles shifted and Lily Evans poked her head out. Seeing Professor McGonagall, she blushed brightly and quickly disappeared again.

"Clean this mess up and report to my office afterwards. That includes you to, Miss Evans." Once she was gone, James and Sirius quickly vanished the whole mess, and at least one chair. Lily sighed.

"Now I'm going to end up with detention because of you two!"

"This was your idea, Evans!"

"And do you really think she'll believe it?" Sirius and James stared at each other. She had a point. Lily smirked walking past them.

"No point in making her wait. Let's get this over with."

"Will you admit this was your idea? We've had detention all last month, one more and we'll probably get expelled."

"She'll just think I'm covering for you."

"Please," James begged. She looked at him, saw the desperation in his eyes. This had really been her idea.

"Fine, but you have to leave Severus alone for a week, both of you." James whispered something to Sirius before turning to her.

"You drive a hard bargain, but deal."

LLLLLLLLLLLL

Professor McGonagall stared at the three students in front of her. Miss Evans had taken credit for the whole mess with Potter and Black had just looked at the floor.

"Completely irresponsible, could have ruined school and student property."

"I'm sorry Professor. It got out of hand. I was trying a new replicating charm."

"Detention, Miss Evans, for two nights, with Professor Flitwick. As far as you two," she turned to James and Sirius. "I doubt you're innocent in this, but I do believe Miss Evans. I want two sheets of parchment from each of you comparing cleaning spells on my desk by the end of the week." They nodded as James managed to sneak a biscuit from Professor McGonagall's desk.

"Dismissed."

"Good job, Evans. We'll make a marauder out of you yet."

"Just don't forget your end of the deal. See you at dinner." James watched Lily stalk off still obviously annoyed.

"You know, Sirius, I'm going to marry that girl." Sirius just rolled his eyes shaking his head. James made that prediction at least once a month, and Lily still refused to even go out with him.

"And Remus will write our parchments for us," he joked knowing full well Remus would refuse to do their punishment. James sighed staring at where Lily had once stood while eating his stolen biscuit.

"I'm serious, Padfood, just you wait," James promised heading back to the common room with Sirius following him,


	74. Meeting the Boss (BusinessAUMinerva)

**A/N: I don't own anything you recognize.**

 **This is for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum**

 **Are you crazy enough to do it Challenge**

 **87\. (AU!) Business**

 **If You Dare Challenge**

 **87\. Nailhead**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

 **Insane Prompt Challenge.**

 **87\. Character: Minerva McGonagall**

 **The Golden Snitch**

 **Shrove Tuesday Challenge**

 **1 cup self-raising flour:** _ _ **Write about a character starting a new life**__

 **Word count:525**

Minerva stood in the lobby of the twenty story building. Taking a deep breath she walked towards the elevator. She had been nervous to start this job from the beginning, and so far, nothing Mr. Dumbledore had done had eleaviated that tension. She knew being a woman was part of the reason she'd been hired in the first place, a nail head to hammer a point home to the overly male board of directors. At least, that seemed to have been the original plan. She had to admit, she hated being used that way, but at least her foot was in the door of the Hogwarts.

Hogwarts had always been Minerva's dream. Even as a little girl growing up on a farm, she had dreamed of working for the magical company someday. Her parents had told her it was a fantasy, nothing more. Girls like her married young and started families, they did not try to climb the corporate ladder.

She shook those thoughts from her head as she reached her desk.

"Ms. McGonagall, Mr. Dumbledore wants to see you," her secretary said. Minerva nodded taking a deep breath. She wasn't going to hope, no, hope played a wicked game on the mind, leaving one disappointed and depressed. She'd been working so hard towards this promotion.

She knocked on the door, trying to keep her hands from shaking.

"Ms. McGonagall, please enter." She pushed the door open. Mr. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk wearing yet another outrageously colored suit. This one was blue with silver swirls.

"Sit please," he commanded. She sank into the chair.

"Good morning, sir."

"Yes, it is a good morning, Ms. McGonagall. I hired three new interns, and fired a few people, which brings me to you."

"Me sir?" she squeaked wondering if she was going to get fired too. Her mind already going through everything she'd done.

"Yes, Ms. McGonagall, you. You've been with the company several years, worked your way up to your current position. You have been very good at making yourself into exactly what Hogwarts has needed."

"Yes sir."

"I would like you to think hard about the offer I'm about to make." She nodded. An offer, that sounded promising. "Ms. McGonagall, as you know I am in need of a an assistant, someone to fill in when I am unavailable, someone I can trust to run the company in my absence. I am offering you the position." Mr. Dumbledore held up a hand. "Do not speak yet, I want you to seriously consider everything before making this decision." He handed her a large packet.

"This is...?

"Everything you will need to learn, including many of the secrets this company has hidden." She slid it open and flipped through the documents, reading several of them quickly. Mr. Dumbledore watched her, she'd always been a fast learner.

"Ms. McGongall, do you need more time to consider?"

"No, sir. I will take you offer."

"Good, now, the first order of business is to welcome our newest interns, and find out who burnt popcorn in the break room." She smiled. She was second in charge, she'd finally made it.


	75. The Invite (Private Eye AU)

**A/N: I don't own anything you recognize.**

 **This is for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum**

 **Are you crazy enough to do it Challenge**

 **48\. (Book title) Blind Promises**

 **If You Dare Challenge**

 **48\. Horseback Riding**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Insane Prompt challenge**

 **48\. word: Dossier: a file containing detailed records on a particular person or subject**

 **word count: 361**

Harry studied the dossier in front of him. He'd promised he'd get the information any way he could. He should have known better than to make blind promises, but Miss Weasley was important to him. He couldn't even begin to understand just how she managed to convince him to take this case.

"Horse back riding," he muttered. "Seems like the best way," he added to himself. He put the file back into the folder and slid it into the secret compartment of his desk. He always kept his active cases hidden away, just in case.

The stable smelled of horses. Harry pulled his phone from his pocket. This was the right place.

"Good afternoon,"he said walking into the building labeled office. A young woman sitting at the desk rose to greet him.

"Good afternoon, sir. How can I help you?" she asked.

"I was looking for Mr. Malfoy, I was told he rode here?"

"Which Mr. Malfoy sir, father or son?"

"Lucius," Harry clarified.

"He should be in the west stable."

"Thank you, miss." Harry stepped out of the office into the blinding midday sunlight. Harry found the west stable easily enough.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes, can I help you?" Harry regarded the man in front of him, his long blond hair pulled back, his clothing impeccable, everything about him screamed wealth.

"Good afternoon, sir. My name is Harry Potter, I'm a private investigator. I was hired to track you down to deliver something to you, personally."

"I'm not interested in anything a private eye could have for me," Mr. Malfoy stated turning.

"It's from your son, Draco." Mr. Malfoy stopped and turned to face Harry.

"What of him, I disowned that disgrace nearly a decade ago."

"I am well aware of this, however, his fiancee, is insistent that you be invited to their wedding," Harry stated pulling an ivory envelope from his coat pocket. Mr. Malfoy plucked the envelope from his hand.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. I will...respond to Miss Weasley's request myself. Have a good day," Mr. Malfoy said climbing onto the back of a large white horse and riding off leaving Harry standing in a cloud of dust.


	76. Bunnies (Marauders)

**A/N: I don't own anything you recognize.**

 **This is for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum**

 **Are you crazy enough to do it Challenge**

 **653\. (object) Cigarette**

 **If You Dare Challenge**

 **653\. Bunnies**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Insane Prompt challenge**

 **653\. Quote: Shoot for the moon and if you miss you will still be among the stars. Les Brown**

 **Word Count: 395**

Sirius flicked the cigarette out against the ground.

"Those things will kill you," James stated. Sirius glared at him. James had been trying to get him to stop smoking for like a month. Sirius wasn't even sure the muggle cigarettes he had smuggled in could actually hurt a wizard like himself.

"Your point? We're all going to die eventually."

"Don't be so pessimistic. Ready for tonight?"

"To help Moony deal with his furry little problem? Of course. Oh, Marlene asked if he kept bunnies."

"Bunnies?"

"Yeah, she thinks furry little problem is code for selling illegal rabbits...crazy huh?"

"I wonder if there's any money in that."

"Dunno, think we should invest?"

"Might be worth it, what do you think Wormtail?" James asked as the third boy joined them.

"What's the question?"

"Invest in selling illegal bunnies." Peter blinked in confusion.

"Marlene thinks Moony's furry little problem is that he's selling illegal bunnies. So, we're investigating the idea of actually doing it."

"Worse that could happen is you end up with a bunch of bunnies, right? You know, shoot for the moon and all that," Peter said as they headed out of the castle. Moony was already in the chamber beneath the whomping willow.

"You guys are late. What kept you?"

"Marlene, she thinks you're selling illegal bunnies, so we had to have a discussion about the possibility of whether or not that would be a decent business plan." Remus shook his head. His friends were insane.

"I thought you were going to get Sirius to quit smoking," he commented. He could easily smell the cigarette smoke on him.

"He's resisting," James answered. "So, what do you think? Selling bunnies?"

"Who would even buy them? We're not allowed to have them as pets in school, heck the owls will just eat them, so no, bad idea. Why the bloody hell does Marlene think I'm selling rabbits?"

"She thinks it's your furry little problem, we need to sway her thoughts to something more...practical? Maybe we should convince her your trunk is infested with rats? We could even have Wormtail run around?"

"Let's talk about this after the full moon, all this insanity is making my head hurt," Remus muttered as he felt the moon rising outside. He nodded to the rest of the marauders and they quickly changed forms, all discussion of selling illegal bunnies temporarily forgotten.


	77. Cravings (HarryGinny, RonHermione)

**A/N: I don't own anything you recognize.**

 **This is for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum**

 **Are you crazy enough to do it Challenge**

 **40\. (Book title) Mind Over Matter**

 **If Your Dare Challenge**

 **40\. Craving**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Insane Prompt challenge**

 **41\. Word: Grinch - one who spoils the pleasures of others**

 **Word count: 612**

Hermione dipped the piece of chicken into the cup of yogurt. From the other side of the kitchen Ron made a gagging noise. She raised an eyebrow at him and put the now yogurt covered chicken in her mouth.

"Must you do that, 'Mione?"

"Do what? Eat?"

"You know what! It's gross!"

'"If it bothers you that much, then maybe you shouldn't have messed with my potion. You wanted this baby, so suck it up and deal with the fact I have cravings, ones that apparently make you sick."

"Why can't you just want ice cream like Ginny?"

"She puts pickle relish on it."

"How the bloody hell does Harry deal with her?"

"Mind over matter, he thinks about how adorable his little bundle of screaming joy will be," she stated picking up another strip of grilled chicken.

"Can you please, please, just eat something else, anything else?"

"The baby likes this, you're just being a grinch. Don't you want our little one to be healthy? Chicken's good for him or her, so's yogurt actually." She dipped the chicken watching as Ron wrinkled his nose. She fought back the urge to laugh. This had been his idea, she'd wanted a career. He'd been the one who had tampered with her contraceptive potion, he deserved to be tortured by her stupid cravings.

"Okay, I'll make you a deal." She tilted her head.

"And what could you possibly offer me right now, Ron? I've got food, drink, a bed, and your company," she stated giving him slightly evil looking smile.

"We're going to go over to Harry's and you and Ginny can sit there and eat whatever the hell you want, while Harry and I go have a pint."

"Sounds like something you want, what's in it for me?" She started reaching for another piece of chicken.

"You can name the baby, first and middle name." She paused. At the same time, the floo activated and Harry stepped through.

"Yes?" she asked looking at her other best friend.

"Um, Ginny was wondering if you wanted to come over and...I honestly don't know what she wants to do, but I think it involves paint swatches and wall tiles?"

"Fine, I'll go visit Ginny, only because Ron here can't handle the fact I'm hungry and our baby doesn't like ice cream," she stated standing and walking over to the floo leaving the boys standing in the kitchen.

Ginny was sitting in a chair by the fireplace as Hermione stepped through.

"Hermione? What are you..."

"Ron's being an idiot, and Harry's begging me to come over here and deal with you," Hermione answered flopping down in a chair next to Ginny. "It's not my fault I have these cravings. Is that what Harry's problem is?"

"Not so much, really, more like I'm driving him crazy with the nursery ideas. What do you think of a forest theme with unicorns?"

"Could be cute? Do you have any yogurt?"

"Top shelf of the fridge, next to the pickle relish. Think our husbands will ever learn to deal?"

"Nope, and what about an underwater theme, with kelpies?"

"Harry wants Quiddich."

"So does Ron. Hmm, butterflies and flowers?"

"Ohh, I know! Green and silver!" Ginny burst out laughing.

"I don't think either of them knew what they were getting into."

"Me either, do you and Harry have names picked?"

"Yes. You and Ron?"

"He just gave me naming rights, first and middle, anything to get me and my yogurt covered chicken out of our kitchen."

"Awesome! Hey, I'm out of ice cream, wanna come with me to the grocery?"

"Sure, need to buy some more chicken for home anyway," Hermione shrugged.


	78. Flying Lessons (Tonks)

**A/N: I don't own anything you recognize.**

 **This is for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum**

 **Are you crazy enough to do it Challenge**

 **6\. (Book title) Invincible**

 **If You Dare Challenge**

 **7\. Green with Envy**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Insane Prompt Challenge**

 **4: Word -Blabbermouth**

 **72 hour speed comp Hufflepuff!**

 **Character 1: Nymphadora Tonks**

 **word count: 376**

Dora looked at the broom in front of her and smiled. Today was the first day of flying lessons. She'd been waiting for this since her mother had told her she could learn to fly. When she'd first arrived at Hogwarts, she'd seen the older students carrying their own brooms. Her hair had turned green with envy. She wanted to soar through the sky, feel the wind against her, she knew she would make her hair long for a minute just for the feeling.

"I can't believe we're finally getting to fly, what if I'm terrible?" she asked herself. "I mean, what if I fall, just because I'm a witch doesn't mean I'm invincible." She'd heard her mother say those words many times. Usually after Dora had managed to fall, trip, or get tangled in something.

"Good morning class, welcome to flying lessons. I am Madame Hooch and I expect everyone to listen to me, flying can be dangerous." Dora fought the urge to roll her eyes. Her mother had joked she should wear a helmet for her lesson. Dora had stuck her tongue out. Dora listened carefully and when she ordered her broom "Up", it flew straight into her hand.

"Good job, Miss Tonks, now, please, everyone mount your brooms like this." Within a few minutes, the class was in the air, Dora had in fact made her hair grow long just to feel the wind in it before returning it to it's usual length.

"Can you believe how awesome class was, I mean, the wind, it was amazing," she rattled to one of the other Hufflepuff girls.

"I was there, Dora, I'm glad you liked it though. Maybe next year you can try out for the Quiddich team?"

"Do you really think I could make it?"

"No idea, but if you like flying that much, then maybe?"

"Playing on the team would be awesome," Dora agreed as she started writing a letter home, the letter was nearly five sheets of parchment describing the whole flying lesson. The school owl she was using glared at her slightly before taking off.

"I hope mum doesn't think it's too long," she muttered still dreaming about flying as she changed into the pajamas and fell asleep.


	79. Controlling Chaos (DaphneTheo)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any other related characters.**

 **This is for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Insane Prompt Challenge:**

 **176 Theme: Protection.**

 **72 Hour Speed comp**

 **Word: 3. Understanding**

 **This is for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum**

 **Are you crazy enough to do it Challenge**

 **380\. (restriction) Can't use Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, or any of the Weasley's in a story.**

 **If You Dare Challenge**

 **399: Marriage**

 **Word Count: 492**

She tensed at his touch, the noise around her seemed so loud, so overbearing. She wished someone would turn the radio off, wished someone would put out the crackling fire.

"Daphne, shhh, it's going to be alright, here, come to me," he whispered. She slowly crawled into his waiting arms. He held her tightly against his chest, her breathing slowly slightly.

"What happened?"

"Panic attack."

"I know that much, Daph, what triggered it? That's what I meant to ask."

"Oh, yelling, in the hallway, I think...it might have been Dumbledore yelling at some one. He scares me Theo, so bad."

"Shh, I know, I know, with him comes chaos, with chaos comes panic. Here, why don't we add a little order to this day, can you tell me a creature that starts with 'A'?" She nodded, her mind starting to list animals mentally.

"Um, Ant."

"I have 'B', so boar." Daphne smiled slightly.

"Chimera."

"Dog."

"Erumpant." Daphne sighed laying her head against Theo's shoulder.

"Fish."

"Thank you, Theo. I feel better now, you always know how to make the world make sense again."

"I'll always be here for you, Daphne, if you'd let me." Daphne lifted her head.

"What do you mean, Theo?"

"Daphne, I'd like your permission to ask your father for a betrothal contract. If you approve of course." The sixteen year old girl shrieked like a banshee for a second.

"Yes, yes, yes, I do approve, Theo. And no, I'm not already in a contract."

"I'll write him tonight, Daphne. Would you like to help me with the wording, I want to get it exactly right." She nodded giving him a smile before kissing him lightly on the lips.

DTDTDTDTDTDTDT

"Daphne, isn't that your father's owl?" Daphne looked up from her porridge at the flock of owls circling the great hall.

"Yes, yes it is, I didn't think he'd respond so quickly, what if..."

"If he says 'no'? Then we'll run away, to another world and start our lives there, I'm not giving up on you, Daphne." The owl landed in front of Theo and presented its leg. With trembling hands, Theo removed the attached piece of parchment. It was wrapped with a green ribbon and sealed with the Greengrass family quest. Daphne held her breath as he broke the seal and opened the parchment.

"Well?" she asked leaning over eagerly.

"Your father says that you are to be the next Madame Nott," Theo announced. He watched as Daphne's smile filled the room and silently thanked Merlin her father had approved.

"I love you, Theo," she whispered sliding her hand in his.

"I love you too, Daphne." He slid his tie clip from his robe. "I know it's not a ring, not yet, but until I can get you a proper ring, will you wear my tie clip?"

"Yes, I will, proudly," she stated kissing him again happy to have found a small piece of certainty in all the building chaos.


	80. Diaper Duty (RonHermione)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters.**

 **This is for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **March Fortnightly Challenge**

 **Sophie's Smut 3. Bulge**

 **Word count: 397**

"Hermione, here, take Rose for a minute," Ron said holding the baby out towards her. Hermione blinked looking at their daughter. She was wearing a little red onsie, in the back...a very obvious bulge. Hermione bit back a smirk.

"Actually, Ron, dear, I've got my hands full right now, with dinner. You'll just have to change Rose yourself this time."

"She just wants her mummy," Ron argued. Hermione raised one eye brow at her husband.

"And you just want to get out of changing another stinky diaper. You've gotten out of the last three, thanks to Harry, Ginny, and somehow Draco...no, I really don't want an explanation. Either you change this diaper or you take over making dinner. We're having chipped beef, with carrots and potatoes. I'll change her, if you peel the potatoes, without magic." Ron paled looking at his wife.

"You're mad!"

"Nope, just muggle-born," she stated with a smile as she watched him leave the room, carrying their now crying daughter towards the nursery.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRH

"Hush little Rosy, don't you cry, Daddy's going to make this nasty thing go bye bye," Ron sang off key as he opened Rose's onesie and looked at the dirty diaper. He hated the way it smelled, it always seemed to stink when it was his turn. He had no problem with the wet ones, it was just the stinky ones he disliked. Rose squealed at him kicking her pudgy little legs.

"Okay, here it goes, Rose, just hold still for me, please?" he asked the baby. She looked back, her big eyes open wide as if trying to look completely innocent. Slowly Ron removed the offensive diaper, dropped it in the bin and cleaned Rose. She giggled kicking again. Ron smiled as he reached for a clean diaper. He slid it under her little behind, just as he was about to wrap it, Rose decided it would be a perfect time to pee. Glaring at the infant, who smiled at him, Ron cleaned her up again, grabbed another diaper and put it on her.

"Next time, Rose, next time, your mother can have a bath, got it?" he asked. Rose cooed loudly as he picked her up and held her against his chest.

"Adadaa," she murmured falling asleep in his arms. Ron smiled placing her in her crib and went to join Hermione in preparing dinner.


	81. Fighting Himself (Draco)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Assignment #6**

 **Bioscience: Zoology Task 2 Write about an internal contradiction.**

 **Word Count: 541**

He studied himself in the mirror. He'd lost weight this year, he wasn't surprised. His father had threatened him about his grades again, threatened to disown him if he didn't improve, didn't beat that little...no, he refused to even think of her that way.

"Draco? Are you alright?" He turned and nodded. Daphne was safe, someone he could talk to.

"Yes, I'm fine, Daphne. Father sent me an owl about my grades, that's all."

"Still wants you to be top of the class?"

"Yes," he answered. "Maybe if I do it, maybe he'll finally be proud of me?" Daphne shook her head slowly.

"Draco, nothing you do will ever make that man proud of you, short of taking the dark mark and following in his footsteps. We both know that can't, won't, happen. Just give up on the man, Draco."

"He's my father."

"Yes, yes he is, and what would happen if he knew about what, or should I say who, think about at nigh, whose name is on your lips in your darkest secret dreams?" He turned from her.

"I thought so, Draco, you need to make a choice, you can't keep living like this, this internal contradiction of her verses him. You need to pick, you can't love her and have him be proud of you. He'll never change! You can, you still have a chance. If you love her, he'll never be proud of you, never accept you for who you are. If you join him, take the mark, she'll never love you. She'll never even consider loving you, you will be choosing to be her enemy, Draco."

"There has to be a way, I could hide the mark, Daphne."

"And hide the hatred you should have for little mudbloods?" Daphne whispered.

"Don't say that word!"

"He'll expect it, you know, that's how he thinks of them. She's just another little dirty witch who is beneath us, beneath you, according to him. Do you really think you can embrace that idealogy? Embrace thinking of her like that? He's a murderer. Your father is the same, Draco. Do you really want him to be proud of you, knowing he'll never, never be proud of you if you don't share his ideals?"  
She watched as her words sunk into his head. He looked at the floor.

"Thank you, Daphne, I needed that. Now, please leave." She slid from the chair and stalked out of the room. Not for the first time, Draco couldn't help but agree her nickname as the Ice Queen of Slytherin fit her perfectly. She was cold, hard, and didn't spare his feelings. She was right. He couldn't have both of them, couldn't have his father be proud if he chose love. Who would believe a pure-blooded Malfoy would love a girl like Granger?

He sank against the back of the chair, still trying to wrap his mind around the fact he'd have to make a choice. For now, he could love her from a distance, for now, he would work hard, get the best grades possible, and hope, maybe it would be enough and he'd never have to become like his father, never have to take the mark which would condemn him in her beautiful eyes.


	82. Practice (Ginny)

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **This is for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Assignment #6**

 **Biosciences:zoology task #3**

 **write about working hard**

 **Word count: 389**

Sweat poured down her face, plastering her red hair to her sun-kissed skin. It had been nearly an hour today and she still had not mastered it. She'd read about the move nearly a month ago and started, every day after dinner, coming out here to try and learn it.

"Pass, catch, flip," she muttered wishing she'd found someone to practice with. She really needed another person for the pass and catch parts. No one had wanted to come out tonight. Even Harry had been busy.

"Pass," she threw the quaffle towards where one of her teammates was supposed to be, it started falling. "Catch." She dove catching it easily, she hoped whoever she was actually playing would give her a decent pass back.

"Flip!" She spun, her hair nearly touching the ground. "Kick," she whispered. The quaffle bounced off her foot, but instead of flying towards the goal, it went straight up and nearly hit her in the head.

"Fiftieth times the charm," she muttered flying back up. If she could do this, master this move, she could make the team.

"You're already good enough," Harry kept saying. He didn't get it, playing professionally was her dream. Being good wasn't enough, she had to be amazing, be able to pull of something amazing.

"Pass, catch," she repeated flying through the air.

"Flip!" Hair to the ground, lower than she'd planned.

"Kick," she felt the connection, her eyes tracking the quaffle. She nearly fell of her broom as it neatly soared through the sky, straight through the hoop.

"A fluke," she stated. "Again." No one was as hard as her on herself, she practiced even in the worst weather. Right now, it was starting to get dark, her back ached and her hair smelled like mud. She couldn't give up now, not when she might have finally, finally, done it. Going too low was the key, there was no room for error at that level, maybe that's why no used this move? Three times, she did the move correctly three times before landing exhausted, sweaty, and sore. It was too dark to keep going anyway. She grabbed her broom, knowing she'd be back out here tomorrow morning, with Harry, or maybe even Ron, to make sure she'd actually mastered the move, and this hadn't just been a lucky break.


	83. Hats (GinnyHarry)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Assignment #6**

 **Divination: Lines of Palmistry**

 **Task #2 Write about someone learning something**

 **Word count: 450**

"Like this, Ginny. You hold the needles like this." Ginny stared at the long wooden sticks, each ending with a point.

"Why do I need to learn to knit?"

"Because, it's tradition. Every new mother learns to knit."

"Can't I just buy him clothes?"

"It's cheaper to knit, and if you do it right, you can enchant the clothes to grow with him. I never really got that part right though..." Ginny sighed picking up the needles and the yarn again. She had been trying to learn how to knit for the last few months, each attempt ending badly. She was starting to wonder if maybe she was just cursed or something. Ron had managed to figure it out...she had no idea why he'd wanted to learn. So far, her latest attempt at a hat had managed to grow legs and become what appeared to be a lopsided octopus. Baby James actually loved it at least.

"No, Ginny, it's knit one, purl two, remember." She nearly glared at her mum. Did she really think Ginny was making a mess of this on purpose?

"Sorry," Ginny whispered attacking the yarn again. She was supposed to be making a hat, a little blue hat, for James.

"Umm, Ginny, you're hat sprouted tentacles again," Ron commented, his mouth full of cake. Ginny wondered where he'd found cake and if there was any left. Ginny stared at her hat, now once again, an octopus.

"What the bloody hell did you do my needles?" she asked glaring at Ron.

"Language, Ginny!"

"He enchanted my needles, that's why it's not working!" she yelled throwing them at Ron. He dodged them laughing.

"Took you long enough to figure it out, but you're blaming the wrong brother," George commented walking into the room. Ginny glared at the both of them before storming out taking her hat/octopus with her.

Later that night, with a new pair of needles she'd bought herself, she picked up the yarn and started slowly trying to knit a hat.

"Hey, that one does look like a hat, I thought you were making James another octopus."

"Mum says I need to learn to make clothes for him, besides, it's been kind of fun to learn to knit. Just imagine all the things I could make," she said with a smirk. She held the hat up, it had ears woven into the sides.

"Think George will like it?' she asked. Harry sighed wondering what George had done to deserve the ear hat. Part of him had a feeling he really, really didn't want to know. Another part was glad Ginny had found a new hobby to do until she could play with the Harpies again.


	84. Together (GinnyLuna)

**A/N: I don't own anything you recognize.**

 **This is for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum**

 **Are you crazy enough to do it Challenge**

 **745\. (lyric prompt) "Lookin' back on the things I've done. I was tryin' to be someone. I played my part, kept you in the dark. Now let me show you the shape of my heart." – Shape of My Heart – Backstreet Boys**

 **If You Dare Challenge**

 **306: Successful Career**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Insane Prompt Challenge**

 **152: Theme – New Beginnings**

 **Word Count: 379**

She stared at the piece of parchment in front of her. She almost couldn't believe it, she'd managed to pass every subject she'd taken. Most of them were exceeds expectations, but there were a few outstandings littered betwixt them.

"How did you do?" Luna asked trying to peek over her shoulder.

"I passed. What about you?" Ginny asked. The girls had been meeting up every Friday for the last month. It was just a fluke of luck they'd gotten their scores while together.

"I passed too, well, everything except potions, I didn't think I'd do well in that one. I had a few issues with Professor Slughorn and a wackspurt infestation. Are you going to continue all the classes?"

"I don't know, Luna, I mean, what am I going to do with my life? We won the war, it's over and any plans we had for the future..."

"They've all changed haven't they? Daddy says I can get a job at the Quibbler, would you like to see if I can get you one too?"

"I never really saw myself as a reporter, or in a job where I stay in one place. I was thinking about trying out for a professional Quiddich team?"

"You'd be amazing!" Luna shouted throwing her arms around Ginny. Ginny flushed brightly. She still wasn't quite used to physical contact with Luna.

"Thank you, I just...I hope I'm good enough, I mean, what if I try out and I don't make it?"

"Then you practice some more and try out again, and again, and again, until you make it. You can make the team," Luna stated pulling Ginny close to her, so close their lips were almost touching. "I believe in you," she whispered leaning forward and gently pushing her lips to Ginny. Ginny tensed for a moment. She'd kissed multiple people before, Dean, Harry, and Micheal, but this was different. It was softer, sweeter. She returned the kiss, deepening it slightly.

"Thank you, Luna. You're right, I can do it. I think, right now, I could do anything I put my mind to," she added leaning back into Luna and kissing her. Ginny wasn't sure exactly what this was, what it would become, but right now, here in Luna's arms, she felt invincible.


	85. Her (LunaHermione) Warning:miscarriage

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 ** **Spring Seasonal Challenges****

 ** **Days of the Year****

 **2nd May: Baby Day - Write about a birth. Alternatively, write about the loss of a baby.**

 **Seasonal Challenge: Spring**

 **16: (theme) New Beginnings**

 **Flowers: 6:** ** **Freesia**** **\- (object) Sketchbook**

 **Word count: 641**

 **Warning: Mentions miscarriage!**

Hermione stared at the picture, tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, Luna, I...I honestly don't know what to say," she whispered. The younger witch wrapped her arms around her friend hugging her tightly.

"You don't need to say anything, Hermione. I know Ron's being...well, Ron about the whole thing."

"He doesn't want to talk about her, just pretend she never existed, at least until he can throw her in my face as a way I can't give him what he wants."

"What about what you want, Hermione? Doesn't that matter? Don't you matter?"

"Not to him, why would I? All he wants is a huge family. I obviously can't give him that."

"And what do you want?" Luna asked as Hermione found a frame for the picture.

"I don't know anymore. All I wanted was the defeat You know who and...I don't remember, honestly."

"Well, then you need to make a new plan. There's tons of job openings now, since they purged the ministry of the Death Eaters and sympathizers."

"I don't think I want a ministry job. I want something different, something where I can figure out who I am without all these labels. Do you understand that, or am I just crazy." Luna put a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"You're not crazy, Hermione. You've been part of the Golden Trio, been the Know it all of Gryffindor, been Ron's friend, Ron's wife, Harry's friend, I don't even remember all the things Rita Skeeter called you."

"You're right. When was the last time someone saw me for me, Hermione, and not just because of who I was friends with?"

"You could go somewhere where they don't know you, if you're willing to leave England," Luna suggested.

"And where would I go? I'm famous."

"Not in a small remote village in the middle of Central America, where there was a sighting of the Cardinal Belle Flimpet," Luna whispered.

"The...oh...are you asking me to...come with you? On your expedition?" Luna nodded slowly.

"Leave Ron, Hermione, he doesn't care about you, not the way I do. I've been trying to get up the courage to ask you, but between the wackspurts and nargles and the holiskos, I lost my thoughts and my nerve."

"You don't care I've just lost another baby?"

"I do, I care because you do. I care because a part of you died, never to see the light. That's why I drew her for you, Hermione, so you can see her, so you can mourn that part of you."

"Thank you, for the picture, and the offer. I'm...I don't think I feel the same way about you. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Hermione. If you change your mind, I'm leaving on Tuesday, noon, from the Palto Building across from the ministry." Hermione nodded watching her friend leave.

HLHLHLHLHLHLHL

Luna glanced at her watch, it was nearly noon. She'd made sure she had everything packed, even picked up a new set of sketching quills, and some very impressively priced squid ink. She was traveling by portkey, since the expedition had been set up by one of the magical zoology departments in the ministry.

She pulled the portkey from her pocket, it was a cork coaster with a 'Z' drawn on it in fancy script.

"Luna! Luna, wait!" Luna turned. Hermione was running towards her, a small beaded bag dangling from her arm. She didn't have a suitcase.

"Hermione! Did you come to say good-bye?"

"No, I came to say I changed my mind, I want to come with you, if you'll still have me." Luna nodded holding the coaster out to her.

"It's going to start glowing any moment, here, take hold." Hermione placed her hand on the coaster, her pinky finger touching Luna's.

"Three, two, one," they counted down together as the coaster glowed and they were portkeyed from the spot.


	86. The Fall (Weasley Family)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **This is for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Spring Seasonal Challenge**

 **Days of the Year**

 **1st April: April Fool's Day - Write about Fred or George Weasley**

 **Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum**

 **Are you crazy enough to do it Challenge**

 **(Book title) Power Play**

 **If You Dare Challenge**

 **84: An Arm and a Leg**

 **Word count: 678**

The distinctive smell of pain potion filled the air.

"What did you do now?" Fred asked his little sister as she massaged her calf. The nearly ten year old girl grimaced. Her shirt was covered in mud and her hair was plastered in little clumps to her face.

"Crashed, um, you wouldn't know how to set a bone would you, George?"

"You must have hit your head pretty hard, Gin, I'm Fred." Ginny squinted her eyes as if not believing him for a moment. She shrugged.

"Oh, do you know how to set a bone?" Fred looked at Ginny's leg, which was starting to swell.

"No! Why the bloody hell would I know how to do that? Mum's going to kill me, I was supposed to be watching you!" Fred paced around the room frantically trying to figure out how to get Ginny to St. Mungo's without their mother finding out.

"George, help!" Fred yelled up the stairs. Ginny stayed sitting on the sofa dripping mud, and what might have been blood, onto the upholstery. George thundered down the stairs, Ron following him. Ginny watched Ron's face pale at seeing her leg.

"I think I might have broke it?" she suggested. "I put some pain stuff on it, but...do you know how to set bones, George?" Ginny asked sounding hopeful.

"No. Ginny, what are you, insane, it's pouring down rain out there, and you were what? Flying?"

"I wanted to practice," Ginny answered trying to keep her voice from trembling. "Besides you were all busy!" Fred and George glanced at each other. She did have a point. They'd been working on a new formula for a product. They'd been making Ron help them. Since Ron was starting at Hogwarts next year, he was a crucial commodity into the minds of how first years thought.

"I can't feel my foot," Ginny announced pulling the twins from their thoughts. Ron managed to yank off Ginny's shoe, her toes were black and blue and the whole thing was swollen.

"Okay, we need to get her to St. Mungo's."

"But if mum finds out we let her get hurt, she'll skin us alive!"

"I think Ginny's leg is more important than your skin," Ron tried to argue. The twins were supposed to be watching them, therefore, Ron wouldn't be the one getting in trouble.

"He's got a point, maybe. Okay, here, Gred, you pick her up and I'll find the floo powder!"

"She's kind of heavy," he argued picking Ginny up. She wiggled a little and a piece of wrapped candy fell from her pocket. George's eyes narrowed as he picked it up. Fred set Ginny back down, she was trying to keep a straight face at this point.

"Is this...really?"

"She...pranked us?" Ginny couldn't keep the laughter in anymore. Soon Ron joined in laughing, once he realized what his little sister had managed to do.

"You were too busy to pay attention to me, so I managed to steal...whatever that is."

"A prototype. It looks like it doesn't work right though. It's supposed to swell your tongue, not your leg." Ginny shrugged.

"You do have an antidote, right? It's this one?" she asked pulling out another piece of candy. This one with a green label. George nodded. Ginny popped it in her mouth and soon her leg was back to normal, well other than being black and blue.

"I kind of wanted to make it look real?" she shrugged grabbing a wet rag and washing the ink off her skin.

"I can't believe it, you managed to use our own product against us. Hey, Ron, you're fired, Ginny, how would you like a job working for us?" Fred offered. Ginny tilted her head pretending to think about it.

"I want a broom."

"That's all? A broom?" She nodded.

"Yeah, a good one, and lessons."

"Sure, deal," George stated. Fred nodded in agreement. Ron glared at Ginny.

"All hail the new prank queen," Fred stated as the three of them headed up to the twins' room to discuss their new business arrangement.


	87. Bestest (Kidfic, LavenderParvati)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter!**

 **Days of the Year**

 **21st March: Absolutely Incredible Kid Day - Write a kidfic**

 **Seasonal Challenge – Spring**

 **1: (word) Blossoming**

 **Seasonal Challenge – Colors**

 **6: Rose Quartz**

 **Seasonal Challenge – Birthstones**

 **6: Turquoise - (dialogue) "I just had to ask."**

 **Seasonal Challenge – Flowers**

 **4: Azalea - (scenario) Finding out a secret**

 **Elemental Challenge – Earth**

 **Virgo - (pairing) Parvati/Lavender**

 **Hufflepuff Challenge - Hufflepuff Prompts**

 **Other Prompts:**

 **2: (colour) Jet Black**

 **Star Charts - Spring Astronomy Prompts**

 **1: March 22nd - Conjunction of Mercury and Neptune: (scenario) First Kiss**

 **Word count:635**

Five year old Lavender threw the the ball in the air watching it spiral before landing gently in front of her.

"Hey, how'd you do that?" Lavender froze. A girl was leaning over the fence looking at her. She had jet black hair and pretty skin that reminded Lavender of her mama's tea.

"Magic," Lavender answered.

"What's magic?" the girl asked climbing over the fence, her skirt getting caught on the planks. She yanked it free and landed with a thud.

"I dunno? Something I can do, but I'm not llowed to tell anyone."

"Why'd you tell me?"

"You're pitty," Lavender answered throwing the ball up again. It spun a few times in the air.

"Can I try?" the girl asked.

"Only if you tell me your name and where you came from. No one lives next door."

"You're wrong, silly. I do, me and Paddi and mom and dad live there now."

"Who's Patti?"

"My sister. I'm Parvati."

"Lavender."

"Like the flower?" Parvati asked. "They're so pretty when they're blooming in the garden."

"Pretty like you?" Lavender asked.

"No, like you, I like your hair and your pretty necklace."

"It's rose quartz, it's supposed to stand for love, Mama gave it to me cause she loves me," Lavender answered.

"Can I throw the flying ball?"

"Sure, here," Lavender handed it to her. Parvati tossed it up and watched it spiral.

"Um, Parvati, is your family magic like mine?"

"Why?"

"I just had to ask, I mean, you managed to make the fly."

"It doesn't fly on it's own?" Parvati asked surprised.

"No, you have to magic," Lavender whispered staring at Parvati. "Maybe you should ask your mama if you're magic?" Parvati nodded climbing back over the fence. Lavender watched her for a moment as she ran inside the previously empty house.

LLLLLLLLLLLL

"Lavender, dinner!" Lavender looked at Parvati's house one last time before going inside.

"There's a girl living next door!"

"Yes, the Patil family moved in yesterday. I believe they have two daughters."

"I met one, mama, I think she's magic," Lavender whispered quietly as if sharing a deep secret. Her mama laughed.

"Lavender, we live in the wizarding part of the city, everyone living here is magic," her mama answered with a laugh. Lavender's face fell. It wasn't a big secret after all.

"Did the girl know?" Lavender shook her head.

"No, she didn't know she was magic, I told her because she made the ball fly. She'll be mad at me now, because I did something stupid."

"Lavender, she won't be mad at you, she didn't seem to know herself. If she didn't know this was a wizarding area, how would she know she was magic. Her family just moved here, you didn't do anything stupid. I promise." Lavender smiled taking a large bite of her dessert.

LLLLLLLLLLLL

"Lavender? Are you home?" Lavender stuck her head out the window. Parvati was standing in the back yard.

"Coming," Lavender called down. She ran from her room and straight out the back door.

"I'm magic too!" Parvati shouted dancing around Lavender's yard. Lavender joined her, soon they were both dancing and laughing.

"Just think, someday we'll go to witch school," Parvati stated. Lavender nodded.

"We're going to be awesome!" she exclaimed hugging Parvati tightly.

"I think we should be bestest friends!"

"Me too! And when we grow up, we should marry each other and live in the same house, and be together forever," Parvati added. Lavender blinked.

"You can marry a girl?"

"Yes, you can marry anyone you want. My dad told me so," she responded.

"Okay! Bestest friends forever, we should seal this somehow, make it 'fficial!"

"I know!" Parvati stated leaning towards Lavender and kissing the other five year old on the lips. "There, now we're bestest friends, and someday married, forever!"


	88. Party (Hufflepuff house)

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters. Jillian is, however, my own creation.**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Assignment #7**

 **Performing Arts: Styles in Ballet**

 **Task #4 Contemporary Ballet: Contemporary ballets may include mime and acting, and are usually set to music. Write about a house party.**

 **Word count: 661**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Hannah whispered as her and Susan made their way through the hall.

"For the last time, yes, it's a brilliant idea. I don't know why no one ever thought about it before," she replied. They reached the door of their house and played the rhythm to open the door.

"Hannah! Susan! Did you get them?" a first year asked running over to the older girls. Susan and Hannah had just started their fourth year.

"Did you ever doubt us?" Hannah asked with a smile pulling several dozen party hats from her bag.

"We can't have a party without hats."

"Exactly, these are the fun kind too, they change the color of your hair when you're wearing one," Susan added.

"What you three doing?" The girls froze.

"Um, hi Cedric, we were...just...um..." Cedric looked at the party hats in the first year's hands and then at the other girls.

"You three are planning a party?"

"Well, yes, a Hufflepuff party, just our house, to celebrate you becoming champion, we were going to invite you, but you're a prefect and we figured..."

"I would tell on you?" Hannah nodded.

"No, you've got it wrong, girls. I think a party is just what our house needs! Something to rally behind, other than me of course." He flashed Susan a smile.

"What else do we need?"

"Music, we can get the food from the kitchens, the house elves won't mind."

"What about decorations?"

"Jillian's taking care of them," Hannah answered. Jillian Montgomery was a fifth year. Cedric nodded.

"I've got an idea for the music," he stated. "When are we having this party?"

"This weekend, Saturday, starting at 7, that way none of us will miss class or be too tired to finish our homework," Susan answered. Not that many of the hardworking Hufflepuffs usually left their homework until the last minute, unless they got sidetracked by some other project.

"Perfect, meet me here at six-thirty, we'll get it all set up."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Do you see Cedric yet?"

"No, here, help me hang these streamers, I think I have them crooked."

"Look, I made a balloon with our house crest on it," Jillian stated inflating it and letting it drift to the ceiling. Suddenly the four girls heard a loud noise, a booming beat. They turned to the doorway. Cedric was holding a large black rectangular thing, which is where the music was coming from.

"What's that?"

"It's a muggle device called a boom box, I borrowed it from one of the muggle-born girls in Ravenclaw. They showed me how to make it run on magic."

"Wow, cool, set it over there in the corner, everyone else should be coming in soon." While Hannah set out the refreshments, Susan and Jillian finished decorating, which included several large poster of Cedric. People slowly started trickling into the common room, Hannah was sure she saw a few people from other houses, but let them stay.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"What is the meaning of this!" The girls looked up. Professor Sprout was standing in the doorway. The music was so loud they could barely hear her. The decorations seemed to have taken on a life of their own and multiplied covering the whole room in crepe paper and balloons. The was a large crowd of students dancing wildly.

"Um, hi Professor...we wanted to throw a party for Cedric," Hannah answered looking at the floor.

"It might have gotten a little out of hand?" Susan whispered.

"A little?"

"A lot?"

"That's more like it, now, girls, there is a very important lesson to be learned here. Don't throw a wild house party and forget to invite your Head of House! Now, do I smell pumpkin punch?"

"Right this way, Professor," Susan said after a moment.

"Don't forget girls, those who created the party also have to clean it up," she added laughing and joining a group of students at the refreshment table.


	89. Back By One (Jily)

**A/N: I don't own anything you recognize.**

 **This is for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum**

 **Are you crazy enough to do it Challenge**

 **444\. (song title) Back At One – Brian McKnight**

 **If You Dare Challenge**

 **444\. Friendship Last a Lifetime**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Insane Prompt challenge:**

 **444: Occasion: Promotion**

 **Seasonal Challenge**

 **Days of the Year**

 **23rd March: National Puppy Day - Write about Sirius Black**

 **Word count: 612**

"I'll be back at one. I promise," James stated. Lily gave him that look, the one that said she didn't believe him. He smiled at her.

"You really think I'm going to fall for that goofy grin of yours?"

"You always have before. It's just one drink with Sirius. He said he had something important to tell me."

"If it's because he found a female poodle..."

"That was one time."

"Twice," Lily corrected rolling her green eyes. "Go! I know I'll regret it if you don't. You two will never let me hear the end of it. Heck, you'll probably tell the baby about the time I didn't let you go drinking, and then he or she will continue reminding me after the two of you are gone."

"As if I'd ever leave you, or our little one, Lily."

"Good."

"I'll be back by one, I promise," he repeated slipping out the door leaving Lily alone. She shook her head. The pair of them was just...she couldn't even think of the word at the moment. She glanced around the house wondering what she was supposed to do now.

She was deliberately not working on the nursery, not wanting to commit to a neutral color, but at the same time, she wasn't ready to know if the little one would be a girl or a boy.

Instead, Lily finished the laundry, cleaned the kitchen, and started slow cooking a stew for dinner. She really liked the cooking spell she'd discovered. It world similar to a muggle crock pot, slow cooking the meat until it was extremely tender. James couldn't seem to master the spell. He also acted as though most household spells were slightly beneath him.

She'd caught him using a few of her easier cooking spells when he thought she wasn't looking though.

"Lily? I'm home! See, I told you, I'd be home by one. It's only...oh," James said seeing a very annoyed Lily standing in the middle the living room.

"Three in the afternoon?" Lily asked pointing to the large clock hanging on the wall. It had been a wedding gift from someone, she couldn't remember who at the moment. She was pretty sure James hated the clock. It had a habit of randomly chiming.

"Sorry, I got you flowers," James apologized handing Lily a bouquet of lilies. She fought the urge to roll her eyes. Somehow James always knew he was going to be in trouble, or maybe he planned to be in trouble? Either way, he was keeping at least one florist from bankruptcy.

"You do know there are other flowers in existence."

"Yes."

"And yet, every time you do something wrong what do you bring me?"

"Lilies. They match your name."

"So if my name was Orchid, you'd bring me orchids?" Lily asked trying to think of the most expensive flower she could. Orchids were at least exotic.

"Yes. Hey, that's a good name for a girl, Orchid." Lily tried not to blink. Hadn't they deliberately decided not to discuss baby names?

"What did Sirius have to say? Before you two got drinks at the Cauldron?"

"We didn't get drinks at the Cauldron."

"Fine, the Dragon Slayer then."

"He got a promotion."

"At work?"

"At life! His mother finally died! He's a free man, last of the Blacks. Turns out, she didn't change her will."

"In other words, he's siriusly rich?" Lily asked with a smirk.

"Dang it, Lily. I didn't even think of making that joke. Wait, since when are you playing the siriusly game?"

"Since last month. I've now got three points to your...what? One?"

"And this is why I love you, Lily."

"I love you too James."


	90. Home Sweet Home (LavenderParvati)

**A/N: I don't own anything you recognize.**

 **This is for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum**

 **Are you crazy enough to do it Challenge**

 **513\. (song title) Home sweet Home-Motley Crue**

 **If You Dare Challenge**

 **513: A Fools' Hope**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Insane Prompt Challenge**

 **513: Setting – Hotel**

 **Days of the Year**

 **15th April: World Art Day - Write an Artist!AU. Alternativey, write about a piece of art having an effect on a character's mood.**

 **Seasonal Challenge – Colors**

 **1\. Lavender**

 **Seasonal Challenge – Flowers**

 **9\. Iris - (theme) Hope**

 **Seasonal Challenge – Birthstones**

 **10: Quartz - (dialogue) "Great, now my dress is ruined."**

 **Word count: 647**

"It's hopeless! No one will ever give me a job, much less help us get a home," Lavender stated slamming the door. Parvati looked up from the painting she was working on, a mess of swirling shades of purple, with a lavender heart in the middle.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm tired of staying in this hotel, Patti. I want a home, a real home."

"They turned you down?"

"They took one look at the scars on my face, said we don't hire your kind here and slammed the door in my face. How am I supposed to get a job looking like this?"

"Lavender, you're beautiful. I know you think your scars are ugly, but they show how strong you are. They show how you fought and won," Parvati stated standing and hugging her girlfriend tightly.

"Great, now my dress is ruined," Lavender whined looking at the purple streaks on her once solid back dress. Parvati tried to hold back her laughter.

"I'm sorry, you looked like you needed a hug."

"I can probably get the paint off, what do you use?" Parvati bit her lip and glanced down at her own paint stained clothes.

"A spell I made up. I know, making my own spells is probably dangerous and I shouldn't do."

"Does it work?"

"Yes. Watch!" Parvati pulled her wand from her long plait and waved it over Lavender's dress. The paint disappeared instantly. Lavender's eyes widened.

"You invented the spell."

"I sort of based it off an existing one, but yes, I guess so."

"You need to patent it."

"Wait, what?" Lavender was already dragging a paint covered Parvati from the hotel room. They'd been living there since they'd reconnected after the Battle of Hogwarts.

"Lavender!" The girl finally slowed to a stop.

"What?"

"Where are we going?"

"To have your paint spell patented."

"Why?"

"Royalties!" Lavender shrieked. Parvati sighed.

"It's not ready for that yet. I mean, if I'm going to do that there's a lot more research I have to do."

"But..." Lavender's lower lip slid out, her eyes filled with tears. "I just want a home soooo badly."

"I know you do, Sweetie, but we can't just rush head first into this. Besides, what's wrong with the hotel?"

"We'll run out of money soon."

"We have three more months, Lav. I promise, we'll figure something out. You'll get a job, and maybe I'll finally sell one of my paintings?"

"I really like the one you're doing now."

"I'd hoped so, it's going to be your anniversary present."

"And now you ruined the surprise!" Parvati laughed.

"I'm getting you more than just a painting, Lav. Trust me, everything is going to work out. Remember in school, divination class? Didn't everything end up working out in the end?" Parvati asked leading Lavender back into the room.

"Yes, well, yeah, in a way."

"Exactly. Just because things aren't happening in the traditional obvious way, doesn't mean things aren't going to work out. I saw a sign that Palmstry is hiring, maybe you could try there? I mean, they wear those gauzy scarves. No one would see the scars." Lavender sank into her usual chair thinking.

"I am pretty good at palmstry, aren't I?"

"Yes, and remember, if nothing else, you can always tell them what they want to hear." Lavender laughed taking Parvati's hand and studying it for a moment.

"You will meet a tall dark stranger," she joked.

"I'm pretty sure that's what yours said our first year," Parvati countered. Lavender laughed. It was true, Parvati was about three whole inches taller than the blond girl.

"I'll try it, tomorrow. Why don't we have dinner? I think we still have some garlic pasta left."

"Great. I'll go clean up this mess. Lavender."

"Yes?"

"No matter what, if we don't ever find our home sweet home, I love you."

"I love you too, Parvati.


	91. Rebel Without a Clue Next Gen

**A/N: I don't own anything you recognize.**

 **This is for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum**

 **Are you crazy enough to do it Challenge**

 **195\. (era) Next Generation Era**

 **If You Dare Challenge**

 **564 Never Again**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Insane Prompt Challenge**

 **14: Word – Plethora - A large or excessive amount of something**

 **Word count: 461**

Ginny stared at the room. A plethora of clothes were littering the floor.

"Lily Luna Potter!" Lily slid in from the window, where she'd been sitting on the roof.

"What?" Ginny blinked at the sight of her sixteen year old daughter.

"What the hell are you wearing!" Lily smiled and glanced down at her shirt, if one could call the scrap of fabric a shirt. The words 'Dumbledore's Army' were written on the light grey fabric. The shirt revealed all of Lily's stomach and navel, including the small glittering ruby navel stud. She wore a plaid skirt in Gryffindor colors, but it too seemed to be missing some fabric, coming just past her thigh. Her feet were bare and a small tattoo graced her left ankle. Ginny couldn't quite tell what it was.

"Like it?"

"No. Where did you get that shirt?"

"Made it, found the name in one of your old books. I can't believe you were part of a gang, mum!"

"It wasn't a gang, Lily. We were a study group, originally."

"And then you and Dad saved the world, pretty bad ass for something that wasn't a gang."

"It was horrible. It was war. People died Lily. People were murdered right in front of me. There was nothing 'bad ass' about it."

"Did you kill anyone?" Lily asked her eyes shining. Ginny shuddered.

"No." Ginny couldn't remember any more if that was a lie or not. The memories had shifted, melded with her nightmares over time. She had finally managed to put most of it behind her.

"You rebelled against the ministry, didn't you?"

"It was not a rebellion."

"It was. I can't believe you've grown up to be such a bore," Lily pouted. Ginny glared at her daughter.

"I'm not even going argue with you anymore, not about this. Lily, I pray you never, never find yourself in that situation, where you can't trust the ministry, where you are forced to make life or death decisions. Lily, I pray every night that you and your brothers never know what war feels like." Lily stared at her mother for a moment. Ginny wiped a tear from her eye. Her gaze falling back on the mess of junk around the room.

"Clean up this room, I mean put things away in their proper places, not just shoving this plethora of stuff under your bed again." Lily snorted rolling her eyes.

"And I expect you be dressed in something decent by the time your father gets home." Ginny left her daughter's room. Lily slammed the door behind her. She knew she would have to sit Lily down at some point, deal with this bout of teenage rebellion, but now, she put dinner on the table and tried to stop crying.


	92. Breaking Routine (HermioneRemus)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Hogwarts Gym**

 ** **Oliver Wood's Quidditch Training Camp****

 **4: Squats - Write a Coffee Shop!au**

 **April Auction**

 **Day 4 - Auction 2 - Restrictions: Only two characters featured**

 **Insane Prompt challenge**

 **395 AU – Coffee Shop**

 **Word count: 561**

Every night it was the same, a little routine she had come to relish.

"Good evening Remus," she called when the little bell on the door chimed at half past eight. Hermione had opened The Open Book Coffee And Tea Shop about a year ago. Remus had started coming three months ago. She remembered the day he'd first walked in.

"Hermione," Remus greeted her. He'd learned her name from the gold name tag she wore with her usually pink jumper.

"The usual tonight?" she asked half read to pour his usual cup of tea.

"Got anything stronger?" She blinked.

"Actually, yes. I've got a new blend which is supposed to be fairly strong."

"A cup of that then." Hermione busied herself making the tea, adding just the right amount of sugar, and watching Remus at the same time. He seemed more on edge than usual.

"Want to talk about it?" she asked setting the cup in front of him. "I'm a pretty good listener." Remus gave her a smile.

"One of my friends is getting married."

"And you're wondering where you happily ever after is?" she asked. She knew that feeling well enough. All around her, her friends were settling down with families. She had opened a coffee shop.

"Something like that," Remus replied running his fingers through his sandy hair.

"Is there someone you've got your eye on?" she asked after a moment. She didn't know what she was expecting him to say, but she knew what she hoped he would say.

"Sort of, I don't think she feels the same about me. She hasn't given me any indication she sees me as more than...never mind." Hermione frowned trying to decipher this statement.

"Sorry to bother you with all of this Hermione."

"I asked, didn't I?"

"You should probably get back to work," Remus commented. Hermione felt like laughing, but nodded slowly.

"You're right, the coffee press won't clean itself." She gave Remus one last smile before disappearing into the back room. She started washing the dishes just out of Remus' line of sight. She could still see him.

He sipped on his tea, read the book he'd pulled from his bag. Hermione recognized it as a best seller from a few years ago. She'd read it several times already. She made a mental note to ask him about it. Remus took another drink and froze, his eyes moving the bottom of the disposable cup, where Hermione usually wrote the customer's name. Instead, there was a string of numbers and Hermione's own name. He smiled.

"Hermione?"

"Did you need something else?" she asked stepping back out into the dining room drying her hands on a towel. She tried not to bite her bottom lip. She always did that when she was nervous.

"A date, I think, if I'm understanding this," he gestured to the cup, "correctly."

"You are," she replied with a smile. She'd been wanting to ask him out for nearly two weeks, only just now finding the courage.

"Dinner sometime?"

"I get off early on Tuesday. If that works for you?"

"It does. I'll pick you up here?" Hermione nodded.

"Perfect. I'll see you tomorrow," Remus stated.

"Tomorrow," Hermione agreed with a smile. She watched Remus leave and couldn't stop herself from doing a happy dance. She'd finally done, she'd finally asked Remus out and he'd said 'yes'!


	93. Get Out

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **Warning: Alludes to an abusive relationship and cheating.**

 **This is for The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Assignment #7**

 **Advanced Warding – Ancient protection**

 **Task #2 Iron: Write about an unwelcome visitor**

 **Day 1 - Auction 4 - Dialogue: "I'm right here.**

 **Insane Prompt Challenge:**

 **337 Action Fighting with Someone**

 **Word count: 458**

Hermione sighed opening the door.

"Ron. What are you doing here? I thought I asked you not to come by anymore."

"You didn't mean it," Ron answered walking into Hermione's flat. She could smell alcohol on his breath. He'd been out drinking again. This was part of the reason she'd kicked him out in the first place. She glared at him.

"Really? What part of I never want to see you again didn't I mean?"

"The never part," Ron answered walking towards the kitchen. "Did you throw out all the Chinese?"

"Yes. It was over a week old. You do know what never means right?"

"Yeah, ohh, salami!"

"I told you not to come back here and now you're standing in my kitchen making a sandwich?"

"Our kitchen."

"It is not 'our kitchen'. It is _my_ kitchen, in _my_ flat. The flat that is paid for with _my_ money. I kicked you out over a week ago. Remember?"

"You were just mad. I forgive you!" Ron hugged her tightly the smell of salami filling her nose.

"Well, I don't."

"Don't what?"

"Forgive you, Ron Weasley."

"Good, now we can put this all behind us, 'Mione." Hermione stared at him shaking her head. Her brown eyes full of annoyance. Her hair sparked a little as she tried to quell her anger.

"Get out!"

"I love you!" Hermione threw her shoe in his direction.

"Hey! Watch it, I'm right here!"

"I know! You're not supposed to be here. We broke up, Ron. We broke up because you cheated on me. I have asked you to leave. Now, please, just leave before I have to have you arrested for trespassing."

"You wouldn't, you love me," Ron stated trying to hug her again. Deciding she'd finally had enough of this, she jabbed her elbow into his stomach. She spun, the palm of her hand smashing his nose.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"I told you to get out, you didn't listen and tried to grab me against my will. Leave now before I press charges, Ron. Go get sober somewhere and leave me alone!" Ron stared at his ex-girlfriend before slowly making his way to the door.

"You're going to regret this Hermione. You'll never find anyone else like me!"

"Merlin I hope so! I deserve so much better than you." She slammed the door in his face and sank to her knees sobbing.

"He's wrong," she told herself. "You'll find someone, someone who actually cares about you," she added. Slowly she made her way to her feet, peeked out the peep hole and smiled seeing Ron had actually left.

"Good riddance," she muttered making herself a cup of tea. She pulled a book from the shelf at random and started reading.


	94. Poor Unfortunate Soul

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Day 19 - Auction 2 - Blind Songs: Poor Unfortunate Souls - The Little Mermaid (cost 5 coins)**

 **Insane Prompt: 552: Song – Poor Unfortunate Souls – The Little Mermaid**

 **Spring challenge**

 **Days of the Year**

 **30th March: I am in Control Day - Write about someone taking control of a situation**

 **Hufflepuff Challenge - Hufflepuff Prompts**

 **Traits – 8: Loyal**

 **Word Count: 1289**

"Please, I'll give anything to save her, everything I have."

"Just your loyalty will suffice, Severus. I need a spy."

"I can do that. If I do, you'll protect her, save her?" Severus knelt in front of the man, the only man he believed could save the woman he loved. Albus Dumbledore surveyed the man in front of him, and smiled.

"You have my word. I will do everything I can protect her, what of her son and husband?"

"The boy as well. He's the one the Dark Lord is after."

"Very well. Go Severus, go pledge your loyalty to him. Go claim you are his. You will report back to me." Severus rose from the floor. He hurried from the office, his black cloak sweeping the floor. Once he was gone, Albus Dumbledore turned to the crystal ball on his desk and smiled.

"Poor unfortunate soul," he whispered. "So in pain. Leave poor James to die? Oh, Severus, you shouldn't have made such a deal. He will come for them. He will come for Harry," the old man muttered gazing into the ball, watching the silvery mist swirl.

"They're dead! She's dead!"

"The boy lives."

"You swore you'd protect them, protect her!"

"And I did. They were under a protective charm, no one should have been able to find them. Their secret keeper betrayed them. That was not my doing."

"You swore you'd protect her!"

"I did everything in my power, Severus. Now, I seem to remember having your undying loyalty? Yes, I upheld my end."

"She died."

"I promised to do everything I could and I did. Now, about your employment."

"I want nothing to do with you." Severus tried to lunge at Dumbledore, but found himself frozen in place instead.

"Ahh, you promised me your loyalty, Severus. Loyal men don't kill their masters, now do they?" Albus smiled as Severus' expression changed to one of pure rage. "In ten years Harry Potter will be coming to Hogwarts. You will protect him for me, you will make sure nothing interferes with my plans for the boy. He shall defeat Lord Voldemort, no, I do not believe him gone for a minute. Go to your quarters Severus and await my instructions." Almost in a daze, Severus made his way to the dungeon he called home.

"I will find a way out," he whispered. "I will find a loop hole, there must be one. You didn't save her!" Severus screamed.

Severus started looking for a way out of the contract. Spent three years reading every book he could find about magical binding contracts. Nothing helpful. Albus watched as Severus was becoming more and more involved on escaping his control.

He checked briefly on Harry, the boy was alive. That was all that really mattered anyway. So what if the little toddler wasn't happy? Unhappy and alive were better than dead. He wondered if Severus had even actually cared about the child, or just about Lily. It was a shame they'd lost her. She had been so talented. There are always sacrifices in a war.

In his office, Albus sighed. Maybe if he hadn't borrowed James' cloak? It was too late to think about that now. They were dead, Harry was alive and safe with his relatives. He only hoped Severus didn't become a problem. Having a man with nothing left to lose could become a problem. Maybe he should have made sure Severus couldn't kill himself to get out of the contract? He hoped the man wouldn't be that desperate. He needed to find something to keep him busy. His eyes landed on a volume of almost obsolete potions and smiled.

"Perfect. He'll be too busy researching these, seeing if anything is of use, to have time to think of much else."

Severus frowned at the knock on his door. Albus. The man would not leave him alone. It was almost as if the man knew his thoughts. Severus sighed. He would have to put more work into his shields.

"Albus, what a surprise. Care for a cup of tea?" he asked, letting the sarcasm drip from his voice.

"Thank you for the offer, Severus, but no. I merely came by to drop this off. I found it among my many possessions and thought you might find it of interest." Severus eyed the book. He couldn't deny his interest, some of the potions mentioned had disappeared centuries ago.

"What's the catch?"

"There is none. Have a good day," Albus handed him the book and left. Severus put the book on his table. There was no such thing as something without a catch, not with a man like Dumbledore.

"A distraction, maybe? To keep me calm, keep me from thinking. No. It won't work, old man." Severus sat picked up the book and pretended to browse its yellowing pages. There had to be a way out of this damned contract. He had upheld his part. He remembered that night, his desperation used against him. Suddenly a thought came to him. The boy. Dumbledore had sworn to protect the boy...and if Severus remembered anything about Lily's muggle sister, the boy was not in good safe hands.

He waited until nightfall, slipped out under the cover of darkness. Finding the house was easy enough. He crept through the street, peering in the window. There was no sign that little Harry Potter even lived there. Where was the boy? He found the Dursleys' son, a fat little blob. He appeared to be quite spoiled.

Severus stayed near number 4 Privet Drive until morning when he finally saw little Harry. The child was in dirty clothing, looked too thin, and had apparently wet the bed. This last act earned him several lashings with Vernon Dursley's belt. Severus felt his hands clench in rage. The boy was only four!

A slow smile crossed Severus' face. This child was not being protected. He was being abused. Here was his loophole. The boy. He needed to make sure this worked. Which should he do first? Confront Albus, no, he would weasel his way out, make it look like this was right. No. Severus strolled to the house and knocked on the front door.

"Yes?"

"Hello Petunia."

"Severus. What do you want? Lily's dead. She never liked you anyway."

"I am here about little Harry and the belt your dunderhead of a husband just put across his backside. Give me Harry Petunia, and I will leave." She nodded shoving the dirty crying child into his arms.

"Keep him!" she yelled slamming the door in his face. Severus looked at the child in arms.

"Hello Harry. We are leaving." Severus apparated back to Hogwarts' gates. He knew Albus was watching. Knew the old man would be down here soon enough.

"Severus! What have you done?"

"What you have failed to do, sir. You promised to protect Lily and Harry. You failed. I am free of the contract," Severus stated drawing his wand.

"I don't see how."

"Harry. Harry was the key, wasn't he? He's the key to your plan, whatever it may be. He was also the key to me getting away from your manipulation. You promised to protect him. Instead, you left him with his abusive uncle. Don't bother to speak old man. You will never lay a hand on this child again. Your puppeteer behavior concerning me is over. I will raise this child, I will protect in him a way you could never, never imagine. Good bye, Albus. I really do hope you can live with what you've done." With that, Severus and Harry disappeared leaving Albus standing there shaking with rage at having lost both his potions master and the Boy Who Lived.


	95. Loyalty

This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Assignment #9

Wandlore – Wand Woods

Task #1 - Alder: Write about loyalty

Hogwarts Gym

Burpees - Write about someone in the occupation, Auror. (does not have to be canon)

Insane Prompt Challenge

24: Word -

Flippant - not showing a serious or respectful attitude

Word count: 353

Bellatrix danced in her cell to unheard music.

"He's going to save me," she sang. "I'll never tell my Lord's secrets, you can torture me, but I'll love the pain." She did this every other day or so. Her voice echoing through the stone prison. She never tried to escape. Never gave a straight answer to any question asked. The guards watched as she was pulled from the cell by Auror Moody for interrogation.

Bellatrix was placed in a hard chair. Her feet and wrists were shackled to the chair. She smiled at Moody, tilting her head from side to side like a predator playing with its prey.

"I won't talk. I'll never tell my Lord's secrets." Moody studied her for a moment.

"Your lord who has left you locked in Azkaban for nearly a decade? Your lord who is dead and gone? He doesn't give a crap about you Bellatrix, he never did. How many of his followers are locked here because of their perverted loyalty to him?"

"You will never make me tell," she whispered, glaring at him through half closed eyes. "You want names? I know them all! And I'll never, never tell," she laughed throwing her head back. Moody sighed, he'd known this probably going to be a waste of time. He didn't know why they even wanted him to try and talk to this insane witch.

"Take her back to her cell," he ordered. Bellatrix was yanked to her feet. The guards undid the shackles holding her to the chair.

"Moody, hey, Moody, wanna know a lil secret?" she whispered as she was walked past him. He motioned for guards to stop.

"Yes, Mrs. Lestrange?"

"He's not dead, Moody. My Lord is alive and he's coming to free me, and all those loyal to him, only to him. You'll seeee," she laughed as she was yanked from the room. Moody watched them lock her back in her cell. Her laughter echoing through the halls. He shuddered. The very idea that You Know Who could, would, come back. That was scarier than her undying, and frankly insane, loyalty to man.


	96. Held (Dramoine) Warning: PTSD

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **April Auction**

 **Day 27 - Auction 1 - Blind Plot Point: Holding him/her in bed**

 **Warning: Mentions of PTSD**

 **Word count: 490**

He held her as she cried.

Cried for the loss of another dream, cried for the fact the universe seemed against them.

He held her, arms around her, in their bed.

He held her when she woke screaming from nightmares she refused to talk about.

He held her tightly, kissing her gently, promising her it was over. The war was over and they had both survived.

He held her when she crawled to bed too drunk to remember who he was. She laid her head against his chest. He could smell the alcohol on her breath. He nearly cried that night realizing how in pain she must be.

He held her in the morning, when she first woke up. A soft, warm snuggle of love, of a fluffy feeling in his chest as she nestled against him, whispering his name.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

She held him after the final battle when he had nowhere to go. He'd been too hurt to sleep alone.

She'd held him in her arms like a child, gently kissing his forehead.

She held him as the world shook around them, neither knowing when, or if, things would ever return to normal. He cried in her arms that night. She'd wiped away his tears and finally kissed his lips.

She held him, tangled in their bamboo sheets. He'd stolen half the blankets and she'd laughed. That night he'd asked her the big question. The one she could only answer 'yes'.

She held him on their wedding night, the bed shaking, rocking as they gave each other themselves forever, til death did they part.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

He held her when all seemed lost. His name so covered in mud, he didn't know himself anymore. She never changed. She loved him, not the name, not the power it used to have. Him.

He held her as she finally asked for help. It was midnight. She'd woken screaming. "Please, can we see a mind healer?" she'd whispered tears falling from her caramel eyes.

He held her as she started working through her trauma, slowly started telling him about what had happened that last year while he'd been in school.

He held her as she healed, as the night terrors lessened. He knew they'd never disappear, but he'd always be here for her.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

She held him as he made something of his name, pulled himself from the labels they tried to stick to him.

She held him as they discussed their future, always at three in the morning when neither could sleep. She'd curl in his arms, or vice versa. The skin to skin contact only cementing their bond.

She held him as their whole lives changed again, for the better, as he got promotion after promotion. Not because of his name, not because of his blood status, but because of who he was.

She held him, as they fell asleep at night, finally having found some peace in their little world.


	97. Parent's Night ( Dramoineish)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **April Auction**

 **Day 28 - Auction 4 - AUs - Single Parent**

 **Insane Prompt Challenge**

 **136: Plot Point – Parent's Evening**

 **word count: 552**

Hermione paused outside the classroom. This was the first time meeting Rose's teacher and she, for some reason, was nervous. She'd heard good things from Rose about Mr. Malfoy. She really seemed to like him, which was good. Rose had had a few problems with school since her idiot of a father had decided to abandon the family two years ago. Maybe this Mr. Malfoy was finally getting her daughter back on track?

"Mrs. Weasley, please come in." Hermione stepped into the classroom looking around. A border showing each letter written in cursive decorated the top of the room. A large whiteboard stood against one wall.

"It's actually Ms. Granger, Rose's father and I..."

"I'm sorry, I should never had assumed. Please, have a seat." He motioned to the child sized chairs. Hermione nearly laughed but managed to fold her legs underneath. She finally looked at Mr. Malfoy. He seemed young for a teacher, about her age actually. He had white blond hair, and these deep gray eyes. She flushed slightly when his eyes met hers.

"How is Rose doing?" she asked quickly bringing them both back to the subject at hand.

"She is doing well. I wasn't sure what to expect from reading her previous teachers' notes. However, Rose is a delight to have in my class. She's extremely bright, when she applies herself." Hermione smiled. This sounded exactly like her daughter. A knock on the door caught both their attention. A boy, about Rose's size, walked into the room.

"Father, I'm bored," he announced. Mr. Malfoy sighed.

"Scorpius, how many times have I asked you to stay in the hallway when Daddy is working? Grab a book from the shelf, alright?" The boy nodded, grabbed a thick book, and wondered back out of the room.

"I'm sorry about that, Ms. Granger. Scorpius gets bored easily, since his mother passed a few years ago, he doesn't like me being out of his sight."

"Rose was the same way, after Ron left, actually." Mr. Malfoy was a widower? She wondered what she was supposed to do with this random bit of information, if she was supposed to do anything with it.

"I'm sorry. It must be hard, at least when Astoria passed, I wasn't left wondering." Hermione gave him a tight smile.

"How is Rose doing in math?"

"She's doing slightly above average in most of her subjects. She's having a bit of difficulty with reading however." Hermione nodded slightly. She'd been expecting this.

"Rose...was just diagnosed with dyslexia, Mr. Malfoy. Did her father not give you the note?" Dammit...if Ron had forgotten that, who knows what else he hadn't done.

"No, he didn't, I'm afraid. If I had known. I will see about setting her up with a more personalized reading plan in that case."

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. Was there anything else?" Mr. Malfoy paused for a second as the pair rose.

"Actually, if it's not too forward, Ms. Granger, I'd like the opportunity to sit down with you, I know part of what you're going through, being a single parent."

"I..would like that a lot Mr. Malfoy."

"Please, call me Draco."

"Hermione. I'll be in touch." She smiled at him as she left the room, a small spark of something, maybe love, finally igniting once again in her heart.


	98. Family of Friends (Fem harry)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry**

 **Pinata Medium (Friendship)**

 **Word count: 1036**

Hyacinth Potter nearly missed the train. She was so busy trying to figure out how to get onto the platform. Finally, she spotted a girl with an owl and followed her through the wall. There she stood, mesmerized at all the action. All around her were people wearing cloaks and robes. There were cats in cages, owls like hers, and she thought she saw a rat. Not an icky rat, but a fancy looking one. Her fingers held tight to the trolley containing her trunk and owl. She didn't want Hedwig to get lost in the shuffle. Also, if she lost her supplies, she doubted the Dursleys would get her new ones.

"This way, this way," someone announced. She followed the flow of the people and managed to get onto the train. She entered the first empty car and tried to yank her trunk in with her.

"Here, let me help you, George, this firstie needs help!" Hya watched as another boy appeared. They picked up her trunk easily and put it in the car. One studied her while the other poked his head out of the car.

"Ron, get down here," he called. A boy about Hya's age joined them. Like the twins, he also had red hair.

"I'm Fred, this is George, and the boy over there is our brother Ron." Hya smoothed her red hair and smiled up at them. She hated being so short.

"Ron's a first year too," Fred stated. Hya looked at him. Ron stared at her and then at his brothers.

"She looks like us, are we sure she's not related?" George asked. Hya blinked. That would be amazing if she was related to these boys.

"Pretty sure, I'd remember if I had two sisters," Fred commented. "We never did ask her name. What's your name?" he asked turning to Hya.

"Hyacinth Potter."

"Potter? Wait, you mean you're the Hyacinth Potter?" She stared at him in confusion.

"You're famous," Ron exclaimed, "You know, for beating you know who!" Hya shook her head.

"I don't remember doing any of that," she whispered. Fred elbowed Ron.

"It's not important, not to us anyway. What's important is the fact you look enough like our family to prank our parents." Hya laughed.

"I'd love to be your new sister," she stated. Ron rolled his eyes wondering if this prank would blow up in their faces somehow.

"Perfect. Hopefully you're in Gryffindor, all the family's been in Gryffindor." Hya nodded. Gryffindor, she'd remember that, maybe?

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy called Neville's lost one." Four red heads turned their eyes to the door.

"Nope, not in here."

"Are you all siblings?" she asked looking at them. Fred shot Hya a look.

"Yes, we're all siblings," she lied. Ron shook his head. This girl was insane.

"Really? Did you grow up in the wizarding world, I'm a muggle-born myself." Hya nodded. She had been raised muggle, until her eleventh birthday when she'd found out the truth of her heritage.

"I was raised muggle too," she admitted. The girl seemed confused for a moment.

"But you said..."

"Long lost sister," Fred answered. "Don't ask too many questions."

"I'm Hermione, what are your names?"

"Gred."

"Forge."

"Ron."

"Hyacinth."

"Potter?"

"Yes..." Hya admitted knowing their little prank was up. Hermione laughed.

"I really thought you all were related!"

"Do you think you could...you know, not tell anyone else the truth? We want to see just how far we can push this?"

"Well, you're not breaking any rules...and it would be fun to be included in something," Hermione said slowly. She'd been lonely for a long time, being so much smarter than everyone else. She hadn't expected to make friends this easily at her new school.

"Alright. Now, if anyone asks, Hya is a Weasley, same as the rest of us," Fred stated outlining their plan.

The train finally stopped and Hya got her first look at Hogwarts. She couldn't believe how large the castle was compared to the house her aunt and uncle thought was impressive.

"First years, please, this way." Ron, Hya and Hermione were herded with the rest of the first years.

"I am Professor McGonagall, I am deputy headmistress, and head of Gryffindor house. Now, as your name is called, come forward and you will be sorted." She glanced over and saw the Weasley twins.

"Misters Weasley, you're supposed to be in the great hall."

"We know, but see, there's a little problem, our little sister...she's listed under a different name... and we're worried...that she won't be properly sorted."

"The hat doesn't care what name is called. Please take your seats." Professor McGonagall looked at the first years, noticing two red heads among them. She didn't think there were supposed to be two this year. She quickly scanned the list of first years. No, only one Weasley.

"Abbott, Hannah." Hya watched as people were sorted. Suddenly her name was called.

"Potter, Hyacinth!" She walked out in a daze as everyone watched her.

"That's our sister," Fred yelled. An older boy glared at him.

"Gryffindor," the hat shouted. Hya smiled joining her new siblings at the table.

"She is not our sister," Percy hissed at the twins who were welcoming Hya.

"Weasley, Ron!" Hya and the twins were at the edge of their seats waiting to see if their brother would join them.

"Gryffindor!" The three yelled and screamed happily.

"See, I told you the whole family has been in Gryffindor," George stated.

"She's not family. She may have red hair, but she's not related..."

"Sod off," Hya paused looking to George.

"Percy."

"Right, sod off Percy, I'll tell mum you said I wasn't your sister." Fred burst out laughing. Ron stared at Hya. This girl was even crazier than he'd thought, and right here, right now, he was glad he was her friend. Percy glared at all of them.

"We should write mum and let know you're both in Gryffindor," Fred stated. Ron nodded. Hya smiled. For the first time in her life, she had a 'family' who cared about her and friend who were prepared to defend her. She had a feeling she was going to like Hogwarts and the wizarding world.


	99. Maths Problems

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Assignment #9**

 ** **Childcare - Understanding Learning Difficulties/Disabilities in Children****

 **Write about a child whose hyperactivity can cause problems**

 **word count: 325**

George bounced in his seat. His fingers tapping the desk in front of him. Fred sat in a desk next to his brother. The twins were seven. Molly was trying to teach them some basic maths skills. Fred had started working on the problem she'd written on the small chalk board. George, however, was doing everything but. So far, he'd gotten up twice, lost his chalk three times, used the tablet as a hat, and now he was bouncing in his seat using the desk as a drum.

"George, please sit still and work out the problem."

"But...I'm trying," George stated as Fred started on the second one that had magically appeared once he got the first one right.

"Maybe it you would sit still," she said softly. None of her other children had been this bad. Percy had sat perfectly still doing his work. She didn't understand why George couldn't focus.

"I'm done," Fred announced. Molly sighed watching as George fought to sit still and do his work. She heard Ginny yelling upstairs at Ron.

"Fred, George, stay right here. I'm going to go check on your sister." The twins nodded.

The minute their mom was out of the room, Fred turned to George.

"You've got this, Georgie," he stated. George frowned.

"You did it all already. There's a fly over there, and a spider in the corner." Fred nodded. He knew George noticed things like that.

"Yes, there is, and there's a maths problem in front of you that won't solve itself," Fred added. "Make it a game, George. What do the numbers do?"

"Go together."

"So what happens then?"

"I get a new number." Fred nodded. He didn't notice Molly had come back downstairs and was watching the twins from the doorway.

"See this is what mum was trying to teach us." George nodded, tapping his fingers against the desk. Fred ignored his brother's movements and continued to help with the maths problems.


	100. Books

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Assignment #9**

* * *

 ** **Childcare - Understanding Learning Difficulties/Disabilities in Children****

 **Write about a Hogwarts-age student having Dyslexia, or Dyslexia-type symptom**

 **Word count: 580**

Ron threw the book across the room. Hermione looked up at him from her own book.

"It doesn't make any sense, 'Mione," he stated. Hermione blinked.

"What doesn't make sense, Ron? The chapter seems pretty straight forward," she stated. There weren't even that many large words.

"I think my copy of the book is defective," he answered. "Let me see yours." She handed him the book. He squinted at it like Harry did when he'd lost his glasses.

"This one is the same. All the letters are jumbled and messed up."

"I could read it just find. Did someone hit you a hex or something?" she asked. Ron shook his head.

"No, all my books are like this. Maybe someone hexed the books?" he suggested hopefully. Hermione shook her head.

"No one's touched my book." Ron's face fell.

"Have you always had trouble reading?" she asked staring at him. A grain of an idea forming in the back of her brilliant mind.

"Maybe?" Ron admitted. Hermione nodded slowly.

"Have you ever heard of something called dyslexia?"

"What's that? A spell?"

"No, it's a learning disability. It means that words and letters are all jumbled up when you try to read them."

"Is it magical?"

"No, muggle kids have it too," she stated. She remembered a girl in her primary school who had been dyslexic. Hermoine tilted her head trying to remember what the teacher had done to help that girl.

"I'm not a muggle," Ron almost yelled.

"What does that have to do with anything? Maybe there's some books in the library? If not, I can write my parents and they can send me some. Do you remember what the professors say in class?" Ron nodded.

"I mean, Binns puts me to sleep." Hermione fought the urge to roll her eyes. Neither Ron nor Harry ever really paid attention in History of Magic.

"So, what if I read you the book?" Ron made a face. "Not all of it, just the parts that are going to be covered in this essay?"

"I guess we can try it," Ron whispered slightly embarrassed. Hermione nodded picking her book back up and started reading it out loud. A few minutes later, she heard Ron's quill scribbling across the parchment. She smiled.

Ron stared at the piece of parchment in front of him.

"I did it, 'Mione! I got an O!" Hermione looked over his shoulder.

"Good job, Ron. See, you can do it."

"Can you enchant the books to read themselves?" Ron asked. Hermione blinked. She'd not thought of that, but it sounded possible.

She held the book in front of her. Ron was sitting at the table watching her.

"Did it work?" he asked. She nodded. She opened the book and it started reading itself to Ron.

"It works! Wow, it's even in your voice."

"I thought it might be a nice touch. The words light up as it reads, so you can see where you are on the page. If you need it to repeat, just press your wand to that section. Here, let me show the charm, so you can do this to any book you need." Hermione pulled out her wand and showed Ron the wand movement and taught him the incantation. They practiced it until Ron could do it.

"Now, I expect you to get Os on every essay," she stated. Ron smiled.

"Except History of Magic," Ron joked. Hermione laughed glad she could help her friend.


	101. Superman (GeorgeHermione)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Writing Club May**

 **Mulan: Songs**

 ** **A Girl Worth Fighting For** **\- **write about someone protective**

 **Word count: 476**

The wind rushed around her. She'd climbed as high as she could go, her hand clinging to the roof tiles as she watched the world rush by below her. She shouldn't have been able to get up here, shouldn't have been able to slip away without being noticed. She nearly laughed, no one ever stopped her, well almost no one. The wind whipped her hair around her face. She could see the storm clouds starting to grow, darken. She lifted her arms, feeling the energy, the magic swirl around her. Her feet slipped a a little, and she reach out to catch herself. Her fingers grabbed nothing but air. Her eyes widened in fear. She hadn't planned this, had only wanted to feel free. Just to be away from it all for a bit. She watched the walls go past her, she closed her eyes waiting for the pain. She'd lost her wand somehow.

"I've gotcha," a voice stated and felt herself stopping. A strong hand gripped her wrist. She opened her eyes. He was on his broom, a shocked expression on his face. He pulled her onto the room in front of him and wrapped an arm around her.

"You saved me," she whispered.

"Well, I couldn't let you fall, it would leave a nasty mark on the ground...and Filch would probably blame me somehow." She laughed.

"Thank you, um, you can take us down now."

"I could, but...see I was planning to fly over the lake and catch the sunset from up here. Would you like to join me?"

"Alright. What were you even doing up here, and don't give me that nonsense about the sunset, George." He laughed.

"Simple, I was looking for you. Ron said you'd run off again, because he's a git. I checked the library three times. Then I remembered you liked sulking in high places."

"I was not sulking," she retorted.

"If you say so, think we can see the sunset before the storm starts?" She looked out at the sky and shook her head.

"I doubt it. We should probably head inside before we become a lightning rod ourselves." George nodded slowly circling to the ground.

"You didn't have to save me, you know," she whispered looking up at the tower. She shivered as the rain started to fall. George wrapped his cloak around her.

"Hermione, I will always be there to save you. No matter how much Ron screws up, no matter how high you climb, no matter how much you want to end it all, I will be there to catch you. I will always be here for you," he whispered pulling her against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. Hermione sighed letting him lead her back to the castle, a warm feeling spreading in her chest.


	102. My Kind of Crazy (HermioneGinny)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **word count: 310**

"Seriously, Ginny, what are you trying to do, sleep with every boy in the school?"

"I haven't slept with anyone, Ron, not that it's any of your business."

"Ginny, I'm only looking out for your reputation."

"No, you're being a nosy git. If I wanna sleep with someone, what's it matter to you? At least I've been kissed." Ron's face turned bright red.

"I...I can get someone to kiss me," he looked around. Hermione had just stepped through the portrait hole. He grabbed her and kissed her deeply. She responded by slapping him across the face. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Told you so," she muttered as Ron slunk off to the boys' dorm.

"What the bloody hell!" Hermione yelled glaring at Ginny.

"He was telling me off for sleeping around. I said at least I'd been kissed. You walked in. Ron's an idiot."

"You think? I'm pretty sure the giant squid has more manners."

"I didn't expect him to try and make out with my girlfriend, Mione."

"Does he even know...?"

"Doubt it. Am I forgiven?" Ginny asked giving Hermione a wide-eyed look.

"Yes, you know I can't stay mad at you, Gin." Hermione grabbed Ginny and gave her a quick kiss. "now, what's this I hear about you sleeping around?" Ginny laughed.

"As if I'd do anything to lose you."

"We should set Ron up with someone..."

"Draco?" Ginny laughed.

"I wouldn't wish Ron on my worst enemy, much less Draco. Peeves?" The girls nearly fell over laughing.

"See, Hermione, this is why I love you. You're my kind of crazy. I was gonna suggest the giant squid."

"Same, and I heard the squid has very high standards your idiot of a brother doesn't meet." Hermione stated kissing Ginny. The both dissolved into peals of laughter as they headed up to their dorm.


	103. Yes Captain

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 ** **Mythology Club****

 **Character: Severus Snape**

 **Insane Prompt Challenge**

 **144**

 **Plot Point**

 **Seeing a creature for the first time**

 **Season Challenge Spring**

 **Days of the Year**

 **8th June: World Ocean Day - Write a pirate!au. Alternatively, write about someone who loves being on water.**

 **Earth Prompts:**

 **(word) Dirt**

 **Hufflepuff Prompts**

 **Other Prompts: 3: (creature) Badge**

 **Word count: 645**

He was drowning. The water surrounded him, pulling him deeper and deeper into the darkness. He was weightless, his cloak floating around him. He clawed at the water wondering why he was trying to fight.

"I'm here," a voice gurgled, singing in a way that pierced his very soul. "Come swim with me," she called. Her voice surrounding him. She was nowhere to be seen, a flash of a fin, a flicker of light. He tried to pull himself from her call.

"Swim with me." The words echoed through the water, filling his heart with desire. He'd come so far on his quest. Now, now it was about to end, in a watery grave. He closed his eyes ready to give into the voice, ready to swim with her now and forever.

"You're a bloody idiot!" He blinked his eyes open. He was on land, waterlogged and exhausted, but on land.

"Captain?"

"Who else would save your ass, boy. That siren nearly had you." Severus sighed. Getting accepted as part of the crew of The Slytherin had been the best day of his life. Now, he'd almost blown everything, and for what?

"She gets to most of us at some point, lad." Severus nodded looking back at the waves. They'd landed on this island in search of something. Captain hadn't quite told them what exactly they were looking for, but he kept waving around an aged sheet of parchment.

The crew of the Slytherin had found many interesting treasures, including a gold and black goblet that had been guarded by a strange ghost like badger.

"Glad you weren't killed," Lucius stated walking past Severus. He nodded. "What'd she look like?" Lucius asked him suddenly.

"Who?"

"The siren! Did she have long blond hair and these cold eyes?" Severus shook his head.

"Nothing like that, her eyes were warm, the color of polished wood. And she had brown hair, not blond. Why?"

"Different siren then. I was nearly killed my first year too, thankfully Captain saved me. Any idea what treasure we're after this time?"

"None. Got to be better than that bloody goblet. What was so special about it anyway?"

"Belonged to some great pirate, Bonny Lass Hufflepuff, from what I understand. Probably has special powers of some sort, that's what Captain seems to like." Severus nodded his head. That much seemed true. Their captain did like his powerful treasures.

"Hurry it up you two landlubbers," Captain called back to them. Severus and Lucius hurried to catch up with the rest of the crew. The Captain paused at a stone wall, grey and damp.

"Yes, I feel it here." He pulled out the map and studied it again nodding. "Dig there," he ordered. Severus and Lucius grabbed their spades. Dirt flew in every direction while the Captain stood over them eagerly. Finally Severus' blade hit something hard. The Captain pushed him out the way and knelt down to the hole. Lucius paused letting the Captain dig with his bare hands.

"It's here! It's here!" he yelled pulling a box from the ground. Lucius and Severus held their breaths as he opened the box to reveal a sparkling tiara.

"Finally the the lost diadem of Rowena! It's finally mine!" he shouted. "Back to the ship!"

"All that work for a tiara?"

"Must be powerful,"was all Severus could say. Lucius nodded.

"Wonder if one has to wear it for it work," he commented. Severus paused as both of them tried to picture Captain wearing the diadem.

"Should have let the siren take me, I'll never get that image out of my brain."

"She might still be waiting for you," Lucius smirked as Severus kicked sand at him. Ahead of them, they could see Captain gently place the tiara on his head. Neither one held back their laughter, thankfully they were far enough Captain Voldemort didn't hear them.


	104. Along Came a Spider (Fredmione)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Insane Prompt challenge.**

 **230 – Dialogue: "Only people who aren't fine say that they're fine."**

 **Word count: 540**

"I'm fine," she muttered pushing past him. He watched her for a moment before following. He found her face down the bed she was using. She'd left the door open. He wondered if she'd hoped he would follow her.

"I thought I said I was fine," she snapped.

"And I know better, Hermione. Only people who aren't fine say they are. Want to talk about it?" he asked standing next to the bed.

"No."

"Want to throw things at Ron's head until he apologizes for whatever he did this time?" he offered wondering if this time she would actually do it.

"No...wait, how'd you know this is about Ron?" Her voice was slightly muffled since she was talking into the pillows.

"Because, Hermione. Nine times out of ten, it's about Ron and something stupid he did. You know that,I know that,Harry knows that, at this point, even you know who might know that." Hermione sniffled a little fighting the urge to smile.

"Was that a laugh?"

"No."

"I think it was. George and I have some new products, want to help test them out?" She rolled her eyes.

"No thank you."

"Want to study them, figure out we used some superly insane complex magic and then try to analyze it?" She raised her head slightly.

"You can write it all down and spend hours researching other ways of doing it..." he added teasing slightly. She snorted.

"Wouldn't find any, you know that, Fred," she muttered. She could hear him laughing.

"I know, you know, George knows. But does that ever stop you?" he asked. She shook her head slightly. No, nothing ever really stopped her from learning new things, researching whatever the twins had come up with. It was almost like a game, in a way.

"What's the new product?"

"Spiders. That's all I'm going to say." She raised her head looking at him. He was smiling in that mischevious way of his.

"Are they life like?"

"Yes." A small smile formed across her lips.

"Can they be put somewhere...the the bed of a certain red haired git?"

"Once again, yes."

"Alright, show me what you're working on," she stated sliding from the bed. Fred smiled as she followed him down to the room he and George were using as a lab. A furry looking spider at on the table. It was about the size of Hermione's hand. Hermione studied it for a moment.

"It moves?"

"Watch," George said. He waved his wand over it and it sprang to life crawling in a circle.

"What happens if you smash it?"

"Can't. It goes intangible, your hand would go right through it. It can walk through walls too. We're trying to figure out a way to attach an extendable ear on it."

"Can I borrow it?"

"Sure," Fred said picking it up and handing it to her. George taught her the commands for it. Hermione smiled, almost evilly.

"Does it glow in the dark?"

"No. We should add that feature on the next batch," Fred noted jotting it down.

"Just a reminder though, Hermione. If Ron asks..."

"I didn't get it from you," Hermione chirped happily giving Fred a quick kiss before leaving to relocate the spider to Ron's room.


	105. Spider Webs (Along Came a Spider2)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Insane prompt challenge**

 **277 – Dialogue: "This isn't helping."**

 **Writing club May**

 **Amber's Attic**

 **11: (Relationship) siblings**

 **Word count:340**

Ginny glared at Fred.

"Just hold still, we'll get you down," he stated. George was already trying to cut through the thick webbing. Ginny was hanging from the ceiling of the hallway, stuck in what looked like a giant spider web.

"Just get me loose," Ginny yelled wiggling. Every time she moved, she got stuck further. "This isn't helping," she whined.

"Of course not. Wiggling only makes it worse," George stated cutting through another piece of webbing.

"Why the bloody hell did you even make this stuff?" Ginny yelled.

"We didn't mean for you to get caught, Ginny."

"Who was it for then?" she asked as George finally managed to free one of her legs. She promptly kicked him in the head.

"OW!"

"It was meant for Ron." Ginny glared at Fred.

"Really? Another stupid prank on Ron, what did he do this time?"

"I don't know honestly. She didn't say."

"Hermione again?" Fred nodded blushing brightly. Ginny made a gagging sound. "Get me down and I'll make sure Ron doesn't do whatever he did again."

"You kicked me in the head."

"You deserved it for making this stupid thing. It's worse than a permanent sticking charm." Fred glanced at George.

"Now there's an idea..."

"Work on your stupid products later, get me down!"

"Working on it, hold still!"

"You just wait until I'm free," Ginny threatened as George finally managed to cut her from the web and she fell to the floor.

"There, free as requested." Ginny narrowed her eyes at them.

"We're sorry, Ginny. Like we said, it was meant for Ron."

"He's next on me list," she stated sending stinging hexes at both of them before stalking off to take care of her other brother...and Hermione, since it was really all her fault that Fred and George kept trying to hex, prank, and do everything to Ron. Her shoe stuck to the floor. She stepped out of it leaving it in the middle of the stairs. Personally, she hoped one of the twins would trip over it.


	106. Between Sisters (Narcissa Andi)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Insane Prompt Challenge**

 **2: Word: Lollygag - spend time in an aimless or lazy way, to idle about or goof off / dawdle**

 **Writing Club May**

 **Disney Challenge Mulan**

 **Theme**

 ** **3: War**** **\- write about someone deciding something's worth fighting for**

 **Word count: 357**

The walk back to the castle should have only taken two minutes. But Andromeda didn't want to take two minutes walking back. She wanted to meander, go slowly. There would be plenty of time to get back to the castle. She walked around Black Lake, watched the squid for a minute.

"Andi?" She sighed looking up.

"Yes?"

"Where the hell have you been, lollygagging again? This is important! Father owled all of us, he wanted to make sure you didn't wander off again."

"I don't want to date him, I don't want to spend time with him. He likes to kill things Narcissa. He'd kill people if he could get away with it. He scares me."

"I'm sure he's fine once you get to know him," Narcissa stated. Andromeda shook her head.

"I've tried. He and Bella seem like they'd be a better pair. She actually loves him. I...Narcissa, can you keep a secret?"

"Is it why you wander aimlessly around the grounds trying to avoid me, Bella, our common room?"

"Partually. Cissy, I met someone." Narcissa smiled shaking her head.

"You know that's not how it works in this family, Andi."

"I know, but...I think, I think I love him," Andromeda whispered looking at the ground.

"Andi...who is he?"

"Ted Tonks...he's a muggle-born."

"I know who he is...not bad looking. Father's going to disown you."

"I know...I don't believe his ideals anyway." Narcissa nodded slowly.

"Andi, it doesn't matter what happens, I love you, you know that."

"I know, Cissy. Ted and I are going run away, right after graduation, do I have your word you won't tell Father?"

"You have my word, Andi."

"You won't breathe a word of this to Bella."

"Do I look like I'm insane? Maybe we'll get lucky and she'll decide to go after McNair...free you from it completely."

"We won't be that lucky. We'd better head back to the castle before people start wondering where we are." Narcissa nodded as the sisters slowly started walking back to the castle. Narcissa wondering if Andi would really go through with running away or if she'd come to her senses and stay family.


	107. Fireworks (Fremione)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Assignment #9**

 **Wand lore: Wand wood**

 ** **Task 11**** **\- Spruce: Write about someone dramatic or flamboyant**

 **Word count: 339**

Fireworks lit the room, somehow without setting anything on fire. Hermione sighed. There was only one person she could think of who would set off a crate of fireworks in her living room. The fireplace roared to life.

"Good evening, Fred," she stated as he tumbled through wearing a bright lime green dragonhide suit. Small bursts of light surrounded him.

"Must you make such a dramatic entrance? It's just me here tonight."

"Maybe I'm trying to impress you? Were the fireworks too much?"

"Maybe a little," she admitted giving him a smile. "But yes, I was impressed. This batch is much more...interesting than the last one," she added watching as the fireworks started forming glowing letters in the air. She blinked as she realized the letters weren't random.

"Fred..." She turned to face him. "Are they spelling out what I think they're spelling?" Fred nodded smiling brightly.

"Hermione, it took me nearly a month to figure out how to make the fireworks. It was two weeks of planning because I wanted this moment to be perfect," he whispered. Hermione sank into one of her over-sized chairs.

"Fred."

"Let me continue, before the fireworks burst into flames. Hermione, without you, I probably would have managed to get myself killed." She didn't bother arguing. Just last week she'd managed to keep both twins from serious harm. "Will you marry me?" Fred finally blurted out. Around them, the fireworks started shifting into the shape of hearts. Fred pulled a small box from his pocket. He opened it revealing a large ruby ring. Of course, even her engagement ring had to be slightly over the top. She laughed, tears of joy streaming down her face.

"Fred, yes," she whispered as he pulled her to her feet and kissed her passionately. Hermione wrapped her arms around him, kissing him back as the fireworks started fizzing out. She quickly put them out before they did actually manage to set her living room on fire. She knew life with Fred would never be boring at least.


	108. Grieving (Hermione, Draco, Severus)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **insane prompt challenge**

 **441: Occasion - Anniversary of a death**

 **Assignment #10 Alchemy task #4 Rubedo, a reddening, purpling, or iosis - write about an angry outburst**

 **Word count: 605**

She walked slowly towards the grave shaking her head. He hadn't wanted some huge monument. She knew he probably would have been happy with nothing more than his name on a plaque somewhere that no one would see it.

She hadn't listened to that logic, honestly, he was a hero and deserved better. The onyx tombstone shone in the midday sun. She was the only one here at the moment. Everyone else was at the Ministry's Remembrance Ball. She despised the thing. It had been two years since the Final Battle. Two years since he had died.

She knelt at his grave, her fingers tracing the letters carved into the stone. She'd demanded they use onyx. It was only fitting for him to have a black tombstone. She bit back tears thinking about his dark eyes.

"Severus, I don't know why I'm here if I'm being honest. You're gone, I need to move on, need to grieve. It's been two years. Two difficult years. I miss you, I hope you know that, wherever you are now. You knew he had that damned snake, knew what its venom did, why the bloody hell didn't you have an antidote on you? You...you...dunderhead!" she yelled at the grave.

This wasn't the first time she'd gotten to screaming at the stone wishing she could scream at the man buried beneath it. "The worst part, no know knew about us, how the hell can I grieve for you if everyone thinks we were nothing to each other? How am I supposed to act like you meant nothing to me, go on dates with Ron, or Harry, or anyone, and pretend my heart hasn't been shattered to a million little pieces!" she banged her fists against the stone tears pouring from her caramel eyes.

"Careful, wouldn't want to break any thing," a voice stated from behind her. She stood, spinning to face the voice, her wand in her hand. She sighed when she saw the speaker.

"Draco, what are you doing here?"

"Same as you I guess, paying my respects in a more private fashion. I would prefer it if you didn't break Severus' tombstone...again." Hermione blushed slightly.

"He was a very infuriating man," she muttered. Draco smirked.

"True. He was also the love of your life." Hermione froze.

"You knew."

"Yes, I knew about the two of you. It was never really my business, Granger. He made it so towards the end."

"Merlin, he asked you to make sure I was protected or some other nonsense. Merlin, I should learn necromancy..." Draco laughed. Hermione blinked. She couldn't think of a time where she'd heard Draco laugh that wasn't mocking her or her old friends. It sounded...well, nice.

"He did ask me to make sure you were alright. I think he knew he wouldn't survive the war."

"He didn't plan on it, obviously. He was so...tortured he probably felt he deserved it." Draco nodded.

"Look, Granger, I know you and I...never saw eye to eye on anything...but would you like...to I don't know, grab a coffee or something." She opened her mouth to protest.

"Not like a date or anything, and not because I promised Uncle Sev I'd look after you. I didn't. I nodded my head which he took to mean 'yes'. No, because we are probably the only two people who are mourning his death." She nodded slowly.

"Fine, but it's not a date," she agreed as Draco led her out of the cemetery. He gave one last glance at the tombstone, gave it a brief nod, and turned his attention back to the witch in front of him.


	109. Her Secret Admirer

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Insane Prompt challenge 931: color – olive**

 **Seasonal Challenge Spring**

 **Days of the Year**

 **3rd April: World Party Day - Write about throwing/attending a party**

 **Word count: 1025**

"What about this one," Ginny asked holding up a dress. Hermione blinked and wrinkled her nose at it.

"Really, Ginny? Olive? I think it would look better on you." Ginny held the dress against her and looked at her reflection.

"Hmm, I guess you're right," Ginny stated adding the dress to her growing pile. Hermione shook her head. The whole point of this trip was to find her a dress for the stupid Yule dance.

"Ginny."

"Right, sorry, it's just this our last year and Harry actually asked me this time..." Hermione sighed.

"It's alright. Maybe I should just skip it, I mean no one asked me anyway."

"No, you're going to go, Hermione. I promise we will find you the perfect dress! What about this one?" Ginny asked pulling another dress off the rack.

"Ginny, that one's black, not that different from our school robes."

"It has glitter," Ginny stated holding the dress out to Hermione. She took it and looked at it a little more closely. Ginny was right. The dress did have glitter, and a much lower hem than anything she owned.

"I don't know Ginny, it seems a little short."

"That's the point, live a little, Hermione. Besides, I doubt a certain someone will be able to keep his eyes off you," Ginny added with a smirk. Hermione felt her face flush.

"I'll try it on, that's it," she finally compromised. Ginny nodded as Hermione made her way to the dressing rooms. Ginny watched her wondering exactly who Hermione had thought of when she'd mentioned 'his eyes'. As far as she knew, Hermione wasn't interested in anyone.

"It's really short."

"Let me see," Ginny called back. Hermione stepped out of the dressing room tugging slightly on the hem of the dress. Ginny's eyes widened.

"Damn, you look, wow..." Hermione blushed brightly.

"Ginny, what would Harry say you looking at me like that?"

"You are not telling him!" Ginny squeaked causing Hermione to laugh.

"You know, you're right. If I get this kind of reaction from you, I'm getting this one. Now, help me figure out what kind of jewelry I need to go with this thing." Ginny nodded while Hermione changed back into her usual clothing. True to her word, Hermione bought the black dress. Ginny bought the olive one.

"I think you should go simple with the jewelry, since the dress already has glitter in it. You wouldn't want to overdo it. A silver necklace, some earrings, maybe a bracelet?"

"I have the charm bracelet your brother gave me," Hermione muttered thinking.

"Ron gave you a bracelet?"

"No, your other brother," Hermione stated smiling a little at the memory.

"Wait...which brother?"

"The one with the red hair," Hermione answered, a faraway look in her eyes. Ginny blinked. Hermione was interested in one of her brothers? And he'd sent her a bracelet?

"Let's go look at necklaces, although, I'm pretty sure Harry's planning on giving me something to wear," Ginny commented.

"I've already got a pair of small silver hoops, they'll work."

"Good idea. Let's see what we already have between the two of us." Hermione agreed and they headed back to the castle.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry did in fact give Ginny a new necklace, this one a heart with a ruby in the middle.

"It doesn't really match the olive dress, does it?" she asked Hermione as the pair sat in the common room working on their homework.

"You bought three dresses since, what about the gold one?" Hermione asked barely looking up from her book. Ginny sighed. Hermione rolled her eyes and hoped this didn't mean yet another shopping trip.  
"Hermione, you have an owl," Ginny announced. Hermione put the book down and looked at the ball of feathers sitting next to Ginny.

"Wrong person," Hermione muttered walking over and removing the letter. She opened it and something shiny fell to the floor.

"What's that?" Ginny asked reaching down for it. Hermione was quicker and grabbed it. Ginny looked at her. "Well, who's it from? My brother?" Ginny asked not forgetting about the charm bracelet Hermione had mentioned. Hermione peeked at the handwriting on the outside of the letter and blushed brightly.

"No one," Hermione said quickly shoving the letter in her pocket.

"Hermione!" Ginny whined, but the older girl had already managed to disappear. Ginny looked at the owl, who hadn't quite managed to escape yet. Ginny wondered if it was waiting for an answer to something in the letter.

"Who do you belong to?" she asked it. It stared at her with huge yellow eyes and then tried to peck her fingers. "Stupid owl," she muttered as it flew off.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione took a deep breath, she was dressed, her hair curled in a messy updo. She'd allowed Ginny to do her make up, it was thankfully subtle. The necklace she'd received in the mail hung around her neck. It was a silver circle decorated with small diamonds. The silver charm bracelet graced her wrist. Ginny had been pestering her almost non-stop about who had sent it and if it was the same person who had given her the bracelet.

"You'll find out tonight," Hermione promised. Ginny had pouted for a few minutes before attacking Hermione's hair with a brush and hair spray.

Harry was waiting for Ginny at the portrait hole. Hermione watched as his eyes widened seeing Ginny. She'd finally decided on the gold dress to show off the necklace Harry had given her. The dress came just off her shoulders, showing off her neck and a slight bit of her cleavage. Hermione smiled at Harry.

"Ready to go, Ginny?" Harry asked extending his arm to her. She took it and they stepped out the portrait hole. Hermione followed them.

"So where is your mystery date?" Ginny asked looking around.

"He's meeting me at the dance," Hermione answered with a smile. They headed down to the great hall.

"Charlie? What are you doing here? Wait, really?" Ginny asked seeing her brother standing against the doorway. She glanced at Hermione.

"Yes, really," Hermione answered taking Charlie's arm and allowing him to escort her into the ball.


	110. Wolfstar poem

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **569**

 **Song**

 **I Won't Say I'm In Love - Hercules**

 **Klaus Heissler - Character from American Dad - Write about an animagus**

 **Amber's Attic**

 **(Pairing type) slash -** ** **5 bonus points****

 **Word count: 350**

Howling at the moon,

looking at the stars,

your favorite was my namesake

mine were the ones in your eyes,

we were the pair to be

beauty and brains

a pair so close everyone always

questioned our relationship

we never bothered with labels

didn't need them much

Moony and Padfoot

Padfoot and Moony

just two awesome guys out on the town

just two awesome guys looking for love

me too handsome for them not to fall

you smart enough to keep us out of trouble.

Together we didn't need anything, anyone

together we promised to protect our friends

together...

alone, I failed.

Alone I found the real monster

tried to take him out, thought I had

alone I faced my demons

alone I realized I was wrong and the enemy

was walking free.

Alone I escaped the inescapable prison

alone I searched until...

together we reunited

you didn't believe me at first

I had all my proof,

for once I was the smart one

together, I confessed

together we tried to save everything again

We may have failed to prove my innocence

together we were both still free

both on the run from the monsters who never

understood

together we faced the demons of my past

making a new future

together...

alone I watched you and her

alone I felt the knife of jealousy through my heart

we had never promised together...never used labels.

Together we backed him up, together we fought to protect him

alone I once again failed.

Alone I slipped through the veil

alone I died, hoping beyond hope

you'd at least get your happily ever after.

Alone, I watched from a place of joy

of peace

alone, I saw the battle rage

watched you move missing the times we had

watched you fall to never rise again

together we stood at a crossroads

stay or go, you stayed

together, we welcomed her, you furious

me crying. I'd hoped she'd live

leaving just you and me again.

Alone, heaven isn't much fun, alone

wishing I'd said something, wishing I

could go back and do it all again.


	111. I'm Still Standing (GeorgeAngelina)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Insane prompt challenge:**

 **488: Setting – Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes**

 **Word count: 422**

George blinked at the numbers again.

"We did it, Fred," he whispered to the empty room. He was currently sitting at his desk in the back office of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. The desk itself was made of a solid oak and had been a present from someone, he didn't remember who. Fred had never liked the desk, saying it made the office seem too boring.

"No, George, you did it," a voice whispered in his head. He missed hearing Fred so much sometimes he could almost imagine what his brother would say.

"I did it," he repeated in awe.

"You did what?' Angelina asked pausing in the doorway. She had been finishing up the closing list, including kicking a few people out. Even though she looked exhausted, George couldn't believe how beautiful she was.

"The shop, Angie. I did, we're going to be alright." She smiled. George had been so worried about the business, worried it would fail without Fred being there.

"Was there ever really a doubt, George, you're brilliant." She'd had never doubted he'd make it all work.

"But without Fred..." She walked over and placed a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"He'd be proud of you."

"I know. I just feel weird, being successful again...not splitting the profit with him. I remember how we'd balance the books on our heads joking that his half was going to go to repairing something stupid..."

"You could always give Ron half, he does sort of work here." George laughed.

"And watch him drink and gamble it away? That's almost as bad as when I said I was going spend Fred's half adding another level to the building and filling it with chamber pots that shot confetti when you sat on them." Angelina laughed. She could just see that, and one of those pots somehow ending up at Hogwarts.

"You're the one grumbling about having to keep all the profits." He laughed shaking his head.

"You're right, Angie."

"It's getting late, George, how about you put the books away and we grab some dinner? Alicia was just telling me about this new place."

"Sure, just let me me lock up, Angie."

"I'll wait for you outside, just don't forget to lock the doors."

"I love you, Angie," George called after her. He glanced in the mirror as he locked up the shop. For the first time, his smile didn't fade upon seeing his reflection.

"I did it Fred. I finally did it," he whispered stepping out the door and into Angelina's waiting arms.


	112. Study Break (RonLuna) Hermione

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters.**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Assignment #11**

 **First Aid**

 **Task #1** ** **Rest:**** **Write about taking a break**

 **Insane Prompt Challenge**

 **143: Plot Point – Making a discovery**

 **Word count: 545**

Ron looked at the leaning tower of books. There had to be a least two dozen volumes, some written in a language he couldn't read. There were three, no make that four, empty inkwells on the table. Several broken quills littered the floor along with crumbled pieces of parchment.

"Hermione?" He could hear a quill scribbling on parchment. The sound stopped. Hermione peered around the stack of books.

"Oh, hi, Ron. Um, what time is it?"

"Nearly midnight," he answered. She blinked at him in disbelief. Slowly she set the quill she'd been holding on the table.

"That late, oh, I was in the middle of this essay for Professor Snape..."

"You missed dinner, 'Mione. I was going to sneak down to the kitchen for a snack, wanna come?" Hermione looked the parchment, the stack of books, the broken quills.

"I guess I could take a break," she finally said stretching. The pair of them slipped from the common room. Hermione wondered if they should have borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak, but thankfully, they didn't run into anyone. Well, anyone other than Luna.

"Kitchen?" she asked looking at the pair.

"Yes, wanna going us?" Ron asked giving Luna a smile. She returned it and nodded.

"Sounds good, I missed dinner looking for my left sneaker."

"Did you find it?" Ron asked. "Because if not, I'll help you search."

"I did actually, but I've got several other missing items if you'd like to help me," she offered.

"We'll start tomorrow," the red head stated. Hermione blinked in almost confusion. Since when had Ron wanted to spend time with Luna? She couldn't help but notice the way his hands and hers kept nearly touching. For a brief second they touched, then pulled away from each other quickly. Ron and Luna? She smiled. They would make an interesting couple, but who was she to judge? Once the trio reached the kitchen, Ron tickled the pear to let them in.

House elves surrounded them, a few glaring at Hermione. Apparently they hadn't forgiven her for trying to free them against their will. She'd currently put S. P. E. W on pause while she tried to focus on her schoolwork and the coming war.

"How can we serve you?" one of the elves asked.

"These two lovely ladies missed dinner, is there anything left for them?" Ron asked. Suddenly plates appeared out nowhere. Hermione had a nice salad, some roast beef, potatoes and gravy, while Ron devoured three chicken legs. Luna, being Luna, had a large piece of German Chocolate cake.

"Want to try a bite?" she asked Ron. He nodded and she fed him a bit off her fork. Hermione sighed starting to feel slightly like a third wheel to the pair.

"I've got to get back to my paper, thanks for giving me a break, Ron," she said. Ron nodded as him and Luna finished the cake and started sharing a milkshake.

Hermione made her way back to Gryffindor tower, thankful she didn't run into anyone. She wondered just how long Ron and Luna had be interested in each other, decided it didn't matter and got back to her homework, wondering just how long of an essay was too long. She'd only written seven lengths of parchment so far.


	113. Searching for them (Weasley family)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Assignment #11**

 **First Aid**

 ** **Task #2: Ice:**** **Write about relief.**

 **Insane Prompt Challenge**

 **125: Plot point – searching for something missing**

 **Word count: 519**

Molly's eyes scanned the room, searching through the dusty air. The whole place smelled of burning. She wasn't sure if things were still on fire somewhere in the castle, or it was just left over from the battle. She'd lost track of them, all of them.

"Arthur? Fred, George? Ginny? Ron?" she called. Her voice seemed to disappear among the rubble. She thought she'd seen Percy. Had he returned?

"Bill? Charlie?" Around her people ran in every direction, trying to help those injured. The air was so thick with smoke she could barely see anyone, only shadows.

"Mum!" A pair of arms wrapped around her. She looked up. All her children were taller than her, even Ginny who had finally hit her growth spurt.

"Bill! Have you seen your father, the rest of them?"

"No, I saw Percy during the battle. He was standing next to Fred. Charlie's here somewhere too." Molly nodded as Bill led her through the smoke.

"Mrs. Weasley! Over here!" They followed the voice, she was pretty sure it belonged to Luna Lovegood. Molly and Bill followed the girl's voice.

"Luna? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Fred, George, and Peeves went that way, if you're looking for them." Molly nodded.

"How long ago?"

"Maybe a minute, said something about a mission. The wackspurts were making it hard to focus," Luna replied. Molly sighed in relief. Three of her sons were at least accounted for, now she just needed to find the rest of her family.

"I think I see Professor McGonagall," Bill said pointing to where the smoke was finally starting to clear. "We should help with the injured," he added. Molly nodded as they made their way. Molly paused when her foot hit something soft. Carefully she bent down.

"Unconscious, but alive," she stated. Bill and her lifted the person, a girl she didn't know and started carrying her towards the infirmary.

`"Over here," someone called.

"Have you got her, Bill?"  
"Yes, mum, I've got her. Go help." Molly looked, she could almost see through the smoke now. She still didn't see any red heads among the people milling around. Most seemed in a state of shock.

"Everyone who is not hurt, this way," she yelled. Slowly people started coming her direction. Once she had a small crowd, none of her children, she led them out of the great hall. The air was clearer in the hallway. She looked. Ginny was standing with Harry, Hermione and Ron. Ron and Hermione were liplocked with Ginny seemed to be arguing with Harry.

"Molls, there you are!"

"Arthur. I still haven't found the twins, Luna said she saw them. Percy and Charlie are still unaccounted for."

"Charlie's on the roof with some of his dragon rider friends." Molly nodded. One more, one more and they were all fine. One more and they had all survived.

"I'm sorry!" Percy's voice screamed down the hall. "I'm sorry for being a git, for abandoning the family. Please, stop!" Molly nearly collapsed into Arthur's arms in relief. The twins were chasing Percy. Her family, her whole family, had survived this time.


	114. Returning (Severus)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Insane Prompt challenge**

 **678 Restriction – no characters under 40**

 **Writing club June**

 **Assorted appreciation**

 **Alice Marble - World No. 1 American tennis player and spy. Write about a spy.**

 **Lo's Lowdown**

 **[color] Black**

 **Film Festival**

 **[Item] Cape/cloak**

 **word count 313**

Severus stopped at the gate, his cloak billowing around him. It was nearly dark, he had only just arrived. A determined look crossed his face as the gate opened. His boots didn't make a sound as walked. He opened the door with a loud 'creak'.

"Severus, welcome back. You look well, your lab and chambers are as you left them. I know you would have preferred to teach Defense again..."

"No, I am perfectly happy with my position as Potions' Master."

"Very well then. All of you notes and books are in your chamber, I did not know what was important so I had it all put there for safe keeping."

"Thank you, Minerva and thank you for accepting me back to teach this year, despite the protests you must have received."

"None of that, you're a valued part of the staff and I wouldn't have it any other way, lad. Besides, Horace made it quite clear he wishes to return his nice quiet retirement and who am I to deny him that. Albus was the one who brought him out of it,"

"You're going to spend a decent amount of time fixing what he did, aren't you?" She nodded briskly.

"No matter, the school has been rebuilt, the students will be returning, including several who would have already graduated if not for the war."

"Potter?"

"No, he was accepted straight in to the auror program, same as Mr. Weasley. Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy are returning though."

"Of course. It should be an interesting year, Minerva. It is late, we shall continue this discussion in the morning."

"Very well. Breakfast still starts at seven. Yes, the house-elves still remember how you prefer your coffee," she added with a hint of a smile as he made his way back to his chamber thinking this was going to be a very interesting year indeed.


	115. Defying Gravity (SeverusKingsley)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters.**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **June event: Heads or tails**

 **pairing: KingsleySeverus**

 **Insane Prompt Challenge**

 **82: character – Kingsley**

 **Writing Club June**

 **Disney Challenge**

 **Acceptance - Write about someone accepting a big change in their lives. Alternatively, write about accepting someone new into a friend group.**

 **Film Festival**

 **[Plot] Revenge**

 **Word count: 429**

"You're going to try to convince me not to go, aren't you?" Severus asked the young man standing in front of him. Kingsley was a few years younger, but with his height, he looked Severus' equal. Tonight he'd been invited to a very private party, a chance to meet Lord Voldemort himself, a chance to become a Death Eater.

"It's up to you, Sev. You know my views on the subject. I don't understand why you think you need to do this, why you think you need to join him. I'd always hoped I'd been enough for you." Kingsley whispered.

"I wish you could be, I wish I could believe love is enough, but love can be perverted, twisted. It's not enough to save anyone, it wasn't enough to save her, it wasn't enough to protect me then, and it can't be, won't be, enough to save me now. I'm sorry. Lucius has made me an offer, there's power, a power I could never have dreamed of, King."

"You don't have to go. You don't need them, together we could fight him, Severus. We could be a power for the light, imagine, you and me. Your skill with potions, mine with a wand." Severus smirked slightly.

"I can't argue that statement," he commented dryly causing Kingsley to blush slightly, not that one could tell with his dark skin.

"The light is going to win, Severus, don't let the darkness consume you. Don't go. I know Lily hurt you, I had to pick up those pieces... She was one witch, one. Don't let one witch ruin your life, our lives. Don't go tonight. Don't join his forces, please!" Kingsley begged his lover, his best friend, his everything.

"I'm sorry, King. This is about more than me and you, this is about...revenge."

"On Lily Evans?"

"No," Severus whispered his eyes darker than usual. "On the man who made me who I am today, King. Tonight, tonight I will get revenge Tobias Snape, for what he did to my mother, for what he did to me. I know you don't understand, I couldn't ask you to. Join the aurors, King, I know that's what you've always dreamed about. For me, this power, this chance is my dream. Don't wait for me, tonight I will finally become the man I'm meant to be...alone." Severus gave Kingsley one last lingering kiss before disapparating from the room.

"I love you," Kingsley whispered to the empty space wondering if he'd ever see Severus again, if he'd ever be able to save the man he loved.


	116. The Book Sale (Kid Hermione fic)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters.**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Assignment #11**

 **Voodoo Task # 9**

 ** **Write about a community event.****

 **Insane Prompt Challenge**

 **361: Action – making the bed**

 **Season Challenge Spring**

 **Days of the Year**

 **25th April: Take Your Daughter to Work Day - Write about a relationship between parent and daughter.**

 **Seasonal Challenge – Flowers**

 **Iris - (theme) Hope**

 **Hufflepuff Challenge - Hufflepuff Prompts**

 **Dedicated**

 **Word count: 898**

Hermione stared at the poster hanging on the wall in front of her.

"Community book sale," she read slowly. She had just turned seven and the idea of buying more books sent her tiny heart into somersaults. She thought about the small collection of coins she had in her pink piggy bank. She read the rest of the flier, noting the date. She realized she would forget it within minutes. A quick glance around told her she was alone in the hall. She reached up, stood on her tiptoes, and pulled the flier to her chest.

She ran all the way home.

"Hermione! No running in the house!" her mother called as Hermione entered.

"Mum, look! There's a book sale this weekend! Please, I have all my pocket money. Can we go, please?" Mrs. Granger looked at her daughter and smiled.

"Of course, sweetheart. Here, why don't I help you count your money?"

"I have it all counted," Hermione stated reciting the exact sum of the coins. "Are there any extra chores I can do?" she asked thinking if she had more money, she could get more books. Her mother smiled and nodded.

"You can start by watering the plants in the sun room. After that, you can make your bed...you forgot to do it this morning." Hermione smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry mum."

All the rest of the week, Hermione did any chores she could find. She even helped her neighbor weed her garden. It took nearly an hour. Hermione still didn't understand why some plants were weeds and others weren't. She collected all the coins she earned in her bank, shaking it before she went to bed every night. She dreamed of the books she hoped to buy. She really hoped she could find a new collection of fairy tales. She'd memorized the one she had.

Saturday finally arrived. Hermione put her money in a small purple beaded purse. She'd had it for as long as she could remember. That wasn't very long considering she was only seven.

"Ready to do?' her mother asked. Hermione nodded rattling the coins in her bag. They walked to the community center and Hermione stared in awe at the books. There were seven long tables set up, each filled with books. A sign at the end of each table told what genre of books that table contained.

"Children's books are over there," her mother said reading the signs. Hermione had already read the sign and started walking to the table. Her eyes scanned the long lines of books. She couldn't even count how many books there were. There were large signs hanging on the wall. Each sign had a row of different colored dots. The color of the dot told how much the book cost. Hermione's mother came over.

"Do you need help reading the titles, Hermione?"

"Maybe a little," she admitted. There were a lot of large words, and she didn't want to spend all day just reading titles of books. "I'm looking for some new fairy tales," she added. Her mother nodded and together they started searching through the three tables of children's books.

"What about this one?" Hermione looked over, her brown eyes scanning the cover. She nodded excitedly. Within minutes, the pair had a stack of about ten books.

"Do you have enough for all of these?" Hermione looked the stack and slowly started adding the stickers. She shook her head after seven books.

"I don't have enough for all of them," she said sadly. Her mother looked at the books.

"How about I buy these three for you, as an early birthday present?" Hermione's face lit up in a huge smile.

"Please? Thank you!" They walked to the counter, where a volunteer added up the price of Hermione's books. She told the girl the total and watched as Hermione dumped the contents of her purse onto the table. She counted out the right amount and handed the coins to the volunteer.

"Thank you, have a good day," she said putting the books in a bag for Hermione. Hermione waited while her mother paid for the other three books.

"Do you need a bag for these also?"

"No, she can put them in hers," Mrs. Granger answered handing the books to Hermione. She slid them into the bag. As they started walking home, Hermione realized ten books actually were fairly heavy. Her mother watched her struggle a little with the bag.

"Would you like me to help you?"

"No, thank you, they're my books and I'll get them home," she stated. Her mother smiled shaking her head at her daughter's stubborn streak. Soon they arrived home, Hermione disappeared into her room with one of her new books. She only emerged when she was summoned for dinner, even then she tried to read the book at the table.

"No books at the table, Hermione, you know the rules." She nodded setting the book aside knowing she would finish it later.

That night when the Grangers went to put Hermione to bed, she was already asleep in her bed. The book laying across her chest. They couldn't help but smile. Her mother picked up the book, put a bookmark in her spot, and set it on the night stand.

"Good night, Hermione," they whispered turning off the light. Hermione smiled in her sleep, dreaming about her new books.


	117. Geminate (NevilleHannah)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters.**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Insane Prompt Challenge:**

 **39: Word – Geminate – Arrange in pairs/duplicate**

 **June Writing Club**

 **Disney Challenge**

 **5.** ** **Hamm**** **\- Write about someone knowledgeable. Alternatively, write about someone portrayed as a bad guy when they're not.**

 **Word count: 350**

"One of the key properties of the Juno Flower is the way it geminates. If you look closely, you can see the root split and then split again making two sets of secondary roots. It is these roots that we harvest for potions ingredients. Does anyone know what properties they have? Yes, Mister Longbottom?"

"The two on the left have healing properties and are used in most pain potions, along with skelegro," he answered.

"Correct, and the two on the right?" Professor Sprout asked nodding towards him.

"A mild poison if harvested early. It becomes stronger the older, and longer, the root."

"Twenty points to Gryffindor for your correct answers, Mister Longbottom." Neville smiled. Professor Sprout started to demonstrate the correct way to harvest, and label, the roots. She took great care to show how one needed to keep the roots separate in order to not mix them up.

"I don't remember reading that in the book," Hannah whispered sliding into the empty seat next to Neville.

"Page five seventy-one. It's listed on the side notes. It's also in our potions book... most people wouldn't think to cross reference them though."

"Oh, um, Neville?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think you could help me with the homework? I got a P on my last assignment." Neville blinked at the Hufflepuff girl.

"I guess so? I've never helped anyone with homework before though, so I don't know if I'll be much help or not."

"You know so much about herbology, I'm sure I'll learn something," Hannah stated. Neville nodded slowly.

"Alright, how about we meet in the library? When's good for you?"

"Tuesday afternoon I have a free period."

"Me too! That's perfect. I'll see you then." Hannah gave him a huge smile before sliding back to her seat next to Susan. Neville couldn't step thinking about Hannah and the way she'd smiled at him until three hours later when he filled the potions' lab with thick blue smoke.

"Maybe Hannah could teach me potions," he muttered to himself as he received yet another sheet of parchment for homework from Professor Snape.


	118. Her Son ( Harry, Severus)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Insane Prompt Challenge:**

 **140: Plot point – being kidnapped**

 **Seasonal Challenge Spring**

 **Days of the Year**

 **30th May: Water a Flower Day - Write about someone trying to look after something.**

 **Assignment #12**

 **Media Studies- Social Media**

 ** **Task 5**** **\- Facebook: Write about making an announcement**

 **Word count: 633**

He stood at their graves, tears he didn't dare cry stinging his dark eyes. He deserved their pain. He deserved so much more pain than this.

"I'm sorry Lily. I'm sorry," his voice rasped. His throat was still raw from screaming when he'd learned of her death, of their deaths. A small thought fought itself through his despair.

The boy. Her boy. Where was he? He knew the child had not died, that the boy lived. He needed to find him. He drew his wand. A quick locating spell led him to muggle London. He nodded, he knew where he was now, knew where Dumbledore had left Harry.

He stood outside Number 4 Privet Drive. He heard Petunia's shrill voice screaming. A child wailed loudly. His hands curled into fists at his side. He knocked slowly on the door, letting the sound echo through the evening air. Petunia opened the door and nearly slammed it shut when she saw him. He caught the door with his hand.

"Petunia."

"Severus. What do you want? Come to destroy the rest of my family? Wasn't Lily enough?" Severus didn't react to her comment, didn't take the bait. No, his mission was more important.

"I am here for Harry. Lily would have never allowed him to be brought here."

"Don't, you don't get to say her name. Don't assume to know what she would have wanted. She hated you."

"Then you will be raising Harry as your own then, even when he starts showing magic? He will be a wizard Petunia. No amount of beating, of abuse, will change that." Severus watched as her face paled. He'd not known for sure they were abusing the boy, but her expression only confirmed his fears. How could Dumbledore think this was a safe place to leave the boy? That man was mad, utterly mad.

"What would I tell the neighbors?" Petunia whispered after a moment, her eyes glancing up and down the empty street.

"Tell them there was a miscommunication. Another relative has been found to take the child. I have all the paperwork. All you have to do is sign it." She took the papers from his hand and scanned them quickly. With a trembling hand, she scribbled her name.

"Does...does Vernon need to sign too?"

"Has he signed any paperwork adopting Harry?"

"No."

"Then no. Harry is, unfortunately, your blood relative, your signature will be enough."

"I'll go get him, and his stuff, stay here, out here." She darted into the house, keeping the door mostly closed so Severus couldn't see inside the house. He didn't care about Petunia's décor. She returned a few moments later with a small bag and a screaming child.

"I'll never have to see you, either of you again, correct?"

"We will never grace your doorstep again, Petunia." He took Harry's hand and bag. Petunia slammed the door in their faces causing Harry to cry louder.

"Let's go Harry, before Dumbledore realizes you are no longer living here," Severus stated gently scooping the toddler up in his arms. Severus apparated them, not really caring if anyone saw or not.

They arrived at Severus' home in Spinner's End. Severus had fixed it up slightly in preparation for getting Harry. Harry had calmed down some. Severus tried to put him down, the child clung to him. He looked at Severus in confusion.

"Hello, Harry, my name is Severus."

"S'vus?" Harry repeated softly.

"Yes. I am going to take care of you, Harry. I am going to protect you, from Dumbledore, from the muggles who will never understand you, and from anyone else who means you harm. You are safe now, Harry."

Harry looked up at him with Lily's green eyes. He laid his head of messy dark hair against Severus' chest slowly fell asleep.


	119. Midnight Fight (Dramione)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Assignment # 12**

 **Criminology**

 ** **task #2. Assault**** **\- Write about a physical fight**

 **Insane Prompt Challenge**

 **639**

 **Quote**

" **Everyone in life is gonna hurt you, you just have to figure out which people are worth the pain." - Erica Baican**

 **Word count:436**

She stopped. There were footsteps behind her. She took a deep breath. There was too much at stake for someone to stop her now. She saw the figure. In the dark, she couldn't tell who it was. They couldn't tell who she was either. She had the hood of her cloak up covering her face. She tried to sneak away, but a hand grabbed her wrist. She yanked herself free, kicking at the person.

The person swung a leg out tripping her. She fell, her back to the hard floor. As she watched, the person came over to her. A hand reached down, to help her maybe? She didn't want help, not from someone who was coming too close to ruining her plans. She grabbed the hand, pulling it hard enough to knock the other person off balance. She pushed them down and tried to leave again. She saw the person jump back to their feet, kick at her.

The kick missed by a fraction of an inch, the toe of their shoe grazing her ankle. It wasn't enough to hurt. It certainly wasn't enough to slow her down. They lunged towards her. Her hand curled into a fist and she swung with as much force as she could muster. Her fist connected with their face, their nose to be exact. She knew it was broken the moment they connected. She could feel the crunch with her knuckles. The other person's hood fell as he sank to the floor clutching his nose.

"Oh my...Draco! I'm sorry, I didn't..."

"Bloody hell, Granger. Who taught you to hit like that!" She reached out a hand to help him to his feet. He took it and she pulled him up. His face was covered with blood. She quickly fixed his nose and vanished the blood.

"I...I thought you were someone else," she whispered. "I thought...Ron might have..."

"I figured you didn't realize it was me. Or do you normally attack your boyfriends in the middle of a dark hallway?" he asked causing her to laugh.

"You could have identified yourself."

"I could have, but so could you. I thought you were someone spying on me, Weaselette maybe?" Hermione sighed taking Draco's hand.

"Now that we've gotten our first fight out of the way, are we still having a midnight dinner together?"

"You want to count that as our first fight?"

"Yes, I kind of like the idea I can take you." Draco stared at her before laughing.

"Good at everything, aren't you, Granger? Yes, let's get dinner. The room of requirement awaits," he stated leading her down the hallway.


	120. Meet Me on the Battle Field

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Summer Funfair**

 **Southern Funfair:**

 **Test your Strength**

 **God Prompt: Hermione Granger**

 **Eastern Funfair:**

 **Gnome throwing: Hermione Granger**

 **Word Count: 316**

She could feel herself wanting to give up, wanting to just lay down and let the spells in the air slam against her. Numb, she was starting to feel numb to the violence swirling around her. This whole war she'd been hailed as brilliant, her genius the only thing saving them. She was so tired now.

A spark of an idea, a memory of something she'd been told sparked. She blinked and grabbed Ron. She nodded towards the loo where they'd created the polyjuice potion, the loo Myrtle haunted, the loo that contained the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets.

Ron caught her thoughts somehow and followed her. She could hear the battle raging as they retrieved the fang. Was Harry dead yet? She knew he had to die, knew somehow in her secret heart that that's what the whole thing would boil down to, him dying a hero's death. She wondered briefly if even Death could hold him. Tears stung her eyes as they ran back to the battle.

"Harry Potter is dead!" She heard someone announce, her heart stopped beating, she crumbled to the floor. Ron grabbed her arm and yanked her back to her feet. He pulled her against him, his heart pounding.

It wasn't the same, the beats were off, nothing like the heart that pounded in Harry's chest. A flash of light interrupted her thoughts. Harry was on his feet, his wand in his hand. Within minutes, it was over. Hermione standing in disbelief, Ron trying to hold her, Harry standing triumphant, Neville staring at the sword in his hands in disbelief.

Slowly she pulled herself from Ron's arms and ran into Harry's. He seemed stunned to suddenly having her in his arms. She threw her arms around him, her lips slamming into his. Slowly the world around the pair dissolved as he slowly returned the kiss, the battle finally over.


	121. Avoiding Him

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Summer Funfair**

 **Northern Funfair: Rat Race**

 **24: (restriction) dialogue only**

 **Southern Funfair: Karaoke stage**

 **We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" by Taylor Swift**

 **Insane Prompt Challenge\**

 **628: Quote: Too many of us are not living our dreams because we are living our fears. – Les Brown**

 **word count: 348**

"Is he going to be there?"

"Probably. It is a family event and he is family."

"I think I might be working."

"Hermione, you can't just keep avoiding him. Eventually you'll have to face these feeling. Face the fact you and him, you just didn't work out."

"I know, Harry. I know the break up was mutual, but I'm just not ready yet. Did you give him the box I gave you?"

"Yes, I did. He said he doesn't have that book. You must have left it somewhere else. Do you still have his jumper? The maroon one? He wants it back."

"It's buried in the closet I think. Can I give it to you?"

"No, you need to face him yourself. I'm not your messenger, Hermione."

"I'm sorry for putting you in the middle of things, Harry. Maybe I can make it to dinner next time."

"Ginny's been asking about you. She said you missed Luna's baby shower. I know Ron wasn't there. Are you avoiding all of us?"

"No, of course not. I was ill. I sent her a letter and lovely set of baby books."

"I think Ginny misses you, I'm sure Luna does too. It's not either of their faults that things didn't work out between you and Ron. I think the only reason I even see you is because we work in the same building."

"Totally different floors, different departments."

"Hermione, tell me the truth, are you avoiding us?"

"Of course not, it's just... Ginny remind me of Ron, I know, I know, it's stupid. I know we just didn't work out, but that's still several years of my life I'm not going to get back. Years that could have been spent better."

"You two were happy for a while."

"We pretended to be, Harry. We never really made each other happy, not the way it seemed. Maybe I can make the next party? I've got to get back to work. I'll see you Thursday."

"You can't keep this up forever, but take the time you need, I guess. See you Thursday."


	122. Deify

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Summer Funfair**

 **Northern Funfair: Jolly Jukebox**

 **"All About You" – Mcfly**

 **Insane Prompt Challenge**

 **195: Theme - Corruption**

 **Word Count: 333**

"You were never on our side, were you? With your own agendas, your own little secrets. I"m doing being manipulated by you."

"Harry, my boy."

"I was never your boy, sir. I was Lily and James' boy. Remember them, the couple you let die? You knew the prophesy, you knew who it was about, otherwise why were they in hiding?"

"Harry, I never..."

"Forget about them? Never meant for them to die? I don't believe you. You act like you're such a hero for the light. Hermione told me about your past. Told me who you used to be, who you used to..." Harry paused searching for the right word.

"I'm a changed man, Harry. After the death of my sister..."

"You mean after you murdered her."

"Know one knows for certain who's spell hit her."

"Quit lying. See this," Harry raised his fist. 'I must not tell lies' still scarring his flesh.

"Harry."

"No, I don't want any more lies, excuses, anything from you, think you can offer me that, Professor?" When Dumbledore didn't answer, Harry nodded. "I think we're done here."

"But... Harry..."

"Oh, right, as for dealing with his Lordship, Lord Voldemort? I have others who will gladly help me avenge my parents' murders. Others you manipulated, who are quite tired of you trying to pull our strings like little puppets. People you threw to the dementors, who you knew were innocent? Sirius, Professor Lupin, shall we be on our way then?" The two men stepped from the shadows. Remus put a hand on Harry's shoulder. Sirius stood in front of him, wand extended.

"If you try to follow us, try to even contact my godson, I will make sure your face is plastered on every wanted poster everywhere." Sirius nodded to Remus who walked Harry through the fireplace. Sirius followed them, never taking his eyes from Dumbledore. He vanished through the flames leaving a gobsmacked Dumbledore trying to figure out exactly what had gone wrong with his plan.


	123. Betting on Ginny (Drinny)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Insane prompt challenge: 906: Family – Malfoy**

 **Summer Funfair:**

 **Southern Funfair: Guess the Name: George - Write about twins**

 **Eastern Funfair: Gnome Throwing: Draco Malfoy**

 **Summer Seasonal Challenges:**

 **Days of the Year:** ** **28th July**** **: Parent's Day - Write about becoming a parent. Alt, write about adoption/fostering.**

 **Specific House Challenge Gryffindor: George Weasley**

 **Writing Club July:**

 **Showtime: That Would Be Enough: (plot point) a pregnancy**

 **Scamander's Case: (plot point) seeing/foretelling the future**

 **word count: 791**

"Gather around everyone, place your bets," George called while Fred held up a long sheet of parchment. Ginny threw decorative pillow at the pair, hitting Fred in the face.

"Give me the fifteenth," Harry called out. Ginny glared at him summoning another pillow.

"Could we please not bet on my child?" she asked.

"It's all in good fun, Ginny, besides, Ginny Junior gets half the money."

"I am not naming my baby Ginny Junior!"

"Bet a knut she does," Ron called out. Fred jotted the newest bet onto the parchment.

"Fine, I'm going home. You can tell mum and dad why I left!" she yelled storming out of the room and flooing from the Burrow.

"Think she's actually mad?" George asked.

"No, she didn't hex you. She always does that stupid bat bogey hex when she's mad."

"Ahh, good point, any more bets?" Fred called out.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGGDGGD

Ginny stormed into the bedroom and threw herself onto the bed. Draco blinked at her.

"Dinner over already?"

"No, but I got tired of the twins placing bets on our child. Your meeting over already?" she asked glaring at him. He'd claimed he couldn't make Weasley family dinner because of a work meeting.

"Yes, after three hours of negotiation, yes! I thought we'd never reach an agreement."

"I knew you would," she paused. "Draco Malfoy always gets what he wants."

"You turned me down three times."

"And now we're married with our first child on the way. See, you won in the end," she laughed.

"The twins are really betting on our baby?"

"Yes, date born, girl or boy, if I'm going to kill you during the delivery. You know, the usual," she stated yawning. Draco nodded kissing her forehead as she curled against him falling asleep. He watched her until he was sure she was asleep before heading to his office and summoning his eagle owl.

"Take this to George Weasley," he ordered the owl, who only hooted softly in reply.

George blinked as Malfoy's eagle owl landed in front of him.

"Ginny apologizing?" Fred asked looking up.

"No, Draco, betting on a set of twins born on the sixth," George read. Fred blinked.

"Ginny's going to kill him.

"Probably. Ginny would have told us if they were having twins, right?"

"Um, I think so?"

"You don't think..."

"He has inside info? Nah, there's no way!" George nodded and added Draco's bet to the list.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

6 A.M. On the sixth of March.

"I hate you!"

"I know," Draco replied as Ginny crushed his hand.

"You're doing great, Mrs. Malfoy. The second one is almost here."

"I hate the healer too," Ginny screamed as their second child entered the world.

"That one sounds like your mum's howlers," Draco commented. Ginny glared at him.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Malfoy. You have two healthy little girls." The twins were placed in Ginny's arms.

"Which one was second?"

"The one on the left."

"My little howler," Ginny whispered.

"We are not naming her 'howler'."

"How about Molly?"

"Narcissa?"

"Compromise. Molly Luna and Narcissa..."

"Generva."

"I'm not naming her after me."

"She's beautiful just like you, besides, it's just her middle name." Ginny blushed nodding.

"Molly Luna and Narcissa Genevra," she agreed smiling. Draco too, the twins to allow Ginny to rest. He could hear the whole Weasley family outside the door. With a sigh, he placed his newborn daughters in their cribs.

"Twins," he announced opening the door to reveal the whole Weasley family and Potter. "Molly Luna and Narcissa Genevra." He could hear the jingling of coins and smirked.

"Ginny Junior!" Ron exclaimed. Draco shook his head. Ginny had told him of Ron's stupid name suggestion.

"Since Ginny is unavailable to hex you, this is for her." Ron found himself on the receiving end of Draco's bat bogey hex, granted it wasn't as powerful as Ginny's.

"Everyone can meet the twins once they come home. For now, Ginny needs her rest." A few of the Weasleys grumbled but listened. Soon only Molly and Arthur were left. Draco nodded to them and opened the door to Ginny's room.

"Hi mum, dad," Ginny said sleepily giving her parents a weak wave. They both hugged her before darting over to their new granddaughters.

"Molly is the one on the left, Narcissa's on the right," Draco introduced. They cooed over the newborns for a few minutes before leaving Draco and Ginny.

"How much did you win, Draco?" Ginny asked the moment they were out of the room.

"Are you accusing me of betting on our girls?" Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Three galleons and twelve sickles... oh, and I hexed Ron."

"Ginny Junior?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, Draco, I love you."

"I love you too, Ginny."


	124. I Don't need new Robes (SSHG) Lucius

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Summer funfair:**

 **Northern Funfair: Waltzers at Hogwarts: Severus Snape – cloak**

 **Eastern Funfair: Gnome Throwing: Lucius Malfoy**

 **Southern Funfair: Test your Strength: Average – Lucius Malfoy**

 **word count: 675**

"I don't need a new cloak, Lucius," Severus Snape argued. Lucius just looked at him.

"You've said that already. You are getting married in less than a month. You are getting a new set of dress robes and a cloak to match. I insist."

"No."

"My tailor is already waiting for us the Manor."

"No." Lucius only smiled. He'd expected Severus to argue about this. He'd even been warned he might have to take drastic measures to accomplish this.

"I am not giving you a choice, Severus," he stated grabbing the younger man's arm and apparating straight the Manor. They were greeted by a squat man dressed in a sharp set of robes.

"My tailor, Mr. Doles. Mr. Doles, this is my friend, Severus, he is in desperate need of a pair of dress robes for his wedding, and a matching cloak."

"I do not need new robes. I have a perfectly good set of dress robes."

"When was the last time you bought anything new? No, books do not count, Severus. Besides, just image her face when she sees you in something other than your black teaching robes."

"She has seen me in several other things," he muttered. He blinked realizing something. "She put you up to this, didn't she?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Severus. Now, what do you think, Mr. Doles?" The small wizard looked Severus over, pulled out several measure instruments and nodded.

"Hmm, decent frame, bit pale for black robes." Severus sighed wondering if his soon to be wife was actually behind this, or if it was just Lucius being Lucius.

"He is head of Slytherin house," Lucius commented.

"Green and silver, a dark green might work."

"I like black," Severus stated glaring at them.

"Maybe a softer black? A softer cut at least, and a trim... yes, yes that might work," Mr. Doles muttered opening his small trunk. Several bolts of fabric flew out along with a pair of scissors and a needle and thread. The scissors started cutting the fabric in midair, each piece being stitched together around Severus.

"Perfect! Go look in the mirror." Severus sighed and was ready to rip off the robes until he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. The robes were black, but something about the cut made him look slightly less stern. They were trimmed in silver, with a design he didn't recognize. He couldn't help but agree they fit him perfectly. Behind him, Lucius and Mr. Dole nodded in approval.

"Now, the cloak," Mr. Dole stated producing it from seemingly thin air. It too was black, without a hood. It was also trimmed in silver with a silver clasp. The interior was lined in a silky silver with a black design. He put it on and smiled. Hermione would most definitely approve of these garments. He took a few steps and smiled. It billowed nicely. He did have to keep up some appearances.

"Fine, you win, Lucius, how much do I owe?" he muttered.

"Consider it a wedding gift, Severus." He blinked in shock, now he was even more certain his bride was behind this whole thing.

"Thank you," he stated as the robes and cloak were placed gently in a garment bag.

He returned home, hung his new outfit in his closet and went looking for Hermione. He found her reading in the library.

"Have fun with Lucius?" she asked looking up as he entered.

"I still think you set this whole thing up." A smirk crossed her face.

"Me? I have a clue what you're talking about," she said innocently. "I was thinking chicken Parmesan for dinner?" He nodded noticing how quickly she'd changed the subject.

"That sounds fine, love. I really wish you and Lucius would stop plotting things behind my back." She laughed giving him a kiss.

"Still don't know what you're talking about," she stated heading towards the kitchen. Severus shook his head and followed her wondering just how such a witch could ever have fallen in love with him.


	125. Confronting Hermione (PansyHermione)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Insane Prompt challenge: 56 character: Pansy Parkinson**

 **Seasonal Challenges: Summer**

 **Specific House Challenge 2 -Gryffindor**

 **Trait: Daring**

 **Writing club August**

 **Disney Challenge: Tinker Bell - Write about someone with a bad temper**

 **Liza's Loves: Vicious Mockery - Write about mocking/insulting someone - or someone being mocked or insulted**

 **Warning: Triggering language**

 **word count: 606**

Pansy looked at herself in the mirror. She'd heard it all before, pug-faced Pansy, ugly little dog of a girl, bitch. She didn't mind that last one too much, she'd in fact made it part of her. Yes, she could be a bit controlling, a bit mean, but who wouldn't be in her circumstances. She wasn't pretty enough to find a boy, a man of her own. Her family wasn't wealthy enough, wasn't high enough for her to have a marriage contract. What good being a pure-blood if it didn't come with perks? She often pondered thi, coming to no actual conclusion save that she was better than a mudblood. Except... that wasn't right. Granger was beating her at every subject. Little muggle-born Granger, the Gryffindor princess. Merlin, she hated the girl. Maybe it was time to show her just what a bitch she could be? She'd even noticed Draco watching the little mudblood. Draco, her Draco, well, he would be, in time if she had anything to say about it.

"Hey, Granger!" she yelled seeing the girl outside the charms classroom. Granger paused. Pansy couldn't believe her luck. She was alone, Potty and Weasel weren't there.

"Yes?"

"I see the way you're looking at my boyfriend. Draco is mine, you little slut!" Granger rolled her eyes.

"I'm not interested in Draco, Pansy." Pansy laughed. The girl thought she could lie to her face. She shoved Granger against the wall, not hard enough to hurt her, just enough to get her attention. With her back against the wall, Granger looked... well, defenseless, weak, her coffee colored eyes open in slight terror. Pansy felt a bit a thrill looking at her. A thrill she hadn't felt looking at Draco, or Theo, or even Blaise. Slowly she got into Granger's face. Why hadn't she noticed how her lips parted just so? How her face paled in fear?

"Really? Because he's sure looking at you. I wouldn't look away from him if he was interested," she stated. Hermione shook her head. Pansy felt a flutter somewhere below her navel.

"I told you, I'm not interested in Draco," Granger stated again. Pansy blinked, the girl wasn't lying, she could tell. She could always tell when someone was lying to her.

"Oh. Well, he's still looking at you and I don't like it. Maybe you should find someway to make him stop," she suggested snarling and trying to ignore the strange urges to touch, to kiss Granger that had started forming.

"Such as?" Granger asked. Pansy bit her lip. Suddenly she didn't care if Granger had been staring at Draco, suddenly she didn't care about Draco one bit. With a hint of a smirk, Pansy leaned over and kissed Granger's lips. At first, she almost pulled away, but slowly she returned the kiss, adding a little more passion to it. They broke apart and stared at each other.

"That might be a start," Pansy stated. Granger nodded slowly. Pansy could tell her head was reeling, her own was. There had been something there, something she'd never felt. Could it be the magic everyone seemed to talk about?

"We might need to do that a bit more before he stops staring at me," Granger whispered.

"I think I'd be willing to do that. He'll be coming out of the potions classroom in a minute, maybe we should, um, position ourselves there?" she suggested. Granger nodded and allowed Pansy to take her hand. Yes, Pansy had heard it all, but somehow, now none of those names mattered. Now, all she wanted, all she hoped, was that soon Granger might call her her own.


	126. Colors (SeverusLucius)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Insane Prompt challenge: 321 – Snape/Lucius**

 **Romance awareness: Day five - You can't see colours until you meet your soulmate**

 **Word count: 1175**

It never bothered Severus that he couldn't see colors. There were other ways of doing things. Everything had a taste, a feel, something unique about it. He taught himself early to learn these differences, to see without even using his eyes. He knew his mother couldn't colors either. He didn't dare ask his father about it. He'd likely end up sprawled on the floor with a dark colored bruise spreading across his face. No, he didn't dare ask his father about colors, or magic either.

He was nearly eleven when he saw the girls playing at the playground. The younger one had long hair flying behind her as she swung on the swing. He watched her for a moment before she jumped off and landed gently on the ground. Magic. She was magic, like him. He'd never thought about jumping off the swing before. It looked fun. He slowly walked over watching them argue. The older one was yelling at the magical one about being a freak.

"She's not a freak," he stated sitting on an empty swing. "She's got magic, like me and my mother," he stated. The girl looked at him, looked into his dark eyes with hers. He wondered what color they would be once he could see colors.

"I'm Lily and my sister is Petunia. Do you live around here?"

"Over there," he answered vaguely. He'd sneaked out while his father was passed out drunk again.

"Oh, he's from that side of town," Petunia stated turning her nose up at him. He swung slowly on the swing, just back and forth, not any higher.

"What's it like having magic? What can I do?" Lily asked. Severus was about to answer when he heard someone calling for Lily and Petunia.

"Oh, that's our mum, we'd better go," Lily said giving Severus a smile. He returned it as she ran off.

"You'd better leave her alone, Freak," Petunia stated before disappearing after Lily. Severus watched them leave and started swinging. Anything to keep from going home to the greyness in his life, to the pain he was sure was waiting for him.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"I got mine too!" Lily exclaimed waving her letter in the air. Severus smiled. At least he would know one person at Hogwarts. He wondered if his soulmate would be there. He wasn't sure he was ready to see color. The idea of another sense, of something so foreign kind of scared him.

"I can't wait. Do you think he'll be there?"

"Who?" Severus asked having lost track of the conversation for a moment.

"My soulmate, Sev. I mean, imagine being able to see all the colors. I mean, is your hair really black or some other dark color? I could ask mum, but where's the fun in that?" Lily babbled.

The first of September arrived too soon and not soon enough. Severus and Lily were driven to the station. Lily's eyes searched everywhere for who ever her soulmate might be. Severus instead studied the ebb and flow of people. The whispered conversations around him. There was more to learn from that than looking for one person who might not even be there.

"Oh!" Lily exclaimed as she stopped suddenly her eyes wide. "He's over there... somewhere... I got a glimpse... Bye Sev!" she screamed running off chasing her soulmate. Severus sighed and boarded the train. The world was still grey despite the amount of people he'd seen on the platform.

"Nope, not you," someone muttered walking past him. He glanced at the person. Dark hair, already in robes, but without a house crest. First year, like him.

"I swear, she must be here somewhere, Sirius!" the boy's friend stated. "I see colors, the sky is blue, your hair is black, and I'm awesome!" Severus rolled his dark eyes. Of course Mr. Awesome had found his soulmate. He settled into an empty compartment. As the train moved further and further towards Hogwarts, people would poke their heads in just to see if meeting Severus would suddenly colorize their grey worlds.

"Oh, there you are. I found him, he's a bit of a prick, but... he's mine!" Lily exclaimed sliding into the room.

"I'm glad for you," he commented looking up from the potions textbook he'd been studying. It was fascinating the way the ingredients were described for those who couldn't see colors. He was looking forward to attempting to brew anything.

"I think we're almost there," Lily said after a moment. Severus put the book away and quickly changed into his robes. Lily, of course, covered her eyes to give him privacy. She couldn't help but notice the scars on his body. She kept her mouth shut though. \

Finally the train slowed to a stop and the first years were ushered toward the rowboats on the lake.

"Maybe you're soulmate is the giant squid, look down and maybe it'll see you!" the boy from the train teased. Severus ignored him. He knew the type; rich and arrogant. Not someone who would want to be friends with him anyway. The boats arrived at the castle and Severus stared in wonder at Hogwarts.

"This way please, first years." Severus followed the crowd. Lily had attached herself to one of the boys from the train. Severus figured he was her soulmate. He didn't need anyone, he decided. He wasn't there to fall in love with some stupid dunderhead. No, he was here to learn magic, to learn enough to get away from his abusive father.

As he was being sorted, Severus glanced around the Great Hall. Lily was already sitting with her soulmate, James Potter, at the Gryffindor table. The idiot who thought he should look for the squid was Sirius Black, also a Gryffindor. Severus hated the house just for that reason alone.

" _Ahh, plenty of brains, but also ambition. Very observant, hmm, I know just the place for you_." Severus held his breath that he wouldn't be in the Gryffindors.

"Slytherin!" the hat screamed. Severus smiled. His mother had been in Slytherin. She would be happy to hear about his placement. He rose and started walking towards the table. That's when it happened. Like a flash flood, the world seemed to flood with color. He stumbled and a hand grabbed him.

"Careful there, Snape," a cold voice said. Severus looked up. His black eyes met steely grey ones. This time, the grey was different.

"I'm sorry," Severus whispered. The boy was older than him, a prefect badge on his robes.

"I'm Lucius Malfoy, welcome to Hogwarts, soulmate," he stated leading Severus to the table with a calculated smile. Severus blinked. This was his soulmate? He'd never expected another boy, but he couldn't help but be slightly impressed by how Lucius seemed to command the table, how he seemed to glow with power. Power, now that was something that caught Severus' attention. The power to leave his horrid little life, the power to be his own wizard. Yes, he could see how him and Lucius might make a formidable pair.


	127. Catching the Train (Weasleys)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Insane Prompt Challenge: 6- word: Dilly-dally**

 **Word Count: 545**

"Ron, quit dilly-dallying and get down here," Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs. It was almost time for them to head to the station. All the others were already down in the kitchen eating breakfast. "You'd better not still be packing," she called up.

"We could go get him," George volunteered. Mrs. Weasley gave him a look.

"Why do I think I'll be calling for all three of you, no, Percy, go get your brother." Percy nodded solemnly before starting up the stairs.

"Aww, why do always have to pick Percy?" Fred whined.

"Cause he's responsible," Ginny answered mimicking their mother's voice perfectly. George laughed.

"Well, he is," Mrs. Weasley stated as Percy emerged from the upstairs followed by a very annoyed looking Ron.

"I was making sure I had everything," he stated.

"He was still packing," Percy corrected.

"I told you to pack last night, Ron. Everyone else did. Now, here, have a bit of toast. We've got to get going. Everyone come along now." The five kids followed her, Ron still grumbling about only getting toast for breakfast.

"If you'd packed last night you would have had time to eat, Ron. Here we are, through the wall with you. Fred first."

"I'm not Fred, I'm George, can't you tell us apart? Honestly you call yourself our mum?" Fred asked grabbing his trunk. Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes. The twins always did this, pretending to be one another.

"If you say so, George, through the barrier then." Fred took a few steps and laughed.

"Just kidding, I'm Fred!" he announced. Ginny laughed.

"I'm going to change both of your names to 'Grounded' if you don't knock it off. Now, George, yes I can tell you apart!" Mrs. Weasley was so busy trying to keep everyone together she almost didn't notice the little boy walking up behind her.

"Um, excuse me, ma'am?" She turned and saw a boy, smaller than Ron, with a trolley and an owl.

"Well, hello, can I help you?"

"How..."

"Oh, the barrier, you just walk right through actually. I know it looks solid, but if you need, take it at a bit of run. First year?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Ron is also, go ahead. We'll be right behind you." She watched the boy run through the barrier and followed with Ginny. She almost ran straight into Ron who was messing around with his pet rat.

"Alright, Ron, be good, have fun. Fred, George, don't get into any trouble this year please!" The twins shook their heads and gave her a matching set of mischievous smiles. "And Percy, look after your brothers, Ron especially."

"Mum! I don't need looking after!" Mrs. Weasley laughed as she made sure all her boys, and the one she had helped, got on the train safely, and that Ginny didn't try to sneak aboard. Once the train let out a loud whistle and chugged out of sight, she let out a sigh of relief. Another year of everyone making onto the train safely, with hopefully nothing left behind. She headed home to start writing the letters she would send them. It was always nice getting mail from home, and a nice way to remind the twins she would hear about any trouble they would get into.


	128. Trapped (Petunia) Warning: being trapped

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Insane prompt challenge: 266: Dialogue - "Are you okay? What's wrong?"**

 **Trigger Warning: Child being trapped, claustrophobia warning**

 **Word Count: 570**

Petunia Evans had found it. The perfect hiding place! Lily would never find her all the way up here. The two girls were playing hide and seek. It was Lily's turn to seek. Normally Petunia hid in the linen closet, but this time she'd managed to find a new place to hide.

Their parents had just bought a new refrigerator and thrown the old one out. It was still sitting there as if challenging her not to hide there. She waited and waited. She was starting to get bored. Lily still hadn't found her.

She wondered how long she'd been hiding. Was it getting close to dinner time? She wished she'd been wearing a watch. She'd lost hers about a month ago and her parents had told her she couldn't have a new one until her birthday. That wasn't for another three weeks.

Petunia decided Lily must have given up looking for her. She pushed the door, but it didn't open. She blinked. It had opened earlier, she banged her fists against the door. It still didn't budge.

"Help! Anyone out there?" she yelled wondering if anyone could even hear her from inside the old fridge. Her hands were starting to hurt and her head was starting to spin. What if no one found her, what if... what if they didn't want to find her. Tears started welling in her eyes. They grew into fat tear drops and started sliding down her cheeks. She'd sank to her knees, her hands red and raw from banging. She was sobbing loudly, still yelling.

"Help! Lily! Mum! Dad!" She didn't think anyone could hear her. For the first time, she wondered if she was going to die. The thought sobered her up for a moment. Death was something that happened to old people, not little kids! She figured it had to be dinner time by now. Were they looking for her? Or were they happy she'd disappeared, leaving them with their perfect little Lily. She'd almost given up on being found when she heard someone outside, heard someone curse loudly. She didn't recognize the voice. The door flew open and cold air flooded the stuffy refrigerator. She looked up at her savior. He was younger than her, with dark stringy hair and a big nose. She'd seen him watching her and Lily.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" he asked reaching down and pulling her to her feet.

"I... I think so," she whispered. "The door was stuck, it wouldn't open, I was banging and banging..." she wiped the tears from her eyes

"Come on, your parents are looking for you, they're freaking out that you're gone. Your sister is in trouble."

"Lily? In trouble? It's not her fault the door stuck?"

"She didn't know where you were. Let's get you home. I'm Severus by the way."

"Petunia, thank you for saving me." Severus nodded taking Petunia's hand and leading her to where her parents were desperately searching.

"Petunia! Oh my God! Thank you, thank you! Where have you been?"

"I got stuck, the door wouldn't open..." Petunia sobbed. "It wasn't Lily's fault," she added. Her parents pulled her and Lily into a tight hug. Petunia glanced over at Severus.

"He needs a hug too. He saved me," she stated. They nodded pulling him in also. Severus' face flushed but he smiled at Petunia glad he had thought to look inside the discarded fridge.


	129. Tea (Dudley)

**A/N: I still don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Insane Prompt challenge: 631 – Quote:Your mind is a powerful thing. When you fill it with positive thoughts, your life will start to change. – Unknown**

 **Word Count: 409**

Dudley stared at the boy sitting across the table from him. Harry looked pale and tired. His eyes kept closing and his hair looked a mess. It was usually a mess, but today it looked worse. Not that he really cared, but in a way... he sort of did. He heard what Harry had done finally explained.

How Harry had saved his soul. He hadn't even realized he had a soul. What exactly was a soul? Either way, Harry had saved his by using that stupid wand. No. Dudley realized he needed to stop thinking like that. Magic had saved his life, well, his soul. Maybe it wasn't all bad, but it was really scary. If Harry could do all those things, what would he do to Dudley? No, Harry had saved his soul, that meant, maybe he didn't hate him? Maybe Harry wasn't all bad.

A small part of him felt a little guilty about having tormented Harry for long. He'd made his cousin's life a living hell and then Harry had saved him! The thought of something so selfless struck him deep. The thought that Harry had put his own life in danger to save Dudley's soul was an incredible thought.

The pair finished breakfast and went their separate ways. Harry back to his room to do whatever it was he did. Dudley realized he didn't even know if his cousin had any hobbies. He was pretty sure he had friends from his school. The thought occurred to him that maybe Harry was lonely being back here, with just Dudley.

He wanted to do something nice for Harry, maybe show him he was sorry for these last fifteen years. He remembered Harry had mentioned drinking tea at his strange school. No one else was around, mum was out gossiping and his father was at work. Dudley found the kettle and set it up, waiting for the whistle to let him know it was done.

He found the tea, on the top shelf of a cabinet. He carried the cup and saucer to Harry's door. He paused. Harry was really powerful with magic, what if he had decided he wanted to make Dudley pay for how he'd been treated. Dudley frowned before setting the cup on the floor. Harry would find it next time he came out to use the loo. Dudley scampered away, still slightly afraid of his cousin, but hoping Harry would accept his peace offering.


	130. I Will Survive ( Ron, Hermione)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Insane Prompt challenge: 526 -Song: I will Survive**

 **Assignment #3 Wandlore:** ** **Task 2**** **\- Dragon Heartstring - Powerful, easy to learn spells though can easily be committed to another owner. Write about someone that fears commitment.**

 **Season Challenge Summer:**

 **Days of the year :** ** **3rd July**** **: Compliment Your Mirror Day - Write about someone learning to love themselves**

 **Specific House Challenge One: Ron Weasley, heart broken**

 **Word Count: 736**

Hermione stared at the new keys in her hand. Changing the locks had been the last thing on the list. She'd already signed the paperwork and now owned the house free and clear. She'd put half its value in Ron's vault so he couldn't complain about that. In fact, other than her kicking him out, there was nothing he could complain about.

She closed the door and locked it with a satisfying 'click'. She had no idea where Ron was this time, he'd been gone about a month so far. He was always disappearing for months on end. That was part of the reason she took the house, it wasn't like he wanted to stay there with her. She had her own suspitions where he went, but she never had the nerve to follow up on them.

Glancing around she started on packing all of Ron's things in a large trunk. Part of her had wanted to throw them all outside and set them on fire. She'd refrained from doing that thankfully. He could have everything back when, not if, it was never if, he came back. She had just finished packing everything and taking a look around when there was a knock on the door. With a sigh, she dusted herself off and walked to the door.

"Ron."

"'Mione, you are home, I didn't know if you would be. I couldn't get the door open, I think it was stuck or something."

"I changed the locks Ron. You wouldn't leave your key when you left, so I changed the locks."

"Why? It's my house too."

"Really? Because you never spend any time in it. In fact, I signed the paperwork this morning officially taking your name off of it. It's paid for, your half is in your account, which I've also taken my name off of. Don't worry, I didn't touch your money."

"Why would you do that, 'Mione? I thought we were going to you know..." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Thought we were getting married? Here," she pulled off the engagement ring and put it in his hand. "It's hard to marry a man who's never around, who doesn't pay you a bit of attention for months on end. The last time we were even together, in that way, was December."

"That's not that long ago."

"It's April now, Ron. That's four months of you not being home, of you not being interested in me when you were here. I'm done Ron. We're done. This is all your things," she said hovering the trunk to him. "Take them with, or leave them on the curb to rot, I really don't care at this point."

"But, 'Mione."

"Hermione, my name is Hermione, Ron. I've told you I don't care for that nickname, not that you've listened. It's over Ron. We've grown apart, I'm not interested in a fiance that comes and goes, much less a husband that does the same. Please don't come by anymore," she stated closing the door in his face. She clicked the lock in place and tried not to burst into tears. She knew it had to be done, that they just weren't compatible anymore, if they ever had been, but it still hurt. She waited until she heard the 'crack' of him appareting away before she allowed the tears to fall from her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she cleaned her face and looked around her new home. There was a lot to do, redecorating for starters. Slowly she summoned a sheet of parchment and a quill. She made a quick list of everything she needed, the task helping her focus her energy on something besides wanting to run after Ron and apologize. This was what needed to happen if she wanted to be happy. She needed to survive without him, and he obviously didn't need her.

"Maybe if I paint the walls," she muttered glancing around before suddenly realizing that the house was hers and she was now single. For some reason, that revelation had eluded her until now. She smiled slowly realizing this was the first day of the rest of her new life. A life she was going to be in charge of, a life she was finally going to get to chose. With a nod, she grabbed her list and headed to the home goods store to remake her new home to fit her new life.


	131. Lemon (kid Hannah)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Insane prompt challenge: 474 location: Hogsmeade**

 **Word Count: 454**

Eight year old Hannah studied the coins in her hand counting them slowly in her head. She lost count twice, but finally managed to add them up. She smiled brightly. Yes, she had just enough. Her mum was allowing her to get an ice cream cone with the money she'd saved up from her allowance. It had been a hot summer and Hannah really wanted an ice cream. Also, Florien's had the best flavors, including her absolute favorite; lemon. It was the only place in Hogsmeade that had lemon ice cream, not that icky icy sherbet stuff. She hated, hated, hated sherbet. It wasn't creamy at all. She turned her attention to the list of flavors in front of her. Slowly she walked over to the counter of Florien's Ice Cream shop. She smiled nervously.

"Good afternoon, would you like to buy something?" he asked. She looked up at him and smiled. She was missing her two front teeth. They had fallen out just recently. Part of her ice cream money had come from the tooth fairy for those two teeth.

"I would like a lemon cone with sprinkles please," she said proud of herself for managing to order her own ice cream. She had been a shy child until recently when she'd finally started to build some confidence in herself. She glanced over to the table where her mum was sitting and gave her a smile. She put her coins on the counter and watched Mr. Florien count them out.

"Did I count them right?" she asked looking a little worried. "I think I had enough."

"You do, young lady, and you get two knuts back in change. Here's your cone, be careful, it's leaning a little to the right." Hannah took it gingerly and started licking it back into a perfect ice cream cone shape.

"Thank you," she said walking back to the table where her mum was waiting for her.

"What kind did you get?" she asked as Hannah carefully slid into the booth.

"Lemon with sprinkles, my favorite," Hannah announced taking a large bite of the cone. She marveled at how it crunched between her teeth.

"It's always lemon with you, isn't it, Hannah?"

"It's the best flavor," Hannah stated with great authority. Her mum laughed as Hannah continued eating her ice cream. When she had finished, they would go buy Hannah a new pair of shoes. Hannah did not like shoe shopping and slowly licked at her ice cream making it take as long as humanly possible. Her mum watched her shaking her head, she knew exactly what Hannah was doing, but eventually the ice cream cone was gone and they were on their way to buy those shoes.


	132. A Bunch of Lunatics (marauders sociopath

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Assignment 3 – Travel and Tourism: Task 2-** ** **Prompt:**** **Write about a group such as the Knights Templar or Freemasons (will accept HP canon groups such as Marauders, Death Eaters, Order, DADA etc)**

 **Insane Prompt Challenge: 645 – Quote:"Friends show their love in times of trouble, not in happiness."  
– Euripedes **

**Word Count: 609**

Like a bunch of lunatics we plotted and planned, each idea more absurd than the last. We were just letting off steam. At least, that's what I'd thought at the time. Slowly some of the pranks we'd joked about began happening. At first it was harmless things. I should have realized where things were headed. I should have realized things weren't going to remain harmless. At some point, I realized it was almost always Sirius who took things too far.

I didn't find out what happened until after the fact. That doesn't excuse me though. I knew Sirius was a bit wild, a bit reckless. We all were honestly. But what would have happened if James hadn't stepped in... it was unimaginable. I would have killed Severus. I wanted to believe Sirius had a lapse of judgment, that in some way he didn't realize the severity of his actions. It wasn't until later I started to realize Sirius wasn't like us, not exactly. He seemed to find joy in hurting Snape, heck he found joy in teasing James about his insane crush on Lily. It wasn't until I did a bit of research that I discovered there was a name for that; sociopath.

It was then I started to distance myself from them, just little things. Like sitting with Lily at dinner instead of them, or putting a space between us in the common room. Little things like that. I think James figured it out first, that I was tired of their behavior.

"What's with you lately, Moony? You've been too busy to hang out with us."

"Studying," I replied. I wanted to tell him the truth, that Sirius' behavior had been... well, that had been the straw that broke the camel's back.

"Are you still mad about that prank? 'Cause it was totally Sirius' idea. I had no idea what he was planning." I nodded slowly.

"I could have hurt someone James. Seriously hurt someone," I stated using the actual word instead of joking with Padfoot's name like we always did. James knew the difference.

"I tried talking to him, but he just brushed it off. I want us all to be friends again, Moony."

"I do too, James, but, I'm worried about Sirius. He doesn't seem to realize his actions have consequences. I'm worried what he might do. There's something I found in a book, about people who have a condition called sociopathy. They lack a conscience like you and me, they don't have a moral compass. I think Sirius might be one," I whispered finally voicing my concerns out loud for the first time.

"That's why he needs us, Moony, you, me, and Wormy, to keep him from doing something stupid," James stated. I nodded slowly. It made sense, my level head, James' problem solving skills, Peter's ability to lie his way out of anything. Maybe we could protect Sirius from his own actions?

"Alright, I'm in. But no more picking on Snape. I know he's a git and everything, but maybe if we lay off him a bit, Sirius will find something else to direct his attention to? Hopefully his studies?" I suggested.

"Fine, I still don't like him, but for Sirius, I'll lay off. Maybe Lily will notice and go out with me?" James muttered a smile crossing his face thinking about Lily. I nodded, anything to get him to go along with this.

"All in then, marauders forever?"

"Marauders forever," James agreed shaking my hand tightly before we went in search of Peter. I already knew he'd be in, no matter what we did, he was always in. We could count on him.


	133. This Magic Moment (Teddy, Hermione plat

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Insane Prompt Challenge: 291: Pairing – Teddy/Hermione**

 **Word count: 672**

The walk to Grimmauld Place had given Hermione plenty of time to clear her head. Still reeling from the latest fight with Ron, she'd agreed to baby-sit Teddy for Harry. Andromeda was out of country doing something with Narcissa. The pair had made up after the war. Hermione was personally glad because it showed the Malfoy family at least trying to turn over a new leaf.

She walked up to the door and knocked, knowing Harry, or Ginny, was watching for her. Within a second the door opened and Ginny stepped aside to let her in.

"Teddy's taking his nap at the moment, but he'll probably wake once we leave. He's started eating some solid food, there's little containers in the fridge, just make sure to let it sit for a moment so it's not too cold. Don't use a warming charm unless you want mashed carrots all over the ceiling." Hermione nodded making a mental note.

"Hermione's here?" Harry asked poking his head in from the other room.

"Yes, she's here. You ready?" Harry nodded wrapping an arm around Ginny's waist. Hermione hadn't asked where they were going, they would tell her if they wanted her to know.

"We'll be back in a few hours, if you get desperate or need help, you can always call mum," Ginny said. Hermione nodded watching the couple leave. She ignored the fact that every time Ginny touched Harry little bursts of color formed on his skin. They were soulmates, something she'd yet to find. Once they were gone, she crept up to the nursery and peeked in. Teddy was sound asleep in his crib, his hair a navy blue at the moment. She smiled. He was adorable in a way. Her and Ron weren't soulmates, although they'd tried to make things work anyway, they just didn't though. He was presurring her to get married. She wasn't interested in marriage, not to him at least. Teddy stirred in his crib and she walked in, waiting to see if he was going to wake. Slowly his eyes opened, he blinked and they changed to a deep violet. She laughed as his hair did the same.

"Are you hungry little one?" she asked gently reaching down and scooping him up. He was warm and soft in her arms. It wasn't until they'd reached the kitchen and she'd placed him in his highchair that she noticed it. Her arms were swirled with blue and purple designs. She gasped loudly looking at the child. She'd heard of soulmates that were decades, sometimes more, apart. She hadn't expected that to be her case. She'd always figured she didn't have one. She shook her head forcing all thoughts about soulmates from her mind. A quick glance at Teddy showed he also had a mark, a small little purple design on his left wrist. It was the only skin that had actually touched hers because of his pajamas.

"So, we've got carrots, peas, or sweet potatoes?" she said opening the fridge and looking at the perfectly labeled containers.

"Eees," Teddy squealed. Hermione translated that to mean 'peas' and pulled them out to warm. The fact that her and Teddy were soulmates still sat on her mind as she fed him. She wasn't the kind of witch to be interested in underaged boys, she was barely interested in boys her own age if she wanted to be truthful. That was part of the reason she wasn't willing to chain herself to Ron. Not all soulmates were romantic, or even sexual. She looked down at the little boy and smiled.

"Well, Teddy, looks like we're destined to be part of each others' lives. I think I'll start by teaching you some basics, by the time you start school, you'll be the brightest wizard of your age. How does that sound?" Teddy gave her a green pea colored smile before flinging a chunk of pea into her hair. Hermione only laughed and wiped it out.

"I'll take that to mean we're in agreement," she stated.


	134. Ginny is Our Queen (HPDMGW)

**A/N:I still don't own Harry Potter.**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Insane Prompt challenge: Moresomes 210: Harry/Draco/?**

 **Word Count: 412**

Ginny surveyed the two boys before her, both of them looking up to her in admiration. She shook her head, she hadn't expected the potion to do this. All she'd done was make a potion to find her soulmate. She'd had a feeling it was Harry. She liked Harry, he liked her. They had things in common, okay, one thing in common. She hadn't expected the potion to lead to Harry and Draco both bowing down in front of her.

"Don't worry, Ginny, that part is temporary," Hermione commented looking up from her book. "In about an hour, they'll be their usual selves. Right now, though, they'll probably do just about anything you say, well, within reason."

"Really? I didn't realize the potion would do that."

"You made it wrong, normally it doesn't. You added too much powdered unicorn horn, that's all. So it was a little more potent than it should have been. If it really bothers you that much, send them both off to Madame Pomfrey." Ginny looked at Harry and Draco and smirked.

"You sure they'll be alright?"

"Your brother was, Lavender made the same mistake." Ginny nodded slowly, if Hermione said they'd be alright, well, what would it hurt to have a little fun with her two soulmates?

"Alright, boys, follow me. We're going to go have some fun," she said gesturing for them to follow her. As they walked, Draco started singing "Weasley is our queen" with Harry joining in a few moments later. Ginny blinked shaking her head. These two were her soulmates, they hated each other. She laughed thinking about how she was going to break the news to Harry he was going to have to share her with Draco. Right now, though she had an hour with them not trying to kill each other and she was going to use that to her advantage. She led them outside.

"Now, since you're both claiming to be the best seeker, let's find out who really is. This is going to be a fair practice, mount your brooms, boys. Let's play," she announced taking to sky on her stolen broom. She was pretty sure this one had been George's. Harry and Draco followed suit causing Ginny to smile. She had to admit, if she'd had to pick two guys for her soulmates, it would have been these two, they were perfect for her. Now, if only she could get them over that pesky little rivalry of theirs...


	135. Unbreakable Hannah (Kimmy Schmidt fandom

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or The Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt.**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Insane Prompt challenge: 709 Fandom – Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt**

 **Word count: 420**

The four girls danced singing around a makeshift Christmas tree. Each wore a dress made of printed cotton fabric that covered most of their bodies.

"Do you think he'll visit today?" Luna asked looking at the other three hopefully.

"Reverend Dumbledore has much more important matters than us," Daphne answered with a snort. "I mean, we did contribute to the apocalypse."

"But he saved us, us specifically, wouldn't he want to visit us on this important day?" Hannah asked placing a wrapped package under the tree. A sound caused the four girls to freeze as the door opened. Hannah leaned forward hopefully. Hermione pulled her back as loud footsteps echoed towards them.

"We found them," someone yelled. One by one, the girls were pulled from the underground bunker.

"The world, it's still here," Luna marveled at the blue sky above them. Hannah threw herself to the ground sobbing. Only Hermione and Daphne showed no emotion at their rescue. Hermoine's eyes seemed to take in everything, a calculating look on her face.

The were dubbed the mole women since they were found underground. Everyone wanted to know their story. Someone at some point dragged them in for an interview with a talk show. Luna could not believe how much, and how little, things had changed since she'd been taken. Hermione only wanted to move on, go home, and forget the whole thing ever happened. Hannah became the face of the mole women, a smiling beacon of hope that everything would work out. Daphne only wanted to return to the bunker, to Reverend Dumbledore and his radical cultish ideals.

"I think I'll stay here, in this city," Hannah announced as they were being chauffeured to another interview, or maybe it was home this time.

"Here?" Luna asked looking around wide eyed. "It's so big. You'll get lost." Hannah shook her head.

"I don't have anyone to return to, no where that I need to go back to. I think, I think this is the place to start my new life." Hermione nodded understanding. A new start, that was something they all wanted in some way.

"Here, take this," Hermione said shoving a handful of money to Hannah. "I don't need it, and things here are so expensive."

"Are you sure?" Hannah asked in disbelief.

"I'm sure, good luck, Hannah." Luna handed Hannah a picture she'd drawn.

"This way, you'll remember us," she stated. Daphne ignored the tearful good-byes as Hannah left the group to start a new life on her own.


	136. Speechless(NevilleDaphne)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters.**

 **Insane Prompt Challenge: 629:Quote - If you believe it will work out, you'll see opportunities. If you believe it won't, you will see obstacles. – Wayne Dyer**

 **Word Count: 456**

"I'm sorry!" Daphne spun and found herself nearly slipping on yet another puddle of potion. She shook her head and discretely vanished it before Professor Snape could see.

"Here, like this, Neville," she whispered standing behind him. Her fingers touched his as she held his hand stirring the potion three times clockwise and then adding a counterclockwise turn.

"Miss Greengrass, are you lost?" Neville paled as Daphne took a step back.

"No, sir," she answered giving Professor Snape a defiant look. "Since Miss Granger isn't here today, I will be Mr. Longbottom's partner. Is that a problem?" Daphne's usual partner, Pansy, gave her a small thumbs up.

"Very well, Miss Greengrass, it is your grade," he stated before stalking off to yell at Potter again. Daphne sighed.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Daphne asked stepping to the table next to Neville and starting to chop their roots.

"Why did you do that? I'm rubbish at potions." Daphne gave him a small smirk.

"Because, I think it's kind of cute, honestly. I was raised in perfection, everything in its place and a place for it all. You with your habit of making a mess of things is different, it's... comforting honestly. I like it. I like you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you, Neville. I like the fact you're not Mr. Perfect, not the top of the class because that means we can study together without you talking down to me for not knowing things. I like the fact that you haven't quite grown into your looks yet. I see your potential. I like the fact you seem to see the best in everyone, well... maybe not Professor Snape," she laughed as she added the roots to the potion. Neville blushed brightly.

"Yeah, maybe not Snape," he agreed softly. "So, um, thank you for helping me. Its the right color, so I think it's done?" Daphne nodded.

"Yeah, it is. Here, bottle it up for us."

"I guess you'll go back to working with Pansy tomorrow? Hermione should be back." Daphne tilted her head seeming to think about it.

"I guess. This was fun though, the way Snape's eyes narrowed, the fact he's glaring at us right now because we got the darn thing the right color for once. I think, we should spend some more time together, Neville. I know the boy traditionally asks the girl out, but I'm not into all that nonsense. So, would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?" Neville opened his mouth staring at her. Slowly he nodded.

"Great! We can meet at the gate, I'll see you then," she said taking the vial, handing it to a very annoyed looking Professor Snape, and leaving the dungeon leaving Neville standing there speechless.


	137. Zebras, and Snakes, and Ice Cream, Oh My

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter

This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Insane Prompt Challenge: 516: setting - zoo

word Count: 357

"I want to see the zebras," Blaise announced pulling Luna's hand. Her other hand was holding Harry's. The three had come to the zoo to spend the afternoon. They'd barely made it in the entrance when Blaise and Harry had started their little tug of war. Luna shouldn't have been surprised. Both her boys got excited easily and tended to overlook her and her usual quietness.

"But the reptile house is this way," Harry stated pointing to a large brick red building. There were snake statues decorating the lightposts outside of it. Luna felt him pull her that direction. So far neither of her boys had asked her what she wanted to see. They hadn't even gotten a map yet, not that they really needed it, she had most of the zoo memorized since she came here so much. She felt both of them tugging slightly. Doing the first thing that popped into her head, she sat down on the concrete path. The concrete was warm beneath her. Harry and Blaise froze once they realized she was no longer holding their hands. They turned and looked down at her.

"Luna, what's wrong?"

"You two are being total brats today! I thought we were here to have fun and all you've done is argue about what you want to see! You haven't even asked me what I want to see yet." Harry and Blaise looked at each other. Slowly they pulled Luna to her feet.

"Sorry, Luna. I just got really excited, the snakes always have really cool stories."

"I'm sorry too, my Little Moon. My uncle kept telling me about seeing the zebras on safari and I didn't think." Luna smiled at them.

"So, what do you want to do, Luna?" Harry asked after a moment.

"I want to get an ice cream, and then see the zebras and snakes and see if there's any new sapphire shiners hiding in the water of the lemur exhibit," she answered with a smile.

"Ice cream is always good," Harry agreed as they let Luna lead the way to the ice cream stand holding hand the entire time way.


	138. Water (fear of water)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **This is for the Insane Prompt Challenge: Location – swimming pool**

 **Word count: 318**

Cedric stared at the piece of parchment in his hand. "I thought I could do better than this," he muttered at the large red A on the top of the page. He had been trying to pull his grades up since the tournament began, but there was just so much going on. It didn't help he was distracted not only be the fact he'd been chose as a champion, but by the nightmares he'd been having.

He had never told anyone about his fear of water. He was fine in showers, and could tolerate the prefects bath as long as there were more bubbles than water. He just had a horrible sinking feeling that one of the tasks would somehow involve the lake.

They had just finished the first challenge and Cedric had yet to figure out the secret of the golden egg. He decided to think in the bath. The hot steam and the smell of the cinnamon bubble tap always helped him clear his head.

He glanced around, the annoying mermaid was awake this time. He'd hoped he'd come late enough to not deal with her, but there she was, flipping her hair. He remembered stories of sirens that had drowned men. He shuddered... yes somehow he was going end up in the lake. Maybe he should just forfeit, could he even do that?

He started to get out of the bath when he accidentally smacked the egg with his elbow, it split open and fell into the water. At first he was puzzled as to why it wasn't screaming like usual. He dove down to the bottom to get it and then realized it was singing. Mermaids... well, he'd always known he'd end up in the darn lake as part of this tournament. He made a vow then and there between him and the mermaid that starting tomorrow, he was going to conquer his fear!


	139. Abducting Harry (Warning:Abuse, wolfstar

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Assignment #3 Magical Law and Government task #2**

 **Insane Prompt Challenge: 933 color – scarlet**

 **Word Count: 696**

 **Warning: Mentions of abuse**

Sirius looked at the small bundle tucked in the side car. He wondered what story Petunia would give when she woke to find the baby gone. He knew it was wrong to just take Harry, but he knew James and Lily would never had wanted this. The bundle stirred a little and Sirius hoped baby Harry would stay asleep.

He had managed to slip back into wizarding London before the police showed up at Privet Drive. The kidnapping of Harry Potter made all the muggle papers. Sirius found it funny that they still couldn't figure out how he'd gotten into the house.

"Padfoot? Please tell me you're home," Remus stated opening the door. Sirius looked up from where he was playing on the floor with Harry. They were sorting stuffed animals by color. So far they'd manage to make two piles; yellow and scarlet. Remus stared at them.

"Please, tell me you didn't..."

"I did."

"The muggles are looking everywhere for him! They say he was abducted from his bed."

"His box you mean. He didn't have a bed. He was sleeping in a box, with a grubby blanket. His diaper was full and his hair was in tangles." Remus blinked.

"He has James' hair, of course it was in tangles! That's besides the point, Padfoot. You kidnapped Harry."

"No, I saved him. If I'd left him there, he'd be dead within a year. They hate him, they hated Lily and James. Petunia hasn't changed a bit, well, maybe a bit for the worse. That walrus of a husband of hers... I was watching them Moony! He yelled at Harry for crying while their little bundle of lard was screaming his head off and they just laughed!" Remus sat down on the floor.

"Unca Moony!" Harry exclaimed crawling over to him. Remus shook his head.

"It was still wrong. They're going to keep looking for him, Sirius."

"I know, I know, well, they might give up at some point? I mean, he's a baby, it's not like he could have gone too far on his own... I should have left the door open or something so they'd think he wandered off..." Remus shook his head.

"We should take him back... but... were things really that bad?"

"Yes, I watched them for three days in my dog form, chased a few cats too... crazy squib neighbor..." Remus almost asked but thought better of it.

"Alright. Since we can't let him go back, we need a way to get the police to give up looking, hell, if Dumbledore hears about this..."

"I have an idea!" Sirius suddenly announced.

"How crazy is it?"

"It's not crazy. We just make them think Harry's dead! They find a body, one we transformed to look like Harry. We could use a stuff animal or something, or a pig? Case closed!"

"Where are we going to get a pig?" Remus asked slowly. "Wait, why am I even entertaining this idea?"

"So we can keep Harry," Sirius answered with a nod. Remus sighed but knew Sirius had a point.

In the end, they did find a pig, well, most of a pig. It had been attacked by something and was already dead when they transformed it to look like Harry. Harry was staying with Sirius' cousin, Andi, while the two marauders pulled off their most important prank. The pig/Harry was found by the muggle police. Within a week Harry Potter was declared dead and Vernon Dursley was under investigation for murder.

"That worked out well," Sirius stated.

"Only you... We can't keep his name Harry Potter, since we just killed him off."

"I was thinking about that, Moony and Harry and I came up with a new name for him."

"It had better not be Prongs Junior!"

"Nope, James Prongs Evans!" Sirius announced Remus stared at him and shook his head. Meanwhile, the newly christened James painted the walls a dark shade of scarlet using a set of muggle fingerpaints.

"Well, it'll do until he goes to Hogwarts at least," Remus muttered. "Alright, James it is," he finally agreed wondering, not for the first time since meeting Sirius, if he'd finally lost his mind.


	140. Flying (ViktorGinny)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters.**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Insane Prompt Challenge: 75: character – Viktor Krum**

 **Writing Club August:**

 **Disney Challenge: You Can Fly! You Can Fly! You Can Fly! - Write about someone flying.**

 **Word Count: 414**

Viktor walked out onto the pitch. The match had been called due to an abnormal amount of rain. The fans couldn't see the players, and they weren't going to stay and spend their hard earned galleons if there was nothing to see. Through the rain he could see the hoops, sort of see the stands. They were right to call the game. He'd never admit that though, everyone thought he was a tough player, that he could take anything. He was the opposite.

While people thought his entire life revolved around Quidditch, it actually revolved around the girl still in the air. She was flying through the hoops laughing in the rain. She was more dedicated than he was anymore. The tournament had changed his outlook on life, no longer was he taking another second for granted. That's why when he'd seen her in the air for the first time, felt the pattering of his heart in his chest, he'd flown up next to her and asked her out before someone else had a chance. She'd turned him down the first time. She already had a boyfriend, she'd said. He didn't pursue her, left well enough alone.

She'd written him a few months later asking if he was still interested, if he was seeing anyone. He was, and no, he wasn't seeing anyone. They'd met at a little cafe in London. He'd been in town for reasons. She was everything he could have ever dreamed of. She was smart enough, spunky enough, and her love for Quidditch, her commitment to the game, made him fall in love with her.

They dated for two years, that seemed long enough and not long enough at the same time. He'd proposed in midair, with a diamond ring in a case shaped like a golden snitch. She'd said yes and flew cartwheels in the air. Her brothers apparently made fireworks and soon the whole sky was pinks, reds, blues, and greens. He would never forget that night.

Their wedding was covered by every major, and some minor, media outlet. She'd given an exclusive to the Quibbler. Her best friend was the editor and Viktor couldn't help but want to be friends with her also. They managed a private honeymoon, he never had figured how that had worked. But, he never questioned it. All that mattered was him and her together forever. Now, watching her fly through the rain, he knew he wouldn't change a think in his life.


	141. To Me You're Perfect(NevilleDaphne)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Insane Prompt Challenge: 353 action – cheek kisses**

 **word count: 434**

"You told!" Neville stated glaring at Daphne. She looked up from her book.

"I told who what?" she asked putting her bookmark into her spot and closing the leather bound tome.

"You told Harry about my parents! How could you? I told you that in confidence! How could you betray me like that!?" Daphne stood, her book in her hand.

"Neville, darling, I told Harry Potter nothing about your parents. Why would I? I don't even talk to the tosser. He'd beneath me and you know it." Neville blinked as Daphne picked up her bag and shoved her book inside.

"Maybe you should ask Harry who told him, or better yet, how exactly he found out. I mean, it's not like it's something everyone knows or talks about," she added facing him. Her green eyes sparkling with anger and her usual bit of mischief. Neville seemed to deflate at her logic.

"You're right, Daphne, I shouldn't have accused you. I just... I mean," he started to say. She put an arm around his shoulder.

"You're mad because somehow someone found out something you've been keeping a deep dark secret? You're angry because you're embarrassed by the fact your parents are... ill with no hope of recovery. You're embarrassed because you feel that if anyone found out that your parents were aurors, that they were both good at magic, they would compare you to them. You feel you don't measure up." Neville nodded slowly. Daphne shook her head and turned Neville to face her.

"Neville, listen to me. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. The fact your parents are ill doesn't reflect on you. It shows they were strong, that they resisted. You are not them, so comparing yourself to them doesn't help you or anyone for that matter. I know what your Gram says, and she's doing more harm than good, honestly. She need to get it through her thick skull that you are perfect the way you are!" Neville blinked staring at his girlfriend.

"You think I'm perfect?"

"Yes, I do. I hate how you constantly beat yourself up because you're comparing yourself to an ideal that someone else has. You are the sweetest, most caring boy I've ever met. You're a whole lot stronger than you give yourself credit for, and yes, I think you're perfect the way you are." Neville smiled for the first time that day.

"Now, go ask Harry how he found out, since I know I never told him anything," she added giving him a quick peck on the cheek and sending him back towards the castle.


	142. Sneaking (marauders)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters**

 **This is for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Insane Prompt Challenge**

 **476: Setting: shrieking shack**

 **word count: 778**

She held her breath, ear against the door. She wasn't sure what she was hoping to hear in all honesty. She knew they were in there, knew they'd all met up there. James never was very good at keeping his mouth shut. Sirius was worse.

"Ow, watch it!"

"You're poking out my eye!" She pulled back trying to figure out what the four could possibly be doing in there. Why were they meeting in secret, she knew it had to be a secret. Why else would they sneak out the Shrieking Shack in the middle of the night? She put her ear back to the wall.

"Prongs! For the love of Nimue, watch what you're doing!" She bit her lip. Prongs, wasn't that what Sirius was always calling James? Carefully she crept around the side of the shack. She knew there was a small window, just above her head on the northern wall. Maybe she could find a way to peek inside and see what the boys were doing. At this point, she'd come too far not to find out.

The window was where she remembered it. But it was too dirty to see through. Lily peeked through the dusty broken glass and frowned. She'd need to find another way to see in. She looked up and realized there was a hole in the roof. Nodding, she climbed up there and was looking down into the shack. Below her she could see a deer, a dog, and Remus. She looked around trying to find Peter. She knew he was here, he had left with the other three. She climbed up a little higher, trying to get a better view. The rotten wood of the roof creaked and suddenly gave way. Lily screamed falling through the air only to land in James' arms. She blinked looking around. The deer was no where to be seen.

"I always knew you'd fall for me," James joked. She glared at him as he set her on the ground. "You alright?"

"Peachy, what are you doing? You know you're not supposed to leave the grounds, and where is the deer that was just here?" Remus and James shared a look. Lily leveled her gaze at them. "And where are Sirius and Peter? I know they were with you."

"I think the jig is up," James stated with a sigh. "You see, Lils, I'm Prongs."

"What does your stupid nickname have to do with anything?"

"Simple, I," he stopped talking and turned into a deer. Lily stared at him.

"You're an animagus."

"We all are, well, except Remus," Sirius stated turning back to his human form. Peter stayed a rat.

"Let me get this straight, you three are out of bounds, and are illegal animagi, and Remus is a werewolf..."

"How'd you know about that?" Sirius asked.

"Obvious, did the homework," Lily answered.

"So, um, are you going to turn us in?" James asked once he was human again. Lily looked at them, including Peter the rat before shaking her head.

"Who would believe me?" she finally asked bursting out laughing. "If I went to Dumbledore and said you three were illegal animagi, you'd deny it and it would be just another Tuesday. Alright, I'll keep your secret, but you owe me something," she stated.

"What?"

"I think you're going to show me how to do it. I want in," she said with a hint of a gleam in her eyes. James and Sirius blinked but Remus just nodded.

"It's difficult."

"If Peter can do it, I can," she stated. And like that, her animagus training began.

Lily was a perfect student, following the directions exactly, except when James added to them.

"See, and then you have to go out on a date with me." Lily just hexed a dirty sock to fly into his mouth. She was still holding her mandrake root under her tongue.

"Bet that tastes better than that root," Sirius laughed. He got a pair of dirty pajama bottoms for his comment.

In the end, it was worth it. Lily finally managed her transformation the last week of their fifth year. Turning from red haired beauty queen into a lovely fox vixen. James was surprised she hadn't turned into a doe to match her patronus. He was complaining loudly about the fact when Professor McGonagall, who happened to be walking past commented,

"They don't always match, Potter. Besides, Miss Evans being a fox... well, I believe it makes perfect sense." James turned to say something but Professor McGonagall was already gone. He shook his head and went to go see if he could convince Lily to go out with him.


	143. Courage (TonksRemus TattooAU)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Insane Prompt challenge: Word: Lunette**

 **Word count: 392**

Remus stood outside the window watching her. She had the tattoo gun in her hand working on something. He wished he could find the courage to go inside. The idea of actually getting a tattoo scared him to death. It wasn't the fact it would hurt, no it was the idea that whatever he picked would e on his skin for the rest of his life. He wasn't sure he could make that kind of decision. What if he grew to hate whatever it was he picked? He knew better than to get a name on any part of his body. James had Lily's name on him, but those two were perfect for each other.

"You've been out here every night for a week, what are you, some kinda creeper?" a voice asked. Remus blinked his eyes and himself standing in front of her.

"I...No, I'm not a creeper," he finally stuttered.

"Then what?"

"I'm a coward trying to find some courage,"he admitted.

"Trying to convince yourself to get a tat?" she asked looking at him. He nodded slowly looking at her short pink hair, her pierced lip, her gauges, the sleeve decorating her right arm. He noticed a small wolf tattoo on her hand. It was a silhouette of the wolf surrounded by a blue aura of bright stars. A silvery lunette of runes decorated background. She noticed him looking.

"I designed that one myself," she stated proudly giving him a smile.

"It's beautiful. I love wolves."

"So do I, I'm Tonks by the way." She nodded to the sign, Tonks' Tattoos. Remus smiled back.

"I'm Remus, Remus Lupin."

"Nice! Romulus and Remus, raised by wolves. I love it! You know, maybe you don't need to find the courage to get a tat, Remus. I think you've got plenty of courage. Are you courageous enough to go grab a bite to eat with me?"

"Are you asking me out?"

"You like wolves, I like wolves. You like my designs, I like the fact you like my designs. Sure, why not? I like taking risks, you aren't a serial killer are you?"

"No!"

"Good, c'mon, the place down the road makes the best milkshakes ever. They have a triple chocolate lava one."

"I love chocolate."

"So do I, perfect," she stated grabbing his hand and leading him towards Jem's Shake Shack.


	144. Come a Little Bit Closer (HarryDracoGinn

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

"You do know whose girl that is, don't you?" She heard someone ask. She knew they were talking about her. This was Harry's bar, so of course they were talking about her, the one girl sitting alone at the bar wondering where exactly her husband currently was. Why she drank here was beyond her, other the fact Harry at least made sure she had free drinks. She didn't care that they were talking about her, that someone was asking about her, didn't say 'no' when a blond man walked over to her.

She'd seen him around, seen how he'd flashed his money. She knew who he was, who didn't? She also knew he owned several bars, knew he was her husband's business rival. Money mattered to her, much more than the publicity her own husband gave her. Harry had been a hero before opening a business. He should have stuck to being a hero. The only reason anyone even came here was in hopes of seeing him, of meeting him. She knew he'd show up and run the blond off with some stupid threat. For now, though, she allowed the stranger to take her in his arms and lead her to the dance floor.

She watched the lights spin as he twirled her, his hands around her waist. The fabric of her almost too short black dress hiked up a little giving him a lovely view of her legs. He pretended not to notice.

"I'm Draco."

"Ginny."

"I know who you are, they warned me about you, about who you're married to. You're Potter's girl."

"And? You asked me to dance anyway?"

"I'm not afraid of Potter." She snorted as a slower song started.

"You should be, you know that? He's got everyone in his pocket, he is a hero after all."

"He got lucky. I've met him before, Ginny. He was a pompous git then, and now... Now he's an even bigger pompous git who thinks he can put me out of business. He got one thing right though. You." She smiled as he pulled her closer, his lips touching her earlobe. "And now, he's going to find out what it's like to lose," he finished. She felt her cheeks flush, felt her heart pounding.

"You'd better go!" someone shouted. "Potter's coming this way!" Ginny felt Draco tense, but he didn't show any sign of caring. Instead, he twirled her faster, pulling her against his chest again. She looked up at him through her eyelashes. He smiled at her worried look.

"You're really going to take him on? Really going to stay and let him have you arrested or worse?" she asked in surprise. She knew he wouldn't stay, no one ever did. No one ever was able to stand up to Harry.

"Yes, yes I am. Are you even happy with him?" She didn't answer as the lights sparkled off his gold cufflinks. She'd grown up poor, grown up happyish, but still, the appeal of money, of wealth made her heart sing.

"I don't know. He takes care of me, when he's not playing the jealous husband stereotype," she replied as the song stopped and the pair found themselves facing Ginny's husband.

"Good evening, Harry," she commented giving him a look as if to say she had no interest in leaving Draco's arms.

"Ginny. Leave this to the men please." She actually snorted slowly pulling herself from Draco's arms. She hated when Harry treated her like she was nothing more than a prize. She was a person too and she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. Harry glared at her and she slowly moved. She gave the blond one last look, desire burning in her eyes, before heading towards the bar where she'd been sitting.

"Potter."

"Malfoy. Why am I not surprised to find you here with my girl?"

"Because your servants told you I was here?" Draco asked boredly. He'd seen the man run off to tell Potter exactly who Ginny was dancing with.

"Ginny is mine, Malfoy."

"Really? Because the look she was giving me sure seems like she's much more interested in being with me, at least tonight."

"Ginny, go upstairs." Harry ordered. Ginny rolled her eyes sliding from the stool. She passed between the two men. Her fingers traced Harry's face while she looked at Draco. "Ginny."

"I'm going, Harry. Sheesh, can't a girl have a bit of fun? It's not like you were down here to keep me company anyway. What? Did you have another press release? Another idiot wanting to write a book about you?" she asked her tone showing she didn't actually care. "At least Draco has the ability to keep a lady company on a cold night," she added with a smirk before disappearing up a flight of stairs. Draco watched her leave and shook his head.

"You win tonight, Potter, but good luck keeping her. If I find her on my doorstep, or in any of my many establishments, all bets are off." Draco turned and swept from the room leaving Harry staring at the empty space where his rival, both business and personal, had been standing.


	145. Saying Goodbye (Character death)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **Word Count: 390**

"Do you think she knows she's dead?" Ginny asked. "I mean, she was... in life..." Neville took her hand in his left one. Luna was holding his right. All three were dressed in black standing at the newly dug grave site.

"I'm sure she realizes, Ginny. I mean, her mind must be clear for the first time in decades. I can only hope someone was waiting for her up there, someone other than Gram, I mean," Neville whispered. Luna burst into tears and buried her face in Neville's shoulder.

"Shh, it's alright Luna. It's alright," he whispered rubbing her back. Ginny had leaned against him, her red hair a contrast to his black suit.

"She would have loved you girls, you know that?" he finally said. Luna nodded looking up at the sky. The sky had darkened slightly as if trying to decide whether or not to rain.

"It looks like rain," Ginny commented. Neville nodded.

"We should get going, none of us want to get caught in the storm. Can I have a moment alone with her?" he asked looking at Luna and Ginny. They both nodded sliding from his arms and walking back towards the road.

"Think Neville will be alright?" Luna asked wrapping her arms around Ginny. Ginny shivered a little as the wind picked up around the girls. They could see Neville kneeling down in front of the gravestone.

"In time, he'll be alright. We just need to be strong for him," she whispered.

"Its hard losing one's mum," Luna agreed. "At least he had more time with her, even if she didn't remember him. I'd give anything for one more day with mine," she sighed. Neville rose to his feet and headed towards them. At that moment, the sky opened and rain poured down on the trio. Neville ran to his witches as Ginny threw up a shield charm to keep them dryish.

"Ready to go?" he asked. Ginny nodded while Luna slid back into Neville's arms. Being in contact with her seemed to soothe him a bit more than when he was holding Ginny.

"If you are," Ginny responded.

"Yes, I'm ready to go. Why don't we grab a bite to eat before we head home, get our minds off things for a moment?" Ginny and Luna nodded as Neville apparated them away.


	146. Mistakes (GinnyHermione)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Insane Prompt challenge: 252: Dialog: "You did what to who now?"**

 **Writing club September:**

 **Trope of the Month: Action: 14 - Making an agreement**

 **Showtime: 19 - Come Home With Me II - (situation) Reuniting with an old love**

 **Scamander's Case: 15 - (character) Draco Malfoy**

 **Marvel Appreciation: 18- (Character) Abraham Erskine. Alternatively, write about someone wanting to make up for a past mistake.**

 **Wacky Wandmakers: Wood – Elm: (pairing) Pureblood/Muggleborn**

 **Wand core – Phoenix feather: (theme) redemption**

 **Wand Length: 11 inches: (quote) 'A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous' - Ingrid Bergman**

 **Word count: 757**

Ginny stared at the test in her hand. Her entire body shook. When she'd come to Hermione for help, she never thought it would come to this. She wasn't even sure why Hermione had agreed to help her. They'd broken up two years ago, and Ginny still wasn't entirely certain that Hermione wasn't mad at her for that. She took a deep breath and looked again, hoping, or maybe not hoping, the results had changed. They hadn't.

"Ginny? Are you alright," Hermione's voice asked through the bathroom door. Ginny put the test on the sink and opened the door. Her splotched face said it all. Hermione wrapped her arms around her.

"Oh, Ginny." Ginny broke the hug slowly and looked at Hermione.

"What do I do now?" she asked. Part of her already knew the answer, but maybe hearing it from Hermione's lips would make it better.

"First, I guess we should find out who the father is. Do you know?" Ginny mumbled something under her breath. Hermione blinked having understood half of what her ex-girlfriend had said.

"What was that, Ginny? You did what to who now?" Ginny looked at the floor.

"Draco... I fucked Draco Malfoy while drunk as hell at the ministry Christmas party. I... I don't regret it."

"Ginny, does he know?" She shook her head quickly.

"No, he doesn't know about this. It was one stupid night of me losing control, of him being lonely. He's married, Hermione! This would ruin everything for him. I can't... I can't tell him."

"Are you certain the baby is his?" Hermione asked gently. Ginny nodded.

"Yes. Unless Padma suddenly turned into a man while I was with her," she muttered. Hermione nodded.

"Okay, so Draco."

"Was amazing in bed, second only to you," Ginny snorted remembering some of the nights her and Hermione had spent together. Hermione blushed slightly.

"Since we know who the father is, and you don't want to tell him... I think you should, but it's your decision. What do you want to do now?" Hermione asked looking into Ginny's eyes. She had no idea why exactly Ginny had come to her for help, but the fact Ginny was standing in her living room didn't escape her. Ginny was still amazing beautiful even after she'd been crying. Hermione couldn't help but feel a slight tug of attraction towards her.

"I need some time to think, honestly. Somewhere that I won't... have to deal with my family." Ginny looked at Hermione.

"Could I stay here, just until I figure things out? I mean, I know we broke up, Merlin I fucking regret that idiotic decision every night," Ginny muttered. Hermione blinked.

"Wait, what? You regret us breaking up?"

"Yes, I know it was my fault, that I couldn't... say the right words, the ones in my head sounded better than the nonsense I kept telling myself, and you, but yes. Hermione, I loved you. I... I couldn't say it then, but..." Hermione had pulled Ginny back against her holding her tightly.

"I loved you too, Ginny. I still do. I didn't know what to do when you showed up on my doorstep crying. I wanted to hold you, kiss away the tears, promise it would be alright."

"Really? You still love me?"

"I never stopped." Ginny stood there stunned for a moment.

"I know it sounds insane, with me being pregnant with Draco's baby, and my string of one night stands, but... maybe, maybe we could try this again?" Ginny asked biting her lower lip as Hermione seemed to seriously consider the idea. Slowly the older girl nodded.

"I'd be willing to try again, Ginny. But I want exclusivity, can you promise me that?" Ginny sighed in relief and nodded.

"Yes, I can promise you that, Hermione. I will happily give up that if it means I get to be with you!" she exclaimed giving Hermione a passionate kiss. Hermione smiled returning the kiss.

"We do still need to figure out what to do about the little one."

"I'm keeping the baby," Ginny stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Maybe it was.

"I never doubted that, Ginny. If we last, don't break up between now and then... do you want me to raise the baby with you?"

"Of course," Ginny laughed. "You'll give my child, well, hopefully our child, all the love in the world, Hermione. That's better than all the money a Malfoy could offer." Hermione laughed pulling Ginny onto the sofa and kissing her again.


	147. Dealing with Narcissa (Drinny)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Writing club September:**

 **Assorted Appreciation: 16 - River Song - Write about someone who keeps their true identity a secret. Alt - Dialogue: "Hello, sweetie."**

 **Film Festival: 8 -(color) purple**

 **Marvel Appreciation: 2- Write about someone standing up to a bully/bullies**

 **September monthly – build a bear**

 **Clothe Your Bear: Rainbow Unicorn Pyjamas – Yellow**

 **Word Count: 322**

"I hate it," Ginny sobbed sinking to her knees on the tiled floor.

"What do you hate?"

"Everything!" she sobbed. "They don't even go together."

"Hello, sweetie, welcome to real world. Things don't always work together. Here, dry your eyes." Ginny took the offered tissue and blew her nose in a very unladylike fashion. "Now, about this wedding, I don't even know why Draco is going through with this, especially with your...condition. Most likely that's the only reason he even agreed to this in first place."

"Because we love each other," Ginny stated between sobs. She slowly climbed back to her feet. "And if all you're going to do is judge us, you can leave. I'll plan this whole thing myself!"

"You? Plan a wedding, especially one involving a Malfoy?" Ginny almost smiled at the shocked look on Narcissa's face.

"Then quit judging me, picking the tackiest colors you could think of, and nixing every single idea I have come up with. Making my wedding, our wedding, a nightmare is not going to keep me from marrying Draco. If you honestly think that, then you don't know me at all. All you see is my blood status, the fact my family is poor. You don't see me, you don't know me. I love Draco. He loves me." Narcissa's eyes traveled to Ginny's midsection. She placed a hand protectively over it.

"And don't think for a moment that I'm only marrying Draco because of the baby. He asked me to marry him nearly a year before I became pregnant. Either you accept the fact we're marrying for love or butt the bloody hell out of my wedding."

"Maybe... purple and yellow aren't the best colors for your wedding after all," Narcissa finally whispered. Ginny nodded slowly sitting back down at the dining room table and opening the wedding planning binder.

"It's a start," she admitted allowing Narcissa to sit across from her.


	148. Beautiful (LunaDaphne)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Writing club: September**

 **Assorted Appreciation: 14- Amy Pond - Write about someone making a big commitment. Alt - Dialogue: "I go to parties and I... kiss people... with outfits. It's a laugh!"**

 **Trope of the Month: 12 -Emotion: Embarrassed**

 **All Sorts of Space: 15 -** ** **The Coalition**** **\- The Ones Who Refuse to Give Up: (character) Luna Lovegood / Voltron alt: (character) Matt**

 **Marvel Appreciation: 17 - (Character) Peggy Carter. Alternatively, write about a woman rising through the ranks of something.**

 **Monthly event: Build a bear - Vanilla Cupcake Scent – Love**

 **Wacky Wand Makers: Wood – Pine - (restriction) only Purebloods**

 **Core – Thunderbird tail - (theme) success**

 **Insane Prompt challenge: 232: Dialogue - "You look beautiful."**

 **Word count: 537**

Luna opened the silver box slowly, her mouth dropping open.

"They're... they're beautiful," she whispered staring at the pair of earrings nestled in the white tissue paper. Daphne smiled.

"I thought you might like them. The vendor said they were made from the bone of something. I don't remember what he called the creature, but I knew you had mentioned it before. I also know you like earrings, and since you lost your radish ones... you might need a new pair?" Luna gently took the earrings out and put them in her earlobes. Daphne smiled watching her.

"I told you that you didn't have to get me anything."

"I know, but they were made for you, Luna. You look beautiful!"

"Thank you," Luna whispered. "And the bone is from a tufted gnarwhal. They're an aquatic creature similar to a whale, but much smaller. They have a tuft of orange hair surrounding their tail," she added causing Daphne to laugh.

"I knew you would know what it was from. Are they endangered? Should I not have bought them?"

"No, they're fairly common and often beach themselves on the shores of Madagascar. The muggles think they are just regular whales as only those with magic and see the hair tuft." Daphne sighed in relief. She had a hard time keeping track of every creature Luna had ever mentioned.

"Good, for a moment there I was afraid I'd done something wrong." Luna leaned over and touched her forehead to Daphne's.

"Trust me, Daph, nothing you do could ever be wrong, not to me." Daphne smiled brushing Luna's hair away from her face.

"You promise?" Luna laughed.

"Of course, silly!" Daphne nodded slightly.

"Then, I have something to tell you, Luna." Daphne led Luna to the window seat and sat down with her. "I've been offered a position."

"That's great!"

"It is... only it's not in London." Luna blinked.

"Where?"

"The Madagascar office, of Treasures Inc. They want me to be a full time curse breaker with them. It's a huge promotion, if I take it."

"You have to! You would be amazing, that would be... it's your dream," Luna stated looking at Daphne. She nodded slowly.

"I know, but you've got your work here, and... Luna, I want you come with me, to Madagascar, as my wife!" Daphne blurted out. She quickly looked down at the floor., blinking back tears. Luna stared at her for a moment stunned. Slowly she tilted Daphne's head back up so their eyes met. Luna smiled at her and gently wiped the tears away.

"Nothing would make me happier. I can work from anywhere, besides, with Madagascar having such a unique climate, just think of all the creatures waiting to be discovered!"

"You mean it? I mean, it's not too sudden? I should have bought a ring, and I..." Luna touched her forehead to Daphne's.

"I told you, nothing you do could be wrong. This proposal is one of those things. I'd rather you blurt it out here in our living room than some elaborate spectacle of a thing. I love you Daphne."

"I love you too, Luna and I can't wait for you to see Madagascar, it's more beautiful than anything you can image."


	149. Before we Met (poem)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Insane Prompt challenge: 978 -Title – before we met**

Before We Met

Before we met, I loved you. I loved you more than I could have ever imagined.

Before we met, I dreamed about you, about how you would look, about how your voice would sound. Would you be bright, would you be athletic, playing Quidditch in the yard, you little feet hanging over the edge of the broom.

Before we met, I prayed for you, that you'd be as perfect as I hoped, that you'd be healthy, that you'd be alright. That the world around us wouldn't chew you up and spit you out. That you'd be safe.

Before we met, I wondered if you'd be like me or him. Would you spend your time with your little nose buried in a book? Would you love reading or would you love flying, taking to the skies? What would your favorite foods be?

Before we met, I worried. I worried about the changing world you would grow up in. I worried that you wouldn't fit in. I worried about the bullies who tormented me as a child. Would you be different, would you be strong enough to stand up to them? Would my fame, his fame, would it change your life? Would you be able to handle being in the spotlight for something you didn't do?

Before we met, I hoped you would be everything you wanted to be. I hoped you would know right from wrong, that you would grow up healthy and happy. I hoped that you would love me and him as much as we loved you.

Before we met, I had never dreamed of caring about someone so completely, about loving someone so unconditionally. I never dreamed how much my life would change for the better. I never dreamed that one person could make me feel this complete.

Before we met, I loved you.


	150. It Took a Rumor (Warning: bullyinglangua

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Assignment #4 -Journalism -** ** **Task #3:**** **Write about a nasty rumour being spread.**

 **Writing Club September:**

 **All Sorts of Space:** ** **Lotor's generals 17**** **\- Badass Females: (character) Pansy Parkinson / Voltron alt: (character) Zethrid**

 **Liza's Loves: 7 Folk Hero - Write about a folk hero. Alt: Write about standing up for someone**

 **Film Festival: 7 (color) gold**

 **Wacky Wand Makers: Wood – holly - (house) Gryffindor**

 **Core - Kneazle whiskers - (character) Hermione Granger**

 **Warning: Bullying and sexual language**

 **Word Count: 1108**

"So, Dean told Seamus, who told Lavender, who told Ron, who told me that you've been..." Hermione put her hands on her hips. The pair had just arrived in the common room after Friday afternoon classes.

"Who told you what, Harry?"

"That you've been," Harry paused looking at the floor. Hermione glared at him. "sleeping with one of our professors," Harry mumbled. Hermione stared at him for a moment.

"I'm doing what?!"

"Sleeping with one of our professors to get good grades," Harry said a little more clearly. Hermione shook her head.

"Really? Someone thinks I'm sleeping with someone to get a good grade? Merlin, what an idiot. I'm getting good grades because I actually study and do my homework. People are idiots," she muttered pulling out her arthimancy book and setting it on the table. "Speaking of which, I have a one foot essay due on the properties of seven due on Monday that I need to get started on." Harry nodded putting his books on the table also. Hermione might help him after she finished her own essay.

Hermione had nearly forgotten about the rumor Harry had mentioned when they headed to dinner. Ron had joined them and kept staring at her.

"What?" she finally asked spinning around to face him.

"Well, um, nothing," he muttered. Hermione shook her head sliding into a seat.

"If it isn't Professor Snape's little slut," someone said walking behind her. Hermione felt her face flush. She turned to address the speaker, but couldn't tell who had spoken in the crowd of people behind her.

"Blimey, you're sleeping with Snape?" Ron asked, his mouth full of potatoes. Hermione stared at him in disgust. Lavender glared at Ron and pretended to look at her food. She tilted her head slightly listening to the golden trio's conversation.

"No, ew! I'm not sleeping with anyone, Ron. It's just a stupid rumor that some small minded person started. If we just ignore it, it'll go away," she stated taking a bite of her roast. Ron and Harry exchanged glances.

"Um, the thing is, we're not sure it's just a rumor," Harry finally said. "There's a lot of evidence pointing to it being true." Hermione paused, fork in hand.

"Such as?" she asked.

"You had detention a lot with him lately," Ron said. "Even more than Harry."

"So has Neville," she pointed out. "And I was working with him. Guilty by association. Next?"

"You are passing potions."

"So is Draco, and Pansy. You would be too if you were actually paying attention and doing your work proper. Next?"

"Um, Pansy said she saw you coming out of Snape's office with your shirt buttons undone," Ron blurted out. Hermione sighed and rolled her caramel eyes.

"Really? And since when the bloody hell do you believe a word Pansy says?" she asked.

"Um..." Ron didn't answer. Hermione sighed.

"I'm finished. I'm going back to the common room to finish my homework. I'll see you later," she muttered standing and heading towards the entrance to the Great Hall.

"Snape's slut," someone called behind her. Hermione felt the tears start to prick in the corners of her eyes. She thought after first year, maybe things wouldn't be so bad, that maybe people would stop making fun of her now that she had friends. She pushed the doors open and slipped into the hallway, tears falling from her eyes. She crawled into bed and cried herself to sleep. She didn't even hear her roommates come in. Lavender took one look at the Hermione's drawn curtains and shook her head.

"We have potions first thing this morning," Harry commented as Hermione entered to common room. Her eyes were still slightly puffy from crying. She sighed shoving her books in her bag. She had left them on the table last night.

"You think things have died down since last night?" Ron asked. Hermione shrugged. She doubted it, unless someone had done something interesting last night. Then they would be the subject of the rumor mill, not her.

"Let's just get this over with," she muttered. Ron and Harry followed her to breakfast. She ignored the comments the Slytherins seemed to be whispering every time one of them came near her.

They made their way to the potions' lab, Hermione dreading the whole class. She knew she couldn't really afford to miss class, but at the same time, she wanted to run and hide back under her blankets. The thought of her and Professor Snape doing what people thought made her sick to her stomach. She most definitely did not like him that way. In fact, she realized, she did not particularly like him at all.

"Please be seated, class," Professor Snape ordered. Hermione slid into her usual seat. Neville glanced at her but didn't say anything. "Please begin, the instructions are on the board as usual." Hermione started working on her potion, ignoring the eyes she felt she measured her ingredients.

"So, Professor Snape going to give you another 'O', if you know what I mean?" Pansy asked walking behind Hermione. Hermione felt her face flush. She could hear Professor Snape going over something a few tables over. He didn't appear to have heard, or care, what Pansy had said. She wanted to just run, leave, before the tears that were building started to fall. She hated how Pansy's words were upsetting her this much. Suddenly, Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder. In the corner of her eye, she could see perfectly manicured nails in gold and crimson.

"No, he isn't, Pansy. Hermione doesn't in like boys, you twat. Why would she be wasting her time with him when she's got me?" Lavender's voice stated. Hermione felt a pair of lips pressing against hers. The kiss broke as suddenly as it had started. She wondered if it was odd that she'd actually liked it. She heard Pansy storm off in a huff.

"Sorry about that, Granger. I know what it's like, last year... there was a rumor about me and... well, it doesn't matter. I'm sorry if suddenly the whole school thinks you're a lesbian, but at least it's better than you and Snape?" Hermione let out a half laugh half cry and nodded slowly.

"Thank you," she whispered. "And... I think, maybe I wouldn't mind doing that again?" Lavender's eyes widened.

"You mean the kiss part, or me standing up to Pansy?"

"The kiss," Hermione said softly. Lavender blinked her eyes in shock.

"After class meet me by the lake?" Hermione nodded.

"By the lake," she agreed feeling a small bit of hopefulness for the first time in awhile.


	151. The End (Malfoys, char death)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Assignment #4 – Lineage Studies -** ** **Task 2 -**** **Write about an illness**

 **Writing Club September:**

 **Showtime: 24 - Chant II - (character) Lucius Malfoy**

 **Scamander's Case: 10 - (action) approaching something/one slowly**

 **Film Festival: 1 - (character) Draco Malfoy**

 **Wacky Wand Makers: Wood: Fir - (action/plot point) making it to the end of something**

 **Core:Dragon Heartstrings - Draco Malfoy**

 **Warning: Character death**

 **Word Count: 446**

Draco paced the hallway. He had been thrown out of the room again. It wasn't as if him and his father had ever actually reconciled, but he had hoped his father might forgive him now. They both knew he was dying. All the magic in the world couldn't save his father now.

At least he'd been allowed the dignity to die at home instead of at Azkaban. Draco was grateful for that at least. There were sometimes being married to the Ministry of Magic had its perks. He knew he would probably owe her for this, but he didn't care. The door opened and his father's house elf, Peri poked her head out.

"He's asking for you again young master." Draco nodded and stepped back into the room. The curtains were drawn to keep the light out. Light sensitivity was one of the symptoms of his father's illness. The healers weren't even sure exactly what was wrong with his father. There was a lot of that happening now. There were side-effects from the Dark Mark. Death Eaters were dying off at an alarming rate. His father should have had at least another decade, maybe two, left. Sometimes Draco wondered about his own mortality.

Would he have a shortened life span because of that lunatic? He pushed those thoughts from his head and walked slowly over to the bed. He hated seeing his father like this. The once powerful Lucius Malfoy reduced to a near skeleton, a shadow of himself. His skin had become waxen and pale. His hair had fallen out. He was frail, his bones brittle. Draco fought back tears.

"Draco?" his father asked. His vision had started failing most recently. Draco finally found the courage to walk to his father's side. He took his hand.

"I'm here, Father. I'm here," he stated keeping his voice steady. He was a Malfoy after all. HE could cry all he wanted later.

"Draco, my son. Forgive me," Lucius rasped.

"I forgive you Father," Draco whispered.

"It is my fault, Draco. It is all my fault. I destroyed this family. Do not do as I did. Do not let blood dictate things, Draco. Do not fall into that trap."

"I won't Father. I don't care about blood purity. My wife is a muggle born, remember." Lucius made a slight head nod.

"Take care of her Draco, and my future grandchildren. Do not forget me, Draco."

"I won't Father," Draco promised. The tears started falling from his eyes. He didn't care about showing weakness anymore. His father's hand went limp in his. Draco gently tucked it against his father's side.

"Good bye, Father," he whispered leaving the darkened room.


	152. Beginning of the End (Evans sisters)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Assignment #4 – sociology – Task 1 -Prompt: Write about being unable to go somewhere (off-limits, locked out etc).**

 **Insane Prompt challenge: 477: Location – Kings Cross Station**

 **Writing club September:  
Assorted Appreciation: 7 - Martha Jones - Emotion: Jealousy. Alt - Dialogue: "I spent a lot of time with you thinking I was second best. But you know what? I am good."**

 **Disney Challenge: Characters - 2. Terk - Write about saying something you don't mean in the heat of the moment.**

 **Showtime: 23 - How Long? - (action) Wishing**

 **Amber's Attic: 17 - Petunia Dursley and Lily Evans**

 **Lyric Alley: 9 - It was the heat of the moment**

 **Word count: 326**

Petunia found she not put a foot on the train. Her foot just seemed to pass through it, as though it were an illusion. Lily stared at the spot where Petunia's foot was, seemingly in the middle of the step.

"So I guess that's how they keep muggles off," she whispered as Petunia put her foot back on the solid ground of the platform. "I'm sorry Tuney, I thought, that maybe...if you got on the train, that..."

"It would mean he was wrong? I was hopeful too, Lils," Petunia whispered trying to keep the bitterness from her voice. It wasn't fair that Lily was magic, that Lily was special. Lily always got everything. A knife of envy seemed to stab Petunia through the chest. She wanted to ignore it, wanted to be happy for her little sister. It was hard when Lily seemed to get everything she wanted, when Lily was the pretty one, the smart one.

"I'll still see you on holiday, and I'll write! There must be someway to write to you, and mum, and dad," she stated. Petunia snorted.

"Yeah, write all about your fun little adventures at your fancy little magic school. I'll tell you all about having to wash the dishes and help mum make dinner while you get to be special," she nearly snarled. Lily's eyes widened.

"It's not my fault! I was born this way, Tuney."

"Then you were born wrong," Petunia whispered. She tried not to feel guilty as Lily's eyes started two well with tears.

"You'll regret saying that," Lily said softly trying to get her sister to look at her. Petunia turned and walked away from the train.

"Special Lily," she muttered as she climbed into the car with their parents. "More like freak Lily," she added a slight smile forming on her thin lips. Maybe if Lily was a freak, something to be mocked, maybe, just maybe, Petunia wouldn't feel so bad about hating her.


	153. Saving Lily (Western, Jily)

****A/N: I don't own Harry Potter****

 ** **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry****

 ** **Writing club September:****

 ** **Book Club: 1 - Holston**** **\- Word: Volunteer / Job: Sheriff / Setting: Holding cell / Item: Copper Ring / Dialogue: "I don't want you thinking that way." / Plot: Waiting for someone**

 **September Monthly: Build a Bear - Brown Bear - James Potter I**

 **Word count: 574**

Lily glared at Sheriff Snape through the bars of the holding cell.

"Where is he?" she asked not bothering to hide the anger in her voice. "Where's James? Did you kill him to keep me here?"

"No. I don't want you thinking that way, not of me. I didn't kill anyone, Miss Evans."

"Fine, you just locked me in a cell, threw away the key and haven't even told anyone I'm here." Severus rolled his eyes.

"I'm acting on Dumbledore's orders and you know it, Lily. All he wants is to keep you and James safe." Lily huffed and sat back down on the bench in the cell. She twirled the copper ring hanging from a chain around her neck.

"James does know I'm here, right?" she asked softly. Severus nodded.

"I sent a telegram saying exactly where you were. I am sure it has reached him by now and he will be here forthwith."

"Do I have to stay in this stupid cell? I didn't do anything wrong. We both know it!" Severus rose and walked over, the keys jingling on his belt.

"Dumbledore says..."

"I don't give Merlin's soggy left buttocks what Dumbledore says. He's using you, Severus. If I can see it, you can see it. I know you're smarter than that."

"I'm supposed to keep you safely in the cell until James comes and then escort you to the safe house Dumbledore has arranged. You'll stay there until the outlaw Tom Riddle can be caught." Lily rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest.

"No one even knows where he is, what he's after, or if he's even still alive. We could be there forever." Severus nodded slowly.

"I know. I do not approve of his plan, but Dumbledore is my boss. I'm only sheriff because of him. If I go against his plan, I could lose my job. Heck, Lily, I could lose my life. You know how he controls and manipulates everything in this town!"

"Then leave this town, run away. That's what James and I were going to do until you caught me and threw me in this cage. Let me out, and when James gets here, we'll take you with us, at least part of the way. James is setting things up for me and him somewhere safe, somewhere away from Dumbledore and his meddling. Come with us, Severus."

"James hates me," he stated his fingers tapping against the keys. Lily looked up at him, her eyes meeting his.

"He'll understand. We were all friends once." Severus took the key ring from his belt. The sound of hoofbeats echoed from outside.

"That's James," he stated glancing through the small dusty window. Lily nodded. Severus walked over and turned the key into the lock. The door popped open and he stood aside while Lily exited.

"Look, Lily, I can't leave. Go, you and James go, get far away from here and from Dumbledore. I'll write you when it's safe."

"You'll get in trouble for letting me out," Lily stated. Severus shook his head.

"No, I'll come up with something. Go, before he gets here and ruins this." Lily gave Severus a weak smiled. She kissed his cheek.

"Take care of yourself Severus," she whispered slipping out the door and onto the back of James' horse. Severus watched as they rode off into the sunset in cloud of dust. He smiled knowing she'd be safer now.


	154. Seeing the Past (Harry, Severus, bullyin

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **September Monthly Build a bear - Pawsport - "You make me so mad sometimes."**

 **Writing Club September:**

 **Book club: 4 -** ** **Bernard**** **\- Dialogue: "Why do I somehow doubt that?" / Word: Banished / Emotion: Smug / Setting: Office / "I knew your father. He was a good man." / Item: Key**

 **Disney Challenge: Characters - 1. Tarzan - Write about an orphan.**

 **Liza's Loves: -8 - Guild Artisan - Write about a guild artisan. Alt: Write about learning a new skill**

 **Scamander's Case: 2 -(word) respect**

 **Word Count: 470**

 **Warning: Mentions of bullying and abuse**

Harry stared at the pensive, his eyes filled with rage, with shock. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and stared at Snape.

"He... That was horrible! He never should have done that to you, you didn't... you..." Severus nodded.

"Yes, your father was a bully, Potter. Now you know the truth, how does that reconcile with the image of St. James Potter you cultivated in your little mind?" Harry glared leaning against the wall of Severus' office. He wasn't sure what what to do now, now that every thought of the man he'd thought his father had been was banished. His father had been no better than Snape.

"Was he always like that, sir," Harry finally asked. "Was he always that horrible?" Severus stared at the boy, looking desperately for any sign that maybe his father hadn't been a horrible person. Severus remembered those days, when he looked for the good in his father. There had been none. He couldn't help but feel a slight kindred with the boy at this moment.

"He grew up some, I hated him regardless. There was a time where we shared a common goal though."

"Why do I doubt that?" Harry asked. Snape and his father had nothing in common from what Harry could see. Other than the fact they were both bullies maybe?

"We both shared an affection for your mother. She was the one good thing in my life, until I ruined it, until James made me ruin it. I remember how angry I was with him. How I lashed out at her."

"You make me so mad sometimes too, sir," Harry stated. "Why are you telling me all this, sir?" he asked. The respect felt odd on his tongue, but something in his mind was telling this man deserved at least some of it. Harry knew how it felt to be bullied. He hadn't seen it in the pensive, but he could tell Snape had been abused more than just being hung upside down."

"I'm telling you this, Potter, because the past need not repeat itself. There is a war coming. Lord Voldemort will have no qualms using this connection between you and him to destroy you. Now, you see how important it is to keep your mind locked under a metaphorical lock and key? Now you see how damaging it is to see something you don't ever wish to know?" Harry nodded.

"Good, ready to go again?" Harry took his place, wand in his hand. Snape nodded. Harry felt the spell hit this time, felt an anger flow through him. This time, he managed to finally make that shield Snape had been babbling about. A slight smile crossed Severus' lips when he knew Harry couldn't see. Maybe he might be able to save the boy after all?


	155. Question (HermioneRon)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Writing Club September**

 **Assorted Appreciation: 15 - Rory Williams - Write about someone who waiting long time. Alt - Dialogue: "Would you like me to repeat the question?"**

 **Sophie's Shelf: 1. Write about finding it difficult to communicate with someone you like.**

 **Scamander's Case: 16 - (emotion) nervous**

 **Word Count: 354**

"I think we need to talk, Hermione."

"Why, there's nothing to talk about, honestly. I think I know what your going to say, and I agree with you. We're not the same people we were then, Ron. I know that, you know that."

"So you think we should break up?"

"I do. I'm sorry, that what you wanted to talk about?"

"Sort of, well, actually no. See, um, actually, I was thinking... wait, you really think we should break up?"

"I don't know, maybe? I mean, you don't seem happy lately. You're always nervous, and I feel like your avoiding me."

"I was, but not for that reason. I was trying to figure out the right way to do something, and every time I tried to say what I wanted to say, my tongue felt like I'd eaten one of George's ton – tongue toffees."

"So, you weren't about to break up with me? That's not what you wanted to talk about?"

"No. I found a flat, it's in Diagon Alley, nearish the joke shop. The rent is really reasonable with our salaries. I think we could afford it if we tightened down a little bit."

"Wait! Are you asking me to move in with you?"

"Yes, and no, I mean, that's part of it, but there's more. I got a promotion, I wanted to celebrate tonight, but then you said you were going out..."

"We can go out, I didn't realize you had something planned. It's just tea with Ginny. I can reschedule."

"I would like it if you'd would, 'Mione. This is really important to me."

"Sure, I'll call her in a minute. Talking about this is more important, so the flat?"

"Yes, the flat. Yes, I am asking if you'll move in with me, but Hermione, I... I'm just going to say this before I lose my nerve, I know you deserve a huge fancy everything, that this moment should be special, but I... I don't have those grand ideas. Hermione Granger, will you marry me? Would you like me to repeat the question? Is being speechless the same as 'yes'?"

"Yes."


	156. In Search of (Founders era)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Insane Prompt Challenge: 16: Word – elixir**

 **Writing club September**

 **Liza's Loves: 2 Charlatan - Write about a charlatan. Alt: Write about a scam**

 **Disney Challenge: Characters: 3. Jane - Write about someone 'nice' losing their temper.**

 **All sorts of Space: 13 -** ** **The Original Paladins**** **\- The Ones who sacrificed everything: (Era) The Founders / Voltron alt: (Era)... the Original Paladins**

 **Scamander's Case: 30 - (action) running**

 **Film Festival: 9 - (genre) friendship**

 **Marvel Appreciation: 10 - (Characteristic) Integrous**

 **Lyric Alley: 4 - And that would wipe this smile right from my face**

 **Wacky Wandmakers: Wood - Snakewood - (era) founders**

 **core - Horned Serpent horn - (character) Salazar Slytherin**

 **Word Count: 523**

Helga waited at the gate. Salazar was late, as usual. She knew he was doing something important, but this was important too. There was word of a man who sold elixirs and potions in a nearby village. Godric thought the man might be the perfect person to teach at their school. She had volunteered for the assignment. Salazar had stated he was going with her, mainly because she would probably hire the man on the spot even if he wasn't useful. She liked helping people and the sooner they could get their school staffed, the sooner they could help more people.

She had just started watching a caterpillar climbing a tree when she heard someone behind her.

"You're late," she commented.

"Couldn't be helped," he replied. "Shall we away?" She nodded. He took her arm and apparated them close enough to the village that they wouldn't be seen, but not far enough they would have to walk too much.

"That must be him there," she said pointing to a wooden cart that was decorated with alchemy symbols. Salazar nodded in agreement and they slowly approached him.

"Good morn, sir," Salazar said dramatically. Helga was sure he couldn't do anything that was dramatic.

"Ahh, looking for an elixir to ease your ills? Mayhaps something for the lady?"

"I would love to see you work," Salazar replied. "I might be interested in something." The man smiled and Helga felt a slight chill go down her spine. There was something untrustworthy about him, she could feel it. She and Salazar watched him make a tonic and even she could tell it was nothing more than snake oil mixed with perfume. She glanced at Salazar. He nodded. He could tell this man was nothing more an a con artist claiming to be selling magic potions. Helga watched the man add more to the bottle and felt a flare of anger surge through her chest. Not only was ripping people off with his non working products, but he'd just added an ingredient that more often than not caused a nasty rash. She had a feeling rash lotion was one of the things he sold.

"Well, now that I see you are nothing more than a charlatan, and do not possess an ounce of magic, we will be on our way," Salazar stated turning and walking from the cart. Helga followed. Once they were out of ear shot, she told Salazar about the man's 'potions' doing harm. He glowered at the cart and man.

"Helga, would you like to do the honors?" She smiled.

"Incendio," she stated setting the cart on fire. "There, that should keep you from hurting anyone else today. And if we find you've made more of your fake potions, we will return. Do I make myself clear?" she asked, her voice coming out as an almost growl. The man backed away, finally turning and running.

"Thank you Salazar. Now, unfortunately we still do need to find someone to teach alchemy."

"We'll find someone, Helga. I promise." She nodded and they made their way back to the castle to inform Godric their search had yielded nothing.


	157. Book Club (Hermione)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Insane Prompt Challenge: 989: First line - She bought the book, and it only took about three hours for her to regret it.**

 **Assignment #4: Sociology task #2 - Prompt: Write about a book-club**

 **Word Count: 491**

She bought the book, and it only took about three hours for her to regret it. It has to be the worst written book she'd ever had the displeasure of reading. The writing was laughable, as if the author had not even passed primary school. The plot was so convoluted she lost attention after only a hundred pages. The worst part was the main character. The girl, a teenager, was described as plain looking. Yet, as the book continued, she ended up with three boys, and one girl, fighting over her. There was absolutely no reason for any one person, much less four, to be attracted to her.

Hermione sighed trying to force herself to keep reading the horrible book. It was for her book club. It had been Lavender's turn to pick the book, maybe this was the kind of thing Lavender liked? She'd been surprised when Lavender had asked to join in the first place. Hermione put the book down and pinched the bridge of her nose. She needed to finish this by Tuesday. They always met on Tuesdays.

"Maybe if I bring a bottle of wine?" she muttered. "They'll forget about this mess of a book?" She knew it wouldn't work. She knew she'd end up finishing the book. There was a twist somewhere in the story and she couldn't help but be slightly curious.

She finally reached the twist on the last chapter. By this point, she was planning on setting the book on fire once she met with the club. Normally, she would never damage a book, but in this case, she was willing to make an exception.

"She's a freaking vampire? What the bloody hell! How does that even make sense?" she shouted throwing the book against the wall. She glanced at the clock. Tuesday, if only by a few minutes. She sighed and went to bed knowing she'd have to deal with the book against tomorrow.

"Wasn't it the most amazing book?" Hermione heard as she entered the lounge where the book club was meeting. The other girls were already there and had started without her. She slid into the empty seat and ordered a coffee.

"I mean, I didn't see the twist coming at the end at all, what about you Hermione?" Hermione nodded.

"There was no way I could have predicted that," she answered truthfully since the whole vampire thing made no sense in the story.

"I think this was the best book I've ever read!" Lavender exclaimed. "Did you hear she's writing a sequel? We should totally put it on the books to read list!" Hermione held back a groan. The idea of reading another book like this one, probably worse than this one since plain boring girl was a vampire, made her want to smack her head against the wall.

"Sounds good," she commented taking a sip of her drink and wondering if maybe this book club wasn't for her?


	158. From the Rubble (FredHannah)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Writing Club September**

 **Assorted Appreciation: 12 - Adelaide Brooke - Write about someone who dies in canon, living instead. Alt - Dialogue: "I haven't got time for stories."**

 **Showtime: 25 - Epic III - (emotion) Afraid**

 **Film Festival: 2 - (trait) kind**

 **Assignment #4 - Charms** ** **Task 2.**** **Write about blowing something up with Bombarda Maxima.**

 **September Monthly: Build a bear - German Shepherd - Hannah Abbott**

 **722**

Fred groaned and opened his eyes. Everything hurt. He wiggled his toes and could feel them moving in his boots. He found he could almost move his fingers, his left wrist, and his left shoulder. His right arm hurt too much. He was positive it was broken. He wondered if he could sit up, or if that would only make things worse. He could barely see in the dimness. He could see grey stone from the castle emboxing him. He remembered hearing someone yell 'Bombarda Maxima'. The wall must have exploded. Slowly he started to shift, pausing when the pain got to be too much. His arm was definitely broken. It hung limp at his side. He moved his left hand up and checked his face and head for damage. There was blood coming from his cheek. He still have both ears. That made him smile for a moment. Mum would still be able to tell him and George apart at least. His arm appeared to be the only thing broken. He worried there might be some internal injuries, but he couldn't find his wand to check. He tried to remember if he even knew the spell. Things dimmed around him and he could hear shouting. Were they winning? He hoped so. He found that while the stones were heavy, they were also not balanced very well. He could move them if he put some effort into it. He shifted a few aside and light started to stream around him.

"Someone's alive over here!" he heard a voice yell. He didn't recognize it.

"Where?" someone else asked. Fred felt the rest of the stones start to lift around him.

"Hold still, don't move! You don't want to injure yourself," the first voice stated. Fred squinted as light flooded his vision. All he could see was a silhouette of a girl with long hair.

"I'm not dead?"

"Nope," he heard her reply. He could hear people rushing around him, feel someone levitate him from the floor.

"Mind my right arm, it's broken," he explained hoping whoever was helping knew what they were doing.

"Don't worry. Madame Promfrey's going to have a look at it. Were you alone?"

"I don't know. I just woke up, I'm sorry." A soft hand touched his left shoulder. He tried to turn his head, but found it immobilized.

"Don't be. You were worried about yourself. I can't imagine how scared you must have been. Being buried alive is one of my worse fears. Well, that and tight spaces," she said.

"Can I have the honor of knowing my rescuer's name?" Fred asked after a moment.

"Sorry! I'm Hannah, Hannah Abbott. I'm a Hufflepuff." Fred felt himself being hovered towards the infirmary. Hannah followed him, slowly she slid her hand into his good one.

"Fred Weasley." He heard her giggle.

"Everyone knows who you are and that you own the joke shop. I bought some canary creams there during the summer."

"Well, you like those, you should see what we're coming up with for this next Christmas season. Matcha green tea creams that make it look like you're an evergreen tree! The needles fall off same as the feathers," Fred exclaimed. Hannah burst out laughing.

"That sounds amazing."

"You should come check them out. We're going to be releasing them in November, right before the winter holiday." Fred suddenly felt a bed beneath him. The hovering spell had been released and he was on one of the infirmary beds.

"I will, well, we're in the infirmary. Madame Pomfrey should be with you shortly. I probably should go help on the battlefield." Hannah started to pull her hand from his.

"Are we winning?"

"We won, Fred. We won." Fred smiled. Hannah's hand slid from his.

"I'm glad. Hannah..."

"Yes?"

"Um, would it be possible for you to stay? I mean, I know it's most likely just my arm, but..."

"There's nothing to be ashamed of if you're scared, Fred. And I can stay if you'd like."

"I would very much like that, Hannah." Her fingers curled around his hand.

"We might have a bit of a wait, there's a lot of injured people."

"As long as you can stay, I can handle that. Do you want to hear about the shield hats we developed?"

"I would like that very much!"


	159. Advice (Severus, Molly )

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Writing Club September**

 **Book Club:2 -** ** **Jahns**** **\- Action: Knitting / Job: Mayor / Item: Poison / Dialogue: "That's not fair at all. The law is the law. You broke it. You knew you were breaking it." / Dialogue: "Sure seems like she left an impression on you." / Trait: Determined**

 **September Monthly Build a bear: Kitty Sounds – Patient**

 **Word Count: 400**

Molly Weasley looked up from her knitting. She knew there was an order meeting today and there would be people coming over. What she hadn't expected was Severus Snape to side into the chair next to her. He looked worn out. His hair was limp, his skin paler than usual, and the fact he was sitting next to her, of all people, spoke silent volumes.

"Severus."

"Molly. I'd like a word before everyone else gets here," he said softly. She nodded glancing around. The door closed itself.

"Go ahead. Is this about Hermione?" He blinked at her in shock. She smiled.

"Everyone who doesn't see how you look at her is blind. Anyone who doesn't see how she looks at you is a fool. You really think I have noticed the pair of you sneaking off to brew at all hours? I wouldn't be much of a mum if I didn't know where my children were. Close your mouth, Severus, you look like a frog trying to catch a fly. Sure seems like she's left an impression on you," she added adding a row to the jumper she was working on.

"She has, Molly. She's brilliant, beautiful, what would a witch like that see in a broken, old man like me."

"You're not that old, Severus, not compared to someone like Dumbledore, but I do see your point. You are quite a bit older than her, does she care about that?"

"No."

"There you go then. She's old enough to make her decisions, Severus."

"True."

"Is that all you wanted to talk to me about, Severus? How you feel about Hermione?"

"You're the closest thing she has to a mother right now..."

"And you're determined that you should talk to her family to get approval? Why not Arthur?"

"The last time him and I spoke, he grilled me three hours about how a telephone works. I do not wish to explain the electrical working of yet another Muggle device." Molly laughed.

"I could spend three hours telling you how to knit," she offered with a smile. "As for Hermione, do as you feel is right, Severus. She's a smart witch who knows what she wants. Nothing I, or anyone else, say will change that."

"Thank you, Molly."

"You're welcome, just make sure I get an invitation to the wedding?" Severus smirked and the door opened as people started filing in.


	160. Pug and Weasel (RonPansy) bullying

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Insane Prompt Challenge: 542 – Song – As Long as You Love Me – Backstreet Boys**

 **Writing Club September**

 **Disney Challenge: Themes - 2. Love Conquers All - Write about two people coming together despite obstacles**

 **Film Festival: 12 - (action) crying**

 **Monthly Challenge September: Build a Bear - Fresh Pineapple Scent – Surprise**

 **Word count: 648**

Ron heard her crying before he saw her run past. Her bag was open and pieces of parchment flew out as she ran. He blinked as if trying to decide what he should do next.

"Go after her, you dolt," Harry whispered in his ear. Ron felt his face flush. He always had trouble knowing what to do when it involved a pretty girl, or any girl for that matter. At least he had Harry. Harry always seemed to know what to do. Ron quickly gathered up Pansy's errant papers and rushed after her.

He found her crying on an abandoned staircase on the eighth floor. He put the papers down next to her.

"Um, you dropped these," he said. She raised her head to look at him. He could see her eyes were red and there were still tears falling down her cheeks. He dug through his pocket and produced a napkin he'd 'accidentally' taken from the Great Hall.

"Here," he said offering it to her. She took it and looked at him a little closer. "Mind if I sit?" he asked after a second.

"Go ahead, it's a public staircase. You can sit where ever you want, Weasel," she sneered at him. He sat down next to her, moving her papers aside.

"It's actually Weasley, not Weasel, but I guess you can call me that if you want," he said wondering why he could never come up with a smooth line. He knew Malfoy could charm a girl with just a few words. Compared to him, he must seem like a spaz. Pansy snorted, a faint hint of a smile playing on her lips.

"Really? You'd let me call you 'Weasel'?" she asked. Ron shrugged.

"Sure, why not, I mean, at least you'd be talking to me. Most people don't, not really. It's always about Harry, or my brothers," he explained. Pansy nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I can see that. Must be hard to be best friends with the Chosen One. Draco hates him, I guess I should, but that requires too much effort on my part. Why'd you come after me? It's not like we're friends or anything."

"You were upset, it seemed the right thing to do. No one else did though..." Pansy nodded.

"You're right. No one else did, not even Draco. I thought he liked me, heck, I thought he might, you know, love me? Guess I was wrong. Now all I've got is a broken heart and a Weasel sitting with me on a staircase most people have forgotten exists."

"I could love you," Ron blurted out. "I mean, you're cute, and I know you're smart, and it's kind of funny the way you snort when you laugh," he rambled. Pansy snorted looking him over. He wasn't too bad looking, if you liked the type. Sure, she knew his manners were a little rusty, but she could train him up, couldn't she?

"I guess you're not horrible yourself," she replied. He blushed. His face now matched his hair and Pansy let out a laugh. "You could really love a pug faced, gold digging, ice cold, Slytherin Princess like me?" she asked remembering all the insults, the names she'd been called.

"I've been called worse," Ron responded. "And I don't care what they say. I love you. As long as you don't care that I'm a blood traitor, dirt poor, and a right git most of the time?" Pansy nodded.

"Guess we both have a few names we're not proud of, sure. Why not give this a try? Want to walk me to my next class?" Ron nodded jumping to his feet and picking up the papers Pansy had lost earlier and her bag.

"Where to Pansy?"

"Divination," she answered as they walked together back into the main part of the school, each one of them knowing, for now, how the other felt.


	161. Siren Song (DracoLuna)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Insane Prompt Challenge: 808 – Trope – arranged marriage**

 **Writing Club September**

 **Marvel Appreciation: 5 - Write about hiding something from someone**

 **Word Count: 666**

Luna stood at the edge of the water looking outward. The music from the party filled the air. Someone was playing a pair of bongos, and someone else had brought a set of maracas. Draco pulled his attention from the party, from the throngs of witches dancing around the fire pit. Draco watched Luna and frowned. What was she looking at? She'd come with him, well, he'd invited her. Didn't that mean she was here with him? What was so fascinating out there that she was completely ignoring him. He walked over to her, drinks in hand. Someone had decided that because it was a beach party, the drinks had to be served in halved coconuts. Draco thought it was a little tacky himself.

"Luna?" She turned her head slightly towards him.

"Can you hear them?" she whispered taking her drink from him. She took a sip of the pineapple and mango punch.

"Hear who?"

"The sirens. They're out there singing," she answered her eyes turning back towards the ocean.

"Don't they lure sailors to their deaths?" Luna laughed. A sound that reminded Draco of falling coins. It was a comforting sound. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"No, that's just a silly story. The truth is, their songs are so beautiful that some people can't help but want to hear them forever. That's why they jump into the water. The stories say, that if you listen carefully enough to the song of a siren, you'll hear the name of your soulmate." Draco fought the urge to laugh. Soulmates were something that didn't exist. They were just something people told themselves when their relationships didn't work out. Draco sighed. He'd never have to worry about that. His life was already preplanned for him, including who he was supposed to marry. He hadn't told Luna about the arrangement yet. He knew she'd be against it. She hated being told what to do. He hated that his father and hers had written out the contract when he was seven and Luna six.

"Can you hear them?" she asked pulling Draco from his thoughts. He tilted his head towards the waves.

"All I hear is the ocean and the sounds from the party," he answered. Luna gave him a smile and put her hand on his chest.

"You have to really listen, Draco. Close your eyes and just let the sound filter through your ears and into your heart," she whispered. Draco wanted to roll his eyes at her nonsense, but instead he closed his eyes and listened to the waves crashing against the shore. The sounds of the party seemed to fade as he focused on the sounds around him. He could hear the gulls screaming overhead, hear his own heart pounding in his chest. It seemed to pound in rhythm with the waves. Slowly, he realized there was a sound beneath it all, a soft sound. A singing maybe? There was definitely a melody to it, a single word filtering through, 'Luna'. Draco's eyes flew open and saw Luna standing beside him. His heart pounded even harder.

"You heard it too, didn't you?" she asked.

"Yes. I thought it was just a story, a legend."

"All legends have some basis in facts, like the fact I know about the contract your father and my daddy signed?"

"I was going to tell you, but the time... it never seemed right," Draco admitted. Luna nodded.

"And now?"

"Now, now I don't know what to think."

"Forget about thinking, Draco. What do you feel, here?" she asked, her fingertips against his heart.

"That I don't want to spend a minute without you."

"Good. I feel the same way. And the siren obviously thinks we belong together, so does that mean you'll honor the contract?"

"Yes. I will, Luna. I will take you as my wife, forever." Luna smiled kissing him. Her lips tasted like the ocean.

"Forever," she agreed as the couple stared out at the now setting sun.


	162. His Type (CharlieTheo)

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter

This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Writing Club September

Liza's Loves: 13 - Outlander - Write about an outlander. Alt: Write about someone who likes the outdoors

September Monthly Build a Bear: Shark Week Costume - Olive

Word Count: 757

Charlie walked into the shop. His leather olive colored boots scraping slightly against the floor.

"Be with you in a moment," the clerk stated not even bothering to look at him. Charlie was used to this. His jacket was dusty and the same shade of olive as his boots, his hair unkempt, and his his drab hat was slightly askew, all in all he looked a mess.

"Weasley, right?" a voice asked. Charlie turned and saw a man younger than him.

"Yes, do I know you?"

"Maybe, probably not. I'm Theo Nott, I just moved here from England. I'm going to be working on the reserve." Charlie nodded. The reserve was what they called the Dragon Preservation Lands in mixed company. It would be a bad idea to let the Muggles know that dragons existed, and the they were working to protect them.

"Nice to meet you, Theo. I'm Charlie Weasley, I'm one of the handlers at the reserve. You'll most likely be working with me the first few days. What brings you here?" Charlie nodded to the pet supply store where they were standing.

"I've never been around reptiles before. I figured I'd start small, maybe look at the lizards. Just get used to the feel of scales." Charlie laughed softly. It wasn't a cruel laugh, but one of knowing exactly what Theo was feeling.

"Trust me, the reptiles on the reserve are very different from the lizards they have here. Don't worry though, we'll start you small. I promise," Charlie stated as the clerk finally rang him out of a bag of dog biscuits. Theo blinked at his purchase.

"You have a dog?"

"Nope, c'mon walk with me," Charlie said grabbing his bag. Him and Theo stepped out onto the nearly empty street. "We've got a couple of dogs for herding, they get treats as part of their work. Some of our other charges like the treats also," Charlie explained. "Heading straight out there, or are there some things you need to do beforehand? Because if you're headed out, I can give you a lift." Charlie stopped in front of an open top jeep. Theo blinked staring at it.

"You can drive?"

"Of course, nearest village is a decent distance and people tend to spook if you apparate. I figured if I was going to live in the Muggle world, I should at least try their transportation." Theo nodded climbing into the passenger side. Charlie put the bag of treats in the back and slid into the driver's seat. "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," he stated. The drive was fairly smooth, becoming a bit more bumpy as Charlie drove them off road and towards a large set of tents. Dust flew up around them and Theo found himself having trouble seeing. Charlie seemed used to it and didn't even slow down until he slid the jeep next to a khaki colored tent.

"Claire, Morrie, I'm back," he announced climbing out and looking around. "And I brought someone with me," he added as Theo found his footing on the crumbly ground. A girl with red hair walked over and looked at the pair.

"Who's he?"

"This is Theo Nott, he's going to be working with us," Charlie stated. Theo gave her a smile.

"But I wanted a puppy!" she exclaimed laughing. "Hullo, Theo, I'm Morag. I think we went to school together?" Theo nodded vaguely remembering seeing her. He gave Charlie a sort of desperate look. Charlie smiled.

"Morrie, Theo's going to be apprentice for now," he stated giving the girl a wink. Morrie laughed.

"Fine, he's all yours, Charlie. I think he's more your type anyway," she added grabbing the bag of dog treats and heading towards the main tent.

"What did she mean by that?" Theo asked as Charlie led him to the tent he'd be staying in.

"I like blokes," Charlie answered with a shrug. "Guess she thinks you do too?"

"Just because Blaise and I... yeah, she's right," Theo muttered. "Although I'm pretty sure muscular red heads tend to be everyone's type," he added giving Charlie a quick look over. Charlie smiled.

"We'll see. Tomorrow I'll introduce you to the dragons. Then we'll see from there," he stated nodding to Theo. "This is your tent. Wake up is at day break. Dragons can't read clocks, so we go by their schedule."

"Got it," Theo said smiling as he watched Charlie head back to his own tent. Maybe it was just him, but muscular red heads were most definitely his type.


	163. Don't Mess With Me (Draco, Percy)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Insane Prompt Challenge: 622: quote - All our dreams can come true, if we have the courage to pursue them. – Walt Disney**

 **Writing Club September**

 **Disney Challenge: Characters- 7 - 7. Clayton - Write about someone acting charming to hide an inner evil.**

 **Showtime: 28 - His Kiss, The Riot - (trait) Bold**

 **Lyric Alley: 3 - A look from you and I would fall from grace**

 **Word Count: 788**

Percy stared at the stack of papers on his desk. They must have doubled since he went to lunch. He sighed wishing he could just eat his lunch in his office, but there were rules against that sort of thing. He understood why the rules were in place. He understood that important documents could easily be destroyed by one careless eater, much like the way his brother Ron could easily destroy his homework if he left it on the dining room table.

Percy still remembered the Christmas holiday where Ron had spilled gravy all over his parchment in some insane effort to try and impress Hermione. Hermione had been much more impressed with the stream of hexes Percy had managed to hit Ron with before their mum had stopped them. He turned his attention back to the stack of papers and hoped that none of them were too time sensitive. He did have to go home at some point after all. He picked up the top sheet of parchment and sighed. He recognized the handwriting instantly.

"Malfoy," he muttered shaking his head. Draco had been sending him petition after petition trying to try and clear himself. Percy had been avoiding this particular interview since he knew the man personally. It looked like Draco wasn't going to take no for an answer and had managed to get himself an interview scheduled to start, Percy glanced at his clock, in ten minutes. With a sigh of frustration Percy put the pile aside and emptied his desk. He knew Draco would bring his own mound of paperwork. He had barely finished when the door opened.

"Mr. Malfoy is here for his appointment," Percy's secretary, a witch named Aminta stated.

"See him in, wouldn't do to keep Mr. Malfoy waiting." Draco walked in and set the stack of predicted paperwork on the desk.

"Mr. Weasley, I know there's been bad blood between your family and mine, and I'm here to see if I can't fix some those feelings of animosity." Percy blinked. Draco had apparently been studying how to be, or at least talk, like the pompous git Percy had always thought him to be.

"And how do you propose to do that, Mr. Malfoy?" Percy asked folding his hand on top of his desk ignoring the paperwork.

"Simple. We both want the same things, power, recognition, our families to accept that we are different, that we're not just bad copies of our fathers." Percy looked at Draco, there was a glint of cunning in his grey eyes.

"I see. But as I want to rise in the ministry, you wish to be something more, that you're better than all of us? What gives you the right to think you can hold your head higher than the rest of us?" Draco smirked.

"I used to think it was my money, honestly, but now, Mr. Weasely, can I call you Percy?" Percy gave him a slight nod. Maybe he should have scheduled this meeting sooner. Draco did seem to give off an air of power, something Percy had never actually sensed about him before. Maybe Ron was just being an idiot about Draco, playing the victim as he often did at home.

"I realize now, it's not the money that brings the connections, the connections that bring power. No, it's something else, the money doesn't hurt, but having money does you no good if people don't like you. I could buy everyone in this room."

"You couldn't afford me," Percy muttered causing Draco to smile.

"Possibly not, but tell me, Percy, do you want to be minister?"

"I do," Percy acknowledged.

"And I want someone in the ministry that doesn't look at me as though I am my father. Someone who doesn't care about my past, the fact my arm was Marked. Do you care Percy?" Percy started at Draco's arm. He had rolled up the sleeve of his emerald shirt. Percy remembered how blindly he'd followed the ministry at the time, how he'd almost abandoned his own family for a taste, just a taste, of power.

"I do understand why you did it, I do care though, because I think, you said, we are alike," Percy admitted looking at the younger man in front of him. "You want me to help you clear your name in exchange for me being your voice in the ministry, is that it?"

"I can get you there," Draco promised. "Do we have a deal?"

"My family..."

"Your family hates me, yes. But what about you? Do you hate me, Percy?"

"No. No, I don't."

"Then do we have a deal?"

"We have a deal," Percy stated shaking Draco's hand, noting just how strong Draco's hands were.


	164. His New Novel (sort of Dr Who crossover

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or Dr. Who.**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Assignment #4 Charms -** ** **Task 4.**** **Write about removing someone's memories with Obliviate**

 **Writing Club**

 **Assorted Appreciation: 10 - Jackson Lake - Write about someone who loses/regains their memory. Alt - Dialogue: "Modesty forbids me to agree with you, sir. But yes. Yes, I am."**

 **Word Count: 369**

"Obliviate," Gildroy Lockheart whispered. He smiled as the eyes of the witch standing before him went blank for a moment. She blinked a few times and glanced around.

"Right, and so I was saying... what was I saying?" she asked looking puzzled.

"You were telling me about your necklace," he answered with a perfect smile.

"I got it from a friend," she said not even realizing that she was suddenly missing three weeks of her life. Gildroy smiled pretending to care about the conversation. He was much more interested in the new book he was going to start working on the minute he was able to end this date. No one would ever believe this snippet of a witch had managed to defeat a creature as terrifying as the one she'd described. He wasn't even sure what the creature was called. All he could tell was that it had been made of some strange metal. He would have to analyze the memories further once he got home. He finally managed to end the date and slip back into the quiet of his own home. He placed the memory in his pensive and smiled as he entered. There was smoke everywhere, he was in the middle of a battle. Maybe he should have taken more? There, there was the creature, a strange metal looking man. It spoke which surprised him, but he couldn't understand. The witch he'd stolen the memory from seemed to understand the creature just fine. He was confused by this, since she seemed to speak the same language as him. He must have been missing something! The creature turned out to have biological components inside along with more machinery. He felt sick as he watched one of them being dissected. He would make sure to include this feeling into his book.

"What are these things?" he asked wondering why the memory didn't name these new, horrible creatures. They were horrible after all, he watched her memory of them killing people with some kind of light beam. He finally pulled himself out of her memory after finally finding the answer. Yes, this was perfect. He immediately sat down and started penning his next book, Cohorting with Cibermin.


	165. Hunting (Hedwig)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Writing Club September**

 **Showtime: 11 - Hey, Little Songbird - (animal) Owl**

 **Scamander's Case: 14 - (action) flying**

 **Word Count: 457**

Hedwig flapped her wings against the bars of her cage to get Harry's attention. It was nearly Harry's seventeenth birthday and she wanted to go out. Harry blinked in the darkness. He walked over to her cage.

"What is with you today, Hedwig? Didn't you just go out last night?" he asked remembering the half eaten rat she'd brought him. She flapped her wings again and pecked at his hand.

"Is it just me or are you being extra need today?" he asked finally opening the cage and letting her out. She hopped around on the desk for a moment to see if Harry needed any letters sent. Once she determined he didn't, she took off out the open window. The air was heavy tonight and smelled like rain. She still hadn't found Harry the perfect birthday gift. He hadn't liked the rat or the squirrel or the pair of rabbit's feet. That one had confused her the most. She had seen humans with rabbits' feet. She thought they were lucky or something. Harry didn't seem to like any of her furry little presents. Tonight, she would find something else, something better. She grabbed herself a quick snack of a vole that tried to escape her eye. She debated for a brief moment if Harry would like a vole. She decided against it. The air seemed to move and she turned her attention back to the house. There were shadows moving in the windows. She almost turned around to fly back, but didn't. She would find Harry's present and then return home. She spotted something shiny on the ground. Normally shiny things were only for the ravens, but Hedwig wondered if Harry might like to have something shiny? She swooped down and grabbed it in her talons. She brought it to eye level. It was merely a length of golden chain, like the kind humans wore around their necks. There was nothing else to it, but it might work. She turned back to the house and saw the air full of people on brooms, and a large, loud object with wheels. She screeched loudly as she started to follow. Harry was up there somewhere. Suddenly the air was filled with light as spells shot through the sky. Hedwig held onto the necklace piece and knew she needed to get herself to safety. She thought of the one place where they would know who she was and to whom she belonged. She circled around the mid air fight and landed an hour or so later on the windowsill of the kitchen of the Burrow. She tapped on the glass and Mrs. Weasley let her in with a smile.

"Harry will be here shortly, I hope. Have a scone?"


	166. Waiting for Lucius (NarcissaLucius)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Assignment #4 – Linage Studies -** ** **Task 1 -**** **Write about an important arrival**

 **Writing Club September**

 **Amber's Attic: 18 -** **Druella Black and Narcissa Malfoy** ** **(bonus)****

 ** **Insane Prompt Challenge: 316: Pairing Narcissa/Lucius****

 ** **Word Count: 805****

"He'll be here soon," Druella commented looking out the curtains of the Black family home. Narcissa nodded slowly from where she was sitting. "He'd better not keep your father waiting," she added after a moment.

"I am sure Lucius will be perfectly on time, Mother. He knows how important this is to me, to our family," Narcissa replied trying to keep her voice from trembling. After Andi had run off with that Muggle-born the previous year, Narcissa knew her duty to the family was doubly important. She glanced at the large clock. It was nearly three. Lucius was supposed to arrive at three precisely. If he was late, it could put a damper on the whole arrangement. Her father had decided it was high time for Narcissa to be married. He'd also mentioned several other young wizards he'd invited to compete for her hand. He'd issued an invitation telling them to arrive at three- thirty. Narcissa had sent one, herself, to Lucius telling him arrive earlier in hopes of her father seeing him and ignoring the other candidates. It had been partially her mother's idea. Narcissa knew how important it was for her to marry into a nice pure-blood family. She knew the Malfoys were very wealthy and would compliment her family's status nicely. It didn't hurt that Lucius was a quite good looking. The clock hand ticked another minute had passed. Druella turned to Narcissa.

"Do you like him?"

"I do, Mother. He is very intelligent and he does make me feel special in a way no other wizard has made me feel. I know love is not something required for a marriage, especially one joining two families, but I do feel I could grow to love him." Druella smiled at her youngest daughter.

"Good. That will help make the marriage stronger. If you care about him, and him about you, there will be a strong partnership. I do hope your father approves." Narcissa glanced at the clock. Five more minutes, what if he didn't show? What if he'd changed his mind? The loud sound of apparation echoed through the air. Narcissa smiled nervously. What if it wasn't him? She knew there were other young men who would want to court her, to join their families with hers. What if someone had beaten Lucius here? She nearly ran to the door, but her mother stopped her.

"Do not appear to be too eager, Narcissa. Let him knock first." She nodded sitting back down and folding her hands in her lap. The knock came, strong and steady. Narcissa continued to sit until one of their house-elves had opened the door and announced,

"A Mr. Lucius Malfoy is here to see Mr. Cygnus Black, should I show him in?" Narcissa smiled in relief. He'd gotten here in time! Druella nodded.

"Show him in please," she said. Narcissa stayed seated until Lucius had entered her father's study.

"He's here! He made it here in time, do you think Father will accept his offer?"

"Your father is eager to settle you quickly before you do something stupid, like your sister. He might take Mr. Malfoy's offer." Narcissa wanted to pace the room, put her ear to the door, do something other than sit and wait. However, that was really all there was to do. A few minutes later, she heard the door to her father's study open. She looked up and had to fight to keep herself from running to see. Lucius appeared in the doorway.

"Mrs. Black, Miss Black."

"Mr. Malfoy," they chorused. Narcissa nearly sighing at the formality of it.

"Miss Malfoy, I have spoken with your father and he has agreed to my terms. The contract has been signed and we are to marry." Narcissa glanced at her mother, who nodded. Narcissa rose and nearly threw herself into Lucius' arms, formality be damned.

"Congratulations," Druella stated as Narcissa took Lucius' hand. The couple nodded.

"Would you care to see the grounds, Lucius?" Narcissa offered. "We can discuss the wedding?"

"I would love to, Narcissa. Do you like peacocks? I am thinking of purchasing a flock for my manor." She nodded leading him out towards the gardens. Druella watched them for a moment before walking to her husband's study.

"That was nice of you, Cygnus."

"The Malfoys are a wealthy and powerful family, Druella. There was no reason to deny the request. Narcissa is pleased with the agreement?"

"Absolutely. Her and Lucius will make a wonderful match. You can dismiss all the others you have contacted."

"Ahh, but I didn't contact any families. I knew about Mr. Malfoy and Narcissa's relationship in school. I only hurried things along," Cygnus stated with a smile. Druella laughed. There was a reason the Blacks always ended up in Slytherin. Cunning and manipulative seemed to be their family motto.


	167. Moving In (VictoireTeddy)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Assignment #4 – Sociology -** ** **Task Three:**** **Prompt: Write about someone moving into their own place.**

 **Insane Prompt Challenge: 79- character: Victoire Weasley**

 **Writing Club September**

 **Film Festival: 19 - (object) frying pan**

 **Word Count: 552**

Victoire surveyed the house in front of her. It wasn't very big, just one bedroom, but still it was hers! She heard someone behind her and turned to find her her Uncle Charlie carrying a large box.

"Where am I putting this one?" he asked. Victoire magicked the door open and pointed to the right.

"Through the doorway to the kitchen," she answered. The whole Weasley family had decided to help her move into her new place. Even Uncle Charlie had come to visit from Romania. Victoire walked inside and watched as her uncles carried in box after box. She wished she could help carry them, but she was under strict orders to not carry anything heavy. She was only allowed to supervise.

"Hey, there you are," Teddy stated wrapping an arm around her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, just annoyed because I want to help, but no one is letting me!"

"You could start putting the clothing away? Or the dishes, or you could just lay on the sofa and allow everyone to do everything for you for the sake of our baby?" Victoire sighed.

"I just hate feeling useless! Fine, I'll be in the kitchen sorting through things," she said after a moment. Teddy watched her walk off to the kitchen and smiled.

Victoire found herself seated on one of the kitchen chairs going through the boxes. It wasn't as satisfying as putting things away herself, but handing them to whichever relative was nearest did help her feel like she was doing something.

"I want a rack to hang my frying pans on the back of the pantry door," she stated setting aside a few pans and one large skillet. Uncle George nodded.

"Alright, how about these?" he asked holding up a set of dishcloths.

"I'll do those myself. Last thing I need is you somehow altering them to turn my hands blue or something." Uncle George laughed.

"I wouldn't make them do that," he stated. "Pink maybe... or teal to match Teddy's hair... But blue is just out of fashion." Victoire laughed.

"At least you're not treating me like I'm made of glass," she muttered.

"It's for your own good," someone said. Victoire wasn't even sure who had spoken. There were just so many people moving her and Teddy into their new home. It was almost overwhelming. Teddy peeked his head and frowned seeing Victoire's face.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just... there's so many people. I know we have a huge family, but..."

"Want me to send half of them home?" he offered giving her a smile.

"Yes, no, I just want to do something other than directing, and I'm tired of being treated like I can't!"

"Vic, look at me. You are an amazing witch. I know you're used to doing everything, and you will, once the baby's born safe and sound. I know you feel like things are out of control, but trust me, everything will be alright. We're going to get half of the family to go do something somewhere else. Then you and I will start going through boxes and start arranging our new home. Now, while I go get rid of half of them, here." he said handing her a chocolate frog. "It'll make you feel better," he added disappearing into the crowd of Weasleys.


	168. A Shared Hatred

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters.**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Writing Club September**

 **Angel's Archieves: 4. - "I hate all of you."**

 **Bex's Basement: 6 - "Isn't it nice we hate the same things?"**

 **Assignment #5: Defense against the Dark Arts:** ** **Task 1:**** **Write about someone enjoying another's pain/sadness**

 **Word count: 683**

"I hate all of you!" Hermione yelled looking around the common room. Her bag had been dumped, her homework scattered all over. Harry glanced up from the book he was pretending to read.

"It was mostly Lavender," he said after as moment.

"And you didn't stop her?"

"I..." Harry started to say. Hermione ignored him and started summoning her work.

"I'm going to find somewhere to study where people don't mess with my things. Somewhere where I'm not a know it all. Where my intelligence is actually appreciated," she stated storming out of the tower. Harry blinked watching her go. Things between the trio had been insane since Ron and Lavender had gotten together and sometimes he wondered if he was being forced to choose between his best mate and Hermione.

Hermione leaned against the wall in the dungeon. It was cooler down here. It was quiet down here. No one came down here during the weekends. She slid into the potions classroom. No one in their right mind would be here. She smiled sinking into a chair and started redoing her homework. Someone, Lavender probably, had spilled ink on part of it.

"I hate them! I hate how they think just because I'm smart that they can break my things, that they can copy my work," she muttered.

"Isn't it nice we hate the same things?" a voice asked from the shadows. Hermione startled dropping her quill and splattering ink all over over legs.

"Who?"

"Come off it, Granger. Who else would be lurking in an empty potions lab?" She rolled her eyes.

"What do you want, Malfoy? I thought you were elsewhere," she added. She knew Draco had been apprenticing with Professor Snape.

"I was, now I'm here. And I could ask you the same question. Why are you slinking around the lab?"

"Lavender and Ron tossed my homework all over the place. Harry didn't stop them. Ron's been a right git since him and Lavender..."

"He was a git before then, Granger." She shrugged.

"So I came down here to redo my homework in peace. Guess that's not happening. I'll go. Maybe the library will suffice," she grumbled starting to gather her things.

"You don't have to go."

"You hate me."

"I hate Potter more. And I hate how the Weasel treats you."

"What do you care? I'm just a Mud-blood, remember?" she asked snorting. Draco blinked, but nodded.

"I deserve that, Granger. Things have changed, maybe my mind's been changed?"

"And maybe I'm the Queen of England, I'll get out of your way, Malfoy. Have a good day." She grabbed her back and walked towards the door. "See you in class," she called letting the door slam as she left. Draco sighed looking at where she had been sitting. He wasn't lying about things changing. Maybe it was working with Professor Snape, maybe it was growing up, but he had started to realize things. Things like how attractive he found Granger's intelligence, how he was starting to notice how her eyes lit up when she knew something. He had resigned himself to working on his own task when the door opened again. He looked up.

"Thought you were going to library, Granger?"

"I was. I just... forgot my quill."

"It's behind your ear."

"Oh, right. I'll just... be going then," she started to turn. Draco shook his head watching her. She paused.

"Granger, stay. Please, at least you're not an idiot who will mess up everything I'm working on for Professor Snape. He's got me brewing a fever potion."

"Oh, I know how to do that one!"

"Fine, if you're done with rewriting your mess of parchment, you could help me. It's going to be a cold winter, we might need to brew a double batch?"

"Won't you get in trouble with Professor Snape for me helping you?"

"He won't know. Want to talk about how Weasley is an arse? And Lavender is..." Hermione smiled grabbing a cauldron. Her and Draco might not have much in common, but at the moment, they at least hated the same people.


	169. Jennifer(GinnySirius Muggle AU)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Insane Prompt Challenge: 794: Scenario - You wrote my name down wrong the first time i came here and i didn't correct you, but you're really sweet and now i don't know how to tell you you've been calling me by the wrong name for the past month**

 **Word count: 385**

"Coffee for Jennifer! I have a coffee for Jennifer!" Genevra Weasley smiled grabbing the white coffee cup.

"Thank you, Sirius," she stated taking a sip. As usual, it was perfect. She couldn't help but smile wider. A whole month of perfect coffees. Sure, Sirius had gotten her name wrong, but that was kind of her own fault. She must have mumbled when she'd told him her name; Genevra. He'd misheard it as 'Jennifer'. Sure, Jennifer was a much more common name, and it made sense if she really thought about it. On the plus side, he hadn't misspelled 'Jennifer' once.

"Jennifer, um, I was wondering, I know you come here all the time, and it's more likely just for the coffee, but..." Genevra looked over at Sirius. Had he finally picked up on the fact she'd been flirting with him for the last week and a half? At first, yes, it had been all about the coffee. Now, now it was about seeing Sirius' face every morning. She knew he was a few grades ahead of her in art school. That he liked to paint oil paintings involving a full moon and a black dog. For the first week after meeting him, she'd thought he was interested in guys, but now, she'd decided to take the chance and flirt a little. He was most definitely cute.

"But what?" she asked setting her coffee down for a moment.

"Um, I couldn't help but notice your shirt. I like Bad Wolf too. I managed to get tickets to their concert on Friday. I'm kind of connected, one of my friends plays bass for them. I was wondering if maybe you'd like... to go with me? Like as a date? We could grab dinner or something first?"

"Sure, I'd love to go to the concert. Bad Wolf is my favorite band! Oh, by the way, my name's Genevra, not Jennifer, sorry?"

"That's even prettier!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Here's my number, call me after you get off work, we can talk details," Genevra stated jotting her number down on a piece of paper and flashing Sirius a smile before heading to class. Sirius looked at the number and carefully put it in his pocket. He was kind of glad her name wasn't Jennifer. He actually really hated that name.


	170. Wait for Me (HarryGinny)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Assignment #5: Muggle History:** ** **Task 3**** **\- Medieval bread could get you high… or kill you - Prompt: Write about someone taking a risk for something (or someone) they love.**

 **Writing Club September**

 **All Sorts of Space: 9 -** ** **Hunk**** **\- The Food Guy and Amazing Protector: (action) Shielding someone from harm**

 **Scamander's Case:22 - (character) Harry Potter**

 **Marvel Appreciation: 6 - (Characteristic) Loyal**

 **Insane Prompt Challenge: 540 -Song: Don't Speak – No Doubt**

 **Word Count: 412**

"I can't ask you to wait for me, Ginny. It wouldn't be right. There's a chance I'll never come back," Harry whispered. Ginny nodded. The pair had climbed out onto the Weasleys' roof. All Harry had wanted was a moment alone with Ginny. They both knew that wasn't going to happen inside the Burrow.

"I know, Harry. Trust me, I know. I've got to go back to Hogwarts, keep my head down, and try to pretend the boy I love isn't out there somewhere risking his life to save mine, to save the whole world. Don't you wish we'd been born in a different time, a different place?"

"We wouldn't be the same people, Ginny," Harry replied looking up at the sky.

"But then you wouldn't be rushing off on this quest, we wouldn't be at war. We could just be two kids in love, looking at the night sky and dreaming of our future." She laughed. "Do we even have a future, Harry. You and me? Do we even have a future?" Harry was silent a moment.

"I don't know, Ginny. I just don't know. I know I love you, but we can't... It's too dangerous. They'll go after you to get to me." Ginny sat up and looked over at Harry.

"Maybe I don't care about that danger. Maybe I can handle myself. Maybe we're supposed to be together. I know I can't go with you, Ron and Hermione, but if you think I'm not going to fight, you're wrong."

"Ginny, I love you. I can't ask you to put yourself in danger."

"I love you too, Harry. And you're not asking. I'm telling you that you don't have a say in the matter. And I will wait for you, until after the final battle, when we win and you twirl me in the air in joy. I'll wait for you, Harry. Don't bother telling me not to."

"Wasting my breath, I know. Look, a shooting star, make a wish, Ginny." Ginny nodded closing her eyes. _I wish we all come through this war alright_. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at Harry.

"You're leaving after the wedding."

"Yes."

"Good luck, Harry," she whispered giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before she slid back inside the house. He touched his cheek and smiled. There really was no telling Ginny what she could and couldn't do. He only hoped she felt the same way after the war.


	171. Roses (DracoHarry)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Insane Prompt Challenge: 440 – occasion -wedding anniversary**

 **Word Count: 329**

Draco smelled the roses before he saw them. He couldn't help but smile, even after ten years Harry still didn't forgot their anniversary. In fact, he seemed to look forward to the day even more than Draco. Draco couldn't blame his husband, not really. The day they married was the day everything changed for the both of them. Harry was no longer called the Boy Who Lived, or the Boy Who Won. No, now he was called Mr. Malfoy-Potter, a title he seemed to wear with pride. Draco had wanted a small wedding, but Harry had wanted it all.

"Thought you were tired of the spotlight," Draco had joked one night while they were watching a program on the telly. Harry had introduced him to the Muggle device. Draco had to admit he might have gotten a slight bit addicted.

"No, I'm tired of the spotlight for the wrong reason," Harry had answered giving Draco a smile. "I wouldn't mind the whole world watching me for the right reason, for you," he added leaning over and giving Draco a kiss. "Besides, it'll be a Malfoy wedding, do you really think your mum would let you sneak off and elope?" Harry had asked. Draco couldn't deny Harry had a point. It had been a huge wedding, with more guests than Draco had been able to count. He hadn't even known half of them. Like Harry had said, it was a Malfoy wedding. Anyone who was anyone was there, whether they were invited or not.

The roses were sitting in a vase on the kitchen table. Red and white roses in a crystal vase with a green ribbon tied around it. Draco smiled wondering if the roses he'd sent to Harry's office had arrived yet. He could hardly image Harry's face when a bouquet of a dozen green and gold roses were delivered to him at work. Ten years, Draco sighed happily. Ten years and still neither had forgotten the roses.


	172. Separate Ways (AliceBellatrix)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Writing Club September**

 **Trope of the Month: 11 - Dialogue: "Are you ashamed of me?"**

 **Word Count: 439**

"Bella, what's going to happen?"

"Gryffindor's going to win the match," Bellatrix answered boredly looking out at the pitch.

"Not in the game, with us? You're leaving next year, I'll still be here."

"So? My little sister is still going to be here too, it's not like we won't see each other, Alice. There'll be Hogsmeade weekends and Quidditch games," Bella answered not quite meeting Alice's eyes.

"And what about... you know," Alice whispered almost hissing the words. Bella nodded. She knew exactly what Alice was talking about. Knew exactly who Alice was talking about.

"What of it, of him?"

"What if he wants you to join, Bella?"

"What if he does? He's got a point, Alice. Look at how things are, look at how the Muggle-borns think they're just as good as us."

"That's not nice," Alice muttered turning her eyes to the pitch for a moment.

"It's true. Look, what does it matter to you, we're both pure-bloods. My parents will marry me off to some pompous rich wizard. You'll do what you decide and then we'll do what we do best, meet up and pretend the world around us doesn't exist. I wish I could marry you, Alice, but you know how traditional my family is. I'd be mad to break that, especially after Andromeda..." Alice nodded slowly.

"But we love each other, isn't that enough?"

"I'm sorry, I wish love was enough for us, for the world. I wish others could see that, Alice, but they can't. We have to follow the paths set before us, besides, the sneaking around only makes it that much more fun!" Bella exclaimed trying to pull Alice into a kiss. Alice pulled back.

"I can't... I can't keep sneaking around like this. Are you ashamed of me, Bella? Is that the real reason behind this? Since when did you care what anyone else said?"

"Since being in a pure-blood relationship made sure I wasn't a target, Alice. I want that for you too, we could find you someone, a nancy boy if you wish. Then it wouldn't be cheating, now would it?"

"No. Bella, I love you, but I can't keep loving you in the shadows like this. I can't keep looking over my shoulder wondering, worrying, that someone will see us. It's over," Alice whispered standing up and stalking from the crowd. Bella stared at her retreating back and blinked.

"Well, if I can't have you, Alice. Then I'll make sure no one else will either," she whispered a spark of madness shining in her dark eyes. "And I'm sure my new Master won't object one bit."


	173. Camping (LunaAstoria)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Season Challenges Autumn:**

 **Bake a Cake: Vanilla essence: [Pairing] Luna/?**

 **Ravenclaw Challenge: Luna Lovegood**

 **Star Chart Challenge:** ** **November 28th: Mercury at Greatest Western Elongation:****

 **Prompt: Write a fic set very early in the morning**

 **Religious Holidays/Events:** ** **28th September: Mahalaya Amavasya (Hindu)**** **\- Write about someone waking up early.**

 **Writing Club September**

 **Showtime: 18 - Flowers - (action) Sleeping**

 **Word Count: 620**

Luna woke to the sound of Astoria throwing up behind a tree nearby their tent. She quickly got out of her sleeping bag and walked over to her. Astoria looked up briefly and gave Luna a weak smile.

"I'm alright," she whispered as Luna vanished the mess and pulled a rag from her pocket.

"Maybe something you ate?" Luna suggested even though the witches had eaten the same things. Astoria's stomach was not as strong as Luna's and sometimes traveling made her sick.

"Most likely. Did I wake you?"

"No. I was already starting to wake up," Luna lied. No reason to make Astoria feel worse. Astoria snorted slightly.

"I don't believe you, Luna. You're never up before sunrise, and the sun's only just now hitting the horizon. You don't have to lie to make me feel better."

"I'm not," Luna stated putting an arm around Astoria's shoulder. "Feel like having something for breakfast? I've got bread, we could try to make toast? Or there's some tea left from last night?"

"No thanks, my stomach's still a bit off. What are the plans for today?" Astoria asked changing the subject.

"I thought we could try the north side of the mountain today, maybe the flippits have started migrating early?" Luna suggested.

"Sounds good, but isn't it a little far?" Astoria asked leaning against her walking staff. Luna watched her sit down by the fire pit.

"If it's too far, we could check the stream instead?" she suggested. Astoria couldn't walk as far as she once could. She'd lost some of the strength due to her curse. While both of them tried to ignore it, there was no ignoring that Astoria just couldn't do somethings some times.

"Let's try the north side," Astoria stated giving Luna a determined look. "If it gets to be too much, I'll just rest for a bit. I'm sorry I'm making this trip so hard." Luna sat down next to Astoria.

"'Tori, no. You are not making this trip hard, you do not need to apologize for anything!"

"But..." Luna shook her head.

"Astoria, listen to me. I love you. I love you how you are. I know you feel like you're a burden, and that couldn't be further from the truth. Look around, 'Tori. We're in the middle of a forest, at the base of a mountain. Do you really think that if I felt you were a burden, that you'd just slow me down or make things too hard I would have brought you out here? Do you really think that this only about the flippits?"

"It's not?"

"It's about us, 'Tori. Us spending time together, us exploring our world. If we don't see the flippits, it doesn't matter because we're together, we're seeing things, experiencing things that most people only dream about. I could do this alone. Sure, I'd see a load more things, but then... it would be nothing compared to sharing this with the woman I love. No creature in the world, not even a Snorkack, could compare to being with you, Astoria."

"You really mean that, Luna?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't." Astoria nodded laying her head against Luna's shoulder.

"I love you, Luna."

"I love you too, Astoria. So, what do you want to do today?" Astoria raised her head and gave Luna a smirk.

"We could go skinny-dipping in the stream?" she suggested with a laugh. Luna blinked but nodded.

"And pack a picnic lunch, I love it!" Luna stated kissing Astoria. "The stream and picnic lunch it is."

"Just none of those mushrooms from dinner," Astoria added.

"Right, none of the mushrooms. We've got some chicken and greens?"

"Perfect," Astoria whispered with a smile.


	174. Peacocks (DracoHermione)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Writing Club September**

 **Disney Challenge:Character - 8. Prof Porter - Write about someone fainting with joy over something.**

 **Lyric Alley: 8 - And we would scream together songs unsung**

 **Word Count: 451**

"If you look, you can see my Father's peacocks," Draco stated taking a step back from the telescope.

"Why would I want to look at your father's birds? It's bad enough they think they're roosters and scream me awake before dawn every morning," Hermione muttered leaning down to take a look. When her and Draco had inherited Malfoy Manor, one of the conditions was they had to keep the peacocks. Hermione wondered if they should have said 'no'. At least then, they'd be allowed to sleep in.

"Yes, very pretty Draco. Why did your father buy them again?" she asked.

"No idea, actually. I guess because they're exotic and different. He started with three actually. Two males and an albino female. I think he bought her first. She was pretty, all white feathers. I had a set of quills made from them as a child."

"And then they bred."

"That's what birds do, Hermione. They breed and make more birds, and more birds..."

"I know, Draco. Same as every other creature on the planet."

"Us included," Draco whispered wrapping his arm around Hermione.

"It is interesting how the albino trait somehow became dominate and most of them carry it."

"It is, I wonder if Father knew it would happen that way. He always did like the white ones, if you look to the left, you'll see a new nest. There will be chicks this fall."

"I see it. Looks like three eggs?"

"That's what I thought too, more things to wake us up too early in the morning," Draco muttered. Even though he'd lived with the birds his entire life, he still couldn't sleep through their morning serenade.

"Actually, Draco, it's not going matter how many peacocks we have screaming at us to wake up. We'll be awake anyways," Hermione whispered taking Draco's hand.

"Why would we be awake earlier than the birds?" he asked looking at his wife. She smiled, and then bit the bottom of her lip.

"Because I don't think babies keep any kind of schedule, and they most definitely do not know night from day," Hermione answered. Draco stared at her, his mouth falling open. He swayed and Hermione caught him just before his head hit the floor.

"Draco, sweetie, wake up," she whispered in his ear. He blinked his eyes open.

"What? What happened?"

"You fainted, I'll have to remember that you respond that way."

"I fainted because I'm just... wow, we're... wow."

"Yes, wow," she whispered kissing him.

"I love you, Hermione. We're going to be..."

"Yes, we're going to be amazing parents, Draco. I love you too," she stated as the peacocks decided that was a perfect moment to start their screamed song.


	175. Button (Hannah, Professor Sprout)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Seasonal Challenges Autumn**

 **Days of the Year -** ** **5th October: World Teachers Day:**** **Write a teacher/professor!au**

 **Color Prompts: 3. Violet**

 **Tarot Cards: 7. Eight of Wands - Write about something happening quickly. ALT, write about someone panicking.**

 **Let's bake a Cake: Salt - [Colour] Blue**

 **Word Count: 606**

"Professor Sprout?" Pomona Sprout heard a soft voice ask from the doorway of the greenhouse. She carefully put down the plant she had been holding and looked up. Hannah stood in the doorway looking upset.

"Yes, Miss Abbott?"

"Um, I was hoping you could help me?" Hannah asked shifting from one foot to the other. She seemed slightly embarrassed.

"Of course, what do you need help with? I know it's not my classes, since you're passing with high marks. Is it one of your other classes?" Pomona knew Hannah was having trouble with potions, no real surprise there if one gave it much thought. She did try to keep up with how her Hufflepuffs were doing academically.

"No Ma'am. The Yule ball is approaching and I bought a dress at a resell shop, but it's missing a button and I... I don't know how to fix it!" Hannah wailed. Pomona blinked but nodded.

"That sounds like an easy fix. Do you have a button to replace the missing one?" Hannah sniffled but nodded.

"Yes, the dress had an extra one stitched inside, but no one ever taught me to sew."

"There's no shame in asking for help in a skill you've never learned. Bring the dress to my office, can't very well fix it out here. I've got some thread and a needle, don't worry, Miss Abbott. We'll get that dress fixed and you'll be ready for the ball. No need for tears." Hannah nodded giving her a weak smile before darting off towards the castle. Professor Sprout shook her head and wondered not for the first time if maybe Hogwarts should start teaching some kind of life skills class. Just last week one of her older students had asked her about cooking.

"I'm going to bring this up with Professor Dumbledore at the next meeting," she stated heading back to the castle herself. She could finish the rest of the repotting after dinner. Actually the plants might just prefer it that way. The night air was always better for them, more magical somehow.

It was nearly three when Hannah knocked on the office door.

"Come in, Miss Abbott. Do you have your dress?"

"Yes, here it is, see, isn't the color amazing. If you hold it in the light just right it looks violet instead of blue."

"That it does. Have a seat." Hannah sat watching as Professor Sprout took the extra button and examined it for a moment.

"Can you fix it?"

"Yes, here, come a little closer and watch. I'm going try to teach you how to do it yourself so next time you don't need to panic." Professor Sprout pulled out a needle and thread. She color matched the thread to the dress using a charm Hannah hadn't learned yet. "This is a needle, you thread the thread through this small loop here." Hannah nodded watching as Professor Sprout slowly sewed the new button onto the back of the dress, explaining every step as she went so Hannah could hopefully repeat the process if she needed to.

"And there we go, one dress completely fixed, unless it needs any other modifications?"

"No, it's perfect otherwise. Thank you Professor Sprout!" Hannah exclaimed hugging her Head of House before darting back off to the girls' dorm with her repaired dress.

"Yes, more students need to learn these simple skills," Professor Sprout muttered. "Maybe I'll skip talking to Professor Dumbledore and just start a club," she added knowing Professor Dumbledore would most likely have more important things on his mind than students learning some basic skills. They did have that Tournament to deal with.


	176. Redecorating

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **Word Count: 400**

Draco stood at the top of the main staircase, not to be confused with the five other staircases in Malfoy Manor. He leaned against the railing looking down into the parlor. He could see his Mother's sitting room to the left, and the entrance to the hall leading to the kitchen on the left. Mentally he started thinking of ways to change the décor. His parents had always favored neutral colors, white especially, but he knew he needed to change it before she moved in. Redecorating was most definitely not one of his strong suits. He'd called in an expert to help him figure it out. The Manor was his now to do as he pleased, the only stipulation was to keep the peacocks. He figured he could handle a few birds. She would hopefully not hate them.

"Master Draco? A Miss Lovegood is here to see you?" Draco nodded.

"I'll see her in the parlor. Thank you, Mizzy." Draco wondered if he'd tried hard enough to free his house-elves. He'd offered them clothing and there was a rack with mismatched socks hanging in the laundry room if one were to choose freedom. They had free choice in the matter. However, most had chosen to stay.

Draco stepped into the parlor and smiled at Luna Lovegood.

"Mr. Malfoy."

"Please, call me Draco."

"Luna then, now, why did you hire my to help you redecorate the Manor? I'm a magizoologist, I don't know much about decorating."

"I know, but you're friends with Hermione and she's terrified of this place. I thought you might just look around and give some advice on how to fix things? I know you were held here also."

"It was in the past, Draco. Let's take a look around. Destroying the room where she was tortured would be the first thing on my to-do list."

"It's already been completely gutted and rebuilt," Draco stated. Luna smiled.

"You might have this wall painted orange. It scares away the tri-soles. They feed on dark energy. I'm not surprised you have a slight infestation." Draco nodded making a note of it. He smiled as they continued through the Manor. He jotted down every suggestion Luna had, no matter how odd it seemed. If this is what it would take for Hermione to hopefully feel comfortable here one day, he'd cover the whole thing in Gryffindor colors if he had to!


	177. Can I keep Him? (Luna, niffler)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Writing Club September**

 **Amber's Attic: 24 - Pandora and Luna Lovegood**

 **Seasonal Challenges: Autumn**

 **Ravenclaw Challenge: (object) Bookcase**

 **Word Count: 608**

"Mummy? Can I get a pet?" Luna asked poking her head into the kitchen.

"Maybe when you're older dear. Pets are a lot of responsibility. You have to feed them, clean up after them, play with them. Why are you asking, did the Weasley family get a pet?"

"No, I just wanted something furry to play with," Luna lied darting back off to her room. She slowly opened the door and peeked inside. Not seeing it anywhere, she slipped inside and shut the door quickly.

"Come on out, little guy," she whispered looking around the room. She sighed when she didn't see it. A few moments later she heard a soft rustling coming from under her bed.

"There you are then," she said flopping on the bed and hanging upside down she was looking under it. A small black creature looked back at her.

"It's okay, I know Mummy said I couldn't have a pet, but once she meets you, she'll love you," Luna stated. "I got you some carrots from the kitchen. Do you eat carrots?" she put one down on the floor and watched to see if the creature would come out to eat. It slowly peeked its head out and sniffed the carrot taking a large bite.

"I should give you a name, hmm. What would be a good name for a niffler? That's what you are, isn't it; a niffler?" The creature continued eating the carrot and looked up at Luna.

"Let's see, good names for a niffler. I know you like shiny things, like my coin purse. I know you eat carrots and are furry. Maybe I should name you Newt? He's a wizard who wrote a wonderful book about magical creatures! It's got pictures and everything, here." Luna slid off the bed and walked over to her bookcase. She pulled out the book and flipped the page about nifflers.

"See, this is what you are," she said putting the niffler in her little lap. It snuggled against her slightly as she read the passage about nifflers.

"Luna, time for lunch," her mum called from the kitchen. Luna glanced down at the sleeping niffler.

"I'm not hungry," she called back not wanting to disturb her new pet. A few moments later she heard her mum's footsteps outside the door. She watched her door open. Pandora Lovegood laughed seeing her daughter sitting on the floor, a niffler in her lap, holding Newt Scamander's Fantastic Beasts book.

"So, this is why you were asking about pets earlier?"

"Maybe?"

"Luna, darling, nifflers are not pets. They are wild creatures, not to mention they have a habit of destroying things. I know you want a pet, maybe something a little less destructive if your father agrees? But we do have to release the niffler."

"But I already named him. His name is Newt!" Pandora laughed.

"Such a clever name, Luna. How about we eat some lunch and release Newt back outside. I'm sure his family misses him." Luna looked down at the niffler.

"You really think they miss him?"

"I'm sure they do. I'd miss you if you got lost." Luna nodded after a moment.

"Alright, but can we do it before lunch? His Mummy might be calling him for lunch and I don't think he'd want to miss that," Luna asked.

"Of course, here, let me get him." Pandora picked up Newt and carried him to the back door of their strange little house. Luna followed her watching as she set Newt down.

"Bye, Newt," Luna called as Newt ambled off towards the open field.

"Alright, lunch for us then. Go wash up first, please."


	178. Her Greatest Fear (Hannah implied abuse)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Seasonal Challenges: Autumn**

 **Days of the Year:** ** **20th November: Absurdity Day:**** **Include the spell 'Riddikulus' in the story.**

 **Tarot Cards: 8. Nine of Wands - Write about someone resilient. ALT, Write about someone exhausted.**

 **Writing Club September**

 **Scamander's Case: 3 - (plot point) maintaining eye contact**

 **Film Festival: 17- (word) victim**

 **Word Count: 610**

 **Warning: implied abuse**

Hannah stared at the wardrobe. Her entire body trembled. She knew what form her boggart would take, and she was not looking forward to fighting it. She knew the spell, she knew she needed to change it from terrifying to funny, but she didn't think she had the courage to do it.

"Miss Abbott, you're turn," Professor Lupin called. Hannah took a deep breath and stepped into the front of the room. The wardrobe opened slowly and a man stepped out. He was dressed in Azkaban clothing. He leered at Hannah with predatory eyes. Hannah let out a squeak of terror and tried to hold her wand steady. Her hand shook so badly she wondered if she'd even hit the thing.

"Riddikulus," she stuttered. The man seemed to pause, but continued to walk towards her. Hannah shook worse and her body started to sway.

"Riddikulus," she said again this time trying to put some power behind the word. This time, the man stopped and stared at her. She steeled herself, looking straight into his eyes. Professor Lupin watched. He was ready to step in if she couldn't do it, but he could see the determination in her eyes. This wasn't just about fighting a boggart, no this was something more, something much worse. This was Hannah Abbott standing up to something real.

"Riddikulus," she said, louder this time. The man seemed to trip over the air, his clothing tightening around him until he had shrunk to nothing and blinked out of sight. Hannah sighed in relief falling to her knees. Professor Lupin shut the door to the wardrobe trapping the boggart back inside.

"Class dismissed, Miss Abbott, please stay a moment." She nodded jerkily. She slid off her knees until she was sitting on the floor. Once the room was empty, Professor Lupin sat down on the floor next to her.

"Here, this will help," he said handing her a piece of chocolate. She took it numbly and nibbled on it.

"Do you want to talk about it, Miss Abbott? The boggart's form?"

"That was my uncle, sir. He... he's locked in Azkaban now for doing something terrible. I'm sorry, sir. I... I did finally get the spell right."

"I'm not concerned about the spell, Miss Abbott. I'm concerned about you having to face something you feared that much."

"I'll be alright, sir. Thank you for your concern and thank you for the chocolate," Hannah said with a weak smile. "He'll never get out sir, I know that, but... you said they take the form of your worst fear. I did beat him in the end though, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did."

"Good, I'm not going to be a victim again. I've got to get to potions, sir. I'll be fine," Hannah stated climbing to her feet. She flashed a smile at Professor Lupin and headed off on her way. He watched her for a moment and sighed. He hadn't realized she'd had such a trauma in her past, or that it would come out in the boggart. He sat at his desk and hoped the girl would be alright. She had seemed stronger when she left, maybe facing her fear here in the safety of the classroom would help her in the long run. He certainly hoped it would and resolved to talk to her in a few days just to make sure she was alright. He heard a noise and realized is next class, Slytherins, was starting to amble into the classroom. He put Hannah Abbott out of his mind for now and turned his attention to them.

"Good afternoon, class. Today we will be learning about boggarts."


	179. Harry's First Halloween

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Seasonal Challenges: Autumn**

 **Days of the Year:** ** **21st November: World Hello Day:**** **Write about a surprise greeting from someone.**

 **Seasonal Challenge -Autumn: 3. (word) Crisp**

 **Bake the Cake: Flour - [Theme] Family**

 **Ravenclaw Challenge: Trait – Witty**

 **Writing Club: October**

 **Trope of the Month: 11 -Action – Laughing**

 **Showtime: 1- Prologue - (weather) Windy**

 **Liza's Loves: 14 - Nature Domain - Write a farm!AU.** ** **Alt**** **\- Write about someone enjoying a season (examples: sunbathing in summer, picking flowers in spring, crunching leaves in Autumn, snowball fights in winter)**

 **Scamander's Case: 22 - (character) Lily Evans**

 **Word Count: 671**

"I'm still not sure I see the point to this tradition," James muttered as Lily cooed over Harry.

"It's mostly to get free candy," Lily stated. "And an excuse to dress Harry up in a pumpkin costume. Now, come on, you promised you'd come trick or treating with us," she stated strapping Harry into his pram. Harry wiggled a little but didn't resist. At three months old, it was kind of hard for him to much anyway.

"He's not even going to remember this," James argued. Lily ignored him.

"Fine, if you want to go back on your word and stay here, go ahead!" James sighed and followed Lily out the door of their home. Godric's Hollow was a bustle with activity. Since it bordered the Muggle world, Lily could see several other children in costumes.

"See, it'll be fun," she promised a sulking James. She knew he wasn't really mad, but she wasn't entirely sure why he seemed to be against the whole trick or treating thing. Maybe he'd been planning to do something with Sirius or Remus? Harry let out an excited sound and waved his little arms in the crisp Autumn air. Lily laughed as the wind swirled red and orange leaves around them. Harry managed to catch one by accident and lout out a loud shriek of happiness. James couldn't help but laugh.

"Harry's first Autumn. I guess he likes it," he stated. Lily nodded as they walked among the small crowd of trick or treaters.

"Lily? James?" she heard someone call. She stopped for a moment wondering who would be here that would know them. She automatically knew it wasn't one of the marauders since they insisted on calling each other by those stupid codenames. A few seconds later, a large smile crossed her face.

"Alice! I didn't expect to see you here."

"I know, but there's not much going on near us, so we figured we'd drop and visit. Hi, Harry." Harry looked up and smiled at Alice. Frank appeared from around the corner carrying little Neville who was dressed as a plant of some sort. Lily couldn't help but laugh.

"Neville likes plants," Frank stated. "Just the other day, I caught him trying to pull the leaves off my Mum's begonia. Thankfully it was a Muggle one, and not fanged, but still..."

"Have you stopped at any houses yet?" Lily asked.

"Not yet, I thought we could all go together. I didn't realize you'd have already started."

"Not really, we just stepped out onto the street. James is sulking a bit though."

"It's just... Moony and Padfoot..." Lily rolled her eyes. Something she saw out of the corner of her eye caused her to laugh loudly.

"James, look over there, to the left." James followed where she was pointing.

"Last time I checked, no one around here owned a large black dog and really, what's he thinking, dressing like a werewolf..."

"Brilliant!" James exclaimed as Sirius and Remus joined the little party. "Absolutely brilliant Moony! And Padfoot, lame, Muggles don't even believe in the grim."

"Well, now that everyone's apparently here, do we want to trick or treat or just go back to the house and have a party? It'd be a lot tamer than letting you lot roam the streets," Lily muttered glancing at the three marauders standing around discussing something she was sure would lead to trouble.

"Let's hit a few houses for Neville and Harry then back to your house?" Alice suggested.

"Sounds good, boys, if you really want to run off, go ahead. We'll be at home when you get done with whatever it is you're planning."

"Thanks, Lils, you're the best," James stated kissing her cheek quickly. He gave Harry a kiss on the forehead and darted off into the night with Sirius and Remus.

"They're never going to change, are they?"

"Nope, and you know what, I honestly hope they never do, Alice. Now, let's get some treats and show off how cute Neville and Harry are!"


	180. The Sweetest Thing (RonHermione)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Writing Club October**

 **Disney Challenge: Characters - 3. Allison Watts - Write about someone recounting past events. / Alternatively, write about protecting a historical artifact.**

 **Showtime: 3 - Over Whitby Bay - (action) Kissing**

 **Amber's Attic: 10 - Bell Witch Cave, Adams, Tennessee: Write about something escalating quickly. Alt: (emotion) resentment**

 **Sophie's Shelf: 9. Kasteel Rouge: (colour) Pink**

 **Fortnightly: Trick or Treat - Angel: (au) angel / alt. (dialogue) "Aren't you the sweetest thing!"**

 **Word Count: 470**

"Aren't you the sweetest thing," Hermione stated looking at the little blond girl standing on her front porch. "Ron, come see this, Victoire is dressed as an angel!" Ron stuck his head out of the kitchen where he was making caramel apples for the party later that night.

"Twick or tweet," she said in a sing song voice.

"Here you go," Hermione said dropping several sugar quills into Victoire's waiting bag.

"Thank you, tante Hermione," she said giving a huge smile to show her missing front teeth. She darted off towards the next house, Bill chasing after her. Hermione laughed shaking her head. She closed the door and peeked into the kitchen.

"Need any help, Ron?"

"I've got it, 'Mione."

"She was cute. Fleur did a good job on the costume, did you know she made it herself?"

"Really, why didn't she just conjure one up, or transfigure something Vic already owned?"

"It's part of the tradition I guess, my mum used to make my costumes when I was little. One year I was a princess, had a poofy pink and sparkly dress and a little crown made out of tinfoil," Hermione said remembering how much fun it had been dancing on the sidewalk watching the skirt floof around her.

"I bet you were adorable," Ron said setting the finished apples on a tray and walking over to his wife. He gave her a quick kiss.

"Think we'll ever have one of our own," Hermione asked as the doorbell rang again. Ron stared at her for a moment. She opened the door, handed out some treats to a kid dressed as ninja.

"Would you want one?" he asked when she had turned her attention back to him.

"I think so, I wouldn't mind one or two," she answered with a smile. "You probably want a large family, like yours?"

"Nah, too many people. One or two sounds better, then you won't forget one at the grocery because you counted one of the twins three times," Ron answered.

"She forgot you at the grocery?"

"Nope, Percy, we still tease him about the time Mum tried to trade him for a lamb roast. Hmm, haven't brought that up recently... Might need to remind Ginny about it. Think Mum would make lamb for Sunday dinner?"

"You could leave him alone, you know, but we're in agreement? One or two?"

"One or two sounds perfect," Ron answered kissing Hermione again. She wrapped her arms around him kissing him back. A flick of her wand moved the candy bowl outside with a note saying 'take one'.

"I think we should continue this conversation in a less...vertical position?" she suggested continuing to kiss Ron as their clothing started vanishing. He nodded in agreement as they stumbled their way to their bedroom and closed the door.


	181. Prince Severus

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Assignment #6 – Men's History -** ** **Task #2**** **\- Elvis Presley -** **Singer/Musician** **: Elvis was an American singer and actor. Regarded as one of the most cultural icons of the 20th century, he is often referred to as the "King of Rock and Roll." or simply "the King."**

 **Write about someone with a royal title (note: they don't have to be royalty, they can be known as 'the king/queen of…' - remember to show this)**

 **Word Count: 411**

Severus sulked leaning against the wall. Everyone was talking about how important blood purity was, how it meant you were a better witch or wizard.

"What about you, Snape? Mummy and Daddy our sort?" McNair asked giving him a sideways look.

"Of course they are!" Severus snapped. "I'll have you know I'm a Prince."

"Prince of what, Greasy hair?" James Potter asked walking past the group of Slytherins.

"Prince of Dungeon Bats?" Sirius offered. Severus glared at the pair of them.

"Bugger off Potter," McNair said making a shooing motion with his hand.

"Now you were saying, Severus?"

"I'm a Prince. It's my Mum's surname, I think you've heard of it?"

"Prince Severus of the Prince family line," Sirius joked. "Maybe that should be your new title, Snivilus!"

"At least I'm not a blood traitor like you, Black," Severus stated.

"Prince Severus of the Slytherin," Lucius commented walking up to the group. "Thinking about a title, Snape?"

"Just reclaiming what's mine," Severus stated. He wanted nothing to do with his own surname, his father's surname. If he was being generous and calling him that.

"I like it," Lucius stated nodding to McNair. "Prince Severus of Slytherin, maybe you will be responsible for bring the noble Prince name back to the tongues of the wizarding world," he commented causing Severus to blush slightly. The trio started walking back towards the Slytherin dorm. Severus couldn't help but think about Lucius' comment as they walked. It wasn't that he didn't want that, but if they ever found out the truth about his mother's disownment, how he, himself, was a disgrace to everything... It would show that drunkard of a man he called 'Father', though. He smiled thinking about rising to those kind of standings; his name plastered across the wizarding world.

"Good, because I'm claiming the title, although could we make it Prince Severus of Potions, since they are going to be what propels my rise in popularity," Severus commented. McNair and Lucius nodded. They entered the common room and Lucius snapped his fingers. A house elf appeared holding three goblets of butterbeer.

"A toast to Prince Severus of Potions," Lucius commanded each one taking a goblet.

"To Prince Severus," they announced clicking their cups together and taking a drink. Severus smiled. What had started as joke was slowly becoming an idea that could change his life. And with friends like Lucius and McNair, he might actually make the silly new moniker a reality.


	182. All About Us

****A/N: I don't own Harry Potter****

 ** **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry****

 ** **Assignment #6 – Men's History - Task #3 - James Dean -**** ** **Actor**** ** **: James Dean was a big fan of fellow actor, Marlon Brando. There's reports that the pair even had a romantic relationship. -**** **Write about a rumoured relationship (whether true or not). (Note - rumours/talking to be included)**

 **Writing Club October**

 **Disney Challenge: Characters - 6. Sarah Sanderson - Write about someone goofing around in a serious situation.**

 **Trope of the Month: 12 - Emotion – Fear**

 **Amber's Attic: 1- The LaLaurie Mansion, New Orleans, Louisiana: Write about Elladora Black.** ** **(bonus)**** **. Alt: Write about discovering a shocking secret.**

 **Press Play: 13- (sexuality) Gay**

 **Word Count: 632**

 **Warning: Gay slurs and homophobia**

 **"Did you hear about Sirius Black?"**

 **"No, what about him?" Regulus looked up from his porridge. This wasn't the first time his brother's name had circled the gossip mill of Slytherin**

 **"I heard he's... you know, a nancy boy," Nott stated looking at Regulus. "You a real man, Reggie?"**

 **"Of course I am, Nott. And what's this about Sirius being a nancy boy? He flirts with every and any girl," Regulus said trying to defend his brother.**

 **"Him and that half-blood Lupin."**

 **"They're not," Regulus insisted although he couldn't deny some of the things he'd seen. He couldn't deny the fact he rarely saw one without the other.**

 **"If you say so, Regulus. Although, maybe you should owl your parents, I'm sure they'd rather hear it from you than, you know, through the grape vine," Nott stated rising from the table leaving Regulus sitting alone. Reggie glanced over at the Gryffindor table. Sirius and Lupin were laughing about something the Potter idiot was saying. Regulus felt a sharp twinge in his chest. No, Sirius couldn't be – no, he wouldn't allow it. It was already bad enough Sirius had turned his back on their family! Regulus stood up and started walking towards Sirius, but lost his nerve about halfway there. He quickly left the Great Hall still determined to somehow fix this.**

 **Regulus had managed to not think about the rumors circling about his brother until dinner. His father's owl landed in front of him. Regulus gulped. His father never sent his owl with a care package or anything particularly nice. He took the letter ignoring the fact the owl seemed to be judging him as he did so.**

 ** _Regulus,_**

 ** _it has come to my attention Sirius is acting in a way unbefitting of the Black name. This needs to be rectified immediately. Either find a way to squash these rumors or officially denounce Sirius as your brother. The Black family name needs to be kept pure._**

 ** _Your father,_**

 ** _Orion Black._**

 **Regulus stared at the letter. Denounce his own brother? How could he do such a thing? He loved Sirius, even if his own family didn't. Regulus shook his head. This needed to end. He walked over to the Gryffindor table, tears forming in his eyes.**

 **"Sirius, we need to talk, in private." Sirius nodded and rose following Regulus out of the Great Hall.**

 **"Father sent me a letter."**

 **"Me too, at least you didn't get a howler. I managed to silence the stupid thing."**

 **"Sirius, there's a rumor going around that... you and Lupin..." Regulus shrugged. Sirius burst out laughing.**

 **"Reggie, Reggie, Reggie, even if I was snogging Moony, do you really think Father hasn't already disowned me?"**

 **"He disowned you the minute you threatened to move out. This is about our stupid family name, Sirius. My family name!"**

 **"Do you really care about that Reggie? Or are you just going along with Father so he doesn't disown you too?"**

 **"I don't know what you're talking about, Sirius." Sirius laughed.**

 **"You and Barty Crouch, the alcove under the statue of St. Lucius of Oras?" Reggie's face flushed. He looked at the floor. "Don't worry, Reggie, I'm not telling, or judging. Just remember that, little brother. As for Father's stupid ultimatum, I'm taking Marlene to the Yule Ball, not Remus, not that it matters. Our family's toxic, you really should stop caring about what they say and live your life your way," Sirius finished. Reggie nodded slowly, knowing he was still going to have to find a way to prove himself worthy of his family name. At least, though, he did seem to have Sirius on his side if he ever got the courage to stand up to their father. This was why Sirius was in Gryffindor and he was in Slytherin.**


	183. Her First Year (Millicent Bulstrode)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Assignment #6, Herbology -** ** **Task #2:**** **Write about someone who seems scary/mean/menacing/etc but is perfectly harmless.**

 **Writing Club October**

 **Amber's Attic: 11- The Winchester Mystery House, San Jose, California: Write about a family curse. Alt: Write about building something**

 **Press Play: 16- Professor!AU**

 **Liza's Loves: 6 - Life Domain - Write about someone helping someone in need.**

 **Angel's Archives: 14 - Murder Loves Company - write about a bond between friends threatened/threatening to break / alt. write about the awkward tension between two or more characters.**

 **Scamander's Case: 7 - (class) potions**

 **Warning: Mentions bullying**

 **Word Count: 1059**

Professor Millicent Bulstrode glared down at the group of Gryffindor first years. She could see the fear in their eyes as they watched her stroll around the potions lab. This was her first year teaching potions.

"Now, can someone tell me what the Draught of Living Death is?" she asked loudly, her voice echoing through the dungeon. She had taken over the old potions lab since it was the safest place in the castle to brew. One of the first years, a girl named Dani, made a squeaking sound and seemed to try to be trying to shrink under the table. Millicent blinked.

"No one?" she asked wishing she wasn't so much bigger than the students. She couldn't help the fact she was tall and broad. That was a trait she'd inherited from her father. The loud voice was from years of being overlooked and ignored during her time in school.

"Very well, the Draught of Living Death," she started to explain when a loud crash echoed through the room. One of the students had managed to knock their cauldron to the floor.

 _I bet Professor Snape never had this much trouble_ , Millicent thought as she walked over to the student. The child, a boy it appeared, shrank back from her. She gave him a smile and gently picked the cauldron up.

"There you go, Mister... Aberman?"

"Yes, Ma'am, are you going to take points, Ma'am?" he whispered still trembling.

"No, it was an accident. Despite what you seem to think, I am not going to take points for something like that. I am not Professor Snape and I would prefer if you didn't think about him or his methods during my class." She could see a few of the students glance at each other. She'd known taking this job would not be easy, not with the reputation Snape had had. She had a feeling many of these children had heard rumors of the man from their parents or older siblings. "Your cauldron doesn't appear damaged, now about the Draught of Living Death," she continued as she watched the children. They appeared to at least be pretending to pay attention to her.

The lesson finally ended with most of the Gryffindor first years still seeming to be terrified of her. She watched them leave, glancing over their shoulders at her, as if she might attack them. Slythrin Gryffindor relations has never been good, but this was getting out of hand!

"I heard she once crushed a giant in a wrestling match." Millicent blinked at the words. She'd just entered the Great Hall and apparently she was the latest subject of interest.

"No way, I heard she was part of You Know Who's inner circle!" Millicent looked around to try and find who was speaking. She'd never been a Death Eater and even helped fight them in the Battle of Hogwarts. If she could find the speaker, she might be tempted to take points for slander. Instead, she slid into her seat at the head table. Professor McGonagall gave her a sympathetic look.

"It will get better, Miss Bulstrode."

"I know, these kids have been through a lot. I just wish I could help them understand I'm not their enemy."

"You'll find a way. I have faith in that." Millicent smiled and nodded.

"I'm sure I will," she agreed as she started eating dinner while keeping an eye on the Gryffindor table.

Millicent made her way towards her chambers. She was living near the Slytherin dorms since she was their new Head of House. She had only gone to her office to grab a book. As she started down the stairs, she heard the sound of someone crying. She paused thinking maybe it was one of the ghost, but the sound sounded too human. She followed it until she reached an abandoned classroom. She gently pushed the door open. Sitting against one of the walls was a small child in Gryffindor robes. She had had her face buried in her arms.

"Hello? Are you alright?" The girl raised her head slightly. She sniffled loudly. Millicent handed her a tissue. The girl blew her nose.

"Thank you, Professor Bulstrode," she whispered.

"You're welcome, Miss Brinks, is it?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"What's wrong?"

"Artie said my hair looked like straw and I should be a scarecrow and go stand out in a field somewhere," the girl stated. Millicent nodded.

"I see, is this the first time he has made fun of you?"

"No, Ma'am. Yesterday he tried to take my books and ink spilled on them, and they're ruined and I can't buy a new set. We don't have that much money."

"Do you have your books with you?" The girl nodded pulling out a bag and several ink stained books. Millicent looked at them and pulled out her wand. The girl scooted closer to the wall. Millicent waved her wand over the books and the ink slid off leaving them much less stained than before.

"You should be able to read them now, Miss Brinks. As for Artie Fulsont, I will be speaking wit his Head of House. Do you need a hall pass to return to the tower?"

"Yes, please," Miss Brinks whispered. Millicent nodded writing the girl a quick note and sending her on her way.

"Professor, thank you," she said before slipping out the door and disappearing into the hallway. Millicent smiled. This was why she'd become a teacher, to help the students. She made a quick stop at Professor Flitwick's office to tell him about the teasing.

The next morning, she noticed Ravenclaw, the house of Miss Brinks' tormentor, had lost some points. She smiled glad that things seemed to be getting taken care of. She nodded to the girl who was sitting with the rest of the Gryffindors.

"And she's really nice, she even gave me a note so I wouldn't get in trouble," she heard her saying to her friends. And that was the start of Millicent Bulstrode's first year teaching at Hogwarts, although some of the students still fled when she walked past, she now had one group of first year Gryffindors that came to her for advice. Soon other students followed their example and while she still wasn't particularly popular, she, at least, didn't strike fear in her students hearts by simply existing.


	184. The Robes We Wear (Madame Malkin)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters.**

 **Word Count: 543**

Madame Sapphire Malkin flipped the sign hanging in the door of her shop to 'closed'. She'd had a busy day with it being the end of August and all the Hogwarts students showing up needing new robes for school.

One young man had stood out in particular, a young boy who had appeared to be alone. It wasn't uncommon for a child to be alone, but something about this one didn't sit right with her. He'd flinched when the tape measure had crossed his narrow frame. Too narrow, she realized now. She glanced over at the ledger she kept with all her sales. Now, he'd be somewhere near the middle, near the Malfoy boy.

She wrinkled her nose. Narcissa Malfoy was a terror to deal with on a good day, today, her son's first fitting, she had been simply a nightmare. Thankfully things had gone well enough other than a few insults being hurled. Now, where was that young man's name?

"Malfoy, Potter, oh!" she whispered staring at the name scribbled in her ledger. She had the sizes written down, and compared to those of the other first year students, his were much smaller.

"There is something dreadfully wrong about that boy," she muttered summoning a quill and parchment. There was one person she could write that might be able to do something, especially with the young man in question starting Hogwarts this year.

 _Dear Minne,_

 _I know it's been several years since we've spoken more than a few words to each other, but there was a young man today in my shop. A Mr. Harry Potter. He appeared malnourished and flinched when touched. He was buying a set of first year robes so he will be coming to Hogwarts. I do not know if I am overstepping my boundaries in sending you this letter, but I am concerned about the young man's welfare. Let me know if there are any developments, please._

 _Your friend,_

 _Sapphire_

Madame Malkin called one of the shops delivery owls.

"Take this to Minerva McGonagall at Hogwarts please." The owl hooted as it flew into the night. She put the thoughts of Mr. Potter to the back of her mind until nearly a month later when one of the school owls landed on her front counter.

"Most likely a student needing robes repaired," she commented taking the letter from the owl.

 _Dear Sapphire,_

 _thank you for your concern about Mr. Potter. I can not tell you much other than that he is now safe and your letter was responsible in letting us know ahead of time there was a problem. I know we haven't spoken in awhile, but I thought it might be nice to have tea some time and catch up? Let me know if you are interested._

 _Yours,_

 _Minnie._

Madame Malkin sighed in relief. The young man was safe. That was all that really mattered, well that the fact Minnie wanted to have tea with her. She smiled wondering if she should make a new dress for the occasion, or if she was reading too much into things. She certainly hoped not. Her and Minnie had made a good pair before the war and she was very interested in picking up where things had left off.


	185. Looking for a Friend (Hagrid)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Assignment #7 Creative Technology** ** **Task #2:**** **The first major corporation to have a corporate officer bearing the title creative technology was The Walt Disney Company** ** **-**** **Prompt: Write a Disney!AU based on any Disney that doesn't include a princess.** **(I used Lilo and Stitch!)**

 **Writing Club October**

 **All Sorts of Space: 6- "The universe is a pretty big place. If it's just us, seems like an awful waste of space." ― Carl Sagan**

 **Sophie's Shelf: 30. Roosters Baby-Faced Assassin: (era) Riddle**

 **Insane Prompt Challenge: 968: Creature - Acromantula**

 **word count: 647**

Hagrid sat at the edge of the lake. He'd only been trying to help Danilla with her homework, how had things turned out so badly? Now he was out here and she was crying to Professor Dumbledore. He wondered if he'd have to serve detention with Filch again. He disliked the man greatly and was pretty sure the feeling was mutual. He didn't understand why Filch didn't like him, maybe it had something to do with the fact his mum had been a giantess?

He looked up at the sky, it was starting to get dark. Hagrid knew he would have to head back to the castle soon, but the night air felt really good and he liked looking at the stars. He knew even though they appeared tiny, they were huge. A streak of light flew across the sky.

"A shooting star," he whispered. He remembered his classmates saying that if you wished on a shooting star, your wish would come true.

"I wish fer a friend, a real friend who won't hate me 'cause of me Mum," he whispered tears forming in his large eyes. The star disappeared and Hagrid climbed to his feet and headed back to the castle.

Hagrid had nearly forgotten about his wish as the holidays arrived. Hagrid was going home this Christmas. He still didn't have any real friends, not ones that really understood him. He'd started hanging out more and more with Professor Kettleburn and learning about the strange creatures of the world. He was particularly interested in snorkacks and dragons. He wondered if he would ever get the chance to fly on a dragon. They were so large, one could most likely carry his weight.

Hagrid couldn't believe his luck. The egg had just been sitting there, a little grey oval against the brown stones. He tucked it carefully into his pocket, making very sure not to smash it. He had no idea what would hatch from the egg. He couldn't wait to show it to Professor Kettleburn! Once he got back to the cottage, his head brushing against the door frame as he entered, he found a small box and made a nest for the egg. He watched it hoping it would hatch soon. He tried to remember if he needed to keep it warm. Bird eggs had to be kept warm, but what about reptiles and insects? Hagrid decided the box was warm enough with the blanket.

The next morning, Hagrid woke, ready to head back to school.

"Bet they still all hate me," he whispered as he walked over to the box. "At least I got you," he stated looking at the egg. He tucked the box under his arm and made his way back to the station. He slid into an empty seat and watched the egg for the duration of the trip back.

It had been nearly a month since Hagrid had returned to school with his mysterious egg. It hadn't hatched, moved, or done anything. Professor Kettleburn had said it was most likely a dud; not viable. Hagrid didn't want to give up, not yet. He continued to watch it, check on it. The egg made things a little better, even when he heard about strange things happening. There where children being petrified by something. He had an idea, but it was too strange to voice.

Finally one night, the casing on the egg split. Hagrid woke to the egg broken in half and large spider sitting in the box.

"An acromantula," he whispered. He'd heard of the spiders before. They could become giant. He smiled. A giant spider for a giant boy. His wish, the one he'd nearly forgotten, had finally come true. He had a friend, someone who wouldn't care about his Mum or the fact he was different from everyone else. This might be a good year after all!


	186. And So Mote it Be (Seer Luna AU)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Assignment #7 Divination: Seers -** ** **Task #2**** **: Write a fic featuring a character with an 'inner eye' or inquisitive trait.**

 **Writing Club October**

 **All Sorts of Space: 10 - "The Universe is under no obligation to make sense to you." ― Neil deGrasse Tyson**

 **Amber's Attic: 5- Cahawba, Alabama: Write about a ghost town. Alt: (word) maze**

 **Press Play: 2 – (item) Glasses**

 **Scamander's Case: 2 - (prompt) write about someone who's seen a lot**

 **Sophie's Shelf: 25. Hoegaarden: (action) Drawing**

 **Word Count: 331**

Luna stepped back from the canvas and stared at the images she had painted. There were black circles in the middle, like glasses. She blinked trying to figure out where she had seen them before. An image of a boy floated to the surface of her memory, but it drifted away before she could examine it further.

Behind the glasses were shadowy shapes that, if she squinted a little, looked almost like dragons. She shuddered. One of was red and looked angry. There was fire around the edges of the painting. A streak of light blue crossed one corner, she noticed a small symbol painted into the blue with silver. It looked like two crossed wands. Luna knew she'd never seen it before.

Another corner was covered in red, but it wasn't fire. She studied it. It reminded her of velvet and fur for a brief moment. She gasped seeing a mark etched into the paint. She recognized it from her history book; Grindelwald's mark. She knew her father called it something else, but that's what her book had called it. Through the layers of paint, she could see what looked like a hedge maze, with rows and columns of greenery. Words were sprawled across the top. A riddle of some sort, she smiled as she read it.

"A spider," she whispered. "The answer is a spider, but what does all this mean?" she asked the empty room. She could ask her father, but he could never translate her paintings, could never tell what was figurative and literal.

She knew some of these images would happen. She hoped it would be the dragons. They were so beautiful. Something about the whole painting send chills down her spine. Something bad was coming, something bad was going to happen. If only... if only she could understand what any of this meant, but she never did. She never understood her painted images until it was too late and the future had come to pass.


	187. Sniping (Severus, Bellatrix)

**A/N: I still don't own Harry Potter or any related characters. I do have a Lego Severus Snape!**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Writing Club October**

 **Assorted Appreciation: 1 - "Say something nice."**

 **Disney Challenge: Themes - 3. Sibling Love - Write about a sibling coming to their brother/sister's aid no matter what.**

 **All Sorts of Space: 17 - "That's what it feels like when you touch me. Like millions of tiny universes being born and then dying in the space between your finger and my skin. Sometimes I forget." ― Iain Thomas**

 **Liza's Loves: 27 - War Domain - Write a soldier!AU.** ** **Alt:**** **Write a fic set during any war**

 **Amber's Attic Scream: 6 - (emotion) suspicion**

 **Marvel Appreciation: 19- Loki - Trait: Mischievous**

 **Word Count: 332**

"Say something nice."

"I won't, and you know it. I hate you."

"See, now that's not getting us anywhere, one word, one nice little word and you're free to go. You can't give me just one little compliment?" Bellatrix asked tracing her fingernails over his cheek. "Pretty pwease, Sevvie? One little compliment. I could put in a good word with our Lord for you?"

"You are in my home, remember? I am free to leave as I see fit. Also, the Dark Lord does not need a word from you to trust me completely, as you well know, Bellatrix. You on the other hand..."

"I made a little mistake, that's all. He's already forgiven me, unlike my idiot brother-in-law. Poor Lucius, sitting in Azkaban all alone, maybe you should go keep him company." Severus rolled his eyes.

"What do you actually want Bellatrix? Why the bloody hell are you in my home?"

"It was Cissy's idea, but she's been delayed. She wants you to help her."

"With what?"

"You know what, Sevvie, what else could Cissy possibly want than you," Bellatrix cooed in his ear. Severus resisted the urge to smack her. He was not opposed to hitting a woman, but Bellatrix was dangerous on a good day. He knew better than to anger her for no reason other than she was making a pest of herself.

"If it's about Draco..."

"How do you know about that?" she hissed taking a step back. Severus smirked.

"Simple, our Lord trusts me completely, as I've already stated. Now that we've established you are simply here waiting for Narcissa, have a seat, have a cup of tea, whatever until she gets here. I have work to do and I do not need you hovering over my shoulder." Bellatrix pouted but finally settled herself on a chair, still watching him as a cat would watch a canary. Severus honestly hoped Narcissa would arrive soon before he was forced to entertain the insane Bellatrix a moment longer.


	188. Jealous Much? (HermioneViktor, Ron)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Writing Club October**

 **Assorted Appreciation: 2 - "I hope my boyfriend wasn't too mean to you."**

 **Marvel Appreciation: 2 - Justin Hammer - Dialogue: "You're an idiot."**

 **Lyric Alley: 10 - Into you maybe?**

 **Word count: 373**

"I hope my boyfriend wasn't too mean to you," Hermione commented meeting Ron's eyes. He glared at her.

"Don't do that!"

"Do what?" Hermione asked pretending to flip through a magazine sitting on the table. She smiled as he snorted.

"Refer to that creep as your boyfriend. He's not!" Hermione scoffed. She's heard this argument about ten times since the Yule Ball. This made the second time this week actually. She almost wondered if Ron might actually be jealous. The thought made her smile.

"Let's see, him and I have been together for two months, we kissed, danced, what else would you call him, Ron Weasley?"

"A git," Ron muttered causing Hermione to laugh.

"Really? Earlier you were clambering for his autograph and practically drooling over him when he came to the Quidditch pitch to practice. You and Harry both actually."

"That's different! And he refused to give me an autograph."

"You asked him to sign your chest, Ron. He's most definitely not interested in you that way. He likes girls, remember?"

"He's just using you, Hermione. He's trying to use you to spy on Harry to help him get information about how to beat the tasks."

"Wow... that's... wow, Ron. You're an idiot! I know Harry's our best mate, but he's beyond clueless about the tasks. And Viktor is not using me to spy on anyone. He likes me for me, Ron. He doesn't care that I'm Muggle-born. He doesn't care that I'm not beautiful. He likes me for my brains."

"I like your brains too, Hermione!"

"Let me guess, especially when they're helping you with your homework that you're too lazy to do on your own?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "Also, Viktor would have given you his autograph if you hadn't challenged him to a duel for my... what was it you said 'honor'?" Ron looked down at the table, his face matching his hair. "You had your chance, Ron. You could have asked me to the dance, and not as a last resort. I've got to go. Viktor is going to try to show me why flying on a broom is so great. Don't wait up," Hermione stated as she left the common room with Ron's mouth hanging open.


	189. It's My Party (Lily, Petunia, Severus)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Assignment #7: zoology** ** **Task #1 - Corgi:**** **Write about someone wanting to be the center of attention**

 **Writing Club October**

 **Showtime: 8 - How Do You Choose? - (trait) Kind**

 **Angel's Archieve: 6 - Blood Relatives - write about a bad situation between family members at a gathering / alt. (theme) families are not made by blood but by love**

 **Amber's Attic Scream: 7 - (setting) a party**

 **Marvel Appreciation: 4 -Aldritch Killian - Plot Point: Holding a grudge**

 **Word Count: 816**

Petunia glared as Lily jumped around the living room.

"It's not fair!" she whined. "How come I didn't get a party for my birthday!"

"Because you said you didn't want one, Petunia," their mother stated.

"Well, it's fair! No one would have come to mine anyway, they all like Lily!"

"It's because I'm nice, Tuney," Lily stated as she sat in the window seat watching the cars drive by. "Maybe if you were nicer you'd have more friends. And it's my birthday so you'd better not be mean today." Petunia waited until their mother had turned her back before sticking out her tongue at her younger sister.

Slowly the guests started to trickle in. Lily smiled and greeted each one, most of them were students from the primary school Lily and Petunia attended. Lily had just opened the door again when Petunia glared at her.

"Really? You invited him?" She asked staring at the latest guest to arrive. Lily blinked at her sister.

"Severus, please come in," she said with a smile ushering the pale boy inside. Petunia glared at them both.

"Presents go on the table over there if you have one, and we're about to start playing games!" Lily announced. Severus nodded joining the group of children. Petunia watched him and shook her head. Only Lily, perfect little Lily, would invite the horrible neighbor boy.

"The first game is pin the tail on the donkey," Mrs. Evans announced explaining how to play the game, just in case anyone didn't already know. Petunia watched as Lily managed to get the tail almost in the right place.

"Cheater," she hissed at her sister when Lily sat back down. Lily ignored her. "I called you a cheater," Petunia stated a little louder.

"Your turn, Tuney," Lily said sweetly giving her sister a sickly sweet smile. Petunia stood, allowed her mother to blindfold her, and then she pretended to try to find the wall. She deliberately walked over to Lily and tried to pin the tail on Lily's forehead.

"That wasn't very nice, why do you always have to be so mean?" Lily asked as their mother grabbed Petunia and turned her the right way. As the game ended, everyone was talking about Petunia's attempt. Petunia smiled.

"See, they all like me more. They think I'm funny."

"Funny looking maybe," Severus commented causing Lily to laugh. "You're just a bully who's mad someone else is getting attention."

"Takes one to know one," Petunia stated grabbing the last chair in musical chairs, leaving Lily standing by herself. Lily's lip trembled slightly, but she put on a brave face.

"Good job, Tuney, maybe you'll win this game," she said softly sitting against the wall with the other 'out' kids. Petunia didn't win the game, but managed to almost hit Lily with the bat when it came time to break the pinata. Every time Petunia did something mean, Lily's guests all laughed and turned their attention to Petunia. She smiled relishing the attention.

"Alright, everyone, time for cake! Lily, you sit here." Lily smiled as her mother brought out the cake. It was a two layer cake with pink and white frosting and sugar flowers decorating the top. Lily's eyes widened as she looked at it. This was the first time she'd seen it.

"Wow," she whispered.

"Make a wish." Her mother lit the candles and Lily smiled as everyone sang 'Happy Birthday' to her. She could even hear Severus singing. Although, she was pretty sure Petunia was singing the wrong words, including something about monkeys and the zoo. Lily ignored her she blew out the candles. Lily's mother helped her cut the cake and the moment Lily had put the knife down, Petunia sneaked up behind her. It all happened so fast, Lily didn't even have time to realize what Petunia had done. All she knew was her face was covered in cake and icing, and her beautiful cake was smashed. Lily felt the tears prickling in her eyes. This was supposed to be her birthday party, not Petunia's! While their mother salvaged the cake, mostly by adding ice cream, Petunia was sent to her room.

"It's not your fault, Lily," Severus commented. "She's just jealous."

"Maybe if I had been nicer to her?" Lily whispered as the other kids continued to talk about Petunia's stunt and how funny Lily had looked with icing in her hair.

"There are just some people, that no matter how nice you are, they're going to be mean, Lily. I think your sister might be one of them. Now, forget about her for a minute! Cake?" Lily sniffled and took the bowl of cake and ice cream Severus offered her.

"You might be right, but I'm going to try even harder to be nice to Tuney. She'll change, you'll see!" Severus nodded as Lily took a large bite of cake ending the conversation entirely.


	190. The Manor(Dramoine, fade to black)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Writing Club October**

 **Amber's Attic: 19 -The Congress-Plaza Hotel, Chicago, Illinois: Write about a place with a dark history. Alt: (au) gangster**

 **Press Play: 10 - (trait) Anxious**

 **Lyric Ally: 15 - 'Cause they've all gone away**

 **Sophie's Shelf: 19. Chimay Red: (colour) Scarlet**

 **Warning: Fade to black**

 **Word Count: 484**

Hermione stood at the gate, her suitcase in hand.

"I don't know, Draco. I don't know if I can handle living here," she stated. Draco nodded taking her free hand.

"Hermione, I've redone the Manor three times, short of actually destroying it. I've replaced everything that was replaceable. I want you to feel at home here."

"How can I? Even now, I can see her face, hear her voice," Hermione admitted setting her suitcase down and looking at the scars on her arm. No one had managed to fully heal them; the word 'MUDBLOOD' would forever mar her skin.

"Please, one night. I'm asking you to stay one night, if you can't, if it's too much for you, I'll sell the Manor. We can move someplace else. This house means a lot to me, though."

"I know Draco," she whispered giving him a quick kiss. "Alright, one night. You'll be there so maybe it won't be so bad." Draco led Hermione through the gate, holding her hand tightly. He knew the trauma she'd suffered here. He remembered the murders that had been committed on these grounds. He pushed the images from his mind. He'd done everything he could to replace as much of the Manor as possible, anything to try and make it livable again. Maybe that had been a mistake. Maybe the memories were too strong, something that couldn't be lessened with a fresh coat of paint and some pretty new drapes.

He pushed the front door open and they stepped inside. He could feel Hermione tense next to him.

"That's new," she commented looking at a painting.

"It is, I bought it off an unknown artist in Paris. Do you like it?"

"I do, Draco. Think we could bring it to the new house?"

"If need be, yes. The painting can move with us. Would you like to see our room?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded slowly biting her lower lip. Draco couldn't help but think how attractive he found this nervous habit of hers. He led her up the stairs and pushed open a door.

"This is our bedroom suite, Hermione." The room had a large bed in the middle surrounded by heavy looking scarlet curtains. The sheets were maroon with silver stripes; a perfect blend of their houses. The furniture was a deep cherry wood, the walls were cream, and whole room just screamed wealth. Hermione felt her breath catch.

"It's beautiful," she whispered. She ran over to the bed and jumped on it causing Draco to laugh.

"Does it meet your approval?" he asked.

"Yes, should we try out the bed?" she asked smiling at him.

"If you'd like, or we could see the rest of the house?"

"Maybe we could continue the tour later?" Hermione asked patting the bed next to her. Draco nodded joining her.

"Later sounds fine," he agreed as she pulled the curtains closed around them.


	191. Ocean Breeze (SalazarHelga)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Assignment #8 – Extinct Languages -** ** **Task #3. Middle English**** **\- This is the foundation of modern English as we know it, and you can still read Chaucer, Wycliffe's Bible and "A Gest of Robyn Hode," which is one of the earliest tales of Robin Hood in it. - Task: Write about a foundation of something.**

 **Writing Club November**

 **Disney Challenge: Characters 7 - Nicholas Deveraux - Write about someone charming**

 **Amber's Attic: 25 - (ship) Helga Hufflepuff/Salazar Slytherin**

 **Liza's Loves: 12 - Roald Dahl - Write about someone trying to make a connection with another person. Alt: Write about a gathering of witches**

 **Lyric Alley: 11 - When I got you right where I want you**

 **Word Count: 662**

All she saw when she opened her eyes was blue, the deep strange blue of the ocean with its multihued waves. A constantly shifting color no one could every properly describe.

"I'm here!" she yelled trying to make her voice heard over the crashing surf. She could see a rock, a cliff, in the distance. She could feel the grains of sand rubbing against her bare feet. Where had her sandals gone? She was certain she'd been wearing a pair, she could remember the leather straps cutting into her calves.

"Is there anyone here?" she called slowly spinning in a circle, trying to assess where exactly she was. The last thing she remembered was laying down to sleep, that must be why her feet were now unshod. She glanced down at her attire. Yes, she was wearing the dressing gown she'd laid to sleep in.

"Hello?" she called taking a few steps. The sand squished beneath her feet. She wondered how she could have ended up at a beach when she'd gone to sleep on a pile of hay in a barn.

"There you are, my love!" A tall man had appeared from nowhere. She couldn't help but stare at his dark hair, his green robes, the way his eyes never seemed to settle on a color. They were as shifting as the sea, only green versus blue.

"Do I know you?"

"I am your soulmate, Helga."

"How do you know my name? I don't even know who you are!"

"I forgot, you've not met me in this plane yet. My name is Salazar Slytherin and I am your soulmate," he answered with a slight bow. Helga wrinkled her nose.

"I don't understand, sir. How is it you know me?"

"Soulmates meet in a shared dream space, for many years I have wandered this beach, searching for you, my love. There are clues to your identity; your name carved upon a rock, your voice echoing through the air. Tonight, we meet for the first time in this shared space. Soon, we shall meet in the waking world."

"Why me? What's so special about me?"

"Everything, my love. Your smile, your kindness, the way you see the good in hearts of everyone, even those of lesserness."

"No one is lesser than anyone else. We are all the same, all equal, and once the world comes to realize it, then we shall live in harmony and peace."

"And you're passionate about your cause. We could make it our cause!"

"Somehow, Salazar, if we meet in the woken world, I do not believe we would get along. I sense a darkness in you, something that I'm not sure I, or anyone, could ever hope to lighten."

"Please, my love. I have waited for so long to find you, and I have found you here at last. Please, one chance, just one in the waking world. I shall prove to you without a shadow of a doubt we belong together. You are the light to my dark, the hope to my despair, the everything to my void!" Salazar pleaded. Helga blinked. She could feel the passion in him, feel the sense of belonging, of balance the pair of them would share together.

"Yes, I will meet you in the waking world. Where?"

"Scotland, there is a moor so green where the fair folk themselves are said to frolic, have you heard of such a place?"

"I have, a fortnight from tonight then?"

"Yes, my love, until then, we shall dance in the ocean in our dreams. Hark, the rooster crows and I shalt awaken. Good morrow, my love, and I shall, in a fortnight, be holding your hand in mine." The beach faded slightly until the dream was gone entirely. Helga blinked her eyes open and stared at the beams of the barn.

"Salazar," she whispered, the name sending a tingle down her spine. She wondered if that was a good omen, or a bad one.


	192. Meeting at the Pitch (BillAlicia

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Writing Club November**

 **Assorted Appreciation: 1 - "Maybe reality is the dream and dreams are reality. You ever think about that?"**

 **Liza's Loves: 24 - Dan Brown - Write about a conspiracy. Alt: Write about searching for something**

 **Marvel Appreciation: 12 - Sharon Carter - Write about a family resemblance.**

 **Lyric Alley: 12 - I been pushing for this for so long**

 **Word Count: 762**

"When will I see you again?"she asked staring at the man in front of her. His muscular body, his long red hair, the way he seemed a world away sometimes.

"Next time our dreams meet, I would guess," he answered after a moment. "That's how it works, don't it?"

"I guess, maybe, but maybe we should find a way to change things?"

"Change things how?"

"Meet in reality, not just this dream world. We could do it, break the walls separating us," Alicia urged. Bill nodded slowly. He'd heard it was possible to find your soulmate in waking life, but most of the time, it never went as planned. People were different here, they could make themselves who they wanted to be, not always who they were.

"Maybe reality is the dream and dreams are reality. You ever think about that?" he asked after a moment.

"No. In reality I would be able to bring you home to meet my family. Speaking of which. I think... I think I might be closer to you than we realized," she finally admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"I met someone, in waking life. Someone who looks a bit like you," Alicia whispered tucking her mocha curls behind her ears.

"Who?"

"Two whos actually, Fred and George Weasley. They're twins in my year at Hogwarts, you went to Hogwarts right?"

"Yes, Alicia, I did. I graduated a year ago," Bill answered wrapping his arms around her. "You really want to do this, meet for real?"

"Yes, I need to know if we really are soulmates, Bill. Here, here the whole world is so surreal. There are emotions here that don't even exist when I'm awake. I need to know for certain that these dreams are something real. Please?" she asked looking up into his blue eyes with her own chocolate ones. Bill shifted from foot to foot, thinking. He couldn't deny Alicia's motives made sense, the kind of sense he would never have expected from an eleven year old. She was still a child in that. Here, here in this strange dream world that the universe had created for them, that didn't matter. It would in the real world.

"You're too young for me there," he finally admitted.

"I know. I knew when I asked. You're a man and I'm a little first year. I'm not asking to snog you or anything like that. I just want to meet you, that's all, I promise!"

"Fine. First game of the season. My brother Charlie is playing. It wouldn't be out of place for me to come cheer him on."

"And you'll look exactly like you do now?"

"Yes, well, I might have a tattoo, maybe an earring? I've been thinking of getting one."

"You should get a dragon fang," Alicia laughed. "You'd look totally hot!" she added. Bill blushed slightly.

"The game's on Friday, I'll see you then, Alicia," Bill stated as the world started to fade around them. Alicia was waking up. He sighed looking around the now empty dreamscape. All he saw now where flashes of light colors. Was meeting her really a good idea? Or was he about to something beyond stupid?

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABBABABAB

Alicia wrapped the Gryffindor scarf around her neck. Her curls poked out of a matching beanie.

"Are you sure he'll be here?" Angelina asked. She was Alicia's best friend.

"I'm sure, at least, he said he would- you don't think he'll back out, do you?"

"Alicia, if he does, it's not because of you. You know that, right?" Angelina asked. "You did say he was nervous about the whole thing, what with him being older."

"It's seven years, not even quite that. Besides, you would never know in the dreamworld."

"Excuse me, but is this seat taken?" The girls turned and Alicia let out a small squeal.

"Bill! You came," she exclaimed jumping to her feet and looking him over. "You really do look like you do in the dreams."

"I promised I would. So?"

"Yes, you can sit here," she laughed. "This is Angelina, she's one of my best friends."

"Nice to meet you, Angelina."

"Charmed, Alicia's told me all about you, she won't shut up actually," Angelina smirked. Alicia blushed brightly.

"Good, I'm glad I've left an impression on her," Bill replied giving Alicia a smile. "Looks like the match is starting."

"It is," Alicia agreed as Bill and her turned their attention to the pitch both wearing matching smiles and dragon fang earrings.


	193. Celebrity (humorous char death at end)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Assignment #8 Extinct Languages:** ** **Task #1. Latin**** **\- Latin is by far the most well-known dead language. Though it has been considered a dead language for centuries, it is still taught in school as an important way to understand many languages. - Task: Write about something or someone being well known.**

 **Writing Club November**

 **Disney Challenge: characters – 5 - Micheal Moscovitz - Write about someone feeling like they've been forgotten.**

 **Liza's Loves: 9 - George Orwell - Write a Dystopian!AU. Alt: Write about being watched**

 **Angel's Archives: 5 - Corduroy by Don Freeman - write about someone searching for something, only to discover something else**

 **Scamander's Case: Ukrainian Irontail - (prompt) write about someone destructive**

 **Lyric Alley 8 - I guess this just got kinda drastic**

 **Word Count: 350**

It started small, if we were being honest. A party here and there, most were thrown in his honor. How could anyone refuse such an affair? I'm not sure when things started to change. It might have been the night the new memorial was unveiled, or the night of the awards ceremony. Suddenly he wasn't in the center of attention anymore.

The war was won and the attention started shifting to those left behind, those who had lost everything. They no longer needed a savior to worship, they needed someone to pick up the pieces and start to rebuild our world. He was still a symbol of the war, of us winning, but time has a way of making things, especially fame, fade.

There were new celebrities to photograph, to write nasty rumors about, he was yesterday's news as far as the press was concerned. As much as he kept promising me a quiet life out of the spotlight, he seemed to hate being sidelined. He really did try to make things work. He got a job as an auror. I hoped, maybe that would be enough danger in his life. I was wrong.

I think it was when my career took off that sent him off the deep end. For once, I was the one in the spotlight, a star that shined brightly as my name became a household name, especially if the family knew anything about Quidditch.

I guess he couldn't take me being famous when he wasn't. Suddenly his face was plastered across every magazine, every newspaper. The Boy Who Lived lives again! Some of his stunts were stupid, barely worth thinking about, I just dismissed them as him just letting off steam, but he started doing bigger, more dangerous things.

He never told us what he was planning to do, just left us to read about his exploits in the Daily Prophet. I think he liked the element of surprise. I wasn't surprised when I received word he was in St. Mungo's unlikely to survive the night. That's what happens when you fight a manicore alone.


	194. Under Contract (Daphne, Astoria)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Writing Club November**

 **Assorted Appreciation: 17- "You think this arranged marriage will solve your problems?"**

 **Disney Challenge: Themes - Coming of age - Write about someone deciding what to do with their life.**

 **Liza's Loves: 4 - Jane Austen - Quote/Dialogue "** _ _ **Happiness in marriage is entirely a matter of chance." Alt:**__ _ **Write about someone expected to get married.**_

 _ **Lyric Alley: 19 - Forever, for worse or better**_

 _ **Word Count: 446**_

"You think this arranged marriage will solve your problems?" Daphne asked her sister. Astoria looked up from the jumper she was folding.

"It might. I mean, at least I'd have a chance to have a life. Who would even look at me once they know the truth? I mean, no one wants a witch with a blood curse, Daph. No one wants someone who will pollute their bloodline."

"But you don't even know who he is."

"I do know he went to Hogwarts with us, that's something. He's not some old creepy man," Astoria stated.

"That doesn't mean he's not creepy, just not old. Young guys can be creepy too. But I guess it does shorten the list of who it might be. Not too many pure-bloods left are there?"

"No, I guess not. But, Father never mentioned his blood status."

"You mean he might be a Half-blood?"

"Or a Muggle-born?" Astoria suggested, her eyes wide. Daphne stared at her before bursting into giggles.

"What if he's horrible?" Daphne asked. "I've heard Muggles are little more than barbarians."

Astoria shook her head. She'd heard that nonsense too and didn't believe a word of it. Most of the Muggle-born students she'd attended school with hadn't been bad.

"What if he's not? He might be kind, there's a chance. I mean, do you really think Father would set me up with someone horrible?" Astoria asked softly. She placed the jumper into the trunk.

"I don't know," Daphne answered. "I've heard stories though, about how horrible some of these marriages turn out. I mean, look at what happened to Aunt Hera."

"There's no proof Uncle Artis had anything to do with her disappearance," Astoria stated rolling her eyes. "It's just an old family legend."

"Is not, but fine, live in your little fantasy world that everything works out. You're leaving tonight and moving in with a man you don't even know."

"I know, but he's requested I move in with him to get to know him better. Father agreed and it's in the contract. If I don't... I might never find someone."

"Maybe you'd be better off, at least you'd be safer," Daphne just tried to argue.

"Look, try to be happy for me, Daphne, I really want this to work out."

"I'll try," Daphne whispered hugging her younger sister tightly. "Just be careful and write me as soon as possible." Astoria returned her sister's hug, picked up her trunk and nodded.

"I will, Daphne, I will," she promised leaving the bedroom the girls had shared since their childhood. She glanced over her shoulder, shot Daphne a hopeful smile, and headed down the stairs to meet her future husband.


	195. Dear Diary (DracoHermione, angst)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Writing Club November**

 **Disney Challenge: themes - Secrets - Write about keeping a secret.**

 **Liza's Loves: 27 - Paula Hawkins - Emotion: Envy. Alt: Write about someone struggling to move on with their life**

 **Scamander's Case: Kneazle - (trait) intelligent**

 **Insane Prompt: 697 – writing style diary entry**

 **Word Count: 370**

Dear journal,

this is completely idiotic and I don't understand the point of writing down my thoughts. The only reason I am doing so is because Mother sent you and I agreed to at least give this a try. Where should I start? I am Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

I'm supposed to write down my thoughts and emotions in this thing? Really, it seems so idiotic. Maybe I should find a better word. I bet Granger would know one. I hate her so much! She's smarter than me, better at magic than me, and her friends, Potty and Weasel are so close I want to smother them! No matter what they're always standing up for each other, even if they're wrong. I wish Crabbe and Goyle would do that, have my back like that. But that would require a level of intelligence I'm not sure either of them possess.

Why am I bothering to write all of this? Will anyone ever actually read or care about my inner thoughts as a third year Hogwarts student? I highly doubt it. Although, I am a Malfoy and one day might rise to a position of power within the ministry... someone will want to write my memoirs.

Maybe Granger... the idea of her combing through my journals, like this one here, the way she'll look at the pages, her fingers brushing against the parchment. This is idiotic! No one is going read this, ever! No one, especially not Granger with her not so perfect smile, her overeagerness to please, no, she'll never read this and realize how much I wish to be closer to her, to be a part of the little world in which she lives.

I will burn this page before anyone discovers my feelings for her. In fact, I am ripping out this page, throwing it into the fireplace and watching my words become nothing more than ink smudges. Maybe I'll see if Crabbe wants to play a game of gobstones, I doubt he could play chess. Weasel plays chess, very well too, and of course, Potty and Granger support him, playing against him although they'll most likely lose. Right, into the fire this page goes.


	196. Defense (Ginny, battle)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Assignment #8 Anatomy and physiology:** ** **Task #2:**** **Protection of the body by white blood cells, antibodies, and complement proteins that circulate in the blood and defend the body against foreign microbes and toxins. Clotting mechanisms are also present that protect the body from blood loss after injuries. - Write about using defensive magic.**

 **Writing Club November**

 **Disney Challenge: 8 - Andrew Jacoby - Write about someone who always wants to do the right thing.**

 **All Sorts of Space: 4 - Bellatrix Black - Write about a 'female warrior'. Alternatively, write about Bellatrix Black.**

 **Lyric Alley: 14 - These are desperate measures now**

 **Word Count: 378**

"Protego!" Ginny yelled as the hexes swirled around her. She felt something brush against her hair, felt the strands fall down her shoulder. She'd have to get a haircut when this was all over, something short apparently. Despite the fact they were in the middle of a battle, her thoughts turned to Harry and the D.A. They had never really focused on offensive spells. She'd learned a lot of defense, which was apparently Harry's style. She wondered if it were hers, if defending herself was better than attacking the enemy head on.

She knew the rest of her family was around somewhere. She could hear her brothers' voices. Ron had never gotten the hang of nonverbal spells. She bit back a laugh as she nonverbally disarmed the Death Eater nearest to her. Harry's voice filled her mind, that was one of his favorite spells. Disarm, don't kill, don't hurt. She fought the urge to roll her eyes. This was harder in battle than in an empty classroom.

"Ginny!" someone screamed. In the chaos she didn't recognize the voice. She'd barely had time to turn when something hit her shoulder. She snarled as pain shot through her arm. Her eyes scanned the room searching for her attacker. She spotted Greyback leering at her, his eyes seeming to be undressing her. For a brief second, everything she'd learned about defense, every spell and counter charm flittered from her mind. This creature was a monster and she needed to take him out, once and for all. She raised her wand, ready to finally give into her instincts to use something besides the defensive spells Harry favored.

"Depulso," she screamed slashing the air. Greyback was thrown backwards, his head being hit by a streak of green light someone else had cast. He fell to the ground. Ginny held her breath, she was certain he was dead. Had she done this? Had casting one spell, one spell that had felt so right led to his death? She should feel guilty about it, shouldn't she? A spell flew past her right shoulder and she spun, cast another shield charm and went back on the defense. The fact she'd been partially responsible for a man, maybe monster,'s death weighing heavy on her mind.


	197. The Cure (HermioneRemus)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Assignment #8: Anatomy and physiology -** ** **Task #1:**** **Transport of nutrients, oxygen, and hormones to cells throughout the body and removal of metabolic wastes (carbon dioxide, nitrogenous wastes). - Write about someone traveling with something important.**

 **Writing Club November**

 **Showtime: 1 - A Cautionary Tale - (emotion) Pride**

 **Amber's Attic: 35 - (color) violet**

 **Word Count: 416**

Hermione held the bag tightly as the car jerked to a stop. She could hear the clinking of the glass inside. She nearly snapped at the driver, but instead, held her temper. She was almost to her destination. Once she got there, she could add the liquidized opaline flowers to the potion and finally, finally, her potion would be complete.

The flowers themselves weren't anything spectacular. They were little white blossoms bloomed in the Spring. They were fairly common in the fields north of the city. What made these special was the fact they'd bloomed under the blue moon, they'd been harvested exactly at midnight, and then immediately liquidized and mixed with werewolf fur. This ingredient would be the catalyst of the potion. If it worked, she was about ninety percent certain it would, she could finally cure Remus, and every other werewolf, once and for all.

The car jerked again and Hermione clutched the bag tighter. She knew better than to cast a cushioning charm on it. She had no idea how the charm would interact with the magic of the flowers. She couldn't risk any outside interactions, this was too important for her, for him, for the whole wizarding world.

She glanced out the window watching the world fly by. She'd opted to travel by car just to be one hundred percent certain no magic touched the vials. Her bag was a strictly Muggle one, no added charms whatsoever.

Finally the car pulled into the curb. She sighed in relief and exited the vehicle. She paid the driver and carefully made her way to her flat. She knew Remus would be over sooner or later, the moment he found out she was back in town. She grabbed the vials from her bag, tossed it aside, and walked as quickly as she safely could to her lab.

The potion had been under a suspension spell. She lifted it and slowly added the silvery violet liquid into the cauldron. It bubbled and silver smoke rose into the air. Hermione's eyes widened as she watched the silver smoke turn a deep purple.

It had worked. It had worked! She quickly bottled the potion, labeling each bottle. A smile crossed her face. She still needed to test it before letting Remus know what she'd done for him, what she'd done for them, but she was now positive she was on the right track. She was going to do it. She, Hermione Jean Granger, was going to cure lycanthropy.


	198. Deciphering the Past

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Assignment #8 Extinct Languages -** ** **Task #2. Sumerian**** **-** **The ancient Sumerians are most well known for being the first civilization to invent a system of writing. Their language didn't fare as well as their legacy; Sumerian has not had any native speakers in centuries.** **-** **Task: Write about a writer.**

 **Word Count: 326**

Bathilda Bagshot pulled the scroll from her bag and slowly laid it flat on the table. She lifted the charm she'd placed on it to protect it while it was in her bag. She smiled recognizing the symbols. They weren't the letters the wizarding world used today. Instead, they looked a bit more like ancient runes, but she could translate them well enough.

It wasn't what was written on the scroll, but who had written it that made the scroll so interesting. The symbols scrawled across the parchment in dark ink, a few were smeared as if something had slithered across the still wet ink.

"So you did have a little snake," she whispered. There had always been rumors of him keeping snakes as pets, given that he had been a parseltongue, it was no surprise to see the rumors might have been true. She traced the tracks with her finger, trying to ignore the wrinkles.

Albus had managed to find this scroll locked away in some long forgotten room at Hogwarts. The writing was that of one Salazar Slytherin. Bathilda placed the scroll in a flat box and gently set it to the side. She leveled a ball of light over it, to make sure she could read it clearly. The reason for the box was to protect the parchment against ink spills.

She grabbed a sheet of parchment, her own inkwell, and started translating the symbols. A thrill shot through her. Yes, she was one of the foremost historians of the wizarding world, having written _Hogwarts: A History_ , and many other historical texts. But this might be the scroll, the bit of information that changed her life. For all she and Albus knew, this was simply Salazar's grocery list, or a list of people to feed to the basilisk, but she hoped that it was something more. She hoped that it would be an insight into one of the four great founders of Hogwarts.


	199. Finished (Severus,Minerva)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Assignment #8 History of Magic -** ** **Task #2 - Basil Flack (1752)**** **\- Write about someone resigning/quitting their job**

 **Word Count: 406**

"I'm done! I am done dealing with these dunderheads. I am done being insulted behind my back. I am done listening to their inane chatter about who snogged who!" Severus shouted. Minerva raised an eyebrow.

"Are you quite finished with your rant, Severus , or would you like to complain about the dampness of the dungeon as well?" she asked.

"I am finished," he admitted. "Minerva, please. I've been teaching for so long as a spy for Albus. I never had a chance to pursue much else."

"You're quitting."

"Yes, in a way. Think of it as an early retirement," Severus stated staring at Minerva. She met his eyes and nodded slowly. With a sigh, she summoned a sheet of parchment. He stared at her. "You knew."

"I knew you were not happy here, Severus. I know you're thinking about proposing to Miss Granger." Severus' eyes widened. Minerva sighed. "Not much escapes my notice, Severus. I've seen the two of you in the hallway when no one is looking."

"You never said anything."

"Why should I have? She's a teaching apprentice, not yours, so there is no real conflict of interest. Also, she is an adult. I have little say in people's personal relationships. Now, about you quitting, Severus. What would you do?"

"I'd travel, finish my research finally. Take Hermione anywhere her heart desires."

"This form releases you from your duty to the school, in both teacher and head of house capacity. Since it is nearly end of term, you will be required to finish the term however."

"And I will not be forced out of retirement like Slughorn?"

"I doubt wild thestrals could force you to do anything against your wishes, Severus. I do honestly hope you've already gotten a replacement lined up?"

"Obviously, my teaching assistant, Miss Bulstrode will be happy to take my place if you will have her?"

"It looks like you've covered everything," Minerva commented as Severus picked up a quill and scribbled his name across the parchment. He felt her watch him as he left her office. He knew he had made the right choice, he'd have to finish the term, but the idea that he could spend the summer not making lesson plans brought a slight smile to his face. He could hardly wait to tell Hermione at dinner and start planning a real vacation for the first time. Maybe somewhere tropical, with her wearing a bikini?


	200. The Mad Captain Lord Voldemort (pirate)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Assignment #9 Beauty Therapy -** ** **Task #1 - Facial:**** **Write about a character uncovering something.**

 **Word Count: 430**

" Dig here!" Captain Lord Voldemort ordered. Severus and Lucius exchanged a glance. Both men were getting a wee bit tired of their Captain and Lord ordering them to do all the dirty work.

"But Captain, wouldn't you prefer to find it yourself? I mean, there is no honor amongst thieves," Lucius said.

"We're not thieves, we're pirates, now dig you scurvy dogs before I actually turn you into scurvy dogs," Captain Lord Voldemort ordered. Lucius and Severus sighed, but grabbed the shovels. It wasn't the first time their captain had claimed he could do magic. Neither man had seen him prove this claim yet though.

The sun was overhead as they shoveled the dirt aside. This particular treasure was said to be buried deep in the jungle. The trees overhead at least provided a bit of shade, but the chatter from the large colorful birds did not make digging any easier.

"Wish this stupid thing was on the beach. At least sand is easy to dig through," Lucius complained while Captain Lord Voldemort sipped on a coconut he'd made a hole in.

"Be better if Captain Fancy Name would help too," Severus grumbled as his shovel struck something. He blinked and struck the same place. He got the same metallic thud.

"I think I've found it, Lucius," he whispered trying to keep his voice low. He glanced over at their captain.

"Think he's listening?"

"When isn't he?" Severus asked gently scraping the dirt from the object in the ground.

"Find anything yet?"

"No, Captain," Lucius called over. Severus nearly snorted. Of course, Lucius hadn't found a bloody thing yet. The two men bent down and carefully pulled the small box from the ground.

"Gold?" Lucius asked hopefully. Severus carefully opened the chest and sighed.

"No, it's just stupid carved stick," Severus replied staring at the stick in the box. It was long, had five knobs carved into it. It didn't look valuable. Suddenly a dark shadow fell over him.

"You've found it! At last, the Elder Wand is mine!" Captain Lord Voldemort screamed grabbing it from the box and waving it around. Severus and Lucius exchanged glances.

"Now, I shall be the most powerful wizard of all!" Captain Lord Voldemort stated aiming the wand at various plants, birds, and spots on the ground. He yelled words that Severus were fairly certain were complete nonsense. Nothing happened to anything he pointed at. Not for the first time, Severus wondered if their captain was actually a madman and him and Lucius might be better off finding a new ship to serve.


	201. Unlike Percy (Weasley family)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Assignment #9 – Arts and Crafts -** ** **Task #3:**** **May's work was often overshadowed by that of her father. Write about someone being overshadowed.**

 **Writing Club November**

 **All Sorts of Space: 8 - Pollux Black - Write about twins. Alternatively, write about Pollux Black.**

 **Film Festival: 7 - (family) Weasleys**

 **Word Count: 323**

"And look at Percy's scores," Mrs. Weasley said waving the piece of parchment in the air. |Fred sighed looking down at his own grades. They weren't horrible, but they were nowhere near perfect Percy's grades.

"We should make something special for dinner tonight, what do you think, Percy?"

"Could we have a roast?" Percy asked hopefully. Fred sighed slipping from the kitchen. He'd never been asked his opinions for dinner, and he really hated roast.

"Gred, there you are!"

"Forge, Mum's going all nonsense over Percy's grades again."

"What else is new, come on. I got an idea for a prank. We could..." Fred only half listened as he followed his twin brother upstairs. It wasn't that the pranks weren't awesome, or that he didn't enjoy watching the reactions him and George got, but sometimes, he wished he could be Percy. He wished he could make top marks, be the center of his Mum's attention for something other than getting in trouble.

"Are you even listening?"

"Of course I am! You'd dare accuse me of not paying attention to our latest elaborate plot?" Fred asked pretending to be outraged. George nodded in approval.

"At least you're good at acting, probably better than Percy. Maybe you should go into theater, image it, Fred. You could be a famous magician in the Muggle world, if the ministry doesn't arrest you first."

"That would be the fun part, George! We could do it together and do so well that they'd believe we really were just doing Muggle tricks! Come on, let's sneak off and see about buying a few Muggle magic tricks and learn how they work."

"Won't Mum notice we're gone?"

"She's too busy fawning over Percy to notice anything we do, as long as it doesn't explode anyway," Fred stated with a smile. George nodded slowly.

"Let's go then!" he agreed as they sneaked out of the house and into the Muggle village nearby.


	202. I did What?

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Assignment #9 Games and Sports -** ** **Task #1: Cards Against Humanity**** **\- write about someone filling in the blanks to their suspicions.**

 **Writing Club November**

 **Liza's Loves: 20 - Hugh Howey - Setting: Post-Apocalyptic. Alt: Write about finding out a secret**

 **Film Festival: 6 - (trait) loyal**

 **Marvel Appreciation: 3 - General Phillips - Write about someone with little faith in something being proven wrong.**

 **Word Count: 470**

"You're cheating on me with Snape!" Ron yelled storming in the front door. Hermione stared at him in disbelief.

"What the bloody hell, Ron? Why would you even think something like that?"

"Because you were late last week."

"I had to pick something up from a shop."

"Right, a shop in Diagon Alley where Snape has his stupid apothecary."

"I was nowhere near his shop, Ron."

"Really? Then why does your jumper smell like him?" he asked.

"And what exactly does Snape smell like, and how do you know?"

"Because he's always reeked of the same scent, a mix of mint and sandalwood," Ron answered. Hermione blinked.

"Ron, trust me. My jumper smells like mint because... well, lately, I've been sucking a lot of hard mint flavored candies."

"Now you're just making excuses, what about the fact you haven't been interested in me lately? What about that? It means you're getting it somewhere else, with Snape!"

"It's because," Hermione started to say. Ron held up a hand to stop her.

"Don't bother making another excuse, Hermione. If it's him you want, than go, leave. I won't stand in your way."

"Can I finally say something?" Hermione asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"Sure, tell me I'm wrong."

"You're wrong, Ron Weasley, and an idiot! Seriously, me and Snape? Eww! He's old enough to be my father. Ron, listen to me very carefully. I have not been cheating on you. I was buying something in Diagon Alley, yes. My jumper smells like mint because it helps my stomach. Ron, if I didn't love you, I'd smack you for jumping to insane conclusions. Really? The first thing you assume is I'm cheating?"

"Well, you're really smart and everyone's always said that I don't deserve a witch like you..." Ron's voice trailed off as Hermione laughed.

"Ron, I love you and the thing I bought in Diagon Alley was this," Hermione stated pulling something out and handing it to him. He stared at it.

"It's a baby romper."

"Yes, it is."

"And you're eating mint because you're sick to your stomach?"

"Yes," Hermione answered wondering if Ron could jump to correct conclusion this time.

"I'm... going to be a father," he finally whispered staring at his wife. She nodded slowly. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"I really messed that up, didn't I?"

"Only a bit," she laughed kissing him. "Now, enough jumping to conclusions about me cheating on you, cause that's not going to happen. Who should we tell first? Your Mum or Harry?"

"Mum! She'll hex me into next week if she finds out second hand!"

"Alright, tomorrow we tell her?"

"Agreed, tonight, we celebrate!" Ron announced holding Hermione tightly and smiling. She smiled back wondering how Ron could have been so wrong in his guess.


	203. Writing His Autobiography (Drarry)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Writing Club November**

 **Marvel Appreciation: 2 - Howard Stark - Dialogue: "Write that down!" [Bonus]**

 **Lyric Alley: 5 - Show some skin, and would be, caché**

 **Word Count: 484**

Harry stared at the blank page in front of him. It wasn't as if he wasn't trying to come up with something to write, it was just... He didn't know honestly. It was like his mind had gone completely blank. He was tired, having worked a hard case the previous week. Maybe that had something to do with his lack of creativity at the moment.

Not for the first time, he wished he'd never agreed to write this stupid book, but he knew if he hadn't, Rita Skeeter would have. Having her going over his life with a fine tooth comb, looking for any evidence of scandal was the last thing he needed in his life at the moment.

"Still haven't written anything, Potter?" Draco asked walking past Harry's study and pausing in the doorway.

"Bite me, Malfoy," Harry muttered crumbling up the blank piece of paper and throwing it at Draco. Draco laughed and walked over to Harry.

"Write that down and everyone will want to read your book. Would it spark an idea?" Draco asked tousling Harry's hair.

"No."

"Then, no. You're on a week's worth of paid vacation as of today to write this book, or at least write more than three words."

"I've written more than three words, see?"

"'I, Harry James Potter, love Draco Malfoy' inside a red heart does not count as working on your book, Harry."

"It's my autobiography, and you're a huge part of my life, so it does so," Harry countered. Draco snorted.

"And that's what you want to show to your publisher?" Draco asked tilting his head.

"Why not? It's not like the whole world doesn't already know. We were all over the cover of the _Prophet_ last week," Harry retorted.

"In the gossip column, no one believes half that nonsense."

"They have a photo of us kissing," Harry stated. Draco smirked.

"Maybe, it's kind of blurry if you ask me, and they most certainly didn't capture your good side."

"I saw it – wait... you leaked them the photo, didn't you?"

"Now why would I do something as cliche as that?"

"Because... you're... you," Harry sputtered glaring at Draco.

"Bite me, Potter," Draco countered. Harry rose from his chair.

"If that's the way you want play this," he said wrapping his arms around Draco and nibbling on his earlobe. "Maybe I can work on the stupid book tomorrow."

"Just let Skeeter do it, Harry. What's the worse she can find, that you like to pretend we're vampires in the bedroom?" Draco asked causing Harry to blush.

"Bet the whole world would find that interesting," Harry mumbled. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Fun now, work later, then, Potter?"

"You're going to eventually stop calling me that."

"Why? It's so endearing to relive our rivalry," Draco laughed darting off toward the master bedroom. Harry followed him a moment later wondering if maybe Draco was right, maybe he should just let Skeeter write this train-wreck of a book.


	204. The Next Chapter (DeanHermione)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Writing Club November**

 **Amber's Attic: 6 - (au) single parent**

 **Word Count: 605**

"Please!"

"Rose, you already have five books at home you haven't read yet."

"But, the newest Unicorn Princess book is out and you promised I could read it," Rose argued glaring at her mother. Hermione sighed.

"Of course, you remember something I promised you three months ago, but not to change your clothing every morning."

"Unicorns are way more important than stupid jumpers that aren't even dirty," Rose stated as she put on her shoes, stared at the laces, took them back off and put on a pair of slippers.

"You are not wearing slippers out of the house, Rose."

"Daddy would have let me."

"Well, he's not here, now is he?" Hermione snapped. It was bad enough she'd had to find out about Ron's affairs by finding him naked with a random witch in their bedroom, but now it seemed like Rose used him as excuse for everything.

"No," Rose answered pouting as she took off her slippers and put her trainers back on. "Can you tie them for me?"

"What's the magic word?"

"Alohamora?" Rose asked. Hermione heard the front door unlock itself. She bit back a laugh. Rose loved saying spells even if she didn't know what they did. It was obvious she was going to be a powerful witch when she got older.

"No, that unlocks things, like the front door."

"Oh, oops, please?"

"Much better," Hermione answered tying Rose's shoes. "You really need to start doing this yourself."

"Yes, Mum, can we go get the book now? Please?"

Hermione nodded leading Rose out of the house. They lived close enough to the library to walk. The air was crisp, but not quite cold yet.

"Look at all the pretty leaves," Rose announced dancing around. She picked up a big yellow leaf and waved it around.

"Rose, look out!" Hermione called as Rose tripped over a crack in the side walk. Instead of just falling on her face, she did a tumble roll and bounced eventually landing in a heap at a man's feet.

"Are you alright?" he asked helping her stand up.

"I'm fine," Rose answered looking at up the man. Hermione rushed over.

"Rose?"

"I'm fine, Mum, thanks to... um..."

"Dean! When did you get back to town? I thought you were living overseas," Hermione stated. Rose stared at Hermione and then at Dean.

"Just last week, actually. Seamus and I... we split, for good this time."

"Dad! Seriously, are we going or not!" a voice yelled from the porch of the house they were all standing in front of.

"Hermione, this is my daughter, Leana. Leana, this is Hermione. We went to school together."

"I'm Rose!" Rose announced causing the adults to laugh.

"Hi, Rose. I'm Leana, and we're supposed to be going to the library to get newest Unicorn Princess book, if Daddy would stop flirting with your mum. He likes girls as much as he did Dash, which is short of Dad Seamus," Leana started. Dean blushed slightly glaring at his daughter.

"We were headed to the library too, for the same book actually," Hermione said with a smile. "Why don't we all walk together? We could catch up?" she suggested looking at Dean.

"That sounds great, alright," Dean said returning Hermione's smile as the four of them started walking towards the library. Rose and Leana talked nonstop about the book while Dean and Hermione found themselves discussing how difficult and lonely life had become since they'd become single parents. By the time they'd reached the library, Leana and Rose were best friends, and Dean had agreed to meet Hermione for coffee the following Tuesday.


	205. There for Him (Alphard, Sirius)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Writing Club November**

 **All Sorts of Space: 1 - Alphard Black - Write about someone being trapped in solitary. Alternatively, write about Alphard Black.**

 **Liza's Loves: 3 - Stephen King - Write about someone with a fear of clowns. Alt: Write about someone with a strict upbringing**

 **Insane Prompt Challenge: 858 – relationship - Aunt/Uncle & Niece/Nephew **

**Word count: 435**

Alphard stared at the tapestry. He hated that stupid thing, he hated how anyone that was different was blasted off. He had a feeling his name wasn't going to be on there forever. He wondered which one of his acts would eventually get his name destroyed from the family. He wondered if it was the Muggle-born boy he'd started dating, the fact he was dating a bloke, or something that hadn't even happened yet. It had been nearly two in the afternoon when he arrived at 12 Grimmald Place and knocked with his free hand, the other was full of Christmas presents. Walburga answered the door.

"You're late," she stated taking the packages and stepping aside to let Alphard in.

"I know, but it couldn't be helped, business, you understand," Alphard answered in his usual tone. Walburga shook her head.

"Idiotic dangerous job, curse breaking," she muttered handing the packages to a house elf.

"Uncle Al?" a little voice asked. He looked down.

"Sirius! My favorite nephew!"

Sirius laughed as Alphard picked up him up. Even at five, Sirius wasn't like the rest of the family. Out of all of them, Alphard had the most hope that Sirius would escape.

"Did you bring me anything?" Sirius asked looking hopeful

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't," Alphard laughed pulling a peppermint wand from his pocket. He waved it over Sirius and said some random nonsense. Sirius laughed loudly causing Walburga to glare at Alphard.

"There you go again, giving him treats. You spoil him, Alphard. He doesn't need sweets, he needs a better role model. You've been out cohorting with Muggles again, I can tell," Walburga stated wrinkling her nose. "A Black doesn't interact with that sort."

"Wallie, Sirius is going to meet all kinds of people when he grows up and starts school."

"He'll be in Slytherin with the best of the best, you and I both know that. There is no way he's going to be anything like you, Alphard. The hat sat on your head long enough to make everyone in the family worry."

"I'm a Slytherin through and through," Alphard laughed thinking about all the lies he'd told, how he'd managed to keep all his little quirks, as the family would have called them, hidden.

"Yes, after all it does appear so," Walburga stated.

"Mistress Black, Mister Black, dinner is ready," a house elf announced ushering them into the dining room. As per Black family rule, everyone fell silent as they ate Christmas dinner. Alphard already planning to make sure Sirius knew at least one person in the family actually cared about him.


	206. Searching for Silence (Ginny)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Assignment #9 – Childcare -** ** **Task #1 - Create a home-safety zone:**** **Write about someone going to a special/private place when things feel too much.**

 **Warning: hints at anxiety, being overwhelmed**

 **Word Count: 363**

Ginny scrambled up the tree and nestled herself in a crack between two large branches. It was too loud in the house. So many sounds, she couldn't do it anymore. Here, out here, it wasn't silent, but it was softer. The sounds blended together in a strange harmony she couldn't hope to describe.

She leaned against the cool bark of the large oak tree. It was rough against her skin. She welcomed the sensation. Her fingers traced the nooks and crannies of the wood. Anything to take her mind from the noise that still echoed in her mind. She knew if she listened, she would hear birds, frogs, the chickens.

Instead, she focused on the bark, on the tree that had become her refuge as of late. No one usually came this far past the gate. There was nothing out here save a few trees. The ground didn't grow anything so it was no good for gardening. She took a deep breath, marveling at the coolness of the air as it filled her lungs. The coolness, like everything else out here, helped calm her. It helped center her. It quieted the noise in her mind.

It was getting to be late autumn. The leaves above her head were slowly changing from green to red, orange, and brown. She gently reached up and managed to reach a red one. It floated down to her, brushing against her face. She tried to grab it, but it continued spiraling until it landed on the ground.

She knew she would have to return to the house, but for now, she was content to let the sounds drain out of her mind and become just faded memories carried away by the soft breeze. The silence in her mind comforted her. She could finally hear her own thoughts again.

Looking up, she watched a flock of geese fly past and smiled. The world didn't need noise to be beautiful. Keeping the image of the geese gliding gracefully through the air, she climbed down. The leaves crunched under her feet. She started walking back to the house slowly, glad for the escape the high branches of her favorite tree granted.


	207. The Right Gift (HermioneHannah)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Writing Club November**

 **Amber's Attic: 22 - (orientation) Bisexual**

 **Word Count: 454**

"What did you get her?"

"A book, I mean, what do you get the girl who has everything?"

"I bought her a plant. Girls like plants right?"

"I don't know, they're confusing."

"Exaclty!"

"We are not if you'd just pay attention," Hannah stated skating past Harry and Neville. "Who are you talking about anyway?"

"Hermione," Harry answered. Hannah rolled her green eyes.

"She doesn't have everything, not if you actually paid attention," she hinted with a bit of a laugh.

"What do you know about it?"

"As if I'd tell either of you?" Hannah asked. "First off, Neville, plants are great, but I don't remember Hermione being anything special at herbology. And Harry, she has more books than she'll ever be able to read. You two need to think of something different, something outside the box. I like plants though," she added skating off in the opposite direction of the pair.

"What do you think she meant by that?" Harry asked. Neville shrugged.

"Hannah likes plants? Maybe I should give her the plant I bought then? She might be right, though Harry. Neither of our gifts sound like anything that would impress Hermione. Come on, let's head inside. It's starting to get cold out here."

"Yeah, maybe we'll think of something better inside. Race you!" Harry yelled. Hannah watched them race back inside the castle and tried not to laugh. She could just picture Christmas morning. Hermione opening yet another book and a plant.

"What's so funny?" a voice asked from behind Hannah.

"Neville and Harry. They were trying to figure out the perfect gift for you," Hannah answered spinning around on the ice. Hermione was standing on the bank. Hannah skated over to her.

"Really?"

"Yup, I think they're both trying to impress you. Ron's idea was even dumber. He thinks that he should put a bow on his, well, you know, and have you unwrap it," Hannah laughed as Hermione blushed.

"I don't... Really?"

"Yup, didn't know you liked him like that?"

"I don't," Hermione stated wrinkling her nose. "Seriously, where'd he get a dumb idea like that?"

"Witch Weekly's perfect gifts section probably," Hannah answered wrapping an arm around Hermione.

"Ick! So, what did Harry and Neville decide?"

"A book and plant."

"For me or you?"

"You, unfortunately. Neville might end up giving me the plant though, would you mind sharing if he does? He is kind of cute."

"Hannah, you know I hate sharing, but I could be convinced to make an exception," Hermione whispered pulling Hannah into a deep kiss.

"Good, but I'm still not telling you what I got you for Christmas," Hannah laughed taking Hermione's hand and walking towards the castle giggling about Ron's idiotic idea.


	208. Autograph (GinnyRomilda)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Writing Club November**

 **Film Festival: 10 - (plot point) playing a sport**

 **Warning: mentions breasts**

 **Word Count: 382**

Ginny had just stepped into Diagon Alley. She was supposed to be meeting her girlfriend here for lunch, and something that Romilda refused to tell her.

"Hey, can I get an autograph?" a voice yelled. Ginny spun around, her hair flying around her face. Romilda was standing there wearing a pair of black leather slacks and a white cami top with Ginny's Quidditch number written across the front in marker. Ginny almost burst out laughing. Romilda looked like one of Ginny's crazed fans. Ginny realized that in a way, that was a pretty good description of Romilda.

"Romilda? What are you doing?"

"I love Quidditch, remember? I want an autograph from my favorite player. So, can I get an autograph?" Romilda asked with a smirk. She shrugged her shoulder causing the strap of her cami top to slide down her arm. Ginny blushed slightly.

"Sure, where do you want it," she asked, keeping her voice level despite her heart pounding in her chest.

"Right here," Romilda answered pointing to the top of her left breast. "I can move my shirt a bit more if you'd like," she offered tucking a strand of her black hair behind her ear.

"No, I think I can get it," Ginny whispered pulling a quill out. "Black ink alright?"

"It's the only that shows up on my skin, but I'm sure you know that," Romilda said as Ginny leaned over and touched the tip of the quill to Romilda's flesh. The woman shuddered slightly causing Ginny to pause.

"Are you sure about this, I mean, I could sign somewhere else," Ginny offered.

"Keep going, Gin, please?" Romilda whispered her lips nearly touching Ginny's skin. Ginny nodded slowly scribbling her name across Romilda's exposed breast. Romilda looked down at it and nodded.

"It's perfect, Gin, perfect. That's exactly what it's going to look like, you know that?"

"You're getting it tattooed?"

"I'm yours aren't I? I want the world to know I'm Ginny Weasley's one and only. I am your one and only, right?" Romilda asked her eyes wide as if in disbelief. Ginny burst out laughing. She pulled Romilda into a passionate kiss.

"Of course you are, Romi, my one and only," Ginny answered taking Romilda's hand as they walked down the street towards the tattoo parlor.


	209. Comforting Hermione (Hermione Percy)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Writing Club November**

 **Angel's Archives: 9 - Goodnight Moon by Margaret Wise Brown - write about someone receiving a kiss goodnight**

 **Word Count: 846**

He could hear her crying, her sobs racking her body. He wondered if he should do something. It wasn't his mess. He wasn't the one who had just broken her heart. Slowly he pushed back his blanket and walked into the hallway. He knew she was staying in Ginny's room, but since she was crying, Ginny obviously wasn't there. He knew where his little sister was, but that was none of his business. She was an adult and it only mattered if Mum caught them. He raised his hand and knocked.

"Go 'way!" she shouted.

"Please? Can I come in, Hermione?"

"Fine, whatever, it's not like anyone listens to me anyway," she snapped. He turned the knob slowly and pushed the door open. Hermione was laying face down on the bed. Her face buried in a pillow. He could see a pile of tissues next to the rubbish bin where she'd thrown them and missed.

"I'm coming over there, alright?" he asked. She didn't answer but kind of shrugged. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"He's a git," she sobbed raising her head slightly.

"Yes, he is. Don't worry about him, Hermione. I mean, I know he's my brother, but really to break up with you here at the Burrow, that was just low, even for him. What does he expect you to do? Leave?"

"Yes, he told me since I was so good at everything, I should just apparate home since I wasn't wanted here."

"I'll strangle him!" he said jumping up. Hermione slowly rolled onto her side, a faint hint of a smile playing on her lips.

"Really?"

"Yes! That's just... you don't even have a home to return to, do you?"

"No, not any more. After the war... well, this is home... well, was home," she said sadly. "I could go to Grimmauld Place. Harry would take me in."

"Ginny's over there, I think. Her bed is empty at least," he commented. Hermione glanced over at the empty bed.

"Guess so. Wait, why are you even here? I thought you moved out, had your own place?"

"I do, but I wanted to be close to the family, things are... complicated."

"Yeah, complicated, that's a good word isn't it. Not bad, not good, just complicated," she muttered sitting up and leaning against him.

"Why'd you come to check on me? If you could hear me, Fred and George could hear me. Ron obviously could hear me, but it's his fault, git."

"Because, I care about you."

"Like a little sister."

"Hermione, look into my eyes. There you go, what do you see?"

"I see a pair of eyes that have seen too much. Eyes that can't take back what they've done."

"Exactly. I know I betrayed the family, I know I broke Mum's heart. I'm as big of a git as Ron, but the truth is... I've been jealous of him these last few months."

"Really? Because he's being called a hero? Because his career was fast tracked?"

"No, because he had the one thing in the world that meant more than anything. He had you, Hermione. Someone who cared about him, someone who was there for him, no matter what. I know I don't deserve someone like that, someone like you."

"Percy, that's not true. You came to your senses in the end, that's what he does, you know, turn families, friends, against each other. He sows chaos, and he's gone. We won, although right now... it doesn't feel like I've won anything. Ron... he's a git."

"A right git, lower than a piece of pond scum," Percy announced. Hermione snorted, biting back a hint of a laugh.

"Thank you, Percy. It means a lot that you came to check on me," she whispered placing her hand on his.

"I'll be here when or if you need me, Hermione. We've both seen the horrors of war, we both have scars where no one sees them."

"We do, I was planning on going to the village to get a new book tomorrow, want to come with? We could grab a coffee or something, you know, as friends?"

"Sure. That sounds good, I don't think I've had anyone ask me to coffee in a long time. Alright. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes, I'm gonna to try to go back to sleep, you should too."

"Good night, Hermione," Percy whispered giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Night, Percy. I'll see you tomorrow." Percy watched her curl back up in the blankets and smiled. She'd be alright, she might not realize it yet, but she'd be alright. A broken heart can always be mended, and he knew having someone to talk to would do wonders. He wondered if maybe someday, he would admit he liked her as more than a friend, but tonight was most definitely not that night. He headed back towards his room, pausing only to open Ron's door and throw a stinging hex at his youngest brother.

"Git," he muttered before going back to bed himself.


	210. Holding Hands (GinnyLuna)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Assignment #9 Childcare -** ** **Task #3 - Pay attention to your child's sensory sensitivities:**** **Write about someone with a sensitivity to one of the following: light, sound, touch, taste, or smell.**

 **Writing Club November**

 **Lyric Alley: 16 - Open up, and swallow, on your knees**

 **Film Festival: 8 - (action) collapsing**

 **Marvel Appreciation: 17 - Okoye - Write about someone loyal.**

 **Word Count: 394**

She fought the urge to cover her ears with her hands. There were at least twenty people all crammed together at the Burrow for Christmas. Every time she moved, she nearly ran into someone. It was just too much, the noise, the closeness of their bodies, just everything. She could feel her fingers twitching, curling against her palms, not quite making a fist, but close.

"Gin! There you are! Could you show me the chicken coop? Please? I want to see if there's any Crunkidals lurking about! They love to collect chicken feathers," Luna asked grabbing Ginny's hand. She nodded slowly and allowed Luna to lead her out of the overcrowded house.

Once they were outside, Ginny sighed in relief and collapsed against the outer wall. Luna summoned a stool and Ginny sat down, wrapping her arms around her knees. She touched her forehead to her knees and took a few deep breaths. Luna sat on the ground next to her and waited until Ginny had calmed down slightly.

"You going to be okay?" she asked looking over at Ginny. Ginny raised her head and met Luna's eyes.

"I think so, how did you know?"

"Simple, you were curling your fingers. You only do that when you're feeling overwhelmed."

"It was just... too..."

"Crowded? Loud?"

"Yes," Ginny answered. "Wait, you were across the room from me, in a room full of people, how did you-?"

"Your fingers? Why wouldn't I have? Distance doesn't matter, people don't matter, you were in trouble. I just knew. Ready to head back inside?"

"Yeah, in a second or so. I think Mum was about to start serving dinner, wouldn't want to miss that."

"We could if you want."

"And let Percy get all the rolls?" Ginny asked raising her eyebrows in disbelief causing Luna to laugh. "Hey, Luna, um, could you hold me hand when we go back? I, just, there's a lot of people."

"Sure, if it will make you feel better."

"It will," Ginny admitted as Luna pulled her to her feet. She took Ginny's hand and they walked back inside. The moment Ginny started to feel overwhelmed, she squeezed Luna's hand. Luna squeezed back and offered Ginny a vibrant smile. Ginny's feelings changed from being overwhelmed to realizing how warm Luna's hand was in hers, and how much she never wanted to let her go.


	211. Friends (HermioneSeverus Ginny)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Writing Club December**

 **Assorted Appreciation: The Nightmare Before Christmas - "For it is plain as anyone can see, we're simply meant to be." - Alt - Write about being envious of something someone else has / is celebrating**

 **Disney Challenge: 5 - Chad Danforth - Write about a supportive best friend.**

 **Trope of the Month: 22 - Prompt: Write about someone helping another person**

 **All Sorts of Space: 6 - Size of Star - expanded on below: (genre) hurt/comfort**

 **Amber's Attic: 18 - Meat Puppets: Write about someone/something experiencing a dramatic change.**

 **Film Festival: 12 - (character) Severus Snape**

 **Lyric Alley: 4 - And a new one just begun**

 **Winter Funfair**

 **Southern Funfair – Night Before Christmas - . Raccoon Short Pyjamas - Write a dark/light pairing**

 **Northern Funfair – Petting Zoo – Windy the Wolverine - Pet: (character) Ginny Weasley**

 **Word Count: 627**

 **Warning: dealing with infertility**

Hermione pretended not to see the pile of presents under Harry's tree. She pretended not to see the photos of the happy family waving from the mantle. She pretended to not see the stockings hung with care with initials stitched into them. No, she couldn't allow herself to see these things, not this year. Not after everything that had happened.

"Hermione, we don't have to stay if you want to go home," Severus whispered sneaking up behind her.

"Please, stop sneaking on me like that. I'm about to buy you a cat collar with a bell on it. And now, we said we'd be here, and we're here. It's fine. I'll be fine," she replied keeping her voice down. She knew Harry and Ginny hadn't meant to cause her pain. They didn't even know their whole little family theme would upset her. The news that her and Severus would never be able to have children of their own had only been determined for certain last week. Sure, they'd been trying and trying for nearly five years. Now, they knew why it had never worked.

"Hermione, could you give me a hand with this?" Ginny called from the kitchen. Hermione gave Severus a quick peck on the lips Once Hermione stepped into the kitchen, Ginny gave her a look.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Quit lying, you're rubbish at it. Ron's a better liar and he licks his lips every time he lies."

"It's nothing, I don't want to ruin Christmas."

"It's not Christmas if you're upset. Are you and Severus fighting?" Ginny hissed. "Did he hurt you?"

"Ginny! He'd never!" Hermione nearly screamed. Ginny sighed in relief.

"Good, because I do not fancy hexing a teacher. Now, sit down, help me shell these pecans, and tell me what's wrong. I'm not letting you leave this kitchen until you do. And if you haven't told me by the time Luna and Ron get here... I'll let her tell you all about her latest creature discovery. It's a spider made of ice!" Ginny smiled. Hermoine shuddered.

"Fine," she said as she sank into the chair. Ginny thrust a bowl of pecans and a nutcracker at her. She sat across from Hermione.

"Talk."

"Severus and I can't have children," Hermione said. There was a strange relief in letting words finally be spoken out loud. As though a weight had been taken off her narrow shoulders.

"Oh. I knew you and him... You must be heartbroken."

"We are, seeing those stockings, and the gifts, and photos..."

"Hermione, you're so much stronger than this, yes, be sad, you lost a dream. But, there's other dreams out there. I mean, I've heard whispers that you could be minister in the next ten years if you keep things up. You could always be the crazy aunt who gives the kids books and hats?"

"That's... uncannily accurate."

"See, there's a smile. Besides, just because you can't have kids of your own doesn't mean you can't make a family. There's adoption, other ways of... you know. I read about Muggles doing that?"

"Yes, that is an option we need to discuss and consider. Right now, we're just trying to deal with the facts. With this information."

"Hermione, you will get through this, I mean, I can't even begin to understand what you're going through."

"And Severus."

"Well, yes, but I really, really don't want to think about him... and bedroom stuff," Ginny said softly. Hermione laughed, the first time she had laughed since they'd gotten the news.

"Thank you, Ginny, for just being here, just being you."

"You're family, Hermione. I'll always be here for you," Ginny replied with a smile. Hermione returned it and for a moment, it felt as though everything might be alright after all.


	212. Breaking His Vows (Severus, Minerva)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Insane prompt challenge: 256 – dialogue - "If you don't like it, you don't have to stay. Nobody's forcing you to be a part of this."**

 **Writing Club December**

 **Assorted Appreciation: 17 - Nativity - Write about a small lie getting bigger. - Alt - Write about a teacher**

 **Disney Challenge: Somgs - Breaking Free - Write about someone 'breaking free' of something.**

 **Showtime: 5 - I'll Believe in You - (food) Cookies**

 **Scamander's Case: 24 - (prompt) write about someone who doesn't trust easily**

 **Film Festival: 6 - (relationship) coworkers**

 **Lyric Alley: 2 - And what have you done**

 **Word Count: 589**

"You don't have to do it, Severus. If you don't like it, you don't have to stay. Nobody's forcing you to be a part of this."

"We both know, or at least you suspect, that is not true, Minerva. I do not have a choice in the matter. If I leave..." he started to say. He could feel the collar of of his shirt tightening. He wasn't even allowed to confess that. Minerva studied Severus.

"You can't tell me, can you?" she asked softly. Severus shook his head and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt.

"If I guess, would the curse kill you?"

"I do not believe so."

"I had a feeling when you returned here, took the post of potions professor it wasn't your choice. No, I detected someone meddling since the beginning. I can see how Voldemore would want you here, but why would Albus..." Minerva paused. Severus could see the pieces connecting in her mind. He knew she would come to the correct conclusion in time. Her eyes widened slightly as she realized exactly what Severus couldn't tell her.

"He made you make an unbreakable vow," she whispered. "I know, you can't confirm or deny it. Can you tell me if it was before or after the Potters were killed?"

"Before," Severus answered without feeling any discomfort.

"He promised you something in return, did he not?"

"Yes."

"Did he promise to save Lily?"

"No. He did not promise to save her."

"Protect her, then?"

"Yes," Severus answered picking up a biscuit off Minerva's desk and taking as bite. So far, she'd worked out everything on her own. Could she honestly help him when he himself had been unable as of yet to find a way to break the bond? Did he honestly want to? It was his fault Lily was dead, no stupid promises of Albus' could have spared her. He'd been the one to realize who the Dark Lord was targeting. He'd begged Lord Voldemort to spare her. He should have never let her name pass his lips once he knew of the prophesy. Then, maybe, no one would have realized, and she would still be alive.

"Did he protect her, Severus. Honestly, did he do everything," she emphasised the word, "to protect the Potters?"

Severus felt like there was something he was missing, something Minerva knew that he should know, that could change the outcome of things. He mentally listed everything, the Fidilus charm, moving them, changing secret keepers, wait... what about James infernal cloak? He remembered Harry getting it his first year. How how Dumbledore come across it? Had it been at the Potters? No, he was certain it had not.

"Ask the question on your mind, Severus."

"James' cloak."

"Was in Albus' possession that night," Minerva answered. "No, I do not know if it would have saved her, Severus, but did Albus do everything he could to protect them?"

"He had the cloak. No, if she'd had it, they could have..." Severus' black eyes widened. Slowly a smile spread across his gaunt face.

"No, he didn't. He did not do everything he could have." Slowly a feeling spread across Severus' body. It was as though chains he hadn't realized were there were snapping into pieces. He felt a strange sense of freedom, something he'd never truly experienced before. Minerva nodded after a moment.

"Now, let's see if it worked. Tell me, Severus, tell me everything Albus has made you do for him," she requested and he, happily, told her everything.


	213. Red and Navy (ParvatiRon)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Southern Funfair: Paper Chains – Color: Navy Blue – Pairing (Ron/Parvati)**

 **Writing Club December**

 **Disney Challenge: 6 – Jack Bolton - Write about a father that has certain expectations for their child.**

 **Amber's Attic: 12 - Dropkick Murphys: Write about someone staying true to themselves.**

 **Insane Prompt Challenge: 466 – food – curry**

 **Word Count: 396**

"I think navy would look smart, don't you?" Parvati asked holding up a swatch of fabric. Ron wrinkled his nose.

"My brothers got me a pair of navy robes once," he muttered trying hard not to think about how his wedding would have one less person than he'd always figured. "They said the same thing, you know."

"Maybe in honor of him then?" she suggested handing Ron the fabric. He stared at numbly for a moment before nodding.

"In honor of Fred," he agreed thankful that Parvati never questioned his feelings. He knew she hadn't lost anyone personally in the war. Her sister had been injured, but was still among the living.

"Great, I'll let Madame Malkin know you've decided on the navy," she stated giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "Besides, traditional black always looks so somber. Navy will look much nicer next to my bridal outfit," she added.

"And a red tie?" Ron asked picking up a sheet of parchment listing everything they needed to buy before the wedding. Parvati's bridal outfit was going to be red, in honor of her heritage. Ron wouldn't have it any other way. He'd known marrying Parvati that their cultures were different, but he was more than willing to accept hers if it mean that she would be a part of his life. He'd even attempted to make curry for her once. It had failed miserably, but she had appreciated the thought.

"We could have curry at the reception," he suggested causing Parvati to laugh.

"As long as you're not the one making, Ronald, we wouldn't want to poison our guests now would we?"

"Do your parents still hate me?"

"We are not poisoning my parents. They will come around, you are war hero after all, that does mean something to them. Besides, by the time we have our first child, they'll be so enthralled with their new grandchild, they'll forget all about the fact I refused an arranged marriage and chose you. So, yes, on the red tie, and yes on the curry," she stated making a note of it on their charts. Ron sighed happily. Parvati was the most amazing witch, smart, pretty, and right now, not realizing just how much he'd been worrying about her parents and their dislike of him. If she loved him, that was all that mattered, wasn't it?


	214. He had It Coming (Character death)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Insane Prompt challenge: 551 – Song – Cell Block Tango**

 **Writing Club December**

 **Assorted Appreciation: 23 - Last Christmas - Alt - write about someone making a change in their life**

 **All Sorts of Space: 4 - Mid - a planet it most likely to survive around the middle of the habitable zone: (genre) angst (that's my habitable zone)**

 **Amber's Attic: 8 - Choking Victim: Write about deliberately trying to offend someone.**

 **Film Festival: 4- (emotion) anger**

 **Lyric Alley: 19**

 **Winter Funfair**

 **Eastern Funfair - Snow Art: Blue – Vindictive, Purple:Persistent,**

 **Word Count: 333**

 **Warning: Character death**

She hadn't meant to murder him, not really, but it had been a long day. She was tired, her leg where she'd been hit by a stray curse was throbbing, and all she wanted to do was sit down. She pushed open the door and sighed. Ron was sitting on the sofa, sprawled out, watching the telly she'd bought the couple.

"Hey, 'Mione, can you grab me a drink?" he asked, his mouth full of something. She growled. Why the bloody hell did he have to talk with his mouth full all the time?

"Can you say that without food in your mouth?" she asked glaring at him a little. He mumbled something, but between the crisps and half a slice of pizza she couldn't make out a word of it.

"Seriously, Ron, you talk to me like that one more time," she threatened. He mumbled something that might have been an apology, but the rain of crisp crumbs falling from his lips was more than enough. She had her wand in her hand and his mouth was sealed shut before she even gave a thought to the matter. His eyes bugged out as he gasped for breath. She quickly undid the spell. In all honestly, she hadn't meant to do that, just make him stop talking and spewing half chewed food as he did.

"Better?" she asked. Ron grabbed a handful of crisps, shoved them into his mouth and answered with a mumble. Hermione stared at him. Hadn't he learned anything! The idiot! She waved her wand, screaming at the top of her lungs. She really had had a rough day. Half the spells she used ricocheted across the flat, nearly hitting her. Finally she fell to her knees exhausted. Ron was dead on the couch, having choked on the food he refused to swallow in favor of talking. It really wasn't her fault, besides, she thought, it was bound to happen sooner or later, he really, really did have it coming.


	215. Emailing Lavender (LavenderParvati Fay)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Insane Prompt Challenge: Writing Style – 699 – email**

 **Word Count: 321**

To: Lavlav

From: FayDunbar

subject: the Yule Ball

Lavender! Seriously! Parvati said 'yes'? OMG! I can't believe it. I mean, I knew she had a crush on you and all, but Padma is sooo uptight about, like, everything. I never thought a set of twins could be so totes different! I mean, you two will make the cutest couple ever. So, deets? What color dress are you wearing? What color dress is she wearing? I am sooo pissed Mum made me come home for the hols. I mean, seriously! I'm missing history in the making here. So, who is Potter taking? Who is Weasley taking? Is he taking anyone? I mean, he's probbly taking Granger, so yeah... Right? It's not like he'd be interested in me if I was there? He is kind of cute now that his hair is longer, don't you think, Lavender? No matter, it's not like he'll ever give me the time of day, not while that bushy haired witch with a B, is around, you know. So, send me pics! Please?! I want to know everything. What everyone's wearing, who everyone's with, who got snogging with who in the bushes outside. Don't lie and say it won't happen, ohhh it had better not be you, Lavender! Use the alcove above the charms classroom. They never ever look there! I'll be back before you know it, and you'd better send me all the gossip before then, could you imagine not knowing something? OMG, I think I would like totes die! Alright, I think this is long enough, don't forget the pics! I mean it, I absolutely need to know what Ron looks like in those gastly dress robes, or out of them... if you could? I mean, not that I really care about how he looks... Ginny says he has a tattoo... just need to know if it's true... Totes not crushing on him!

Later Lav

Fay


	216. Fight for You (DracoRon)

****A/N: I don't own Harry Potter****

 ** **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry****

 ** **Writing Club December****

 ** **Book Club- Stanley Yelnats IV**** **: (character) Ron Weasley, (word) unlucky, (action) giving a thumbs up, (plot point) getting into a fight, (emotion) worried, (dialogue) "Didn't you ever watch Sesame Street?"**

 **Assorted Appreciation: 11 - Love Actually - Dialogue: "I'll be hanging around the mistletoe, hoping to be kissed." - Alt - Setting: Airport**

 **Showtime: 1 - Christmastown - (item) Mistletoe**

 **Angel's Archives: 6 - Marble Cheesecake - (pairing) dark/light of your choosing**

 **Lyric Alley: 13 - For rich and the poor ones**

 **Winter Funfair**

 **Southern Funfair – Fill a Stocking - Lego - Trope: Secret Relationship**

 **Word Count: 536**

"I'm fine," Ron stated giving Hermione a thumbs up. She rolled her eyes. She had found Ron standing outside the portrait hole with a bloody nose.

"Who did that then?"

"No one, a wall?"

"Does the wall have a name?" Hermione asked looking at Ron. He looked down at the floor. "Look, just tell me, who did this?"

"Draco. It's nothing, I'm fine," Ron said trying to push past Hermione to enter Gryffindor tower.

"You just got punched in the face by Draco Malfoy. I'm not sure how that qualifies as 'fine', Ron.

"It's just my nose, nothing important," he stated as Hermione shook her head and dragged him towards the infirmary.

"You've got a point there," Hermione replied. "But you still need to get your nose looked at it. It might be broken. Here, hold this against it while I get Madame Pomfrey," Hermione ordered handing Ron a hankerchief. He did as she ordered and sat down in one of the chairs.

Hermione returned a moment later with Madame Pomfrey.

"Mr. Weasley, what happened?"

"I got punched," Ron answered as Madame Pomfrey took the hankerchief and looked at his nose. "Is it broken?"

"No, it doesn't appear to be broken. Who were the fight with?"

"No, I wasn't fighting anyone," Ron lied. Hermione blinked staring at him in surprise.

"Then who punched you?" Madame Pomfrey asked. Ron shook his head.

"It was nothing, just a misunderstanding. Can I go now?" Ron asked.

"I'd like to look the rest of you over, Mr. Weasley. Despite the fact you said you weren't fighting anyone."

"Ron, please, just let her do her job?" Hermione whispered. Ron finally nodded and allowed Madame Pomfrey to examine him. Hermione waited outside the exam area, finally Ron emerged looking annoyed and embarrassed. Hermione fell into step next to him.

"Still fine?" she asked trying to keep the worry from her voice.

"Yes, I'm fine. I told you, I got punched, we weren't fighting, not really. I was hanging around the mistletoe, hoping to be kissed, and Draco was there, and... well... there was no one else, and mistletoe."

"He kissed you?"

"Yes, he kissed me," Ron stated throwing his hands into the air. "What was I supposed to do?"

"You kissed him back?"

"Of course I did! He's a much better kisser than Lavender."

"So why did he punch you in the face?"

"Because Pug-face showed up and then she tried to hit me for stealing Draco, I dodged. She hit the wall, so then she kicked me and lunged at Draco. I got in front of him, and Draco was trying to defend himself and my nose got in the way," Ron finally said. Hermione stared at him.

"So, does this mean you and Draco...?"

"Mum would lose it if she found out... so can you keep it secret?"

"I won't tell anyone, but Ron, be careful. Pansy's mean."

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself," Ron said with a smile. "Besides, kissing Draco again will be worth putting up with her nonsense," he added. Hermione shook her head and made a mental note to keep an eye on Ron, just in case he needed her help after all.


	217. Lucky (RonHermione)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Assignment #10 Potions - Task 2 - Write about someone with a dazzling smile.**

 **Writing Club December**

 **Assorted Appreciation: 7 - Jingle All The Way - Write about someone braving shopping on Christmas Eve - Alt – Superhero!AU**

 **Scamander's Case: 1 - (word) pure**

 **Lyric Alley: 1 - So this is Christmas**

 **Winter Funfair**

 **Northern Funfair -Christmas Sing a long - I'll Be Home For Christmas - Bing Crosby "Christmas Eve will find me" - Write a fic set on Christmas Eve**

 **Word Count: 525**

Ron tried to push past the crowd. He hated he had had to leave his wand at home. He'd promised Hermione he wouldn't use magic to do this. That was part of his punishment for waiting until the last minute to do his shopping. It was Christmas Eve and he was lucky any shops were open at all. He managed to slip past a witch in pure white robes. She turned to look at him.

"Oh, Ron Weasley," she muttered. He blinked. He hadn't expected to meet anyone who knew him here, tonight, in Muggle London.

"Do I know you?" he asked after a moment completely forgetting about the task at hand. She smiled at him, a smile so bright it nearly blinded him.

"Yes, and no. I am known as Lady Luck, you begged for me to help you tonight, did you not?" she asked her teeth gleaming like diamonds in the neon lights. Ron tried to think. He'd been so desperate to find the correct gift for Hermione that he'd asked anyone who would listen to take pity on him and give him luck. This was apparently the answer to that prayer.

"Yes," Ron whispered unable to take his eyes off the witch, she had to be a witch, in the glowing white robes.

"Good, now, I don't do anything for free, everything has a price. I'm sure you already know that?" she asked giving him an inquisitive look. Her smiled faltered for a second but returned just as brilliant as before.

"Yes," Ron squeaked. What could he have that this creature could possibly want? He was starting to think she might be like a Veela, so beautiful, but most likely deadly if crossed.

"Perfect. Now, shall we discuss your payment?" she asked. Ron had just now noticed the Muggles walked right past them, as if they weren't even there. He wondered how that was even possible.

"What do you want?" he asked knowing he could never afford something from someone like her, some one so pure, so perfect, so beautiful.

"It's simple, actually. I will help you get the perfect gift for the witch you have at home on one condition. That condition is that you are never to stray from her, to be by her side always, to be the wizard she loves. Do you think you can do that? Can you make that agreement for her?"

Ron gulped. The idea of being by Hermione's side forever, well, forever was a long time. What if Hermione changed, what if he got bored? What if... The thoughts filled his head, but he blinked shoving them aside. He loved Hermione, he had always loved Hermione!

"Yes!" he answered his voice steady. The creature regarded him with sad eyes, like melting icicles.

"Pitiful mortal," she muttered. "To promise something so blindly, but a deal is a deal and I shall hold you to it," she stated pulling a leather bound tome from nowhere. "This is the gift you seek for your witch," she handed it to him. "And remember our deal," she hissed before disappearing leaving Ron standing alone in a crowd of Muggles, all of whom were ignoring him entirely. He looked at the book and smiled. Hermione would love it, hopefully she would love it as much as he loved her.


	218. The Last Eclair

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Insane Prompt: 346 - action - Stealing the last chip (you can change the food)**

 **Assignment #10 – Magical Literature - Task 3 - Altheda: Write about a thief or a theft**

 **Writing Club December**

 **Showtime: 2 - World's Greatest Dad - (action) Tickling**

 **Word Count: 303**

"Quit it," Hermione laughed as she tried to wiggle away from being tickled by Ron.

"Not until you admit you ate my last eclair. It was in the fridge, and you stole it!"

"No, I didn't," Hermione laughed loudly gasping for breath. Ron reached out and grabbed her ankle tickling her foot.

"Admit it!"

"Never!" she yelled wiggling away and stumbling from the sofa. She nearly collapsed as she tried to take a breath.

"You alright, 'Mione?" Ron asked walking over looking concerned. She looked up at him and nodded, tears from laughing so hard in the corners of her brown eyes.

"Fine," she wheezed. "And I didn't take your stupid eclair, Ron. Harry did!"

"Harry? Really, you expect me to believe Harry came over here, stole my eclair, and didn't even speak to me?"

"You were at work?" Hermione suggested with a shrug. Ron laughed.

"You're a terrible liar, 'Mione." Ron said after a moment. "Also, you still have chocolate right there, in the corner of your mouth."

Hermione stuck out her tongue and licked the remaining chocolate icing from her lips.

"Um, the chocolate ninjas showed up and mortally wounded the eclair. With it's last dying breath, it begged me to spare it from a slow painful death. I had to take pity on the poor danish and end its life," Hermione said gravely. Ron burst out laughing.

"Fine, I take it back, you're a horrible liar! You should write that down though, if it wasn't so insane, it would almost be believable," Ron laughed shaking his head. "You still owe me a new eclair," he added helping Hermione to her feet and kissing her.

"Tomorrow, I'll go to the pastry shop tomorrow," she said as she kissed Ron back wondering if there was anyway to improve her lying abilities?


	219. Umbridge (Western AU)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Writing Club December**

 **Book Club -** ** **Kissin' Kate Barlow**** **: (au) western, (food) peaches, (occupation) teacher, (color) red, (object) lipstick, (dialogue) "I've been wishing I was dead for the last twenty years."**

 **Angel's Archives: 11 - Double Mocha Espresso Cupcakes - (setting) morning**

 **Lyric Alley: 14 - The world is so wrong**

 **Word count: 642**

Dolores walked past the saloon where she could hear someone calling her name. She ignored them. She had a mission and nothing, or anyone, would deter her from it. She reached the school house and pushed the red door open. She could hear a few people gasp as she stepped inside.

"Good morning," she stated looking around. The school house was one room with several benches. The girls were seated on one side and the boys on the other. The children all ranged from the ages of five to about eleven. At eleven, most children quit school to help out at their families farms or other businesses.

"Can I help you, Miss...?"

"Umbridge. Miss Dolores Umbridge, I'm here about the teaching position," Dolores stated her steely grey eyes surveying the man in front of her. She'd heard of him, of course. Everyone near the village of Hogwarts had heard of Professor Albus Dumbledore. He had come from back East to take over the failing schools in this part of the country. Dolores was not impressed by him. He was taller than her, had a long white beard, and his eyes seemed to sparkle in a way that sent chills down her spine.

"Oh, I was not aware you were coming. In face, I believed quite the opposite."

"My letter must have gotten lost in the post, then. Well, I am here and I am here about the position. Seeing as you're teaching these young minds, I'm going to go under the assumption that it has not yet been filled?" she asked giving Professor Dumbledore a slight smile. He stared at her uneasily.

"No, no, it hasn't been filled. You have teaching credentials?"

"Right here, sir," Dolores replied pulling a stack of parchment from her shoulder bag. "Straight from The College, sir. Top of my class. Senior Secretary to the President Fudge even sent in a recommendation, I believe? "

"Right, um, why don't you get acquainted with the students while I, um, read through these?" he suggested taking the papers. Dolores nodded and walked to the front of the classroom, her boots clicking softly against the hard floor. Professor Dumbledore slipped out the back of the classroom. Dolores smiled looking at the fifteen or so children sitting before her.

"Good morning, class. My name is Miss Umbridge and if Professor Dumbledore has any sense I'll be teaching here from this moment onward. Does anyone have any questions?"

"Why do want to teach us, Miss? We're in the middle of nowhere. No one here's going to be more than farmer or, in the girls' case, a good wife."

"That is where you are wrong, Mister," Dolores paused to look at the seating chart. "Finnigan. Each of you has the ability and potential to so much more than this small village. Look at me, I'm from a small farm outside of the Big City and here I am, teaching you lot, with a recommendation from Mr. Fudge himself."

A few of the students looked slightly impressed.

"But no one here ever does anything amazing."

"That is going to change, now that Professor Dumbledore will be returning to his original post. He has never seen much past his own agenda, and since many of you do not fit into that plan, I doubt he even considered you worthy of interest. Is that true? Did Professor Dumbledore favor certain students?"

"Yes, Miss Umbridge!"

"Thank you for that confirmation, Mr. Malfoy. Now, we're going to start over with a blank slate. Forget everything that man has taught you. Let's start by going over the presidents in order, please." Dolores watched as the students struggled to remember the correct order and smiled. Everything had gone according to plan. Professor Dumbledore was gone, and these children would be the future, a future her and Under secretary Fudge would rule.


	220. Fudge Starts Over

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Assignment #10 Demonology - Task 1 - Write about someone falling from grace or a position of power (it can be a fallen angel)**

 **Writing Club December**

 **Assorted Appreciation: 14 - The Santa Clause - Dialogue: "He's naked somewhere." - Alt - Write about unexpectedly getting a new job**

 **Lyric Alley: 3 - Another year over**

 **Word Count: 350**

Cornelius Fudge stared at the metal paperweight on the corner of his desk. It was shaped like a large bronze eagle and had been a gift from a former lover. Now, all it did was remind him just how blind he'd been.

He'd been blind then, pushing his lover away since such things were not acceptable. He wondered if he could ever convince Gilderoy to forgive him. He knew that wasn't possible, not now, not after everything. Besides, he doubted his former lover would even recognize him now. He'd gone to St. Mungo's to see Gilderoy, but hadn't been able to.

Cornelius sighed picking up the eagle and placing it in the box with the other items that had once covered his desk. He wondered if he could have changed things, maybe if he'd been able to believe Albus about You-know-who's return. The idea still terrified him, as it rightly should. It was only because of You-know-who that he even had this job. If that horrid man hadn't chased his predecessor from office, then he'd never have been promoted and ultimately never would have been chased out himself.

No, he knew the truth. He only had himself to blame. It was his own arrogance, his own fear, and his own stupidity that had denied Albus' statements and led to the world to war, once again. He glanced at the inkwell still sitting on the desk.

Yes, his career was over, but maybe not his life. People would want to know about how a man as powerful as himself could be brought so low, wouldn't they? He might not be the writer Gilderoy was, or at least had claimed to be, but he could bring pen to parchment and tell the world, in his own words, just how much of an idiot he had been.

Maybe then, they might just let him fade into anonymity and live the rest of his destroyed life in peace? He smiled slightly at the thought as he placed the inkwell into the box and made his way out of his former office into the world.


	221. In the Palms of Her Hands(LavTrelawney)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Writing Club December**

 **Disney Challenge: Ms Darbus - Write about a strict teacher. ALT, write about Sybill Trelawney (Bonus)**

 **Amber's Attic: 23 - Pennywise: Write about someone with a positive attitude.**

 **Winter Funfair**

 **Southern Funfair – Paper chains - [Profession] Professor -Lavender/Trelawney**

 **Eastern Funfair – Holiday cocktails - Boozy S'more Milkshake: (song) "Forever Yours"- Grayscale**

 **Northern Funfair – Christmas Sing-Along - Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas - "If the fates allow" - Word: Fate**

 **Word Count: 616**

Lavender put her out, pretending it wasn't shaking. Today Professor Trelawney had announced they were going to start palmstry. Lavender knew what that meant. It meant someone would finally see the strange symbols in the lines on her hands. Her mother had always joked she'd been touched by the Fey as a child. Lavender knew that was nonsense. There were no such things.

"Miss Brown, pair up with Miss Patil please," Professor Trelawney stated. Lavender nodded turning her head to Parvati.

"You don't seem happy about this, Lav," Parvati whispered. "I thought you loved divination."

"I do, it's just... you'll see," Lavender said putting out her palm for Parvati to see.

"There's your life line, wow, it's really long!"

"It is, I noticed that when I started reading ahead into the chapter. Yours is decent too."

"Let's see, these lines here mean you'll be wealthy. That's good."

"You'll meet a tall dark stranger," Lavender said looking at the book next to the girls.

"Lavender, I don't see these in the book."

"They're not in there. That's why I didn't want to do this, because of these weird lines."

"I'm sure Professor Trelawney will know what they mean! Professor! Over here, Lavender has some lines I can't figure out!" Parvati called. Lavender winced. All she wanted to do was sink into the large purple cushion she was sitting on. She was already embarrassed enough by the lines, now the whole class knew she was different, that she was a freak.

"Let me see, dears," Professor Trelawney said hovering over the girls. She grabbed Lavender's hand a bit roughly, her long nails catching Lavender's skin.

"Life line, heart line, oh, I see what you mean, Miss Patil. Miss Brown has soul lines on her palm."

"What are soul lines, Professor?" Lavender asked. She liked the sound of that better than Fey marks. They sounded like something out of a fairy tale. She loved fairy tales, they always ended happily ever after. Bad things would happen to the princess, and somehow it would all work out. Either they would break a spell, or someone would swing and save them, no matter what, it ended happily.

"They mean, that somewhere in the world, there is someone that has the same marks, soul marks on their palm. The two people that share the marks are soulmates. Two halves of one coin, a perfect match."

"A perfect match?' Lavender asked, her eyes widening.

"Yes. Two people who are fated to be together," Professor Trelawney continued holding Lavender's hand in hers. Lavender stared at her professor. Something about her words, or maybe it was just the incense, but for a moment, a brief moment, it felt as though they were the only two in the room, in the whole world.

"May I see your palms, Professor?" Lavender asked. A small trickle of fear filled her heart. What if she was wrong, what if... Slowly Professor Trelawney released Lavender's hand and put hers out, palms up. Lavender traced her fingernails over Professor Trelawney's life line, slowly bringing her attention to the lines that looked just like the ones on Lavender's palms. Lavender looked up at her professor. It explained everything, she hadn't been touched by the Fey, she had a soulmate.

"See me after class, please, Miss Brown. There are some books about soul lines that might be of interest," Professor Trelawney said. Lavender nodded, her heart pounding knowing that as soon as everyone left, she'd be alone with her soulmate. A witch, who like Lavender, must have searched for a meaning to the lines, now to have answers, now to have each other. She smiled wondering if Professor Trelawney liked fairy tales.


	222. Crystal Ball (SybillFabian)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Writing Club December**

 **Angel's Archives: 12 - Carrot Cake - (restriction) include a non-Weasley redhead**

 **Scamander's Case: 11 - (quote) "The innocent and the beautiful have no enemy but time." - William Butler Yeats**

 **Winter Funfair**

 **Southern Funfair – Paper Chains - [Colour] Forest Green – (Sybill Trelawney/Fabian Prewett)**

 **Eastern Funfair – Snow Art – red – Engrossed,**

 **Word Count: 349**

Sibyll leaned over the crystal ball and sighed.

"There's nothing there," she stated looking at her partner, Fabian Prewett. He grabbed her hand just as she was about to smack the ball from the table.

"Try again, Sibyll, you just have to focus. Didn't you say you come from a long line of seers, and that it can skip generations?" he asked.

"I did," she admitted glancing down at the glowing crystal ball.

"And didn't you say that sometimes emotions cloud the inner eye?"

"I did," she agreed peering deeply into the depths of the crystal. Her eyes widened slightly as she thought she saw some shadowy shapes.

"You see something?"

"Maybe, it's all shadowy. That part there might be a person?" she said looking over at him. "Hold my hand, maybe it will help the inner eye see?" she suggested. Fabian nodded taking her hand. The two of them peered into the crystal.

"It is a person! He's wearing forest green dress robes, and he's holding a red flower. Is it a rose?"

"I can't see anything, Sybill," Fabian stated. Sybill ignored him staring more intently into the crystal ball.

"There's a dance? He's dancing, his arms are around a witch. Her dress is the same color, that same green. She's smiling, but her face is blurry. Why can't I see?"

"Because your own future is foggy?" Fabian suggested. Sybill looked up from the crystal and into his deep green eyes.

"You think the witch dancing with the wizard in green is me?"

"I do, I happen to own a pair of dress robes in that exact shade and I would love to dance with you at the Yule Ball, if you'd like to go with me."

"Me, you're asking me to the dance?"

"Yes, I am, Sybill."

"Alright, I accept, now I just need to find that dress," she said staring at the crystal ball trying to ignore the fact the scene had changed. Fabian and her were much older, and he... he was lying dead on the ground while the Dark Mark hung in the air.


	223. At the Club (GinnyLuna)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Writing Club December**

 **Assorted Appreciation: 2 - Daddy's Home - "Damn, this is my favourite song!" (Bonus) - Alt - write about someone's relationship with their father**

 **Amber's Attic: 13 - Fugazi: Write about someone who has a lot of influence.**

 **Film Festival: 19 - (word) code**

 **Marvel Appreciation: 10 - [Characteristic] Loyal**

 **Sophie's Shelf: Other prompts - (colour) Turquoise**

 **Winter Funfair**

 **Southern Funfair – Holiday Cards - Happy snowman: (action) dancing**

 **Insane prompt challenge: 30- word - lingo**

 **Word count: 468**

"I don't know about this, Luna. It's like a completely different world in there. I don't know the rules. I don't know the lingo, what if I say the wrong thing?"

"Don't worry, Ginny, you're with me," Luna laughed leading Ginny to the front of a building. The door was closed and it looked like any other abandoned warehouse. Ginny glanced around. Her and Luna were the only two people in sight.

"Are you sure this is the right place? It looks abandoned."

"It's the right place," Luna answered pointing to the turquoise heart painted on the door. Ginny blinked. She swore it hadn't been there a moment ago. Luna knocked on the door twice and then paused before knocking twice again. Ginny wandered if it was morse code Slowly a slot on the door slid up and a pair of violet eyes peered at the couple.

"Password?" a gruff voice asked.

"The thestral flies at midnight," Luna answered in singsongy voice. The slot slid closed again and the door opened revealing a long stair case. Ginny peered down it, she could see flashing lights at the bottom. Luna smiled.

"See, it'll be fine," she promised taking Ginny's hand and leading her down the staircase. The lights got a bit brighter and Ginny could hear the thumping of loud music. Slowly a smile crossed her face as she recognized the lyrics.

"Damn, Luna, this is my favorite song!"

"I know," Luna answered tossing her head, her blond hair flying around her. "Wanna dance?" she asked.

"I would love to!" Ginny answered allowing Luna to pull her onto the dance floor. Once the song ended, Luna lead Ginny over to the seating area. A few witches looked over.

"Who's your friend, Lovegood?"

"Fay, Tracey, this is my girlfriend, Ginny. This is her first time at Amazon."

"Welcome, Ginny," the brunette purred causing Ginny to grip Luna's hand a little tighter.

"Fay, knock it off, she's obviously Luna's girl, and besides I don't feel like sharing tonight," Tracey snorted. Fay pouted for a moment but the smiled at Luna and Ginny.

"You're free to join us if you'd like, Ginny. We're watching that wix over there, they've got a nice arse," Fay finally said. Ginny turned to Luna.

"Non-binary magical person," Luna explained. Ginny nodded glancing in the direction Fay had pointed.

"Luna's is better," Ginny commented causing Luna to blush.

"I like her, Luna, she's loyal at least," Fay said with a smile. She scooted over allowing room for Ginny and Luna to sit.

"Thanks for the offer, but I came to dance, right Luna?"

"And dance we shall. We'll see you later," Luna replied allowing Ginny to lead her back to the dance floor as a new song started playing and Luna couldn't help but smiled as she noticed Fay checking out Ginny's moves.


	224. Resolution (HarryGinny)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Writing Club December**

 **Disney Challenge: themes - Jealousy - Write about someone being jealous of another's talent.**

 **Amber's Attic: 25 - Ramones: Write about someone who is popular.**

 **Scamander's Case: 9 - (word) light**

 **Insane Prompt Challenge: 34 – word – guru**

 **Word Count: 1002**

"Are you sure about this? I mean, do we really want to, you know, tell someone private things about us?" Harry asked staring at Ginny. She shrugged.

"I don't know, but at this point I'm willing to try anything. They say this guy is a real marriage guru, that he's saved thousands of marriages. All we're doing is meeting him, if you don't like him, or I don't like him, or we don't think it'll work, we're not committing to anything, but we need to do something, Harry."

"I know, Gin. I know things have been off for awhile now," Harry agreed the pair arrived at their destination, an odd looking shop that boasted having fresh sage and crystals. Harry stared at the window for a moment.

"It can't hurt," Ginny reminded him grabbing the bronze door handle and pulling it open. The inside of the shop was a lot larger and airier than either of them had thought from the outside. Large wooden shelves filled the space.

"Good morning, how can I help you today?" the wizard behind the counter asked.

"We're here to see Mister Terery, we have an appointment."

"Ahh, yes, to the back, you'll see a red curtain, go on through. He's expecting you, I'm sure," the man said with a nod. Ginny slid her hand into Harry's.

"Nervous?" he asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know, this place kind of gives the creeps to be honest. Did you see how he was looking at us, like we were prey or something?" she asked.

"I didn't notice. I was too busy looking how your hair caught the light," Harry admitted. Ginny giggled

"Really? You were looking at my hair?"

"Why wouldn't I? It's beautiful," Harry answered as they passed yet another row of shelves filled with books. Ginny paused for a moment to try and read the titles, but none of them seemed to have one.

"The books don't have titles," she whispered.

"What?"

"The books," Ginny replied pointing. "None of them have titles on their spines, it's a bit odd isn't it?" she asked. Harry nodded pulling out one of the books. It was bound in teal leather with golden writing. He opened and frowned deeply.

"What's it say?"

"Nothing, the pages are blank," he whispered. Ginny's brown eyes widened.

"This is getting too weird, let's get out of here," she hissed. Harry nodded and held her hand tightly as they turned back the way they had came. After walking for what seemed like a few minutes, Ginny froze.

"Harry, I don't remember passing any of these shelves before, look, that one has a crystal ball on top of it."

"How could we be lost, Ginny? We walked in a straight line from the front of the shop."

"I don't know, but I don't like this," she whispered stepping closer to Harry. He quickly put his arm around her.

"Don't worry, we'll get out of here, we must have just turned or something, or maybe it's like Hogwarts, and things move around on their own?"

"Maybe," she agreed wrapping her arm around his waist. "We should stay close together so we don't get separated."

"Agreed." They started walking again, this time, Ginny making marks on the bookcases just in case they were walking in circles.

"You work a lot of hours, Harry. Don't you get vacation time?" she asked after a few minutes.

"Yes, well, I will once I've been there a year, why?"

"The shores are nice during the summer. I've always wanted to see the ocean, I mean, it would be something different? You ever seen the ocean?"

"No, I haven't," he admitted.

"Think we could go, have a holiday together, maybe between Quidditch seasons?"

"I don't see why not. Are you going to be able to go somewhere without all your fans flocking to you?"

"I could do some sort of charm, I guess. Hmm, no mark on this one, you don't think something's erasing the marks as we leave do you?"

"Why would it? This whole shop is just mad," Harry muttered.

"To keep us trapped here forever?"

"Nothing is going keep us trapped here, Ginny. If nothing else, we can set the place on fire or you could use one of those blasting charms you're so amazing at," Harry stated. Ginny blushed slightly.

"You really think they're good?"

"Of course I do! You're amazing at everything, Ginny. You can fly better than me, cook better than me. You could probably be a better auror than me!"

"No way, I am horrible at noticing things, and keeping quiet, and not getting into trouble! Besides, your curry is much better than mine. Doesn't everyone who tries ask for the recipe?"

"I guess so, I never really thought about that."

"See, you're better at being an auror and curry," she stated. Harry smiled and pulled Ginny to a stop.

"You're right, you know, if we ever get out of here, I'm going to put in for vacation and we're going to see the ocean, and I'm going to kiss you hard enough in front of the press that your fans all get jealous of me."

"Perfect! I would love for them to go away for a bit. None of them are nearly as cute as you, Harry," Ginny stated giving Harry a passionate kiss. Harry happily returned it and for a brief second both of them closed their eyes. They broke apart, opened their eyes and stared at their surroundings in disbelief. They were standing back on the street. The shop had vanished.

"Did any of that just happen?" Ginny asked looking around.

"I... I don't know, come on, Ginny, let's head home."

"We still going to shore?" she asked wondering if she had imagined that too.

"Of course we are, and getting on the front page of the tabloid, think Hermione still can contact Rita Skeeter?" Harry asked causing Ginny to laugh as the couple headed home, completely back in love with one another.


	225. Hippo (GinnyDraco, Ron)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Writing Club December**

 **Assorted Appreciation: 4 - Bad Santa - Stuffed elephant toy - Alt – Conman!AU**

 **Word Count: 379**

"Look at this Scorpius!" Ron said holding up a large grey stuffed elephant. Scorpius looked at the stuffed toy and let out a loud cry. Ron stared at his nephew in confusion.

"I thought he liked elephants?" he asked Ginny. She rolled her brown eyes at her brother.

"Hippos, Ron. He likes hippos."

"They're both big and grey and big. What's the difference?"

"Elephants have long trunks and hippos don't. He also is afraid of hoses and anything long and tubular."

"Does that include snakes?" Ron asked hopefully. Ginny wondered exactly why she'd even invited Ron over. Oh, right, to keep peace in the family.

"Yes, yes it does."

"Awesome! That means little Scorpie here isn't going to a snake like his father. Who's going to be a cute little lion? You like lions, Scorpie?"

The baby let out another loud wail. Ginny smirked slightly.

"He hates lions too," she stated. "Actually, he dislikes most animals that are bigger than him."

"Everything's bigger than him. Bloody hell, Hermione's stupid cat is bigger than him."

"Yes, I know he's a little small for his age, but he'll grow," Ginny stated. "Most babies start off small."

"Good thing he doesn't look anything like Malfoy, isn't it?" Ron asked looking at Scorpius' head of red hair.

"And would it be so wrong if he did? I love Draco, Ron. I don't care if you like him or not."

"Ginny, you're too good for him. He's always been a jerk to me and Harry."

"Maybe you deserved it?" Ginny suggested as Scorpius started to wiggle slightly. "Here, hold Scorpius for a moment while I get his bottle ready." She handed him the baby.

"Me, hold him?"

"Yes, you hold him, Ron. You need to get used to the idea of holding a baby. I mean, some day some witch might actually fall in love with you," Ginny teased stepping out of the room. Ron looked at the baby in his arms. Scorpius looked up at his uncle and wrinkled his little nose.

"You're still lucky you look like a Weasley and not a stupid Malfoy," Ron commented deciding then and there that his nephew was actually pretty cute and maybe, just maybe some day, he might like a son of his own.


	226. Because of a Jumper (PercyOliver)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Writing Club December**

 **Assorted Appreciation: 13 - The Grinch - Dialogue: "Blast this Christmas music. It's joyful and triumphant." - Alt - Write about someone who has bad associations of a holiday.**

 **Marvel Appreciation: 3 - [Plot Point] Write about someone trying to make up for past mistakes (Bonus)**

 **Winter Funfest**

 **Southern Funfest -Night Before Christmas – Pick Snacks - 2. Hot Chocolate - (Genre) Hurt/Comfort**

 **Northern Funfest – Christmas Sing-Along - Frosty The Snowman - Gene Autry - "I'll be back again some day" - Write about someone coming back**

 **Eastern Funfest – Angel tree - Percy Weasley – Percy/Oliver**

 **Word Count: 614**

"Blast this Christmas music! It's joyful and triumphant. I hate it!" Percy yelled throwing the parcel he'd just received against the wall. It hit with a soft 'thud' and fell the floor. The noise made his boyfriend, Oliver, peek his head into the room. Oliver shook his head seeing the parcel on the floor and the outraged looking owl leaving their flat.

"But I love this song," Oliver stated turning up the volume. Percy glared at him. "You're just mad about the fact your family is celebrating and you're not there, which is your own fault I might add."

"How could I be, after everything I've done. I should just send this stupid jumper back to Mum, show her that I don't care!" Percy yelled picking up the parcel. Oliver put a hand on Percy's shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"But you do care, Percy. If you didn't, none of this would affect you like this, you'd just sit somewhere sulking, but you wouldn't be yelling at the world, or my music. You even said you liked this song last year, remember? "

"Fine, maybe it does affect me, maybe I am mad, but I'm right, aren't I?"

"You did what you thought was right at the time, yes, but now, now there's new information to consider. Things weren't as they seemed, and you know that maybe, just maybe, you should take a step back and reconsider what you thought was right. I know you want to be someone. I know you feel like your father's being a moron for doing what he loves and not having ambition. I know the hat almost said 'Slytherin' when you put it on your head, but Percy, whatever you decide I'm still going to be right here."

"How can I apologize, Oliver? How can I admit to being wrong? They'd never let me hear the end of it."

"It's easy, you just walk up to them and say, 'Mum, Dad, I'm sorry for being a massive git and acting like I knew everything. I was wrong for the things I said and the way I acted, please forgive me'. See, easy, Percy, and from what I've seen of your family, mainly your brothers, they might tease you a bit, but in time, they'd be happy to just have you back. Look, if we leave now, there would be enough time to swing by your family's home before the term starts. Do you really want to spend the rest of holidays being mad at yourself for not going?"

"No," Percy whispered slowly opening the parcel containing the Weasley jumper. "Mum even made sure to make it green," he whispered looking at it. Oliver smiled. He had always loved the way Percy looked in green, it really brought out his eyes.

"See, she forgives you. You don't knit someone you're mad at a jumper in their favorite color and send it to them for Christmas," Oliver commented. Percy nodded slowly, dropping the jumper on the chair next to him.

"You're right, Oliver. I've been a fool! Come on, we've got to hurry if we want to catch everyone before they head back to Hogwarts. I think this holiday I need to see my family."

"You want me to come with?" Oliver asked. He hoped Percy would bring him, but he also knew this might be something Percy needed to do himself.

"Of course, you're going to be family soon enough if I have anything to say about it," Percy stated grabbing Oliver's hand and racing towards the door. Oliver smiled grabbing the jumper Percy had dropped. He was going to want it before they actually reached the Burrow.


	227. Sharp Dressed Man (HGSS, Lucius)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Assignment #3 Culinary Arts -** ** **Task #2 - Farfalle:**** **Write about someone getting dressed up for an important event**

 **Writing Club February**

 **The Fabulous World of Comics: 16 - (object) watch**

 **Showtime: 9- The Deal - (item) Watch**

 **Amber's Attic: 27 - Jane, Daria: (trait) sarcastic**

 **Sophie's Shelf: 5.** ** **'Here Comes the Bride'**** **\- in which the contestants must create bride and groom looks.** **Prompt:** **(scenario) Wedding**

 **Lizzy's Loft: 10 - We thank you people for being around**

 **Horned Serpent: 20 - (color) green**

 **Lyric Alley: 21 - Hon we saw you hit the ceiling**

 **Word Count: 607**

Severus stood in front of the mirror staring at himself. His black hair was glossy and pulled back with an emerald green ribbon. His face was clean shaven. He toyed with the thin green tie around his neck. He wondered why he'd chosen so much green. Maybe another color would have been better. It was too late to change things now.

He made sure his black trousers and white button down shirt were immaculate. The silver cuff links on his shirt sparkled in the light. His black leather shoes were also nicely polished, nearly as shiny as the cuff links. Severus reached up and adjusted the tie again. This was the third time he'd tried to fix it. It still wasn't just right.

"Severus, touch that thing one more time and I'll strangle you with it," Lucius drawled from the corner. He was Severus' best man. He had also been ordered to be there by Hermione to keep an eye on Severus. Apparently, she had a feeling Severus was going to panic and leave her standing at the alter.

"I doubt Hermione would approve of you murdering me on our wedding day," Severus muttered, reaching towards the tie again. It still wasn't quite straight in his eyes. Lucius sighed, pulled out his wand and magically straightened it. Severus stared at it. Why hadn't he thought of doing that? He decided to blame his nerves.

"There, now quit worrying about it. It's straight. Your shoes do not need to be polished again, you look absolutely stunning, if I liked you like that. I don't," Lucius made sure to clarify. Severus ignored him. This wasn't the first time he was fairly certain Lucius was actually interested in him as more than a friend. Severus only had eyes for Hermione though.

"I am not questioning your sexuality, Lucius. All I want is to look my best for Hermione," he explained as if it were the most obvious thing on Earth.

"And you do. Now, can you stop stressing about how perfect you look, that's my thing anyway."

Severus rolled his eyes. Yes, Lucius was impeccable at dressing and having shiny perfect hair, but Hermione wasn't marrying Lucius. She was marrying him. That thought terrified and excited him. What could she possibly see him? What if this was all some elaborate prank? He wondered if it was too late to back out of this. Lucius watched Severus begin to panic, sighed and went and stood in front of the window.

"She loves you, Sev. I don't know why, but she does. Now quit freaking out before I'm forced to give you a calming draught. Hermione has me under strict orders to not let you run. And frankly, I'm a bit more terrified of her than you," Lucius stated. Severus couldn't help but smile. The idea of Hermione threatening Lucius, actually intimidating him was part of the reason he loved her.

"You're right, Lucius. The tie is straight," he agreed, walking to the door. He could hear the music beginning. He pulled a pewter pocket watch from his pocket and clicked it open. He glanced at the time and nodded. "Let's go take our places, I honestly can't wait to see her in that dress," Severus stated.

"Or out of it," Lucius muttered, nearly rolling his eyes. Severus smirked, pretended to ignore Lucius as the pair walked into the chapel and took their places.


End file.
